


My Dearest Procyon

by Spootilious



Series: My Dearest Procyon [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dukceit, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 88,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman has lost his home, his family, his very identity. Now, he finds himself rescued by two unlikely individuals; one of which he is certain was created from his dreams, his Angel of Mercy. But how is that even possible?It appears that is not the only mystery here. Is Roman who he thinks he is? Are these men truly what they seem? Will this adventure end in Roman's death?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus - Relationship
Series: My Dearest Procyon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081163
Comments: 391
Kudos: 214





	1. The Cat and the Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [February Ficlet Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585783) by [Spootilious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious). 



Roman stumbled, feeling the forest floor rise up to slam against his already injured body. It wasn't the first time he had ended up sprawled among the dead leaves and browning grass. This time it was different however; this time he wouldn’t be getting back up. 

He curled closer around himself, breath fogging in the cold air before him, the only warmth coming from the burning wound in his side. The pressure he had been applying to the spot began to ease as his energy drained, the red liquid staining his fingers steaming in the cold air. 

He couldn't fight anymore… couldn't continue… Maybe if he just let his eyes rest… just for a moment…

………………..

His usual dreams of heroic adventures and showers of adoration were nowhere to be found in the coldness of this new dreamscape. His unconsciousness was filled with horrific visions of his burning kingdom, his citizens being slaughtered before him, his family lost among them. 

Within these dreams, there was one consistency, one aspect that stood out among the rest: aman, not much younger than the prince, but far more beautiful. Seen in no more than a glimpse or a silhouette against the orange and red flames, between the houses or far in the distance. Roman couldn’t be sure if he was an angel, come to deliver him or a demon, here to drag him to the deepest pits of Hell. The one thing Roman was sure of was that he was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. 

……….

"I'm well aware of that, Logan,” an angry hissing voice came. "Why do you think he's tied up?" 

Roman's head was pounding as he slowly began to gain consciousness. He shivered slightly at the cold that had crept up his spine. He absently leaned forward towards the warmth that heated his face and chest almost uncomfortable, to try and get away from the ever present cold that surrounded him. 

He willed his heavy eyelids to open, eyes watering with effort. Slowly, he blinked away the tears, the world around him coming into focus.

"I know it was stupid! You don't have to keep reminding me,” the voice came once more in a low growl. A hooded figure hunched over the small fire that crackled not far off from where Roman leaned against a large oak. Their back was turned towards him as they tended to the flames. It took a moment to realize that the figure, who he assumed was male, was speaking to a… Cat? Yes. A moment later the man turned to face the small black feline next to him, face still hidden beneath the dark fabric wrapped around him. 

"I didn't spend all of it, but what would you have me do? We need him,” the hooded man continued, earning a soft meow from his companion. "Whatever,” he scoffed. The cat seemed to sniff the air sensing Roman's suddenly conscious state, turning to glance at him. "If you don't like it, go back to the oth-" he cut himself off, tensing slightly as if something spooked him. 

"You're awake early,” he mumbled before pulling his hood down and glancing Roman's way. 

The prince's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him: the same angelic image from his dreams. He was somehow more beautiful than he had imagined. His mismatched gaze seemed somehow unworldly and exotic as he pinned Roman with a glare. Needless to say, Roman was gawking. He needed to pull himself together. 

"I suppose I should just be glad you're alive,” the man sighed, turning back to the fire. "It would have been a waste to leave you like that." 

Roman did his best to pull himself together now that the other man's focus was diverted away from him. This was too much… Just because this guy was literally the man of his dreams did not mean he needed to lose himself. He took a deep calming breath, noticing for the first time, ropes that seemed to tighten around his middle. 

"I can't move,” the prince whined, managing a small glare towards the other.

"Mmhm,” the cloaked man responded absently, his cat inching closer to Roman as if to inspect him, its cold dark gaze eerily calculating.

"Who are you?” Roman demanded, his voice raising with the command he had grown accustomed to over his lifetime in the palace. "And what do you-"

The man suddenly materialized closer to the prince, hunched low, inches from his face. Electricity seemed to fizz in the air between them, their breaths mingling. Roman’s face heated, having very little to do with anger. 

"Keep talking and you won't be able to speak either,” the other man stated calmly, pinning him with a flat stare. The even tone mixed with the sudden teleportation and the threatening glow of his left eye had Roman's hair standing on end. 

The man paused, waiting for Roman to test his patience. Not that Roman could even consider doing such a thing with such a stunning creature so close. He could barely remember his name as he took in the soft paleness of the other’s features. It wasn’t until the man was pulling away that Roman finally found his voice. 

"You're a wi- Mmph!" Roman began to accuse, his words cutting off briefly as his jaw snapped shut. Try as he might the prince could only manage a grunt or hum as the witch brought his hand down from where he had snapped his fingers. 

He couldn’t help but give a mischievous grin as he turned back towards his captive. The smile was even more breathtaking than it had any right to be, not that Roman could truly appreciate it in his panicked state. 

"Did you think I was lying?" he asked as he pulled up his hood, an arm jutting out as if he were offering it as a perch. The black cat, still sitting patiently at Roman's feet trotted over to its master and pounced up onto his elbow. 

"I know,” the witch growled at it in annoyance at the creature. "Enough with the lecture,” he waved a hand absently over the fire to extinguish it with a single motion. 

"My name is Virgil,” he explained, moving back to the prince,"I'm the one that found you bleeding out on the side of the road. So, maybe," he grunted as he tightened Roman's bonds by hand, “before you start opening that big mouth of yours and drawing the attention of whoever that was that was chasing you; you might stop to say ‘thank you’,” he grumbled, pulling Roman to his feet. 

Virgil wrapped the end of the rope around his hand and moved towards the opposite side of the clearing, obviously expecting Roman to follow. The length between them pulled taunt as Roman dug his heels in, stubbornly refusing to obey. The action earned a huff from the witch, the cat climbing to sit on his shoulder calmly cleaning one of his paws. . 

"Listen, Princey." Virgil grimaced, stomping towards him. He was obviously done with this whole charade. "Your kingdom is burning. The people you called family are gone or scattered. You would be dead if it weren't for me!" he pointed out, pressing a finger sharply into Roman's very broad, very firm chest. "And knowing how your family feels about magic users, I'd say that you owe me more than one favor, and I would prefer to keep you alive long enough to pay up! So, I suggest you follow before I make you follow, capeesh?" 

Roman lifted his chin in defiance. For all he knew, this Devil in Angel's clothing was part of the same witch coven that was currently burning his kingdom to the ground. Going with him could be the same as sticking his head into a guillotine. 

"Are you serious?!" Virgil hissed, head turned listening to the feline on his shoulder. The creepy cat peered at Roman coldly. If Roman ventured a guess, it was either contemplating eating his eyes or peering deep into his soul… either way Roman did not like it! "A guillotine?" Virgil shook his head. "You're so overdramatic. Then again, I suppose that is what I should expect from a prince." 

A chill ran the length of his spine at the words. Could…. Did he… Had the witch just read his mind?

"I have a name and it's not 'the witch'!" Virgil scoffed, giving his captive an aggressive shove. "We don't have time for this!” Virgil gave another wave of his hand and the prince began to lift off the ground, much to his dismay. He didn’t drift far, feet barely high enough not to scrap against the twigs and leaves beneath him. . 

"Shut up!” the witch hissed, making Roman start, looking more agitated than ever as he shoved the hissing cat from his shoulder. "I'm doing what I have to.” Virgil didn't hesitate as he began to walk, Roman trailing close behind, the cat bringing up the rear. 

Roman took the opportunity to fight against his bonds, causing them to tighten almost painfully, red welts appearing where they rubbed to harshly against his skin. He got the feeling that the witch was well aware of his efforts but said nothing,allowing them to fall into an uncomfortable silence. 

.……

Roman wasn't sure how long they had been walking (well… floating), but he knew it had to have been hours. The morning dew was beginning to coat the plants around them, indicating that dawn was not too far along. 

During the trek, the prince had had a chance to contemplate his situation: his kingdom was either burned to the ground or under new rule. His family was most likely dead, killed by the witches from a neighboring kingdom. He was now captured by one of the said witches and was no doubt about to be presented to whatever lord now ruled. So, basically…. he was royally fucked. Pun intended. Surely, he could still figure a way out of this. 

Virgil stumbled, catching himself on the trunk of a tree as he tried to measure his breathing. A moment later, he retched loudly emptying the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor. Roman's feet hit the ground, leaves crunching beneath his boots as he wobbled precariously, the enchantment that had been holding him up gone. 

Something was happening… Could the witch be growing weak?

"Shut up, Lo! I don't care what he thinks!" Virgil snapped at the cat, now sitting patiently next to him, starting to clean one of his paws once more. "Yeah, well as long as he comes along- fuck!" 

Roman felt whatever force had kept his mouth closed give way.

"Thank the Heavens!" Roman sighed softly stretching his jaw this way and that to make sure he hadn't pulled something. He shot a glare towards the witch. "What the hell do you think you-" 

Virgil raised his hand again, silencing Roman once more. The act seemed to worsen whatever was happening to him and he doubled over, vomiting once more. This time, the hold on Roman's tongue along with the ropes around him gave way, freeing him completely.

"Fuck…. No… no… Princey you need to listen to me. You need to keep your mouth closed," Virgil's weak scratchy voice came as he swayed on the verge of collapse.. 

"Why would I ever listen to a witch?!" Roman spat viciously. "Especially one that decided to kidnap me?!" 

"I didn't kidnap you," he argued, "S.. saved you. Lo… Lo, I can't… I'm fad…" he slurred, reaching out for the cat who hurried to press into his hand, attempting to comfort him. 

"Whoa… whoa! Are you alright?" Roman mumbled, reaching out for him just as Virgil collapsed. He managed to catch Virgil’s head before it struck the ground, lowering it gently. 

"'S-bad…. I know… 'orry." Virgil managed as the cat moved to lay on the witch's chest nonchalantly, as if unconcerned. The feline began to softly purr . 

What the hell was going on?! Why hadn't Roman already made a run for it?! He should just leave the witch where he was and go…

Roman moved to do just that. He was a kidnapped prince. He couldn't afford to stay there. His people needed him… Then again… it seemed as if Virgil needed him too. Just like how Roman had needed him when he was laying on the cold damp ground, bleeding. His hand went to the wound at his side as if to emphasize the point. Tension filled his body at the lack of pain from the touch.

His hands fumbled to untucked his blood stained shirt, pulling it high on his chest. The cloth revealed a small patch of soft pale skin, a stark contrast against his usual mocha, where the wound had been. It was gone… completely healed beneath the pale color. 

"Yes, despite my warnings against it, he used far too much of his reserves to aid you." A smooth intellectual voice came. 

Roman gave a start, glancing up to find a half nude man pulling Virgil’s cloak around himself, Virgil nowhere to be found. He reached for his sword, forgetting for a brief moment that he had lost it during a struggle at the castle. 

“Perhaps it would be best if you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself, your Majesty," the lanky man urged, bending low to scoop up the sleeping form of a large raccoon, curled in the same spot that the witch had occupied just a moment ago.

"Who are you and what have you done with the witch?!" Roman demanded. 

The newcomer pinned him with a stare that could chill even the coldest of hearts. His right eye flashed briefly with the same threatening aura as Virgil's had, making Roman go silent without the aid of magic. 

“There is a lot to explain, and unlike my more anxious counterpart, I believe that knowledge is powerful. I can answer many of your questions, but we need to continue onward,” the man explained calmly before offering out the slumbering raccoon. “If you would be kind enough to carry Virgil, I would be grateful.”

Roman eyed the snoring beast, as if touching it would be the worst kind of torture. Could this thing really be the same man whose beauty would haunt the prince for the rest of his existence? Or was this some sort of trick?

“I assure you, it is no trick.” The man explained. Roman frowned at him but gingerly took hold of the large ball of fur. 

“If this is Virgil, then am I to assume that you’re that creepy cat that's been staring at me?” Roman huffed, obviously not believing it for a second… not really anyways. 

“I would not describe myself as ‘creepy’, or staring for that matter, but yes. My name is Logan. I am Virgil’s familiar… Well, in a way. Just as he is mine,” Logan explained before moving on. He collected the pack that rested in the same place Virgil had fallen and slung it over his shoulder. “Come,” he urged as he hurried forward, “we need to make more ground before daybreak or we will never make it to the caves on time.”

Roman was almost certain he was still dreaming… or perhaps he was dead… Either way this was all too much. For once, however, he was thankful for the blissful numbness that masked the bubbling emotions hidden beneath. The loss of his family, his home, his people… it would all hit him later… For now, he stumbled after the tall slender man, hugging the raccoon to his chest, unsure of what else to do. 

To be continued….


	2. Manners And A Muzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about the boys and just how easily they manage to find trouble.

“I still don’t understand,” Roman whined as he stumbled after the lanky wizard. Honestly, he shouldn’t be going along with this at all. He should be at home, in his cozy four poster bed, under a giant mound of blankets, not picking twigs out of his ruined locks, and no doubt catching fleas from the mongrel in his arms. However, the situation being as it was, he wasn’t quite sure which way home was… or if it was even still standing. 

“Perhaps if I explain it again?” Logan offered, ducking under a low hanging branch before holding it up politely for the other man. He may be a witch but Roman had to give him props for his manners. 

“No, no. Just…” Roman huffed with a shake of his head, “can you just summarize?” 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Logan nodded. “Virgil and I are young witches. As such, we are required to draw our power from a single source; that source usually being another person. Typically, this other person needs to be a powerful magic user as well, though there are exceptions. Whenever a young witch finds their source, in this case our Lord Noname-”

“Still think that is a horrible name,” Roman grumbled under his breath as Logan continued.

“We are bound to him. Each binding is different. For some, it is nothing more than companionship; a mutual bond with equal gain and loss. For others, it is eternal servitude. In Virgil’s case it is the latter.” Logan explained once more, his frown deepening. 

“And you are bound to this Noname guy too?” Roman added, still trying to follow.

“Yes… and no,” Logan sighed, “It is quite complicated. I was once bound to Noname as well, but he quickly grew tired of me. You see, each witch has their own…” he seemed as if he were searching for the correct word, “Talent.” he supplied. “An area of expertise that they excel at. Virgil is a master of physical manipulation. I-”

“Can read minds!” Roman interjected excitedly. 

“Well, in the most simplistic sense, yes, but I can do far more than that. If I concentrate, I am able to see worlds you have never even attempted to dream of. Places where no man has set foot.” Logan couldn’t help but smile as he explained these visions, his heart beginning to race with elation. “I can see the past and the future, each mingling with one another. I can see stars that are millions of galaxies away, or beasts that crawl far beneath our feet.” 

“Wait…” Roman hummed, brows furrowing in confusion. “What is a galaxy?” The question earned a soft sad huff from the witch who simply shook his head and continued on.

“Never mind. I apologize, I seem to have gotten off topic. Where was I…” he mumbled softly. “Ah, yes: the connection Virgil and I share. Noname wished to use my gift for his own gain. When I refused, punishment ensued. Eventually, after a few years he seemed to have given up hope that I would break. As punishment, he cut off the constant supply of magic I received from him. Unfortunately, once a witch has had a taste of power, they will fade without it.”

“What do you mean, fade?” Roman pressed.

“They will die, Your Majesty. Quite quickly, at that,” Logan provided.

“Oh…. So… What happened then?”

“As I tried to explain before-” Logan offered.

“Not in English,” Roman grumbled under his breath, though if the witch noticed, he gave no indication. 

“Virgil, who had been apprenticing with Noname’s brethren, had found me. Naturally, I attempted to latch onto him as a source. He was not too thrilled at the idea, but slowly came around. You see, he was as eager as I was to get away from our bindings, so eventually he agreed. However, the new bond had unfortunate, and unforeseen, consequences. Virgil’s bond with Lord Noname weakened down to a trickle, which meant that there was not enough magical energy to keep both of our human forms alive and well.” The witch averted his gaze in shame as they continued on. “If I had known…” he paused before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. Knowing that we would both perish if we stayed too long in our human forms, I cursed Virgil to take the appearance of the animal that most resembles his personality while I remained human.” 

“So… he has the personality of a… badger?” Roman asked arching a brow as he lifted the creature in his arms high enough to examine. 

“It is a Procyon Raccoon,” Logan corrected with a huff. 

“Whatever,” The Prince shrugged. “That still doesn’t explain the whole cat thing.” 

“It would be cruel to curse someone that had just saved my life in such a way,” Logan pointed out, “So, I cursed myself as well. Only one of us may be human at any given time, lest we both die.”

“That sounds like a pretty rough existence,” Roman admitted, hugging the still snoring Virgil to his chest. 

“I will admit it is not easy,” Logan confessed. “It is also the reason we are here. We must find new sources if we are to return to the natural order of things.” 

“And you think you can find them here? Why?” Roman asked curiously. 

“Because I have seen it,” Logan answered vaguely. “My visions are cryptic, but they are usually correct. We will both find a new source for our powers here in these woods. I just… need time to figure out what that-”

A roar echoed through the trees, sending droves of birds startling into the air and the still shirtless witch hunching low in the brush. Roman followed a moment later, unsure of what else to do. 

“What the hell was mmph!” he began to snap, just to have Logan’s hand clamp over his mouth. These two witches may be telling the truth about saving him, but they sure didn’t have any concept of respect. 

“Sssh! We’re close.” Logan whispered softly, removing his hand slowly. 

“Close to what?” Roman hissed back. 

“Come on,” Logan urged, inching towards the large vine covered rock face a good ten meters out.

“Listen,” Roman began to complain as he followed the witch, “I get that you’re on a whole quest thing, but I have a entire kingdom I have to worry ab-”

“Roman, you really need to be quiet.” Logan interrupted.

“Don’t tell me to be quiet you no good, sorr- AH!” Roman snapped, dropping the raccoon in his hands with a loud cry. “It bit me!” 

Virgil plopped on the ground, scrambling to his feet in a hurry. He turned a vicious eye onto the prince and hissed mercilessly at him, saliva dripping from his jowls. Roman reared back in sudden terror of the small monster before him, holding his injured hand to his chest. 

“Virgil,” Logan called softly. He bent low enough to place an upturned hand on the ground, cloak falling open to reveal his still bare chest. The raccoon glanced briefly at his partner, hackles still raised, before shooting another hiss at the prince. He then promptly scampered over to the tall man, using his arm as a ramp to clammer into the backpack.

“I asked him to carry you,” Logan clarified. A small hiss sounded from the bag as two beady eyes seemed to glow just under the flap of the now bulging leather. 

“That thing needs to be muzzled,” Roman growled as he shot Virgil a glare of his own. 

“Virgil!” Logan snapped in a harsh whisper. There had obviously been some telepathic exchange between the two men that Roman obviously wasn’t privy to. “Manners!” 

“What did he say?” Roman pressed, his curiosity overpowering his fear as he moved closer. 

“Nothing that warrants repea-.” Logan started to sigh before another roar interrupted him. 

For a moment, the grey and black fur of Virgil’s snout appeared over Logan’s shoulder, whiskers twitching as he sniffed the air. His small claws fisted against the hood of the cloak wrapped around Logan’s shoulders, giving a snarling growl in response to the monstrous cry.

The sound was not the only thing that pulled their attention this time. Smoke began to billow farther down the cliff face where a large string of fire burst from a cave mouth, torching everything within a stone’s throw from the entrance. In the next moment, Virgil was gone, as quickly as he had appeared. He was back in his bag to hide, vastly aware of his suddenly meager stature. 

Roman’s heart raced, his fear of the bitey miniscule monster that was now nestled against Logan’s back all but forgotten. He had something much larger to worry about now… and apparently it knew that they were there.

“A DRAGON?! REALLY?!” Roman cried.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it!
> 
> If you liked it please don't hesitated to leave a kudos and/or comment. Your comments always make my day!
> 
> Also, I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	3. To Slay or Not to Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A startling discovery may lead the boys astray...

“First I have to run from my own home,” Roman cried, “get stabbed and chased into the woods, kidnapped by a couple of witches-”

“Not a kidnapping,” Logan corrected.

“I was bound and gagged!” The Prince scoffed.

“Falsehood, there was no actual gag.”

“Whatever,” Roman spat, tossing up his hands in exasperation, “my point is that I have to go through all of that and you expect me,  _ me _ , to fight a dragon?!”

“Hardly,” Logan snorted. “You and Virgil will remain here while I go in and confront the creature.” 

Roman paused in surprise at the sheer audacity of the statement. The fact that this lanky man thought he could order him about was one thing, but the idea that he would confront a  _ dragon _ alone was outrageous! Sure he had magic, but if Roman understood him correctly, there wasn’t much of it left? 

“Oh no you don’t!” The Prince scoffed. “You are  _ not  _ going in there alone!” 

The anxious raccoon that had buried itself among the supplies strapped to Logan’s bag seemed to perk up at the argument, snout appearing just under the leather flap. Virgil’s whiskers twitched slightly as he began to chitter. 

“Don’t  _ you _ start! And be still, you know how I am with you back there,” Logan snapped in response. “You’re the one that exhausted our magic and got us in this mess. I voted to leave him.” 

Roman tensed at the words, realizing that the two must be conversing about him. Had Logan really voted to leave Roman? At which point? When he was bleeding out, alone and freezing, or after he had awakened in the clearing? Either way, that was pretty cold hearted. Regardless of Logan’s vote, he  _ had _ ended up going along with Virgil’s insistence on helping Roman as far as he was aware.

“I say, we go in fighting!” Roman offered valiantly. He lifted a fist in the air for emphasis. “We three… Well… Two and a half,” he corrected, earning another hiss from the beast in the pack, “go in there and fight the monster tooth and nail!” 

“You were just complaining about the thought of fighting the beast at all and now you want all three of us to?” Logan pointed out quizatively. 

"Forgive me, Roman," Logan sighed, adjusting the backpack carefully, "but I feel as if antagonizing the creature is perhaps not the best course of action."

"But it's a  _ dragon _ !" Roman retorted in annoyance, motioning vaguely towards the cave.

"Precisely! I am not sure if you are aware, but dragons breathe fire! Seething fire!" He lifted his hands to either side of his face, wiggling his fingers to give the prince a proper visual.

"What are you doing?" The prince huffed.

"Flames... Flames on the side of my face... see- seething fire." Logan explained calmly before giving up exasperated. He moved to slide the pack off his shoulder, shifting away from it as he did. He held it out, carefully, for the prince to take. 

“I will go alone. Dragons are supposed to be intelligent creatures who value the exchanging of goods. I have plenty of information to offer it; hopefully that will be enough,” Logan explained. 

Roman was hesitant to accept the pack, eyeing the glowing eyes of the beast inside, barely visible beneath the opening. Still, he took hold of the strap, keeping it a safe distance away with an extended arm. 

“I still don’t understand why we have to approach the dragon at all.” It really didn’t make any sense to him. 

“I told you,” the witch huffed. “Virgil and I can not live off of the ciphoned magic we are pulling from Lord Noname. Dragons are some of the most magical beasts in existence. It is only logical that if we can bond with it, there will be more than enough magic to sustain us,” he explained. 

“Yeah… Or, and here is a crazy thought,” Roman countered. “You could be eaten!” Logan did his best not to roll his eyes at the man’s overdramatic nature.

“I appreciate your concern Roman," Logan pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulders, flinching slightly as he did so. “Truly, I do, but I owe Virgil a great deal. I wasn’t quite sure what I would find when we arrived here, but I have no doubt now. This dragon is the answer to our dilemma. I can not risk Virgil’s wellbeing. I owe him too much.” 

The touching speech seemed to agitate the nocturnal beast still in the sack. Numerous growls and a few scratching noises seemed to emanate from the backpack as Virgil threw a small tantrum. 

“That is all well and good, Virgil,” Logan retorted flatly, obviously not amused by whatever the smaller mammal had to say. “However, you are currently a raccoon. I am not quite sure you have really considered how much good you could do in that state.” The retort was certainly apathetic and brash, but it seemed to drive his point across and Virgil quieted. 

“Do you really think this will work?” Roman asked after a long moment of silence, far more worried than he should be over someone he had only met that morning.

Logan’s lips pursed into a small line as he considered it. “I am afraid I don’t have an answer to that particular question,” he admitted softly. “It is possible that it will take quite some time. Perhaps it would be best if you set up camp?” 

“Uh… Sure, yeah. I could do that,” Roman nodded, setting Virgil down carefully. 

The bag shifted with the Procyon’s movements, before falling to the side and depositing the beast onto the brush covered ground. He took a moment to stretch before seeming to pointedly turn his back to the other witch. It was almost as if Virgil was sulking. Roman wasn’t even quite sure if raccoons  _ could  _ sulk. 

“Good. Virgil is nocturnal, which means he could use some sleep, and I prefer not to carry a sleeping Procyon into a dragon’s lair,” Logan admitted. 

A chittering… grumble? came from the raccoon. 

“You’re seriously going in there?” Roman clarified once more. Logan, however, didn’t answer. He had said his piece, there was no point in answering repetitive questions. Instead, he turned on his heels. 

“Just keep him safe,” Logan instructed, heading for the blackened and charred mouth of the cave still a good distance away. 

………..

Logan was careful as he approached, using a small bit of magic to douse the embers that still burned here and there. It certainly wouldn’t do to allow the entire forest to burn just because a single creature decided it was upset. 

He paused at the mouth, taking in the massive size of the rock formation. The sediment around the edges of the cave’s entrance was scoured and gouged as if something had scrapped against it. The floor was worn smooth by constant friction.

Logan’s cloak swirled around his feet as if the wind was being pushed and then pulled slowly, like slow even breaths. All of this was certainly an indication of the creatures' massive size. Logan took a deep inhalation to try and calm himself, ignoring the way the lingering smoke scratched at his throat. He steeled himself before heading inside.

Heat seemed to radiate from the walls as Logan moved further into the rock face, the smell similar to heated metal. The sun’s rays disappeared fairly quickly, leaving him in darkness. Not for the first time, he was grateful for his feline gaze that allowed him to make out his surroundings as he continued on. 

The ceiling seemed to rise quickly after the first few meters. He wasn’t quite sure if that was a natural occurrence or if the beast had carved it out itself. Whichever it was, it allowed plenty of room for the-

“Hiya!” A pleasant voice came, causing Logan to reel about in surprise. A small man, barely up to the witch’s shoulders stood before him, having apparently approached silently in the darkness. “I wasn’t expecting visitors until tomorrow. If I had known you were coming I would have made snacks,” he grinned excitedly up at Logan. 

The lanky man was loath to admit it, but the man before him was perhaps the most adorable creature he had ever laid eyes on. In fact, the mere sight of him had the witch softening his guard. A very bad idea in hindsight...

“I..” Logan was at a loss at how to respond. What was the man even doing there? “I apologize for the intrusion,” he offered, “I was just…” 

“Looking for someone, kiddo?” The pleasant man asked, bouncing on his heels. His tiny voice echoed against the walls loudly in such a quiet setting. If the dragon hadn’t already known that they were there it certainly would now. 

“I suppose so?” Logan offered, utterly confused. “Forgive me for asking this, but are you alright?” 

“Of course!” The man chirped, his grin broadening even more. “Right as rain! Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, his innocent eyes seeming to peer into Logan, making him feel almost indecent. 

“Well…” the witch began, still feeling a bit uncomfortable by it all. “You are standing in the approximate center of a mythical creature’s lair. In the dark. Alone. Unconcerned with the volume of your voice,” he pointed out. He was fairly certain he was losing his mind. Maybe this man was just a figment of his imagination.

“Oh,” the man giggled, obviously amused, “this isn’t anywhere near the center and it’s not a lair, silly goose,” he corrected, giving Logan a gentle pat on the shoulder, “it’s more like a vacation home.” 

Logan’s brows furrowed at the touch. Was this man one of the dragon’s cohorts? A slave perhaps? Follower? Whatever he was, Logan didn’t like this at all. 

“As for the dark, I don’t mind it.” the man continued, “I assumed with those eyes of yours it was suitable for you as well. They are very pretty by the way, Logan,” he complimented, making Logan’s skin warm with a heavy flush. 

The witch’s embarrassment was gone in an instant. Had he told the man his name? He was fairly certain he had not. So, how did he know it? Logan would have felt it if the man had attempted to read his mind. There had been no casting within the span of their interaction as far as he was aware. Did that mean that he was like Logan? Was there another clairvoyant? His kind was so rare. The possibility that he might have found another like him had his heart racing. 

“Don’t look so shocked, kiddo,” the man chuckled once more, “I’ve been expecting you, though I was told that you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow evening. So, I’m afraid I don't have the cookies out.”

“Cookies?” Logan breathed. He felt as if his brain was starting to melt. None of this made sense. Someone had ‘told’ the man he was coming. That would explain knowing his name. Was it the dragon? There wasn’t a lot of lore on the beasts, perhaps they could see snippets of the future as well.

“Yes! I was going to have plenty for your friends as well! The royal and the badger,” 

“Procyon raccoon,” the witch corrected. 

“Of course, of course,” the mystery man giggled. “Maybe you can invite them in! I can scrounge up plenty of food for both of them! I have tea and some pies. I bake when I’m bored. They’re a little burnt but-”

“My apologizes,” Logan interrupted, shaking his head, “I’m afraid I’m having a hard time comprehending everything. Wh-who exactly are you?” 

“Oh! Silly ol’ me!” He giggled in response, hands going to his hips. “My name is Patton! I’m just so gosh darn excited to have visitors I forgot my manners.” 

“Well… Patton,” Logan offered, testing the name on his tongue and trying not to let the warmth that seemed to tighten his chest at the man’s adorable mannerisms distracted him, “I’m afraid I don’t have time for snacks and chitchat. I-”

“Have a dragon to find?” Patton asked, seeming a bit disappointed, smile fading. He sighed softly, glancing away, “Why do you need it so much anyways? Do you want it to heal you? Because, if that is the case I don’t think it can… not in the way you want. Your wounds are not something magic can fix.”

“How did you-” Logan began but stopped himself. Something was very, very wrong here. Had Patton been able to see through his glamor? Had someone told him of Logan’s condition? Who could have possibly known outside of Virgil? “No, I didn’t come here to ask about my injuries.” The words had Patton’s gaze narrowing suspiciously. 

“Well, no one comes here without wanting something, big guy,” he pointed out, his smile still missing as he turned away. 

Logan didn’t know what else to do but to follow him, far too curious to leave now. Whomever, or whatever, this man was, he wasn’t what he seemed. Logan needed answers, and he couldn’t afford to leave without them. 

Patton moved along the wall of the massive cavern before turning down a small tunnel. 

“If you’ve come to slay the dragon, I’m afraid you won’t have any luck, kiddo,” he commented as they walked. 

“Slay?!” Logan baulked in surprise and distress. “Never! Dragons are the wisest and most intelligent creatures known to have ever existed. Slaying such a creature should be a crime punishable by atrocities worse than death,” Logan practically snapped. Luckily the man didn’t seem offended in the least. If anything he seemed amused; another small smile turning up the corner of his soft thin lips. 

“Well, color me pink. I am glad you think so!” Patton chuckled as they entered a smaller cavern that seemed to be furnished fairly nicely. Large wooden chairs sat around a small table, covered with an embroidered cloth., Next to a large bookcase practically overflowing with literature was a bench positioned against the wall with small throws and pillows. A bed sat in the far corner, the bedding meticulously positioned. 

Patton moved into the room, stepping up to the small table and collecting the small lamp there. 

“I would look away for a moment, unless you want those purr-fect eyes of yours to be blinded,” he snorted, obviously meaning to illuminate the room. Logan complied, in spite of the pun (which he would never admit was precious), closing his eyes until the smaller man announced that it was alright to look.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, colors becoming prominent with the new source. His slitted gaze shot to his host, far too curious to know what those soft full cheeks and curly locks looked like in the light of the flame. 

The man was even more stunning than Logan had expected. The small flame caused his lashes to cast long shadows over his flushed cheeks as he moved to cover the lamp and set it down. His pink lips appeared to be swollen as if he had been worrying them between his teeth. His light curls bounced with every step he took towards one of the chairs. His hands were petite and almost delicate as he pulled the knitted blanket from the seat and wrapped it around his thin shoulders, nuzzling deep into the fabric before sinking down onto the polished wood of the chair. 

“So, what do you want with the dragon then?” Patton asked expectantly. 

It took a moment for Logan to pull himself out of his stupor, far too engrossed in the celestial being before him. “I-” he began, reaching out towards the man mentally as he always did when trying to determine someone else’s intentions. 

Pain shot through his temple, pain like he had never experienced even during his time in the cells beneath Noname’s estate. He cried out doubling over in agony, tears starting to run down his reddened checks. Searing light seemed to wash through every crevice of his being, burning everything in its path. 

When the pain finally seemed to subside, the cool stone floor pressed against his overheated chest was a welcomed feeling. His cheek rested on something soft, a small throw pillow, that elevated above the floor. Slowly, the realization of what happened struck him and he tensed. 

“Try and relax, Kiddo,” Patton’s soothing voice came. Logan jerked his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the small man sitting cross legged on the floor next to him, mixing something in a small bowl. “I’m going to put this on your back now. Is that okay?” 

His back?! No, no, no, no. That was not happening! Everything was finally making sense and he didn’t like where this was going. Why did he want to coat his back in whatever was in the bowl anyway? Could it be something meant to cause more pain? 

No, if this creature wanted to hurt him he would have done it by now. Perhaps, he was genuinely trying to help. If Logan was right about Patton’s true nature, then this was an opportunity he couldn’t afford to miss. The witch gave a small nod of his head, the movement causing more pain to wash through him, although nowhere near as bad as it had been moments before. 

Patton shifted a bit closer and the tension that riddled Logan’s body intensified. He didn’t even allow Virgil to touch the sensitive area. His partner was the only one that had seen him without the glamour he kept in place to hide his eternal wounds, and he prefered to keep it that way.

Logan was very careful with his clothing, his perfect posture, the way he draped his pack off of one shoulder. It was also the reason he couldn’t bear to wear a shirt or tunic. The softest caress of his back made him want to weep. 

“This might sting a bit, but it will help,” Patton whispered softly, remorse lining his voice. Logan didn’t respond beyond the hissing intake of breath as the smaller man applied the salve to what only appeared to be a perfectly healthy span of skin. “Whoever did this to you....” Patton began, voice cracking slightly as if moved to tears by whatever it was he was seeing. “You must be in such horrible pain.” 

“It is nothing I have not earned,” Logan mumbled into the pillow.

“That is a bunch of codswallop!” Patton snapped in annoyance, “I don’t want to hear any of it. You really shouldn’t lie to yourself in such a manner, Logan. It is unbecoming of a gentleman like you.”

Logan’s frown deepened at the words, remaining as still as he could while Patton continued to apply the herbs that seemed to disappear beneath his glamour. 

“You mean just like the falsehoods you fed me about the dragon?” he accused, making Patton pause in his administration.

It took a moment for the adorable man to collect himself, his own frown deepening as he went back to work. “You really shouldn’t try to read people’s minds without their consent,” he mumbled softly, “It is very rude.” 

“And dangerous, apparently,” Logan added, before turning to look over his shoulder at the other’s small frame. It was no wonder he found him so beautiful.The creature no doubt took on whatever form would be most suitable to whomever he appeared to. 

“So, I am right. You’re…” he trailed off, knowing how terrified he must sound to the powerful being who had him like putty in his hands.

“The dragon you’ve been searching for? Yes,” Patton nodded somberly, setting the bowl aside and moving to stand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it!
> 
> If you liked it please don't hesitated to leave a kudos and/or comment. Your comments always make my day!
> 
> Also, I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	4. Eat Your Heart Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our prince and his Procyon share some cute moments; while, Logan makes a very disturbing discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some gore and mentions of death.

Roman paced anxiously, leaves crunching against his boots. Logan had been in the cave for quite some time now and the prince wasn’t quite sure if he was alive. If he was, perhaps Roman should go after him?

Virgil didn’t seem bothered by Logan’s absence in the least. If Logan was in trouble, he would undoubtedly reach out for one of them, or switch to his other form. If Logan switched, then Virgil would be capable of returning to his human state. This was also the case if Logan perished. So, until he could turn, or Logan returned, there was no point in wasting as much energy as Roman seemed to be. 

It wasn’t as if Virgil was unconcerned. No, his best friend just strode unarmed and alone in a  _ Dragon’s Lair! _ However, Virgil trusted Logan’s judgement and had learned long ago not to doubt him. For now, all they could do was wait and set up camp as he had asked. 

“How can you be so calm!” Roman’s whiney voice came, making the Procyon want to roll its eyes. “He’s in there, all alone, probably being roasted alive and you’re… what? Adding to your stick collection?” 

The raccoon seemed to give the prince an even glance, stick in question still between his teeth. The guy was over dramatic, for sure, and far too loud, but he still felt the prince was important on the venture forward. The issue was that he didn’t know how or why. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re the one that let him walk in there! I’m just your captive,” the prince huffed, tossing up his hands flamboyantly as he turned to the raccoon. “What would you have me do?!”

Virgil continued to stare at him pointedly, unamused by his constant chattering. The furry animal was fairly certain that if Roman ever came to be cursed as they had been, he would no doubt be turned into something similar to a squirrel or a chipmunk. At least then he wouldn’t be quite as annoying. 

Virgil made sure to keep the eye contact as he continued on his path, waddling towards the small clearing of leaves he had made and dropping his stick onto the small pile he had collected already. 

It was starting to get a bit late and with each passing hour the temperature was dropping. Perhaps Virgil was far too attuned to this fact due to his beastly state; or perhaps it was that he had lived most of his life sleeping on the streets. Either way, he didn’t expect someone as pampered and pompous as the man before him to understand just yet. 

“Why am I even still here?!” Roman’s dramatic display continued. “I could have made a break for it ages ago!” Virgil huffed and moved to continue collecting sticks for his fire. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to find my way back. Surely, considering the sun rises in the east then I can find north and be safe and warm back-”

Virgil gave a discreet sideways glance as the prince trailed off, the sound of his heavy footfalls silencing as the realization hit him. His little mammalian heart could have broken for him in that moment if he had allowed it. Virgil picked up another couple of sticks in his jaws as reality began to sink in. 

Roman was no doubt remembering the horrific deeds of the night before. The countless lives lost, the burning homes, his family… The poor guy was on his own now. Virgil was curious if he was aware of that, not that he would, or could, ask him as things were. 

He dropped the last of the twigs onto the pile and glanced up. The look of pure anguish on the prince’s face was devastating. Roman’s brows furrowed slightly upwards as he stared into the distances, eyes vacant. Virgil was far too familiar with that look, with that feeling. He would have to be careful with the prince. He would have to keep an eye on the guy to make sure he didn’t spiral too hard. 

The raccoon seemed to sigh as he moved back to the discarded pack and began to di. His tiny hands pushed around this or that as he searched for what he needed. The worn leather tilted sideways as Virgil was forced onto his hind legs for better leverage the deeper he went. 

Finally, he produced a small dark stone bound with a dark cord, along with a small metal tool. He held it up to grip between his sharp jaws before disregarding the bag completely. 

In the next instance, he was bounding towards Roman. He didn’t bother to hesitate before climbing the prince like a tree, scurrying up his stained clothing. The weight of the large Procyon had Roman stumbling to keep his balance, the feel of its paws on his person making him give an uncomfortable squeak of surprise.

“Warn a man!” he snapped a bit breathless, snapping out of the living nightmares swirling in his head. “I’m not accustomed to badgers having their way with me,” he paused as if considering it that was technically the truth. He was fairly certain that a certain badger-like individual from the neighboring kingdom didn’t count. “At least for the most part,” he clarified.

Virgil gave a small growl in response, but let the insult slide. He wasn’t quite sure if the prince was being facetious or if he truly were sheltered enough or stupid enough not to know the difference between a badger and a raccoon. Regardless, Virgil shifted so that his weight was mostly on the man’s shoulder before taking the parcel from his mouth and offering it out. 

The prince reached up to take the parcel from Virgil’s paw and examined it carefully before giving a sigh. 

“Even as a beast, you’re bossy,” he mumbled under his breath as Virgil jumped down. Roman really didn’t mind, of course. In all honesty, he was glad for the distraction as he moved to the mound of sticks and untied the bundle. 

It took a few strikes of the flint for the kindling beneath the wood to begin to crackle and smoke. He wasn’t the most skilled at building fires considering he hadn’t needed to light one for some years now. Everything had always been done for him, minus his interests. Perhaps, he  _ was  _ as useless as he felt. 

He shifted from where he knelt next to the wood, moving back a decent amount before crossing his legs beneath him and staring into the flames that were beginning to engulf the pile. The warmth of the dancing lights had his heart sinking. How many of his people had died? Why didn’t he stay and fight? Why did he allow himself to be chased from the only place he had ever called home? What was he to do now? Staying with Logan and Virgil, surely wouldn’t help his cause. Perhaps if he-

A chittering nudge against his side had him pulling from his spiraling thoughts as Virgil’s furry forehead pressed against him once more. He sat back on his plump rear, pulling the corner of what appeared to be another cloak from his mouth and offered it out. 

Roman would never admit it, but the image of raccoon Virgil’s little paws trying to wrap around the bulk fabric and offering it out to him as if he were worried that Roman would catch a cold, was perhaps the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but give a small grateful smile as he accepted the blanket, wrapping it around himself. 

A yawn escaped him, despite his efforts to trap it with the back of his hand. Virgil might be nocturnal, but Roman still hadn’t gotten much sleep with everything that had happened either. 

His gaze shifted towards the creature next to him. Virgil had curled into a ball, head resting on his paws as his eyes slid closed. The prince supposed he wasn’t that bad, all in all. A bit feisty maybe, but Roman had always enjoyed that quality in others. 

Roman didn’t really hesitate before shifting to pick the fur ball up with both hands. Startled and certainly not use to being man-handled, Virgil went into a clawing and hissing fit. His little arms and legs began to flail as Roman gentle moved him, dropping him into his lap. 

Virgil tensed as his feet landed, hackles still raised, realization of what exactly was happening slowly sank in. Roman deserved to have his eyes clawed for treating him in such a manner. Still, the man was radiating heat… and it  _ was _ getting cold… 

Virgil shot him a heated glare, straining his neck to peer up at him tiredly, but complied. He shifted, making sure to knead at the prince’s thighs and causing him to give a sharp intake of breath at the pain it caused. With a huff, and before Roman could shoo him away, Virgil plopped down, curling into the dip of his legs. The raccoon gave another small content chirp before allowing his eyes to close.

……..

“If your visions brought you here, then you know if I’m going to help you or not,” Patton pointed out as he handed a small mug of tea to the lanky man currently sitting cross legged on his floor, still gloriously shirtless. He tried not to stare.

“Thank you,” Logan mumbled, accepting the offering. “Unfortunately, that is not the case. I had believed that the lapse in my visions was due to…” He paused, measuring how much he should say, “Due to another complication of my own making. However, now that I have met you, I believe it is something else entirely.”

“Oh?” Patton asked, smiling fondly as he picked up his own mug. 

“It seems that your existence within magic is so strong that it is blinding. I could not, and can not, see anything past my entrance into the cave,” Logan continued, taking a small sip of the surprisingly soothing liquid. “If you  _ are  _ indeed the cause, then I can only assume that you will agree to join us in our journey.” 

“Well, gosh Kiddo, that does make sense,” Patton admitted, setting his own mug aside, “or it is possible that you can’t see past the cave because you don’t leave.” 

The words had Logan tensing. He had thought of that as well, but hearing it from such a powerful being was terrifying; the fact that the words were spoken with such sweet fondness was also a bit dispiriting. 

“You’re just so darn cute! I just want to bundle you up and keep you forever!” Patton chirped excitedly. 

Logan wasn’t quite sure what to make of the creature before him. He had never had a functioning understanding of social interaction, which was why he remained in his cat form most of the time. Yet, he was at more of a loss than usual with this man. 

“I appreciate the compliment, Patton,” Logan offered a bit hesitant, not sure if that was the correct response, “but I’m afraid I cannot allow that. You see, while, in extension, I am here for my own gain, there is someone else that needs this more.” 

Patton’s smile faded at the words but he didn’t seem offended. No, if anything the creature seemed concerned as he studied the witch. 

“You mean, the man you’re siphoning off of?” he asked blatantly, causing Logan’s tension to increase. 

“How did you-” he cut himself off with a shake of his head. It didn’t matter. Dragons were powerful creatures whose abilities were no doubt far beyond what he currently comprehended. While his curiosity was a powerful force to be reckoned with, now was not the time. 

“Yes,” the witch admitted softly, shame filling him, “because of me, an innocent man who has wanted nothing for himself is suffering. I cannot allow this to continue. While I hope that we are able to find a solution that does not end in my death, I have come to terms with the possibility.” 

“Logan,” Patton breathed softly, a sadness in his eyes that Logan hadn’t expected to see. “What did you expect when you came here?” he asked softly.

“I…” Logan began but hesitated. What  _ had _ he expected? He was so desperate for a way to save his companion that he wasn’t quite sure. He had blindly followed his visions in the hope that they could lead him to the answers he needed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I suppose I was hoping for answers.”

“Well, Kiddo,” Patton replied, smile finally returning, “ _ That _ I can help with,” he bounced a bit in his chair, inching his small form to perch on the edge. “I’m good with answers! Granted, they are not always the ones you want. Most people track me down to either try and kill me or bribe me. People are generally selfish and driven by their own material desires. I can’t tell you how happy I am to meet someone as good-hearted as you, Logan.”

Logan could feel his face heating at the compliment. He had never considered himself ‘good’ in any aspect really. He had done such horrible things in the name of logic and progression. How could anyone describe him in such a way, especially someone like Patton?

“Give me your hand,” the dragon instructed, holding out his own palm. Logan hesitated briefly, setting aside his mug before complying. His hands practically dwarfed Patton’s as he used both to clasp Logan’s. If the witch wasn’t aware of just  _ what _ Patton was, he would no doubt find the fact extremely endearing. 

The smaller man’s grip tightened almost painfully as he closed his eyes, causing Logan to glance up quickly. Patton had allowed his eyes to close, brows furrowing in concentration. His teeth dug into his bottom lip gently, worrying the pink flesh as he started to hum. 

Logan could suddenly feel the warmth radiating from the other man. It was intense, though not unpleasant, as it moved from his fingertips up the witch’s arm and slowly made its way through the rest of his body. 

Suddenly, Logan’s body jerked, causing a small cry to escape him as his soul was practically pulled from it’s vessel and into a world that was far too foreign and yet extremely familiar.

……..

Dark blues and blacks swirled around him, reminding him far too much of the night sky as Logan stepped forward. His gentle foot falls made no sound as he collided with the translucent floor beneath him. 

“What is this place? Where have you taken me?” he asked softly, voice echoing into the nothingness. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew that Patton was there but something just felt right about it. 

“Don’t worry, Kiddo,” the chipper voice came, small specs of lights beginning to appear with every word, “You’re completely safe here.” The lights swirled around him. They appeared to be some sort of star system. Logan knew the patterns. He would often gaze far, far into the future during those dark nights alone in his cell, when the only company he had was the pain of his wounds and the screams of the suffering individuals around him. He would gaze at the future, the people there so obsessed with the stars just as he was. He would watch as they built giant structures that could look upon massive collections of stars that they called galaxies. They were beautifully stunning. Each glimpse Logan managed was so breathtaking that he would forget the world around him. He would forget his own torment and suffering, the pain and poverty of the world around him, and instead commited the images to memory. 

The stars swirled around him, a small loving smile playing on his lips as he reached out for one, causing it to glow brightly. He recognized it. How could he not? 

“Procyon…” he whispered in awe. The star was the brightest object in the constellation that the future human race called Canis Minor. It would be the eighth-brightest star in the night sky when they eventually named it. It had been the first star Logan had ever glimpsed up close through his visions. He had instantly fallen in love. Of course, he could never tell Virgil about any of this. The fact that the star shared a name with the man was far too serendipitous. 

“It is beautiful,” Patton whispered softly next to him, peering around his lean figure and making Logan jump slightly. The witch couldn’t help but give another fond smile towards the star. 

“Yes,” he breathed softly, “it is. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” He supposed that was before he had met his first dragon. He tensed when he realized what he had said, flushing deeply at the omission. 

“That’s so sweet Logan! You shouldn’t be ashamed to feel such affection! It’s good to have passions!” Patton chittered excitedly, clapping his hands as he bounced.

“Where are we?” Logan asked again, determined to change the subject as he glanced about. 

“Somewhere between your current existence and the next,” Patton explained, taking his hand. “Come on, this way!” he urged before breaking into a run, dragging the witch along with him. 

Logan tried not to think about how perfectly Patton’s hand fit in his or how easily the touch was given. Most individuals tended to shy away from him once they discovered his nature. Perhaps that was why he wasn’t too keen on physical touch. 

The dark blue and black swirls shifted around them, ever changing, but never fading as they went. 

Patton pulled to a stop so suddenly that Logan stumbled to avoid colliding with the man, his feet sliding across the non-existent floor. 

“Awwww!!” the dragon squealed, letting go of Logan’s hand to applaud happily at the sight before him. 

A tall figure, wrapped in a dark cloak, face hidden beneath the edge, stood before them. Its arms were cradled around the black and white fur of a raccoon sleeping peacefully against its chest. 

“W-who is that?” Logan asked softly, fear beginning to dance along his spine. The feeling was irrational, there was nothing that came off as threatening about the individual as far as he could tell, and yet… his hands were shaking. 

“It’s you, silly,” Patton explained simply, smile still present. “Now, shush… lets see what happens.” 

The Anti-Logan pulled down his hood, revealing his mismatched feline eyes as he turned his head, glancing over his shoulder as another approached. 

“Prince Roman…” Real-Logan breathed in awe as the well dressed man approached the anti-Logan so casually. 

“A prince?!” Patton gasped, “how exciting!” 

Roman and Anti-Logan stood shoulder to shoulder, heads turned to peer at one another for a long moment before the raccoon began to stir. 

The raccoon’s whiskers twitched as he sniffed the air expectantly, gaze turning towards the prince. Roman glanced down, a small smile playing on his features before he offered out a hand to the raccoon. 

The beast sniffed the palm before chomping down on one of the prince’s fingers. Roman didn’t react to the bite as the raccoon began to hiss and scratch at him. 

“Aw! He’s so cute!” Patton cooed softly. 

“He has far too much venom, it is a hassle,” Logan admitted softly, still watching the scene play out. 

After a moment, the raccoon seemed to calm itself and Anti-Logan shifted, holding the beast out to the prince. Roman seemed to hesitate before taking the raccoon with both hands just under its arms. 

As soon as the creature had been passed off, Anti-Logan began to fade into the nothingness that surrounded them, leaving Roman and his new companion on their own.

Slowly, the raccoon’s form began to shift, his meager stature stretching until it formed the dark haired witch Logan had come to care deeply for. Virgil peered at Roman with the same purple-brown eyes as Anti-Logan, his expression affectionate. 

The sense of fear that crept through Logan doubled. If this was an indication that Virgil was to fall in love then he was happy for it, but… but something was wrong… Something was off.

Suddenly, the smaller witch’s hand jerked forward, embedding in Roman’s chest,a smile still present on his features. 

“Oh… Dear…” Patton gasped.

Logan couldn’t even bring himself to make a similar noise of surprise. His eyes were glued to the horrific scene before him, knees threatening to give way.

Roman remained as he was, his soft expression still in place as he lifted a hand to rest on Virigl’s shoulder. 

However, Virgil jerked his hand back, blood splattering between the two of them as he removed a still beating organ from the prince’s chest. He brought it to his mouth taking a large bite of the bloody organ. Roman’s body took a moment to catch up with what had just happened. Then the prince collapsed before Virgil’s feet with an echoing thud . 

“No…” Logan finally whispered, tears threatening to fall as he watched Virgil bite into the bloody object. “No!” He snapped, the image disappearing. “This isn’t what will happen! Virgil is not a murderer!” 

……..

Suddenly, he gave a jerk, his soul returning to the body that now hunched over the small table before him. The pain of what he saw came rushing in, causing him to gasp as the tears ran down his chin, dripping onto the polished wood. 

“You’re wrong,” the sound of Logan’s cracked voice came, “That will not happen.”

“Logan,” Patton sighed softly, moving to rest a soft hand atop of the witch’s, causing him to jerk away. 

“You’re wrong!!” Logan snapped angrily, lifting his head to glare at the beast. 

“I’m not…” Patton breathed calmly, a pained look of concern apparent on his features. “You know as well as I do that we do not control visions of the future.They are what they are. If your friend is to return to his human body…” he paused, glancing away as if ashamed to repeat it, “then the prince won’t survive.’

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! I love reading your comments and the kudos help a lot
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	5. To Lie or Not To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shocked by the recent vision, Logan tries to devise a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Yes, I am late. I apologize. Unfortunately I had midterms due yesterday and was forced to work some overtime at my job… That being said I did get some writing done. I’m afraid this chapter is very short but I should have another (still a bit short) at some point either today or tomorrow. Thank you for bearing with me!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq

How long had it been since Logan had shut down? It couldn’t have been more than an hour or so but time was so hard to comprehend for someone as old as Patton. The passage of time was a concept that one had to learn and to be honest, Patton wasn’t that great at studies. 

He moved to place another cloak in his pack, the leather quickly becoming a bit bulky. His gaze wandered back towards the witch still huddled in the same spot as before. There certainly was something about his broader shoulders and bare chest that attracted the dragon’s gaze. Patton didn’t allow his gaze to linger for too long, despite how distracting the man was. He needed to gather his things before the moon rose too high. 

Still, Patton was worried for the witch. He hadn’t budged since he seemed to calm himself after the initial outburst of what they had witnessed. Patton supposed that it wasn’t too much of a surprise, all things considered. Still, it  _ had  _ been awhile. 

Patton tightened the drawstring of his pack before tossing it over his shoulder and moving to Logan’s side. He sank down next to him, offering a small concerned smile. 

“Hey, I’m all ready to go,” the smaller man offered pleasantly. “Maybe we should-”

“We can’t tell them,” Logan interrupted, almost making the other man jump. The witch hadn’t even looked up from where he had been staring off into space. 

“We can’t tell them what, kiddo?” Patton tilted his head.

“We can’t tell them about the vision,” Logan clarified, finally glancing up at the creature next to him. 

“Logan, do you really think that lying-”

“Yes,” Logan cut him off flatly, forgetting for a brief moment that the adorable man was an intimidatingly powerful being. “If I am to discover a way to save…” he paused, struggling with his turmoil once more. “If Roman is to survive, then I think it is best neither of them know of the vision.” 

Patton’s lips pursed into a thin line as he considered the words. He did  _ not _ condone lying, but perhaps he didn’t understand the situation as well as he wished to. Surely, Logan knew his friends better than Patton. 

“If you really think that will help.” Patton sighed softly. 

“I do,” the witch nodded. Logan seemed to relax at Patton’s compliance, almost as if he were relieved. “If I am to shelter them both from their fates, then perhaps it will be easier the less they know,” Logan explained, “This would include your true nature as well I’m afraid.”

“Wait, you want to lie to them about me?” Patton huffed, “Why?”

Logan hesitated at the question. He had many reasons for wanting to withhold the truth from Virgil, and in extension Roman, but most of them were driven by emotion rather than logic. Still, regardless of the reasons behind it he felt it was imperative. 

“I am still not acquainted with the prince well enough to know how he would react to having a dragon in our traveling company. I am sure he would act appropriately, but I would rather avoid any biases that may exist,” Logan explained as he pushed to his feet and offered out a hand for the smaller figure. “His first suggestion was to slay you, I can only assume his opinions of dragons are not very buoyant.” 

“I dunno, Logan. Maybe you’re not giving him enough credit,” Patton sighed, accepting the hand and allowing Logan to pull him back up. 

“Regardless, for your safety, I would prefer he remained ignorant.” Logan couldn’t help but enjoy just how warm the other man’s hand felt in his. It was as if Patton had his own internal heater, raising the temperature of the air around him. 

“Logan, lying is wrong…” Patton argued in a hesitant and melancholy whisper. He resisted the urge to flush at the man’s words. It was kind of adorable that Logan wanted to protect him, despite the fact that Patton could engulf him in flames with just a thought.

“Perhaps…” Logan agreed, just as hesitant. “But how can lying be bad if it protects someone?” 

The question caught the powerful creature off guard, causing him to pause to consider it. Maybe Logan was right. Perhaps lying wasn’t so bad when used to protect someone you cared about. However if that was true, where was the line drawn?

“I still don’t know, kiddo. I’m not really comfortable with this,” Patton admitted softly, pulling his hand away to wrap his arms around himself, “I’m not very good at lying and I don’t want to make a bad first impression on your friends.”

“Patton,” Logan whispered, causing Patton to practically melt at the softness of his tone. If the smaller man wasn’t already aware that Logan was a witch, the way he said Patton’s name was grounds for accusing him of such. “I would not ask you to do anything you are not comfortable with. However, you will not have to lie. I will claim that you are a pyromancer, that will explain the flames from earlier. If the others have more questions, I will answer them. You do not have to worry.”

Patton still didn’t like the idea, but he nodded. Logan was smart, if he thought that fibbing about what Patton was would protect him, then he was probably right. Patton didn’t venture out into the world enough to know these things himself. Still…

“Okay,” Patton finally conceded, obviously not too thrilled by the idea, “If you really think it is best.” 

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan breathed, shoulders slumping with relief at the other’s compliance. “I give you my word that I will explain everything to them when the moment is right.” 

Patton didn’t bother replying. He wasn’t quite sure if he believed the words, but for now it didn’t matter. Logan had made his decision and Patton was simply along for the ride. Whatever happened, Patton’s destiny was intertwined with these three, that was certain….


	6. Suspect and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets the bois

Virgil began to stir as footsteps approached in the early darkness. He didn’t want to move from his safe and warm spot, curled against Roman’s chest.

At some point during their wait, Roman had shifted to get more comfortable, sprawling on his side near the fire and holding Virgil’s furry form against him, cloak wrapped around them both as he snored lightly. The raccoon had considered clawing his way out of the prince’s hold at first, but the evening was cold and he had been very tired. So, he allowed Roman to cuddle closer as they slept. 

“Aw!” a whispering squeal came. Virgil’s fur stood on end at the unfamiliar voice. He didn’t like strangers, especially ones that came near his friends!

Wait… when had he started considering Roman a friend?

It didn’t matter at the moment. Virgil wrestled out from Roman’s arm, clawing his way out of the cloak that held in a surprising amount of the prince’s heat. The raccoon began to hiss and spit, placing himself between Roman and whoever approached, earning a grumbling mumble from the prince as his protector guarded him so valiantly.

“Ah!” Patton squeaked at the sight before him. “Oh my gosh!!! He is the most precious thing I have ever seen!” the dragon shrilly cried as saliva dripped menacingly from the beast’s mouth. 

Virgil took in the small stature of the man before him, his golden brown curls bouncing as he rocked excitedly on his heels. The man wore enough layers to make it appear as if his form was a bit bulky. Overall, the guy could be described as adorable to say the least… That is, if he wasn’t approaching them unarmed, in the middle of the night, and there wasn’t something inherently off-putting about his aura. No. Virgil did not like this.

“It is alright,” Logan’s words reassured as the witch moved to stand next to his new companion. “Your vigilance is impressive, but Patton is not here to harm us.” 

The raccoon seemed to hesitate, gaze shifting between his cloaked partner and the overly enthusiastic individual next to him. Was Logan planning on bringing this man along with them? If so, Virgil wasn’t quite sure he could handle another overdramatic addition to their party. Roman had only been with them a day and he was already rubbing the raccoon raw with his theatrical nature. 

Logan stepped forward, bending to offer to carry the beast, still on edge from the sudden appearance of this stranger. Virgil hesitated only a moment before waddling forward and allowing the witch to pick him up. 

“Patton will be joining us on this venture,” Logan explained, earning a growl in response. It was just as Virgil expected. The witch really needed to learn some self-restraint when it came to adopting strays. 

“But don’t worry, kiddo,” Patton interjected as Logan shifted to face him, “I won’t be much of a hassle! Just think of me as some good old fashion moral support!”

The beast pinned his grinning expression with a flat look. He definitely wouldn’t survive the night. There was no way in hell Virgil was going to be able to handle such a cheery disposition. He twisted in Logan’s arms to peer up at him, silently communicating with his partner. 

“The dragon? Yes, well…” Logan explained hesitantly, glancing up only briefly at the other man. “Patton was the only thing I found in the caves.” It was the truth. “I believe he is the key to finding what we need.” 

Virgil eyed the small man once more. He was the key to finding a source powerful enough to sustain both of them? Virgil watched as the little stranger met Logan’s eyes and almost seemed to soften more. How was that even possible?! Virgil was going to be sick.

“So, there is no dragon?” Roman asked, earning the attention of the group. The prince sat up, cloak falling off his shoulder as he lifted a hand to muss his already chaotic hair. His usual regal appearance was nowhere to be found as he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. “Then what was all that fire?” he mumbled, dropping his hand and peering up at Logan.

“Patton is a pyromancer,” Logan offered, still within the realm of truth. Patton did use fire magics and therefore could be classified as a pyromancer. 

“So… What? He sends a massive amount of flames to burn down the forest in an attempt to…” Roman offered, “What? Scare off travelers?”

“That is exactly right, Your Majesty!” Logan pounced on the opportunity for an explanation. Perhaps, however, he was a bit too quick with his agreements. Virgil shot him a suspicious glance as the prince seemed to preen in pride of himself. 

“Your Majesty?” Patton chirped. “You must be Roman! Logan told me all about you! I hope he hasn’t throne me for a loop.” 

Patton’s proud smile was far too large for his small stature, hands resting on his hips as he waited for a response. 

Roman paused as the meaning of the pun sank in before giving a nasally snort of amusement. 

“A pyromancer, huh?” the prince asked, giving his own grin. “Sounds to me like you would be better suited as a fool, good sir!” he teased lightly. 

“Aw! Are you offering me a job? What a kind jester!” Patton countered earning a laugh from the royal. 

Virgil couldn’t wish for a quick enough death as he shot another glare at the man holding him. This was all his fault. He brought this man into their company; he brought this torture!

Logan paid no attention to the raccoon, however, his gaze glued to the newcomer, expression soft, the corner of his lips turned up to form a soft half smile. Realization struck the procyon. He could see it in his face,Logan was already a lost cause. .

The gaze of the smaller beast shifted to take in the man currently working through an arsenal of puns to make Roman laugh. He certainly didn’t see the appeal. Patton could be described as endearing sure, but that really was all he had going for him as far as Virgil could tell. 

Whatever the cause, the animal had never seen his partner so hopelessly lost in his own sentiment. Virgil didn’t trust it. Patton had to have done something to his usually apathetic partner! 

Something had happened in that cave and Virgil was going to get to the bottom of it…

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm late again but... Life, ya know? I'm working on getting caught up <3  
> Once again, unfortunately the chapter was very short due to trying to get back on task... Hopefully that will change next chapter!  
> Feel free to leave a comment to complain or gush... Either way ^.^
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	7. Prophecy of the Procyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is back and things get a bit out of hand with his new found companions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far! It was a joy to write and I hope it will be a joy to read!

“Can I hold him? Please?!” The whiney voice came, grating on one of the very few nerves Virgil had left.

“I said no.” Virgil replied flatly, pulling the black cat a bit further away from Patton’s pouting presence. Logan had changed back into his feline form about half an hour after the introductions were made. Virgil had quickly scooped up the cat, hands sliding under his front legs, before he could dart for their new companion. 

The fur covered creature pinned Virgil with an even and unamused look as he was yanked away from Patton’s small form. The whole thing was ridiculous and if Logan didn’t know any better, he would assume that Virgil was either jealous or overprotective of him. He supposed that he should be flattered by the idea, but for the most part he was just tired. It had been a very long day. 

“Come on, Patton,” Roman interjected, which Virgil was extremely grateful for, “let's leave the grumpy gus to sulk on his own.” He wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulder, surprised by the amount of heat his small form gave off. “Why don’t I tell you about the palace I grew up in?”

“Oh! That sounds wonderful, Roman!” Patton agreed eagerly. 

“Well, it is…” Roman paused, his elation fading slightly as he realized what he had said. “Was,” he corrected before moving on without missing a beat, “beautiful! Tapestries and landscapes of exotic places as far as the eye could see!” He lifted his free hand, waving it in front of them as if to help visualize the scene. “It was an oasis of culture in the desert that is our society! There were countless rooms for every occasion, guest, and activity! I had a whole staff of people waiting to obey my every command! And during the summer…”

Virgil tuned him out as they continued walking, once more thankful that the two had each other to keep themselves occupied. He had no time for their antics. They needed to focus on the task at hand. They were getting closer to whatever awaited them at the end of their journey and Virgil was keen on preparing for it. Whatever ‘it’ was.

He shifted Logan to his shoulder, allowing the cat to climb up and into his backpack, no doubt ready to curl up and sleep for the night. He paid close attention to the way the weight shifted on his back, curious if the beast was actually settling down or sneaking another peak at their new companion. 

‘All that is gained, will be lost again. Never to be found for the one without hope.’ The words echoed through his thoughts as they often did when he was alone long enough to think. He still didn’t quite understand the fortune given by the seer, and perhaps he never would. Fortunes were funny that way, they only ever seemed to make sense after they had come true. 

He had asked Logan what it could mean, but the man knew about as much as Virgil did; and Logan had been the one to provide him with that little gem of fortuity in the first place?! They had discussed the possible meaning over the long spanse of their journey, but not much had come of it aside from the conclusion that Virgil was, no doubt, ‘the one without hope’. It was fitting really, he had never been an optimistic person, and certainly didn’t plan on changing that now, prophecy or no prophecy. 

‘ _You’re fidgeting, Virgil.’_ Logan’s mind brushed against his, stirring him from his thoughts. Virgil gland down at where his hand was toying with the clasp of his cloak, no doubt causing his pack to jostle, disturbing the feline.

“Sorry,” the witch mumbled with a sigh, dropping his hands. 

‘ _You seem more uneasy than usual.’_

“Do I?” Virgil snapped in return, glaring at the ground in front of him as he pressed on. “I wonder why?! Maybe it has something to do with the pyromancer you decided to bring along like a new pet.’

‘ _Patton chose to come along on his own accord. He is important to this journey, Virgil.’_

“No, the dragon is important. Not some half baked pyromaniac.” He growled, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the prince and the man in question were still deep in conversation. 

‘ _Your reaction to him is a bit extreme.’_

“You could have at least asked me first. I thought we were in this together?” The words were spoken in more of an annoyed and defeated whisper than an accusation. Regardless, they certainly struck home if Logan’s sudden silence was anything to go by. Virgil knew he should feel at least a little remorseful for the shot against his partner, but refused to allow the feeling to take root as he ducked beneath a low hanging branch. 

“-anyways, Virgil?” Roman’s voice came, pulling the witch’s attention back into the world around him. How long had the prince been talking to him?

“What?” Virgil huffed, as the man hurried forward to stand next to him. 

“I said, where are we headed, anyways?” Roman repeated. 

“Oh, dear,” Patton squeaked loud enough that Virgil assumed he had pulled up right behind their more muscled companion, “you mean you’ve been traveling with them and you don’t know where you’re going? Roman, you really ought to be more careful, kiddo. You’re a prince! What if someone wanted to kidnap you and hold you for ransom or something! You could be in real danger and you wouldn’t know where to find us! And what if you were hurt?!” The dragon smaller man looked aghast with concern as both Virgil and Roman glanced back at him. The prince, however, found it amusing, and gave a boisterous laugh. 

“It is a bit late to start worrying about that now. I’ve checked off that whole list, minus the ransom.” Roman teased lightly, causing Patton to go wide eyed in horror. 

“You were _prince-napped_?” he gasped, “How did you get away?”

“Well,” Roman grinned, glancing at Virgil, who was _not_ amused. The witch gave a roll of his eyes before starting to move again, obviously expecting the other two to follow. “I haven’t escaped yet.”

“You mean…” Patton trailed off as they began to walk on.

“Yup. The prince-nappers are none other than your two favorite magic users,” Roman clarified.

“ _No!”_

“Yes.” 

“You weren’t kidnapped.” Virgil huffed, pulling his hood up so that he could sulk in piece. 

“Prince-napped,” Roman corrected. 

“Whatever! You weren’t… _that,_ ” the witch grumbled. 

“I was tied up and gagged!” Roman swooned dramatically as if it truly was an atrocity. 

“Oh, poor Roman! I hope it wasn’t too bad. You weren’t hurt were you?” Patton cooed, genuinely worried; or at least acting as if he were. 

“Do not fear, my dear Patton! It takes a lot more than a bit of witchcraft to wound me!” Roman boomed, striking a pose that made the shortest of the three give a giggle. 

Virgil felt his pack shift, signaling Logan’s movements as the cat peaked out from the opening of the flaps at the sound of Patton’s twittering laughter. The whole thing had Virgil’s hackles raised. He gave a low growl, wishing he were back in raccoon form so that it would be socially acceptable to claw at them both. 

“Like a knife to the side?” Virgil countered flatly, pausing to turn, bringing attention to the large blood stain that still marred Roman’s ripped shirt. “You were _not_ kid-prince… WHATEVER-napped! You were found bleeding out in the middle of the road! I-”  
‘ _We’_ Logan’s correction came.

“ _We_ found you and healed you! The ropes were a precaution! Your family is responsible for the genicide of my people and I wasn’t going to take the chance that you might try and hurt us! The gag was because you obviously talk too much!” Virgil snapped shoving his index finger into the prince’s far too broad chest, shaking slightly in his agitated state.

Roman’s smile faded at Virgil’s words, his expression turning stoic as he stared down at the beautiful and angry man. He didn’t even bother denying the witch’s words. He knew the atrocities his family had committed and despite his best efforts, he had never been able to stop them. It was always ‘this is how a country is run, Roman’ or ‘when you’re king you’ll understand, Roman’; but he doubted he would ever understand and now… now he was fairly sure they were all dead, no doubt haunted in the afterlife by the very people they had ostracized. 

“V-Virgil…” Patton’s watery voice came as he tried to hold back tears, “Is that true?” 

The teary gaze caught both of their attention, surprised that someone would be so openly moved by their own emotions. Virgil allowed his hand to drop, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention.

“Well… I mean…” Virgil stuttered, unsure of himself.

“You _saved_ Roman?” he whispered in awe. Virgil tensed as he realized that the man was tearing up, not in remorse for the countless that had died at the hands of the royal family, but that Virgil had valiantly rescued an injured man. He was not accustomed to admiration to say the least.

“I guess?” Virgil offered, averting his gaze sheepishly. 

“There is no ‘I guess’ about it! Virgil is a hero!” Roman bellowed, an arm suddenly wrapping around his slender shoulders.

Virgil’s eyes went wide at the sudden change in tone along with the physical contact, which he most certainly did _not_ lean into. He panicked, shoving the prince away from him, shoulders hunched with tension. 

“I’m not a hero!” he growled viciously before turning on his heels, completely done with the two of them. 

“Yes you are,” Roman argued, just managing to catch himself before hurrying after the witch, “and once I have regained my Kingdom I shall have you knighted! Ser Virgil the Vitriolic!” 

“I don’t even know what that means!” the witch huffed in annoyance.

Patton wiped away the tears in his eyes as he began to follow the two arguing men, unable to ignore the fond warmth that began to bloom in chest. It was nice to be part of a group again, to be included. He wished the others could be there. It wouldn’t be long now. Everything was coming together just as it was meant to… 

To be continued….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed my work. It really helps to get the fic noticed!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	8. Dressing Down The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of civilization makes the prince start questioning himself.

February Prompts 2/18

Prompt List

First // Previous // Next

The February Collection on AO3

My Dearest Procyon

Other works by me

Prompt:  Trust / Trial

Ship: Prinxiety and Logicality

Original story based on [ this](https://underdog-arts.tumblr.com/post/190630800357/me-in-love-with-a-character-its-more-likely) wonderful post by [ @underdog-arts](https://underdog-arts.tumblr.com/)

“How much longer?” Roman drawled, shoulders slumping. 

“The next village should only be another hour or so walk. You’ll be fine.” Virgil grumbled in return. 

“You say that, but you have a nice sensible pair of boots on, Ser Virgil.” Roman pointed out flatly, “I’m still wearing the pair I went to court in! These boots were made for judgement not walking!”

Virgil huffed, careful not to shift the pack on his back as he went. The dawn was breaking in the east. Logan was usually awake by now. Whatever happened yesterday must have really drained him. 

The witch couldn’t help but give a glance back at their newest companion, who was currently giving Roman an apologetic yet reassuring look. There was  _ definitely _ something off about him. He didn’t trust him in the least! Whatever it was, Virgil would get to the bottom of it! For now though, they needed food, sleep, and some shelter. 

………

True to Virgil’s word, the trees around them seemed to break away and a village appeared in the distance, smoke billowing from chimneys and a handful of townsfolk bustling to and fro in the early morning light. 

Virgil pulled to a stop just outside the woods. They needed to be careful from here on out. It would probably be best to lay some ground rules with the others. His gaze shifted towards Patton, who had stepped up beside him, his gaze turned to the nestle of buildings and homes still a good way away.

The tiny man bit his bottom lip almost nervously as if he was well aware of what civilization meant. Virgil supposed that with the level of magic, which seemed to come off him in waves, he would have to in order to survive. Society was not kind to people that were different. People feared what they didn’t understand. Virgil, Patton, and Logan were the embodiment of those things. The witch’s gaze shifted to Roman, and he had to pause as his breath was forced from his chest. 

Roman stood tall, a silhouette against the orange and purple sky as the sun continued to rise. His tawny hair, littered with tiny twigs and the occasion scrap of leaf, swayed with the morning breeze. His face was lit with a bright grin, eyes shinning as he took in the sight before him, grime marring his cheeks here and there. He was breathtaking. Virgil couldn’t look away. 

“Awww!!!!” Patton squealed loudly, causing the witch to practically jump out of his skin. He really needed to stop, with the high pitched noises or Virgil’s heart was going to give out.

Turning towards the smaller man, to see just what the fuss was about, Virgil frowned. Apparently, Logan had began to stir while the witch was busy staring. The black cat had poked his head out of the bag to take stock of their surroundings, gaining the attention of their overzealous traveling companion, who had offered his hands out for the little beast.

Logan had groggily leap from the bag and into the soft warm hands of his affectionate captor, much to Patton’s delite. The feline now lay coddled in the arms of the small man, pressed again his warm chest as it gave a yawn and began cleaning itself. The sight was utterly sickening, earning an eye roll from their guide. 

“We need to be careful from here on in,” Virgil explained, trying to ignore the excited little screeches from the man next to him, due to the fact that Logan simply existed. 

“In what way, good Ser?” Roman’s sang curiously.

“Enough with the ‘Ser’ crap,” the witch growled in annoyance, unable to meet the far too attractive man’s eyes. “Populations can be dangerous. We need to stay on our guard,” Virgil explained. 

“Nonsense,” Roman chuckled, “People are chivalrous and kind. I’m sure if we talk to whoever is in charge, they will understand our situation and offer to assist us.”

The words had both Virgil and Patton staring at the prince in disbelief, even Logan was paying attention to the man now. Sure, Roman was a prince, but they had no idea he was  _ that _ privileged. 

“You can’t be serious,” Virgil scoffed. 

“What, why?” Roman retorted curiously.

“Wow…” Virgil breathed in awe of the man’s density. He wasn’t sure if he was cut out for this conversation.

“Well,” Patton interrupted, much to Virgil’s relief, “I am sure that that is exactly how it would go if  _ The  _ Prince Roman strode into that village, bud.”

“Exactly,” Roman preened.

“Yeah, but Roman,” Patton continued, “if a member of the royal family appeared in a small village, then word would get around fairly quickly, and didn’t you say there were some pretty bad people after you?”

“Ah,” Roman nodded, “I see your point, my dear Patton. What would you suggest?”

The tension Virgil hadn’t realized he had been holding drained away. Whatever Patton’s deal was, he definitely handled that better than the witch ever could have. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as Virgil expected, but he still didn’t trust him. 

“Well, first things first, I suggest you hide those clothes until we can get you some new ones,” Virgil offered, causing Roman to glance down at himself. 

“Very well,” he acknowledged, taking stock of his soiled clothing. 

“I have an extra cloak you can borrow!” Patton offered helpfully, voice sounding a bit stuffy as Logan climbed onto his shoulder.

“I would also leave the talking to us,” Virgil mused, “and absolutely  _ no  _ mention of magic or what we are.” 

“Surely, not everyone there hates witches,” Roman protested.

“No, not everyone, bud,” Patton tried to soothe gently. 

“Almost everyone,” Virgil added flatly, “enough that mentioning it once could get us run out of town or killed.”

“Virgil!” Patton chastised.

“What?! It’s the truth!” Virgil retorted in his defense.

“It’s alright, Patton. Virgil is right,” Roman sighed softly, turning his attention back to village, “I shouldn’t ignore the truth just because I can’t see it. I’ve lived a different life than you both. If keeping things quiet protects you, then that is what I must do.”

Patton’s worried expression softened affectionately as he listened to Roman. Virgil on the other hand seemed confused. His brows furrowed as he studied the prince. There was no way he could have expected the man to be so understanding. People like Roman, people privileged and regarded as royalty, could not possibly see the way others suffered, the way the world mistreated them. No, they were far too self absorbed. They lived in their world and never bothered to look out the window to see the other side. Roman’s response, however, seemed to contradict that . Here he was, sheltered and beautiful, and yet willing to try and look past that. He was so…. Different. 

“Roman…” Patton breathed in excitement, the same tone he had used when he had called Virgil a hero. He peered at the prince with large eyes that seemed to idolize the man, making the prince puff his chest in pride. The whole thing was ridiculous. 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see,” Virgil huffed, averting his gaze to glare at the ground. “Acknowledging an issue and living it are two different things.” 

“I am not above listening to your advice, Ser Virgil,” Roman offered. 

“I’m not a Ser,” Virgil grumbled shifting his gaze towards the royal. 

“Sir then?” Roman offered, earning a scoff.

“No. Ugh, can you just… not?” Virgil spat. “Whatever! Patton, give him that cloak. We’ll just have to have a trial by fire.”

“W-what?” Patton stuttered, sounding a bit nervous. 

“The cloak,” Virgil reminded, frowning at him. What was with him?

“Oh! Right, silly me,” Patton giggled, though the sound didn’t fit quite right. The smaller man shifted to take off his pack, the cat that had been resting on his shoulder jumping down to sit next to him.

Patton dug through the large bag, pulling out an oversize red cloak with golden buttons. He offered it out to the prince. 

“Oh…” Roman exhaled in reverence as he took the fine fabric, “Patton… My dear friend… It is beautiful.”

“Well, thanks big guy! I made it myself.” Patton admitted with a bit of pride. “It may not be fit for royalty, but it will definitely set you apart as a noble.” Roman flourished the cloak in the air as he twirled it around to rest on his shoulders.

“Great!  _ That’s _ not going to bring attention to us at all,” the witch scoffed sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t have passed as a commoner, rags or no,” Roman pointed out as he worked the clasp closed. 

“You’re not wrong,” Virgil admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. Roman was far too exaggerated in his mannerisms to pass as anything but a noble even when dressed down. The witch shot him a sideways glance, taking in the way the red fabric rested on his broad shoulders, brightening his complexion a bit. It suited him, not that Virgil would ever admit it. 

Roman was a picture of nobility, he stood tall and proud as he surveyed the valley before them. For the first time since they had met, Virgil saw the King that Roman was conditioned to become. The smudges of dirt on his face made him seem older, more worn to the passing of time. The witch wondered absently how long it would take for a kind hearted man like Roman to break under the weight of the crown that was meant for his head. The image was only ruined by the debris still tangled in his locks. 

“Well,” Virgil huffed, “If you’re going to play the part of a nobleman you might want to do something about that hair.”

He moved towards the prince, glancing briefly at Patton who seemed to shoot him a mischievous smile. It was as if the petite man knew more than he was letting on. The strange observation was gone as quickly as it came when Patton gave a small gasp of wonderment as Logan jumped onto his shoulder once more. 

“What is wrong with my golden curls?!” Roman cried, hand lifted to try and run his fingers through his mane just to become tangled.

Virgil gave an amused snort at the prince’s distress before motioning for him to bend down. Roman complied, leaning in closer to the witch, breathing in the scent of pine and lavender that always seemed to follow him. It was almost intoxicating with how close they now were, Roman’s gaze lifted to take in every inch of the stormy man’s features as if he were committing it to memory. 

The witch couldn’t help but flush under the intense look, lifting his shaky hands to begin picking out the brush that remained in the sandy locks. The prince was hopeless, that much was for certain, but he had no right to look at someone like that… Like they had hung the moon and told the stars where to sit in the sky. It wasn’t right. 

Patton watched the two, covering his mouth with the hand currently not occupied by a lounging feline, doing his best to keep his giddiness from ruining the others’ moment. He had seen this time and time again; the two men had it bad for one another and they’d barely known each other for more than a day! Patton just loved love. He couldn’t be more happy for them! It was just so sweet and good and pure and happy and wholesome and sweet and lovely and he was running out of things to say, or think rather…

Dread sank in his stomach like lead. His smile faded, but his hand remained in place, hiding his frown. The two of them were so adorable together, they deserved all the happiness in the world. Why did it have to end? Why did that vision have to exist?

“What are we going to do, Logan?” he whispered softly, his remorse dripping from the words as the cat responded with what could only be described as a melancholy chirp.

Their boys’ relationship would no doubt grow the more time they spent together, which meant that the inevitable pain that would arise would be that much worse. 

The question was, would the love that was blooming between the two of them be worth it in the end?

To be continued...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudos if you liked this fic! It goes a long way in helping it get noticed and the feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	9. 'The Only Virgil'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's suspicious only grows...

Logan stretched, claws extending from his paws as his back arched, a yawn escaping him. It was nice to finally have a roof over their heads. It had been awhile since either of the witches had slept in a bed as well. He flopped onto his side, soaking up the sun that shone through the window of the tiny room, basking in its warmth. 

They had arrived at the village the day before and found the closest inn to purchase a room. Roman, of course, had a number of things to say in response to discovering that they were all meant to share one room. Eventually Virgil caved and allowed the man to purchase a second, under the guise that it would be improper for a lord to bed with his underlings. In all honesty, the guy was definitely taking the whole ruse a bit too seriously. Still, Virgil was a bit more at ease not having to face the man’s morning routine; which, according to Logan was  _ extensive _ .

The group had split in two, Logan and Roman in one room, Patton and Virgil in the other. Everyone seemed to have their protests at Virgil’s room assignments but they all came around eventually.

“Do you really plan on lounging about all day?” Virgil grumbled as he pulled on his other boot, shooting the cat a glare. “We have to be moving on soon and supplies need to be gathered. It would be easier if you put in your fair share of work.” 

‘ _ Yes, because merchants would most certainly love to barter with a feline.’  _ Logan replied sarcastically, tail flicking lazily back and forth. 

“At least I’m trying to be productive,” Virgil hissed in return. “Meanwhile, you’re just being a waste of space.”

‘ _ Virgil,’ _ He could practically hear the sigh in the projected voice, “ _ tensions caused by becoming hyper focused on tasks at hand can become unhealthy if you are not careful.’ _

“Yeah, well, someone has to make sure we’re being careful!” Virgil shot back, moving to pull on his cloak, “Plus,  _ somehow _ , I got stuck on babysitting duty. Princey thinks he can buy everything in sight and Patton won’t stop his screeching every time we walk by a shop, or a child, or a stray. I am pretty sure he started squealing at a piece of trash yesterday. The man has an unhealthy obsession with anything that could be considered ‘cute'. So, I’m afraid that ‘Tense Virgil’ is ‘The Only Virgil’ you’re getting today.”

Logan gave another stretch, both front and back paws extended before he rolled off the window sill, landing on his feet just beneath it with a resounding plop. He gave one more yawn before striding over to the witch and jumping on the bed next to him. 

‘ _ I apologize that I am unable to assist you in our errands, Virgil. I do hope you understand my reasoning.’  _ The cat offered, peering up at him with those mismatched eyes. 

Virgil glanced down to meet his gaze, his frown deepening before he pulled up his hood to hide it. He hated when Logan used that soft tone against him; the bastard knew that Virgil was weak against it and took full advantage of that fact. 

“I do,” the witch growled in annoyance, “if anyone saw a raccoon traveling with you guys, they would ask too many questions, and your whole shirtless thing could be an issue too. I understand the reasons, Logan.” Of course, knowing the reasons and liking them were two different things. 

There was a lapse in their conversation as Virgil moved to stand, beginning to pack a bag for the day. 

The witch still wasn’t quite sure what was going on between Logan and Patton, but he was not about to let the tiny man have a chance to work more of the spell he was putting on his friend, whatever it was. As for Patton, Virgil was fairly sure part of the reason he was so keen on bunking with Virgil’s partner was simply because of his feline affliction. 

‘ _ It seems that you had acquired the majority of the supplies we needed during your trip into the market yesterday. Perhaps you could take the opportunity to do something you enjoy today? If you are worried about Roman and Patton, I will remain with them to make sure nothing happens.’ _ Logan offered, jumping down from the bed and moving to sit next to the door. 

“Something I enjoy?” Virgil scoffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “What could I possibly enjoy, surrounded by so many normal people?” 

‘ _ Well,’ _ Logan offered, knowing full well how much Virgil detested society, ‘ _ I happened to have been gathering some information about the local area during our time apart yesterday and may have a few suggestions.’ _

“I am all ears,” the man hissed sarcastically, turning to face the feline.

_ ‘There is a musical troupe on the north side of the village that has the townspeople quite enthusiastic _ ,’ Logan offered in return. He still didn't quite understand the expression ‘all ears’, despite Virgil's countless explanations. Nothing could be 'all ears'. It would be unrealistic and useless.

“Which means there will be a crowd. I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

_ ‘There is also a book shop near the noble district.’ _

That had Virgil hesitating. Logan knew how much the man loved reading. In fact, he had never met anyone that had a similar passion for the written word outside of himself, though their prefered subject matter differed greatly. It had been some time since Virgil had managed to get his hands on a new book. Maybe he could just take a quick look, if he just happened to be in the area. 

‘ _ And while you are there, perhaps you could attain a small text for myself? _ ’

“Ah, I see,” Virgil mused, with a small smile. “So, the truth comes out. You just want me to go because you found a book that  _ you _ want.” The accusation had Logan’s tail twitching as he lifted a paw to rub against one of his ears, almost as if the cat was nervous.

_ ‘I will admit, I had hoped you would find the opportunity preferable for my own gain, but I would not fault you for refusing.’ _

“Relax, Logan,” Virgil chuckled. “I’ll swing by and pick up your book. Now come on, I left Patton and Roman to go down for breakfast by themselves, there is no telling how much trouble those two have already gotten into.”

…………………….

The witches found both Patton and the prince at a small table in the corner of the common room. Roman lounged against the wall, head resting against it as he snored softly. It was obvious that the inconsistent sleeping schedule he now found himself on was taking its toll. The red cloak Patton had given the prince was currently draped across the sleeping man’s broad chest like some sort of blanket, most likely the tiny man’s doing as well. 

The smaller man in question sat next to Roman’s sleeping form, the prince’s muscled figure making him look almost childlike in comparison as he toyed with a number of small flowers that littered the table, humming a soft tune. 

It took a moment for Patton to notice Virgil and his furry companion resting on his shoulder. As soon as he did however, he shot them a large broad smile and motioned them over. 

“Well, hey there!” Patton greeted in his usual sunny way as the two witches drew closer, “I was starting to worry you two were going to miss breakfast. The food here is really paw-some.” The wink he provided was certainly an unnecessary attachment to such a torturous pun.

Logan eyed the small man carefully. Despite the fact that he had managed to sleep longer last night than the other three, Patton looked tired. Dark circles rimmed the bottom of his eyes, his cheeks a bit flushed. The sight was certainly cause for concern when considering what the man actually was. Logan did not have much knowledge of dragons, but there had been nothing in the lore that mentioned that they were prone to illness. 

Virgil moved to sink into the chair across from the smaller man, pushing away the empty plate in front of Roman to make a bit of extra room. He glanced at the larger man, pursing his lips in frustration. He just couldn't understand how someone so obnoxious, even in his sleep, could still look so perfect. As if to prove his point, the prince snored loudly to the point that the sound startled himself awake with a jerk. 

"I think I will pass this time, thanks.” Virgil said in response to Patton, “There are a few more things I'd like to do before we leave," Virgil explained as Roman ran a clumsy hand through his curls, blinking away the sleep in his eyes. The witch’s face heated slightly at the sight of Roman's half lidded expression, messy curls framing his face haphazardly.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, kiddo. You really should eat something," Patton countered with worry in his voice. 

"I’ll pick up something on the way. For now, I need you two to stay here with Logan," he instructed. 

"Wait," Roman's groggy voice interrupted, making Virgil finally meet his tired gaze. "You mean, you plan on going out into the village alone?"

The prince’s words earned a glare from the witch. Why did this man make him feel so flustered? "Yeah, what of it?" Virgil growled. 

"Well, that simply won't do!" Roman replied, his voice booming with the regal tone Virgil was starting to grow accustomed to. "A gentleman such as yourself should not be walking the streets alone! People would get the wrong idea! What if something happened? What if you were attacked or mugged?!"

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen” Virgil scoffed. "Besides, even if it did, they would end up getting the short end of the stick," Roman's concern was endearing, but far too over dramatic for the witch's taste. 

"Nevertheless, I shall accompany you!" Roman interjected with a flourish of his hands. 

"No."

' _ No. _ ’

Virgil tensed as he felt the word brush against his mind at the same time he had spoken. He glanced at the source: the small cat now sitting in the chair next to him.

Logan's tail twitched anxiously as he peered up at the two men. With the way things were going, it would be unwise to allow the prince and his partner to spend anytime alone together. Despite his emotional shortcomings, Logan could see that Virgil was warming up to the prince. The closer the two got, the more likely the vision would come true. He was  _ not _ going to let that happen. 

Virgil's gaze narrowed in response to Logan's reaction, his frown deepening. Logan had never forbade Virgil from doing anything before, so why now? Why was he so adamant about this? Was it because of Patton? Did he not want to be alone with the pyromancer? 

Virgil's gaze shifted to the smaller man who smiled brightly at him. No, it wasn't that Logan didn't want to be alone with Patton. Patton seemed thrilled by the idea of staying behind, bouncing in his chair with excitement. If Virgil had to guess it was just due to the fact that he got to spend more time with Logan in his cat form.

No, Logan didn't want Virgil and Roman to be alone. Was that the reason for the room assignments? But why? And why was Logan hiding something from him? Secrecy was so unlike the feline. 

"On second thought," Virgil offered, pulling his gaze away from the cat and spotting the pout that had apparently settled on Roman's features. "Why not?"

"Really?!" Roman brightened instantly, the shining look so luminous it should have been illegal.

"Sure, like you said, people would get the wrong idea, and I'm supposed to be one of your servants, right?" Virgil offered. He could feel their other two companions eyes on him, boring holes into his very soul. 

' _ Virgil… I know what you are doing,' _ Logan's voice came, ' _ This is childish. You need a healthy amount of time to yourself. You have said it multiple times, the prince makes you tense. How are you expected to relax?' _

Virgil ignored him, pushing to his feet before pointedly meeting both Logan's and Patton's gaze as if in defiance. Logan's scramble to convince Virgil to leave the prince behind only seemed to reinforce his theory. Perhaps taking Roman with him would give the witch an opportunity to see what the other man knew about the situation and why they were being lied to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudos if you liked this fic! It goes a long way in helping it get noticed and the feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	10. The Color Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is anxious, Patton is sick, and Roman and Virgil discuss colors...

Logan paced across the window sill, filling the room with an aura of anxiety. He did not like this, not in the least. Roman and Virgil had been gone for a little over an hour, leaving both he and Patton alone at the inn. 

“Buck up, kiddo,” Patton sighed softly from where he sat in the corner, still working on the small wreath of flowers in his hands. “I’m sure they’ll be just fine.”

The reassurance did not help. How could Patton be so nonchalant about the whole thing?! Virgil had blatantly left out of spite! It certainly wasn’t surprising, knowing the man’s attitude towards authority, but it still stung. What was Logan supposed to do now? Was he going to have to sit there and wait all day? 

He paused in his laps to glance down at his shadow stretching across the floorboards of the small room. The sun was still fairly low in the sky, signaling that it would indeed be a very length weight. 

The cat huffed, shifting to turn his back on the sight, not wanting the visual reminder of the seconds creeping by. He peered out the window, down at the street that lead towards the center of town. No doubt, that is where the two of them would be. What if they were arguing? What if today was the day of the vision? What if Virgil killed Roman and was dragged away to be dealt with by the authorities? What if-

“Choo!” the sudden sneeze startled a surprise hiss from the feline as he pounced to his feet, heart racing. 

“Excuse me,” Patton sniffled, glancing down at the now singed flower crown in his hands. “Oh… oh, no.” His brows furrowed in response at the sight, obviously devastated that the thing was ruined, small tendrils of smoke still rising from his nostrils. 

“Well,” the dragon sighed softly, setting the charred remains aside, and started rummaging through the pack next to him, “at least yours is still in one piece.”

When he finally produced the small crown of white and pink flowers Logan allowed himself to relax, lowering his hackles and giving the creature a flat stare. He was  _ not  _ wearing that. 

“Be-leaf me, you’re going to look amazing!” Patton offered excitedly as he pushed to his feet. 

…………………..

“No.”

“But Virgil….” Roman whined in return practically hanging off the smaller man, eyes larger than the witch had ever seen them as the prince pleaded with him. 

“I said no, Roman. We don’t need it,” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

“Yes we do! It is a matter of life and death!” Roman swooned, flopping against Virgil’s other side dramatically.

“Life or death?” the spellcaster asked with an arched brow trying not to allow his amusement to show.    
“Yes!” Roman replied desperately.

“In what way?” 

“I shall give him a life of love and adoration like he has never known! Without him I shall die of boredom!” he cried, practically dropping to his knees as he clung to the smaller man.

“Promise?” Virgil asked evenly. 

“It shall be a horrible death! I shall not go quietly my good sir! It will be loud and torturous and-”

“Alright! Alright!” Virgil huffed, already tired of the wailing. He dug into his pocket for the small pence as Roman bounded to his feet, suddenly free of his horrid afflictions. Virgil pressed the coin into the young vendor’s small palm, waiting for Roman to pick which crafted creature he wanted. 

Countless beasts hung from a large rack, each tied up with a tiny string, their long furry bodies dangling helplessly as they waited for someone to save them. 

“The purple one!” Roman exclaimed, pointing out a small worm made of little purple wires, two black buttons sewn on for eyes. 

The choice made Virgil glance up, thankful that his own purple eye was hidden behind a small glamour to keep away unwanted attention. He watched as the girl climbed up on her little stool, untied the toy from its rack and handed it over silently, offering a small smile towards them both. 

“Thank you, M’lady!” Roman boomed, giving a flourishing bow towards the maiden, making her giggle, before he accepted the hideous thing. 

“Look Virgil! It matches your eye!” Roman offered when they were far enough away not to be overheard. 

The witch ducked his head at the words, feeling his face heat as he lifted a hand to touch the eye in question. He had cast the glamour as soon as they had spotted the village the day before. The fact that Roman remembered its exact shade of purple was… troubling. 

“Why do you and Logan have the purple eye anyways?” Roman asked, pulling the string through the air and causing the wurm attached to it to wiggle after the motions. 

It was a moment before Virgil managed to respond, not sure how much to tell the prince. The mumble was so soft that Roman had almost managed to miss it.

“What?” he asked in return, causing Virgil to draw further into the fabric of his cloak. 

The witch replied once more, the words still muffled and unintelligible.

“Virgil, I can’t understand you when you have a cloak shoved in your-”

“I said they’re mine!” Virgil snapped loudly, causing a few of the passersby to glance their way. 

Roman hesitated a moment before he burst into laughter, causing the people around them to relax and go about their day. 

“People don’t have purple eyes,” he commented, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and guiding him onwards. “Do they?” he asked suddenly unsure.

“No, they don’t,” the witch huffed, shoving his arm off of him, and continuing to hide his shamed face. “At least not normal people,” he added in a small whisper. 

“Well, I happen to like purple.” Roman stated, all humor gone from his voice.

Virgil glanced up at the prince, taking in his serious yet soft expression. It was obvious that he was being serious, not a hint of malice as far Virgil could tell. “Y-you do?”

“Well, yeah,” Roman shrugged, smiling softly down at the smaller man. “Purple is the color of royalty you know. I remember when I was younger, my father took me to a kingdom across the sea to the east where the Queen had forbidden anyone except royalty to wear the color.”

“Really?” Virgil asked, straightening a bit with his curiosity. The sight had Roman’s expression brightening slightly as he nodded. 

“Oh yes. In fact, at the welcoming banquet the night after we arrived, there was not a soul that hadn’t dressed completely in varying degrees of the color!” he explained excitedly. “I had never seen so many different shades: mauve, thistle, orchid, heliotrope, heather, mulberry. They were all so beautiful, especially when everyone moved to dance. The dresses and capes would flourish,” he gave an exaggerated twirl, his own cape lifting to reveal the clothes beneath, a newly purchased traveling outfit that seemed to hug him a bit snuggly. “I remember climbing on one of the large marble pillars that lined the hall and looking across the ocean of violets and it reminded me of crocuses in the winter when everything else is grey or yellowing.”

They were silent for a moment, unaware that they had stopped walking and now stood in the middle of the pathway; Virgil peering up at the prince in awe, Roman returning his gaze, the faux purple creature dangling from the string still clutched in his hands. 

“I don’t think they really compare to yours though,” Roman offered after a long moment, the words coming out far more softly than he had intended them to. 

“My what?” the witch responded, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Your shade of purple,” Roman replied simply. 

“Oh,” was all Virgil could manage, his flush deepening against his cheeks at the compliment. 

Suddenly, Roman gave a small grunt as he was shoved out of the way of a heavyset man pushing a large cart and straight into the witch making them both stumble to one side. 

“Watch it!” the merchant snapped as he pressed on.

Roman’s arm wrapped around Virgil’s waist to keep him from falling as they tripped over one another, pinning him to his chest. Much to the prince’s surprise, the smaller man seemed soft against the hard line of his body, giving off a surprising amount of warmth as they pressed against one another. 

“Are you alright?” the taller man asked, his free hand lifting to rest at the witches elbow. 

“W-what… y-yeah, no; I mean…” Virgil mumbled, taking a moment to gather his thoughts as his hands rested against Roman’s far too toned chest.

Finally, all his common sense seemed to come rushing back to him and he gave the prince a hard shove. 

“Maybe if you paid better attention to your surroundings we wouldn’t almost get run over!” Virgil snapped without much heat, running a hand down the front of his cloak to smooth it down. “Geeze, why do you have to be so dense all the time?” he grumbled turning away to stop off in the direction of the bookshop Logan had mentioned, leaving Roman hurrying after him in confusion.

……………………………….

Logan still was not happy with the circumstances as they were. It was well past midday and neither Roman nor Virgil had returned, leaving the cat in an anxious heap. The upside to it all was that he had the opportunity to spend more time with Patton. The downside was that Patton being as powerful as he was left Logan unable to communicate with him. This meant that the endless questions that the psychic had for the dragon would have to wait until he was in his human form. 

“Choo!” Patton squeaked, covering his mouth with the inside of his elbow as another wave of heat hit the black cat curled on his lap, a crown of flowers framing his small triangle ears. There was no doubt about it now, Patton was most certainly getting sick. 

First, a vision that Virgil would kill the prince, then the two of them running off together just for spite, leaving Patton with Logan in his feline form unable to communicate with him telepathically, and now the man was growing ill? Logan wasn’t quite sure if things could get much worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudos if you liked this fic! It goes a long way in helping it get noticed and the feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	11. Bibliophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil spend some time in a local bookshop, discovering a few things about each other.

Virgil breathed deeply, the earthy smell of old books filling his lungs. Tension seemed to fall from his shoulders as he released the breath. There was nothing quite as comforting as being hidden behind shelves and shelves of books. Libraries and bookshops, like this one, had always been his haven against the horrific truths of the world. He allowed his fingers to dance across the spines that lined the shelf in front of him, enjoying the rough cloth or stitched leather that covered them before finally making his selection.

The thick book slid from its spot with ease, leaving a small line in the dust where it had been sitting. It was obviously not a popular selection, not that Virgil minded. It had a generous amount of weight to it as Virgil caressed the block and gold cover reading the engraved words ‘Collection From The Crypt’. It was an apt name for a collection of poetry revolving around death, and one that Virgil had read many times. In fact, it was one of his favorites, he would be lying if he claimed not to have wished for a copy on their travels. 

His lips turned up in his excitement as he gently opened the book, flipping through the pages slowly to take in the titles of each page. 

“What are you reading?” Roman asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and causing Virgil to start snapping the book shut.

“What?” the witch replied a bit too hastily not to be suspicious. 

Roman moved closer, stepping around the bookshelf he had suddenly appeared from behind. “What are you reading?” he asked again, bending to try and get a glimpse of the title. 

In a quick jerk of his hands, Virgil brought the book up to his chest, hiding the cover. He was unsure as to why he felt so embarrassed about his passion for poetry but it was certainly a driving force at the moment.

“Nothing you would be interested in,” Virgil insisted, hoping beyond hope that Roman would accept that as an answer and leave it be. Naturally, he was wrong.

Despite Virgil’s valiant efforts, Roman had managed to catch sight of the gold lettering against the black leather. He couldn’t help but give a knowing smile as he met the witch’s gaze. 

“Oh?” he asked curiously, arching a brow. “Why is that?”

“I dunno,” the smaller man mumbled with a shrug, obviously unsure of himself, “Its probably not… princely enough for you.” Roman’s smile faltered slightly, though Virgil wasn’t quite sure he was meant to see it. 

Roman took a moment to gather his thoughts. Was that really how Virgil saw him? Was he nothing but some snobbish prince that was only as good as his title? Well, that stung a bit more than the prince had expected it to. 

He gave a nod, pursing his lips as he turned away, moving to the small chair at the end of the row of books and sat down. He seemed a bit out of place among the dusty tomes around him, but Virgil was just thankful he had allowed him some space as he turned back to his book.

“God lay dead in heaven;” Roman’s voice came softly, causing the witch to tense. “Angels sang the hymn of the end” his voice was gentle as he paced the words slowly, allowing them to creep towards the smaller man, causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. “Purple winds went moaning, their wings drip-dripping with blood that fell upon the earth.”

Virgil’s head lifted in surprise as he finally recognized why he knew the words. His wide gaze met the prince’s as he continued to recite the poem from one of Virgil’s favorite collections. 

Roman’s voice remained low, despite the dark tones of the words. He spoke them as if every utterance was a prayer; like an ode to a love lost. It was heartbreaking and inspiring at the same time. Virgil wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. 

“It, groaning thing, turned black and sank. Then from the far caverns of dead sins came monsters, livid with desire,” Roman continued, his hazel gaze meeting Virgil's glamoured one almost flatly. “They fought, wrangled over the world, a morsel.”

“But of all sadness this was sad-” Virgil interrupted, seizing his chance, “A woman’s arms tried to shield the head of a sleeping man from the jaws of the final beast.” 

Silence fell between them for only a moment before Virgil finally averted his gaze, face flushing with a mix of emotions. 

“Not one of my favorites, but I’m a little surprised that you know it,” he admitted softly, toying with the corner of the book still in his hands.

“Why? Because poetry isn’t ‘princely’?” Roman asked, using the man’s own words against him. 

Virgil knew he kind of deserved that. “I wouldn’t say that it’s poetry in general,” he offered, trying to placate the obvious offense Roman had taken, “it is more due to the fact that the end of the world in that poem seems a bit dark for your… well, you-ness.” 

“My ‘you-ness’?” the prince asked, earning a vague shrug from the witch. Roman gave a small sigh, shaking his head slightly before replying. “I would argue that the meaning of the poem isn’t dark.” 

“What?” the smaller man scoffered, hugging the book to his chest once more. “It’s about death and destruction devouring the entirety of the world!” 

“Is it though?” Roman asked with an arch of his brow. 

“What else could it possibly be about?!” Virgil demanded.

“It is a beautiful tale of a brave heroine!” Roman replied, fervently tossing his hands up, it seemed to be a custom when the man grew excited, Virgil noticed. 

“You have got to be joking,” the darker of the two huffed in response. 

“I never joke about poetry,” the seriousness in Roman’s tone had Virgil pausing, a shiver running down his spine.

“Alright, Your Royal Pain, how so?” He had to admit, he  _ was _ curious as to where Roman was going with this. It wasn’t often he had a chance to discuss his interests outside of Logan, and even then the fellow witch was a bit dry. 

“Well, as you pointed out the other day, even though we live in the same society, I experience a world that is vastly different from your own,” Roman pointed out.

“Yeah. So?” 

“So,” the prince sighed, causing the too tight shirt that covered his chest to squeeze him just a bit more, drawing the witch’s gaze. Virgil really needed to quit staring. He forced his mismatched eyes up, trying his best to focus on what Roman was  _ actually _ saying rather than the way he was dressed.

“What if ‘the world’ that the poem speaks of isn’t the land around us at all? Perhaps it is the woman’s own experience within the world,just as you and I live in two different worlds,” he explained, waving a hand between himself and the smaller man standing before him to reinforce his point. “We see how she has lost her faith in God. The Angels weep for her as the darkness of the world she lives in claws at her very being.” 

Virgil stared at the other man, his heart beginning to beat a bit fast as Roman continued. He wasn’t quite sure how the prince did not see his explanation as ‘dark’, but he was far too interested in discovering where he was being led to bother asking. 

“However, despite the dark and twisted world she sees, despite the horrific evil that surrounds her, wanting to rip her apart, she does not think of herself,” Roman sighed, a soft almost awed smile playing on his lips. “No, her thoughts are with the man that is with her. She thinks not of herself as she uses her own body to shield his. She thinks not of herself as she feeds herself to the beast in the hopes of delaying the man’s suffering. In the end, she knows the creatures will reach him. She knows he will live the same fate as she…” his voice cracked slightly, pulling Virgil from the spell he had seemed to be under. 

As the witch focused on the man before him, he noticed the slight gleam in Roman’s eyes. He appeared to be on the verge of tears as he continued his tale, although Virgil was unsure if it was from being moved by the poem or his own recent trauma. 

“Still, she is willing to give everything to provide him with just a brief moment of security. A moment in which he may be able to feel relief from the horrors, a moment where there may live just a little bit of joy in his dark existence. Because in the end, she is not willing to live in a world where he has no joy.”

Silence fell between the two men as Virgil couldn’t help but stare down at the prince, awestruck and a bit concerned. The tears had broken free of the green-brown gaze and began to streak across Roman’s cheeks quietly. A lump formed in Virgil’s throat at the sight, fighting back his own wave of emotion. 

Roman always seemed playful and teasing when the two of them were together, it was difficult to remember everything he had gone through during the last few days. Virgil couldn’t imagine the pain he must be feeling and yet, somehow he managed to hide it from the rest of them. No doubt, the dark poem was a vivid reminder of all that he had lost.

“Hey… Listen,” Virgil managed after a long moment, the word coming as a whisper. Despite its barely audible utterance, the sound seemed to pull Roman from his thoughts. The glaze that seemed to have covered his hazel eyes cleared slowly as he blinked slowly. He glanced up at Virgil before ducking his head to quickly wipe away the tears, obviously ashamed of them. 

“I’m sorry about your home.” Damn! Virgil was pretty sure that was too blunt. He wasn’t that good at the whole comfort thing. “I’m sure when you finally get back you’ll be able to rebuild. I know it won’t be the same, but at least it's something, right?” Virgil offered. 

Roman gave a small snort, still trying to rub the redness from his face. “You’re really bad at this,” he teased lightly, shooting a sly grin up towards the smaller man, though the amusement didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Virgil knew what the prince was doing. He deflected far too often not to be aware when someone else did the same. Still, he could appreciate Roman’s efforts to make him feel a bit more comfortable in the situation, despite that he felt bad for not knowing what to say. 

“Thanks, but…” Roman took a shaky breath before pushing to his feet. “I don’t even know  _ how _ I’m going to get back, much less what I will do when I get there. Honestly, it’s one of the reasons I’m still hanging around you losers,” he teased lightly, shooting another one of those award-winning grins. 

“Only one?” Virgil shot back, arching a brow as he offered his own amused grin. 

The silence that fell between them this time was nowhere near as melancholy. Instead, the two stood facing one another, only a few feet apart, Virgil’s head tilted up slightly to compensate for Roman’s slight height advantage, the scent of old books working its own form of magic around them. 

Despite his inner turmoil, Roman couldn’t help but feel a warmth curling in the pit of his stomach as he met the other man’s gaze. Virgil had a way of making him feel more at ease than anyone the prince had ever met. It was infuriating and interesting, reassuring and stressful; he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to get anything productive done when he felt like this all the time. 

Virgil was the first to break eye contact, as usual, clearing his throat as he suddenly found the floor to be the most interesting thing on the planet. 

Roman couldn’t help but give a huff of amusement at the response before collecting his cloak from where he had draped it on the counter when they had first walked in. Virgil had the books he had come there for, which meant they should probably be getting on their way. 

“You never actually told me where  _ are _ we headed anyways?”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> As February draws closer to end I would like to remind everyone that my posting schedule will change starting on the 29th. I do not have a set schedule as of yet but it will no longer be a chapter a day. The good news is that my chapters will increase in length. Thank you guys for understanding!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns of Virgil's background

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Roman cried as the door to the bookshop closed behind them.

“It’s complicated, alright!” Virgil huffed, scanning the street around them to make sure no one was paying too much attention. He hurriedly took the prince by the arm and urged him away from the store’s door step. 

“Complicated? Complicated?! How complicated can it be?! You either know where you are going or you don’t!” Roman argued, allowing himself to be dragged onward. “I have been following you two blindly for days! I have been stabbed, dragged through the mud, tied up, gagged-”

“You weren’t gagged,” Virgil protested with a roll of his eyes.

“Almost had to face a dragon-”

“Wasn’t a dragon.”

“Forced to sleep on the cold hard ground and attacked by vicious badger!” Roman cried dramatically.

“I’m not a badger!” Virgil snapped.

“Whatever!” Roman scoffed in return. Despite his obviously overly dramatic behavior, the prince did look genuinely upset by the realization that neither Logan nor Virgil knew where they were headed. 

“Listen,” the dark haired man huffed, “I’m sorry, but it's not like we just randomly picked a direction and started walking,” Virgil huffed as they continued on. “There were a lot of factors that went into the decision.” His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn’t really eaten. “Why don’t we find some food and a quiet place for me to explain?”

Roman hesitated, eyeing the witch suspiciously before finally giving in with a nod. He was starving anyways, despite his big breakfast. “What did you have in mind?”

“I bet there’s a place that sells mincemeat around here somewhere,” Virgil offered, glancing up to take in the shops.

…………………………………….

Roman shifted against the cool broken stone wall behind him, golden curls still visible from the other side. Vigil sank down next to him, dark gaze staring across the small field before him as he bit into his small pie and chewed. It was obvious that the witch had a lot on his mind as he ate. 

Roman devoured his lunch quickly, taking it down in almost one bite, and now sat waiting for an explanation. 

“Logan told you about our past, right?” Virgil asked after a long pause, gaze shifting down to the pastry in his hands. 

“He explained how you two ended up in the situation you’re in.” Roman nodded, his expression softening at the reminder of the witches’ pain. Virgil nodded back, pausing to consider where to start. 

“You know why we’re traveling?” he began, obviously waiting for the prince to fill in the blank.

“Something about a new source of magic? I don’t really understand it all, but I know that you need it to survive.”

“Yeah,” the dark haired individual acknowledged, “Logan is kind of a seer. He saw that if we traveled in this direction, we’d find a source that we could bond with, a source powerful enough to sustain both of us.”

Roman listened carefully, finding the words far more interesting coming from the smaller man than they had seemed when Logan had explained it to him. 

“So far, we’ve only found you and Patton,” the witch grumbled in slight annoyance, “Which means we need to keep going. If we can’t find this? source, we’ll never be able to remain human or return home to face that bastard!” Virgil flushed, realizing that he had hissed the word with more malice than he had intended. 

“You mean this Noname, guy?” Roman asked curiously. “He sounds pretty awful.”

“You have no idea,” Virgil explained, averting his gaze, tensing at the reminder. 

“Like all witches, he has his own special talent. He can alter people's perceptions, make them do whatever he wants them to while they still believe they have free will, or are doing something good.” 

“That sounds awful,” the prince breathed softly. 

“It is. It’s like a dream where you feel tension and know what you’re doing is wrong but -” Virgil pulled his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested a cheek on his knees, facing away from the prince. “You still do it. Then when you wake up, you remember exactly what you did.” 

Roman frowned as he studied the grass in front of him. He had so many questions, but it was obviously a touchy subject. Virgil and Logan both had been through a lot, he certainly didn’t want to make it all worse. 

“Wait,” he mumbled softly, “Logan said that he defied this guy, if Lord Butthead can force people to do what he wants, then how did Logan deny him?”

Virgil shifted, glancing up at the prince a moment before he answered. The sun seemed to shine down on Roman’s lightly colored curls, causing them to glow almost like a halo around his head. He truly was beautiful. 

“Logan’s different,” Virgil explained, “As a seer, Logan can see the truth; the future truth and the present truth. So Lord Noname’s ability wasn’t as strong on him as it was on the rest of us. It worked at first, sure,” he shrugged, “but Logan eventually saw through it and started rebelling.”

“Which is how he ended up locked up,” Roman supplied. 

“Yeah. That's when I met him.”

“But… what were  _ you _ doing down there?” the prince pressed curiously. 

The tension Virgil displayed suddenly spiked as he buried his face in his arms. It was not a subject he wanted to talk about. Still, he felt as if Roman deserved the truth. The man would no doubt be disgusted by him afterward. They always were. If that was the case, then at least the prince would leave him be. Perhaps then he could find his own way back to his kingdom? 

“Logan told you my talent was in physical manipulation, but that’s only half true,” Virgil began to explain, words coming out a bit timidly. “I mostly deal with dreams.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can look in someone’s dreams and pull whatever I want into the real world. They don’t last long, but they have physical forms,” Virgil continued, shoulders raising with every word. 

“So, when he said manipulation…” Roman began putting the pieces together. 

“He meant torture.” The words were almost a whisper as Virgil’s shame crept into his voice causing it to crack. 

Roman began to shake, tears welling up in his hazel eyes. Virgil had tortured Logan… had tortured others. He had been able to pull the things these individuals were most afraid of straight out of their worst nightmares and use them to cause unknown pain. It was a horrifying thought. The Virgil he knew was so kindhearted, though a bit rough around the edges. Even now he seemed to be disgusted with himself because of what he had done. Forcing someone as sweet as the man before him to do something so horrific was vulgar and twisted! The thought infuriated the prince, so much so that his fingers curled into the fabric of his cloak to keep himself from hitting something.

“Y-you…” the prince gave a stuttering breath as Virgil seemed to shy away from him, still unable to bring himself to glance at the prince. “You were forced to do all that, and you still helped Logan escape?” The words caused Virgil to pause. “You are… You are the most incredible person I think I have ever met,” Roman admitted, a breathless chuckle escaping him as the witch’s head shot up in surprise. 

Virgil peered at him, eyes wide in shock. How could someone like him see anything but a monster? How could he see anything other than what Virgil truly was, an abomination? Virgil was one of the very few witches that actually deserved to be burned at the stake and yet… here Roman was staring at him in awe. 

“W-what?” Virgil breathed in surprise, “You can’t be serious! Are you some kind of idiot?!” the witch snapped, his own tears threatening to fall. 

“Virgil,” Roman sighed, reaching out to take one of his hands. “You may have done horrible things, but that does not make you a horrible person. You fought back! You saved Logan! You saved  _ ME _ ! You are a true hero! I have spent my entire life being taught that as a ruler I will be required to morally questionable things for the ‘good of my country’ but you… You rebelled in a way I never even thought to do! You are an inspiration! You are the bravest man in existence!” 

“Did you hit your head, Princey?” Virgil scoffed, yanking his hand away and pulling up his hood to hide the streaks of water flowing down his cheeks. “I’m a heartless nobody, and I don’t deserve your pity.”

“HA!” Roman scoffed, “Lies. I know you’re not heartless. You have to have at least half a heart to put up with me,” he boomed, bending low to peer under Virgil’s hood with a large grin.

The words earned a small half smile despite Virgil’s attempt to suppress it. The prince was far too good-natured to bother with someone like Virgil. Still, the witch was thankful for him. He gave the man a small playful shove, the motion earning a gasp as Roman dramatically fell over claiming to be wounded. 

“Stop being an idiot,” the witch laughed, swiping his hand across his damp cheeks to rid himself of his tears. 

To be continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> As February draws closer to end I would like to remind everyone that my posting schedule will change starting on the 29th. I do not have a set schedule as of yet but it will no longer be a chapter a day. The good news is that my chapters will increase in length. Thank you guys for understanding!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	13. The Wounded Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys run into some problems... Well, one specific one to be exact...
> 
> TW: Blood, Violence, PTSD, Jellyfish

“A half-dragon-half-witch that is also a queen?!” Roman asked excitedly as he walked beside the smaller man, his arms filled with the supplies they had purchased throughout the day.  
“I guess so,” Virgil chuckled. “I don’t know why I would though.”  
“Well, why wouldn’t you?” Roman scoffed.  
“Fair,” the witch shrugged. Roman had been shooting Virgil suggestions of things he could possibly pull from dreams since he discovered the darker man’s ability. It seemed as if Roman was testing him, as if he didn’t truly believe in the man’s power. It was cute.  
“Oh! One of those creepy, pink things that have all those tentacles and float around in the ocean?” the prince pressed, earning another laugh from Virgil.  
“You mean a jellyfish?” the dark eyed individual clarified with a grin. He wasn’t sure if it was Roman himself that lightened his mood or the fact that he had come clean about his past. Either way, he felt lighter than he had in a long while. In fact, he was having such a good time with the prince that all thoughts of Logan’s deception had escaped him.  
“Yeah! That!” Roman grinned in return, “A jellyfish!”  
“I told you, I can make any-'' Virgil's words were cut short as a thin oily man bumped into Roman, causing their supplies to scatter at their feet. “Hey!” the witch snapped as the weaselly man raised his hands in surrender. “Watch where you’re going!”  
“Sorry, sorry. My sincerest apologies, sir,” the man rushed, his voice nasally and shrill. “Allow me to assist.” He bent to scoop up the books Virgil had purchased along with a few of the jars of preserves, shoving them into Roman’s hands as the prince knelt to do the same.  
“It’s alright, accidents happen,” Roman offered politely, accepting the items as he offered an uneasy smile.  
“No, no. I must make amends,” the man continued earning a suspicious glare from the witch.  
Virgil took a step back, not bothering to help the two pick up the mess they had made. No, something wasn’t right here. The space he set allowed him to keep a better eye on the slimy individual as he continued shoving items into Roman’s grasp.  
The witch’s gaze caught the slight movement of the man’s hand brushing against Roman’s pockets, no doubt checking them for valuables. Virgil frowned. Roman was completely unaware of what was happening to him even as the man found his coin purse and managed to get it loose as Roman fumbled about. The poor sod was so dense it was almost adorable.  
The oneiromancer didn’t hesitate to take a step forward, taking hold of the man’s wrist as the creep tried to stand.  
“I don’t think so,” Virgil hissed, his hackles raised in his annoyance. “I’ll have that back, thanks,” he added, holding out his free hand for the purse.  
The man’s gaze went wide with surprise as he eyed the witch, obviously trying to determine whether he would be able to take him. Roman was far too busy trying to balance all of the haphazardly placed supplies in his arms to be much of a threat. The man tugged at his arm, trying to get away, but Virgil’s hold remained firm.  
“Virgil, what-” Roman interrupted, confused by his companion’s actions and earning a quick glance from the man.  
The distraction was the perfect opportunity for the man to produce the small blade at his waist and lash out. Pain bloomed across Virgil’s chest, skin heating as it was split open. Somehow, the witch kept hold of the thief’s wrist even as he pulled back, dragging the man with him. The man used the newfound momentum to now thrust the sharp metal into Virgil’s side, finally winning his freedom as Virgil’s breath hitched in shock.  
For an instant, everything seemed to freeze. The cold iron intruding into his muscles sent a chill through his body. His knees threatened to give way, about to deposit him onto the muddy ground. He glanced at the prince, whose horror was obvious on his features as he allowed the items in his hands to drop to the ground once more.  
“Virgil!” Roman cried out, sounding as if he were far away despite the way the world seemed to stand still as Virgil began to fall.  
……………………….  
The cat sat in Patton’s lap, looking extremely unhappy under his crown of flowers. It was a very fitting look, considering how Logan currently was feeling. It was getting well into the late afternoon, and Virgil and Roman still weren’t back yet. Supply runs should not take this long.  
Patton on the other hand seemed completely content as he worked the two needles against each other, knitting something that looked far too small to be anything but a rag. They had been like this for hours, Logan just lounging in the dragon’s lap as he worked, Patton still sneezing occasionally. He had even managed to catch one of his rags on fire by accident, giving a small cry as he desperately tried to put it out.  
Logan wasn’t sure how much more of this he could ta-  
He tensed as he felt the mana flow within him drain substantially. Something was wrong. Virgil wouldn’t use that much power unless there was an emergency, and he certainly wouldn’t use it in a populated area.  
The clicking of the needles fell away as Patton froze in response as well, glancing in the direction of the surge of magical energy he suddenly felt. He wasn’t familiar with Logan or Virgil enough to recognize the feel of their magic, but as far as he knew, there were no other users in the area.  
Logan jumped down from his perch immediately, bounding for the exit. Patton wasn’t too far behind him, scooping up his pack as he yanked open the door. The two rushed down the stairs and out the front of the inn without so much as a glance backwards.  
……………………………  
Roman’s hands pressed against the soft fabric of cloak Patton had given him. The bright red now mixed with the darker tint of Virgil’s blood as he applied pressure to his wound. Panic welled in his throat as he struggled to keep it together. Flashes of his kingdom burning and his loved ones dying in his arms threatened to break to the forefront of his mind.  
“You’ll be fine, Virgil,” he whispered brokenly. He glanced about the street once more, desperately searching for help. The people that surrounded them simply stared, no one willing to help. “Someone get me a doctor, damnit!” he cried again, yelling at the onlookers who just whispered amongst themselves.  
A young boy suddenly rushed forward, bending low to snactch Roman’s satchel before bounding back into the crowd. The realization that the small thief had just robbed him took a moment for the prince to process before he began to cry, holding Virgil even closer to him. How could the world really be this horrible?!  
“Hey,” the witch’s weak voice came, “it’s okay.” Roman shook his head desperately, only pausing when he felt Virgil’s red stained hand against his cheek. “It’s all good, ah!” his breath hitched in pain, grimacing before continuing, “Princey. Gonna take more… more than this-”  
Another set of footsteps could be heard, and when Roman glanced up, another portion of their supplies was gone.  
“What are you doing?!” The tears doubling as they poured down Roman’s cheeks, dripping from his chin as he yelled at the crowd, “Can’t you see he’s in pain! He’s dying! Somebody do something!”  
Virgil’s soft smile faded as he lifted his other hand, pulling Roman’s attention once more.  
“S-stop moving…” the prince whispered, his voice cracking, “You’ll make it worse.”  
Virgil, as usual, ignored the man, and twisted his hand this way and that, drawing an image in the air. The atmosphere around them began to grow heavy with something electric, sparks flying from the witch’s fingertips and showering down on them both. He brought the motions to a halt, leaning to press two fingers against Roman’s forehead and pulled back. A single glowing pink thread appeared from the spot between Roman’s eyes.  
The string pulsed brightly once… twice… it jerked slightly, doubling in width before it jerked again… and again. Suddenly it split, far too many tendrils to count appearing from its middle.  
The crowd gasped in horror, murmurs of ‘witchcraft’ washing through them as they backed away.  
Swirling through the air, the original light engulfed the tendrils into a ring, popping up to make a dome, creating what appeared to be a floating jellyfish bobbing above them .  
Roman stared up at the creature in awe, taking in the sight with a small shaky gasp.  
“Virgil… it’s beautiful,” he whispered, smiling down at the quickly paling man.  
“Only because it came from you,” the injured witch returned with his own weak smile, hissing as he shifted in Roman’s arms.  
“WITCH!” Someone cried, tossing a stone. Roman cried out as it struck him in his shoulder and he bent low to try and protect Virgil with his larger body.  
As if in retaliation, the glow of the jellyfish pulsed, the creature expanding to a massive size. The crowd was forced to stumble back as the umbrella spread across the ground, tendrils whipping out to shock anyone who drew near. Roman glanced up at the glowing pink shield that now completely enveloped them, but he made no move to stop shielding the smaller man himself.  
“Ro.. Roman…” Virgil breathed, words catching in his throat as he began to choke. “You need… need to go. They’ll be after you now. They… They think you’re... you’re like me.”  
“If I were half the man you are, I would be grateful,” the prince buried his face in the man’s chest, dampening his cloak further with tears. “I’m not leaving.”  
Virgil gave a huff, the act forcing another wave of pain to shoot through him as he coughed.  
“Logan… Logan will need you. H-He’ll die without me. You have to save him… Please…” the words slowly trailed off as Virgil’s voice grew weaker and weaker, uttering his last plea in a soft whisper.  
Then his eyes fell shut.  
“...I can’t… I can’t…” Roman cried, “I’m useless… I can’t save anyone!”, his sobs doubling as he clung to Virgil’s now limp body. He hadn’t been able to save his family or his home and he wasn’t able to save Virgil! How could he be expected to save Logan? He was a nobody that could do nothing. Perhaps it was better if he let the monsters around him think he was a witch,. Let them kill him for it. Maybe then at least he wouldn’t be in so much pain….

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> As February draws closer to end I would like to remind everyone that my posting schedule will change starting on the 29th. I do not have a set schedule as of yet but it will no longer be a chapter a day. The good news is that my chapters will increase in length. Thank you guys for understanding!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	14. The First Winter's Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton arrive...
> 
> TW: Blood, Violence, PTSD

Roman leaned against the rough bark of the tree, cradling the bundle in his arms as he dozed a bit fitfully. 

“Will he be okay?” Patton whispered softly to the witch next to him as they huddled around the fire. 

Logan glanced up at the two sleeping men, concern furrowing his brow. “Virgil or Roman?” he asked softly in return, studying the way Roman clung to the red stained cloak that Virgil’s raccoon shaped body was swaddled in. They had cleaned the blood out as best they could, but he was fairly certain it would never be quite the same. 

“Roman,” Patton clarified, pleadingly peering up at Logan. 

Logan pulled his gaze away from the two with a sigh, poking at the fire absently. “I honestly don’t know, Patton. For now, all we can do is hope that Virgil will awaken. If he doesn’t… I fear Roman won’t recover.”

“Neither will you,” Patton murmured softly, voice cracking as he turned towards the fire as well. 

Logan didn’t reply, though he knew the dragon was right. If Virgil perished, then so would he. However, Logan was more worried for Roman’s sake than his own. The prince had lost so much, and he and Virgil had grown so drastically attached to one another in such a short time period. Logan couldn’t shake the image of the man trying to protect his small friend when Logan and Patton first approached them in the village.

………………………………

A roar exploded in the distance, causing Roman to finally pull his tear-swollen face from Virgil’s chest as he glanced up at the source. Fire erupted, sending the village people into a frenzy as they yelled and scrambled to take cover. Roman tensed, fear mixing with his own despair as a giant monster crashed through the street, crashing into the surrounding buildings as it stormed towards the prince still holding his friend. 

Its scaly body swished back and forth as it drew closer to Roman. Two massive limbs protruded from its shoulders, helping it pull itself forward a bit more quickly as it rushed at the prince. Its elongated snout billowed black smoke into the air, spreading smoothly against its arching brows before flaring into a spiked cowl.

It only took a moment for Roman to gather himself enough to stand. What was a dragon doing in the middle of the village?! Was it here for Virgil?! He wasn’t going to let that happen! The prince briefly took stock of his surroundings before scooping up a number of stones. There was no way he would be able to slay the beast, but perhaps if he could draw it away-

The ground shook with every stomp the fire breathing lizard took towards him, sending mud flying in all directions. The prince rushed forwards, just shy of the protective pink barrier the jellyfish still provided, placing himself between the monster and Virgil. 

The red reptilian creature pulled to a halt just shy of the tendrils still snapping out at anything that drew close. Roman took hold of a stone lifting it high into the air, preparing to make his assault against the angry looking dragon that was snarling at the few villagers who ventured near.

“Get back you foul fiend!” Roman cried, throwing the rock fruitlessly. “You have no place here! I will not allow you to harm him further!” The pebble bounced against the shining scales before falling useless towards the ground. Still, the prince readied another bolt. If this should be the end of him, at least he was finally making himself worth a damn. 

“Roman! Wait!” Logan’s voice cried just as the dragon’s sharp blue gaze landed on the prince, its snarl easing. 

The witch’s voice didn’t register as Roman threw another stone. His aim was a bit off as the object smacked against the breastplate of the beast. A shiver made its way across the beast's body at the impact, the tinkling sound of scales shifting, filling the air as the deep crimson red of its torso faded into a crystalline blue. 

Roman hesitated. Was that an indication of the creature’s wound? Had he actually harmed it?

“Roman, cease this foolishness!” Logan cried once more, sliding down from the dragon’s neck. The witch, dressed only in a pair of trousers, his usual cloak forgotten as he rushed forward, bare feet already filthy with mud.

The jellyfish lashed out at the new threat, causing Logan to stumble backwards out of the whipping tendrils’ way with a small grunt. The witch’s feet slid slightly against the muck of the street. His gaze shifted to the lifeless form behind the prince, taking in the small patches of fur that poked out of the red cloak that now dwarfed the raccoon. No… not lifeless. If Virgil was dead then Logan would be too. 

“Roman!” Logan snapped again, pinning the prince with a measured look. “Roman, I need you to listen to me,” he urged, lifting his hands as if trying to calm a spooked animal. 

The prince, to his credit, gave a passing glance at the witch before focusing back at the massive threat before him, raising another stone to throw at it. He only had a few left. He would have to make each one count. 

“Don’t you dare throw that!” Logan snapped at him, raising his voice for the first time since Roman had known him. It was enough to make the prince hesitate, giving the witch another glance, this time uncertain. “He is a friend, Roman,” Logan reassured motioning for Roman to lower his hands. “He won’t hurt you or Virgil. But I need to get to Virgil,” he spoke in an even calming voice. He tried to move forward, only to jump back in order to avoid another tendril. 

“Damn it, Roman! If I don’t get to Virgil soon he  _ will _ die!” Logan yelled at the prince in a panic. 

The words, despite their harshness, or perhaps because of it, finally struck home and Roman lowered his last ‘weapon’, dropping the stone onto the muddy ground. 

“Discorporate your nightmare!” Logan demanded. 

“What?” the prince’s brows furrowed. 

“The Scyphozoa! The Jellyfish!" Logan clarified, "Release it! It is not one of Virgil’s or it would have disappeared by now which means you are the one keeping it here!”

“I… I don’t know how!” Roman cried desperately, eyes darting around the pink glow that engulfed him. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Logan growled. Using more of their diminishing magic was not wise if he were to save his partner, but the witch didn’t see another way out. He lifted his hands to his mouth, cupping them to catch the words he whispered into them. He inhaled deeply before blowing them out, sparks flying out the back of his hands and drifting down to settle on the jellyfish’s dome. The creature thrashed against the spell for only a moment before it burst into a shower of sparks identical to the ones Logan had produced. 

Logan didn’t waste a moment, rushing forward before the sparks even had time to settle. He took stock of the stream of mana the witches shared. It was barely a trickle now. At this rate, he wouldn’t have enough to heal Virgil, not with his glamour in place. 

He dropped to his knees as he drew close enough to the injured raccoon, not even registering the prince as he walked backwards. Roman's eyes remained glued to the dragon, ready to battle at a moment’s notice. 

Logan’s gaze shifted desperately around them searching for anything that he could use to destroy the sigil on his arm. 

Fingers fumbling, he managed to take hold of the discarded blade that Roman had removed from the witch’s stomach, the weapon caked with blood and muck. It certainly wasn’t the most sanitary option, but it would have to do. He lifted it to his left forearm, slicing into the skin just below the crook of his elbow.

“Logan! What are you-” Roman began to protest.

“Quiet!” Logan snapped, in no mood to bother with explanations at the moment. He dropped the knife and whispered another incantation. The now broken sigil, hidden beneath his skin began to glow softly. It burned his flesh and caused him to shiver at the pain. The witch ignored Roman’s shocked gasp as the emblem cooled and he turned his attention back to the dying creature before him. 

Roman covered his mouth, eyes wide with horror as the smooth rolling muscles of Logan’s back began to shift and slide, like snakes coiling around one another, until all that was left was the deformity beneath it. 

Roman took in the horrific sight before him, unsure which parts were muscle and which parts were skin. Logan’s back was an amalgamation of burns, gashes, and torn skin that ran from his shoulder blades down to his waist. The wounds looked fresh, the blisters and welts bubbling up against the exposed air. Roman had never seen anything like it. He averted his gaze, nausea threatening to empty his stomach.

Logan paid him no mind as he pulled back the stained cloak. His hands moved to dig into the wound at Virgil’s side, coating his digits in the raccoon’s blood as he began to murmur to himself. The air filled with the same electricity Roman was beginning to associate with magic as he gave one last glance towards the dr-

Patton straightened from where he knelt, occupying a small area of where the dragon had previously been. He dusted off his pants absently, the small outline of scales still fading into his skin from his transformation. The small man didn’t notice the inconsequential detail as he hurried forward to see if he could help. 

Realization struck the prince, and he couldn’t help but give a small stumble backwards at the shock of it all.  _ Patton _ was a dragon?! Little, soft and far too sweet Patton was a fire breathing monster who could kill them all with the bat of an eye… and Roman… Roman attacked him!

Roman had attacked Patton! Another layer of horror washed through the prince as he fell to his knees. He had attacked his friend, gotten Virgil stabbed, and could do nothing about any of it. He really was useless; unable to protect himself or his loved ones.. 

“Roman, are you okay?” Patton asked softly as he reached out to the prince. 

Roman flinched at the offered hand, an action he immediately regretted. Pain briefly crossed the smaller man’s features before he managed to hide his reaction. Shame filled the prince at the sight All he had ever wanted to do was be a hero to someone and he couldn’t even manage that. He was pathetic! 

The prince buried his face in his hands, the force of his sobs shaking his entire body. He was as bad as the people he had sworn to protect his citizens against. The only reconciliation was that most of them weren’t alive to see just how horrible he was as a person, as an heir, and as a friend. 

It wasn’t clear how much time had passed before Logan spoke, far closer to him than he had expected. “Roman, we need to move. We can’t stay here any longer,” the witch pointed out. He rested a hand on the man’s shoulder causing the prince to jerk slightly.

Roman wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but eventually everything began to fade. His shock, disgust, fear, hatred, pain, all of it vanished, leaving him uncontrollably numb as he pushed to his feet with a silent nod. He moved to collect the discarded cloak before pausing to offer it out to Patton.

“I… I’m afraid it’s ruined. I’m sorry,” he mumbled as the smaller man gingerly reached out to take the red cloth, making a pointed effort not to allow their hands to brush against one another.

“It’s alright, kiddo,” Patton reassured with a soft smile he hoped was believable enough. “Why don’t we see if we can clean it after we get out of here?” Concern was obvious on his soft features as the dragon watched Roman give a somber nod and turn away, already heading for the edge of town.

Patton had seen many things in his lifetime, some that were strange and beautiful, some curious and bleak. He had seen the weight of society break the weak and the strong alike. It never affected him, he was immune, powerful beyond mortal measure. It was a common occurrence in such a horrible world and yet, seeing it as he did now in Roman’s eyes, his heart quietly shattered. 

It was a silent, cold feeling, so different from the continuous flame that burned within him. It spread through his veins like the first winter’s breeze in autumn, signaling an inevitable change that awaited just beyond the horizon. 

As their small party moved forward, Patton knew the events of the day were nothing compared to what was to come.

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> As February draws closer to end I would like to remind everyone that my posting schedule will change starting on the 29th. I do not have a set schedule as of yet but it will no longer be a chapter a day. The good news is that my chapters will increase in length. Thank you guys for understanding!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	15. How To Hold Your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton find themselves alone as the boys sleep...

Roman shifted in his sleep, curling protectively closer around the swaddled bundle in his arms. He had moved from the spot against the tree, where he had been dozing at some point during the night, careful not to jostle Virgil too much.

Patton chewed his bottom lip absently as he stared at the two, concern furrowing his brow. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had messed this whole thing up with his overprotective nature. He shouldn’t have come on so strong when he and Logan had rushed to the men’s aid. He was just so worried at the time. 

Roman gave a small shiver, tightening his hold around the raccoon, and drawing it closer against his chest for warmth. Patton gave a squeak at the sight. It was just so adorable! He shifted to dig into the pack next to him, producing a blanket before pushing to his feet. 

It was obvious that the dragon meant to cover the two, protecting them from the cool night air but he hesitated. The memory of Roman recoiling from his touch flashed across the forefront of his mind, causing him pause. Did Roman recoil out of fear? Was it just the stress of the moment? Or perhaps, it was disgust. From what Logan had told the smaller man, Roman had the grand notion that dragons were barbaric monsters meant to be slain by knights and heroes. It was no wonder he drew back at Patton’s touch. 

“Um… Logan?” the man’s small voice came as he clutched the blanket to his chest, beginning to shake slightly as he glanced down at the witch who was currently taking stock of their provisions. 

“Yes, Patton?” Logan replied, too distracted to glance up at the moment. 

Patton hesitated, feeling silly about his next request. “Roman looks cold,” he commented. 

Logan took a moment to set aside the rations he had been counting before glancing over at the prince briefly. He took in the sight of Patton hovering by the fire, blanket clutched against his chest. For a moment, the image of a small child clinging to a favored stuffed animal for courage came to mind, despite how ridiculous the notion was when compared to the god-like power the man before him possessed. Still, the look on the dragon’s face was disconcerting. 

“Perhaps you should offer him the blanket?” Logan offered in confusion. Patton nodded, gaze still on the sleeping prince a few feet away. He didn’t move. 

“Patton?” Logan asked softly, studying the way he toyed nervously with the corner of the fabric and how his bottom lip was slightly swollen from the worry of his teeth. “Is everything alright?”

“I just…” the dragon began but paused, unsure of what to say. It was foolish, he knew, but he was scared. What if Roman never warmed up to him again? What if Patton never got to be apart of that bright smile that he always flashed when Patton made a horrible joke? What if he never got to feel one of the man’s overly flamboyant embraces? Roman gave the best hugs! “I just don’t think it would be a good idea if I did it,” he admitted finally turning his attention to the tall witch. 

Logan’s confusion only grew at the admission, trying to piece together what could possibly make providing a blanket to someone in need of one a bad idea. Perhaps it was one of those odd social etiquette rulings that he never quite understood. Typically, right about now, Virgil would be chiming in with a sarcastic comment or sassy remark to provide him with some context on the matter. However, given his companion’s state of unconsciousness, it appeared he was on his own for now. 

“Isn’t that why you retrieved the bedding to begin with?” Logan asked curiously. The question had Patton’s brows furrowing further, making it appear as if he were about to cry. “Or perhaps the blanket is not the problem!” Logan rushed. He did not handle others crying well. Comfort was most certainly not a strong suit of his.

“C-could…” Patton stuttered, voice cracking softly as he hugged the folded material against his chest. “Could you maybe…” he continued, giving the witch a pleading look as he trailed off. 

“Could I take the blanket to him?” Logan clarified, earning another small dip of Patton’s head in affirmation. “Certainly.”

Tension drained from Patton’s shoulders as Logan moved to stand. 

The witch offered an outstretched hand to collect the blanket. Patton paused, unsure for only a brief moment before handing it over, wrapping his now empty hands around himself for warmth. 

Logan offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning towards the sleeping prince. Patton’s gaze followed the shirtless pagan as he turned his back to the dragon. The wounds were still visible in the moon’s pale light, making discolored patches appeared darker than they had in daylight. The sight was just as disturbing as when Patton had spotted it through the witch’s glamour when they had first met.

Logan unfurled the blanket in one efficient movement before draping it over Roman’s sleeping form, making sure to cover Virgil as well. He knelt to check up on the fur covered beast wrapped in Roman’s cloak. 

Logan hid his pain well, but Patton could see through the composed exterior. Each of Logan’s movements were no doubt agonizing. The fact that he managed to hide it so well was impressive. For a human, death would probably be preferable to the torture of a simple breath. So, why then was Logan so determined to survive? What drove him? That was the whole point of the venture wasn’t it; to discover a way for him and Virgil to live without the tie to their master? 

Was it revenge? No, Logan didn’t seem the type to be driven by such a dark emotion. Perhaps it was out of spite? No, again that wasn’t very fitting of the man. He certainly was an enigma. There wasn’t much that Patton came across anymore that caused him such confusion. Logan, however, was a puzzle he was looking forward to solving. 

The witch straightened once more, the moonlight brushing against the crest of his dark hair, catching on his mismatched eyes. He was very attractive to be sure. It had been quite a long time since Patton had seen anything that could compare. The fact that anyone would wound such a beautiful being in such a way was an atrocity. 

“Are you alright, Patton?” Logan asked softly, stopping just short of the smaller individual. 

“Hm?” Patton hummed, glancing up from where he had begun to stare off, losing himself in his thoughts. “Oh. Yes! I’m fine! I’m great!” the dragon rushed, perhaps a bit too cheerily. 

Logan’s lips pursed into a thin frown at the answer, pausing to consider his response. “Patton, I understand that you are a magnificent creature that I couldn’t even begin to comprehend,” he replied softly, making the shape-shifter glance away with a flush, “but from what I have observed you have the same complex and intense emotions as we humans. Perhaps, even more so. Yet, it appears that you hide them with an overly pleasant exterior."

Patton's frown returned at the accusation, though he took no offense. The fact that Patton was so transparent was just a bit surprising to the man. 

"I cannot pretend that I have proficient knowledge or experience with emotions, but I can assume that keeping those feeling bottled up cannot be healthy. It is okay to feel things that are not pleasant. Virgil once informed me, and forgive me for the terminology, ‘Feeling like…" Logan hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of cursing in front of the smaller man. Despite the knowledge that Patton was an ancient being capable of phenomenal cosmic magic, he always seemed so innocent to the witch. "’S-shit’," he stuttered, gauging the dragon's reaction curiously. Patton offered a small upturn of his lips in amusement, spurring Logan to continue, "Feeling like  _ shit _ can be good because it makes the good feelings better than they were before,’” that earned a small huff of laughter from the small man. “While the phrasing is a bit unpolished, I believe he had a point.”

Patton rubbed his upper arm absently as the man spoke. Logan was intelligent beyond his years, that much was clear. For someone that claimed to be ignorant of a lot of things, Logan understood Patton more than he had expected. The fact that the witch was not only brave enough to point out his disillusion, but was obviously trying to comfort him about it was endearing.

Logan took Patton’s silence as an indication of the witch’s overstep and tensed. “Of course, it is completely likely that I am mistaken. I cannot pretend to know-”

“Logan,” Patton chuckled, finally meeting his gaze with a soft smile, “It’s fine, kiddo. You’re not mistaken,” he reassured.

Logan relaxed slightly at the reassurance, offering his own smile in return. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

“I dunno,” the dragon shrugged, ducking his head in embarrassment. “It’s kind of a lot and I don’t like icky feelings. I prefer the happy fun ones that make everyone smile,” he added, forcing a grin as he bounced on his heels for emphasis, “I just… don’t know if I can provide those right now,” he sighed.

“Well,” Logan offered, “perhaps, since it is just you and me at the moment, you can allow yourself to properly manage those ‘icky’ feelings?” he offered, with an arched brow. 

Patton’s soft smile returned as he peered up at the taller man. “Yeah… I guess that wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Good,” Logan huffed mirroring the soft expression as he lifted his arms. “Perhaps, an embrace might be preferable?” he offered, unsure if this was the appropriate course of action.

However, the suggestion had Patton instantly beaming. Logan had never offered him a hug before! In fact, He had never seen the man offer  _ anyone _ a hug before! Only Roman had ever allowed Patton to hug him!

The dragon preened, feet dancing as he bounced from one to another in his excitement, hands lifting to his mouth, digits tapping against the giant grin that split his face. A screech escaping him, high pitched enough that Logan was certain only dogs could hear. 

If that wasn’t affirmation enough, the dragon proceeded to launch himself into the witch’s embrace, arms tucked in close against his chest, far too conscious of the man’s wounds to return the embrace himself. 

Logan grunted at the impact, giving a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest as his limbs locked around the small form. Patton instantly melted, his own heat seeping into Logan’s cool skin pleasant as they stood next to the fire. Despite Patton’s immeasurable power, he somehow felt safe in the witch’s hold, as though even his own nightmares couldn’t touch him there.

Patton had been so inequivantly wrong; Logan definitely gave the best hugs (but Roman was a close second).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	16. Princely Poignancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Blood and Violence

Roman held the large bundle closer against his chest as he trailed behind the two men in front of him silently. It had been two days and eighteen hours since the creature in his arms had been injured. Of course, this was an estimation, but Roman was certain it was almost accurate. Each hour that passed without the raccoon waking was another mental tally against the clock. 

Logan continued to reassure the prince that Virgil would wake up when he was ready, but Roman could see the tension behind his gaze. The witch was just as worried as he was. The only difference was that none of this was Logan’s fault. He hadn’t been there. He hadn’t been the one that let Virgil get hurt. 

“Roman?” Patton called softly, having noticed the way the prince began to slow. “Is everything alright, kiddo? Would you like me to carry Virgil for awhile?” the smaller man offered. 

“No!” Roman rushed, pulling Virgil protectively against one side. Patton blinked in surprise, pain flashing in his eyes. It was just as it was when he had arrived to save the prince and his procyon in the middle of the village, when Roman had drawn back in shock. Roman was too ashamed to meet his gaze as they continued on. Would the prince ever stop hurting the ones he cared so deeply for? Would he ever stop being such a failure?! 

“No,” he repeated a bit softer, “thank you, Patton. I’ve got him.” The dragon wasn’t convinced as he glanced towards their other companion.

Logan had pulled to a stop as well, his usual cloak draped over his shoulders to hide the bareness beneath. At least now Roman knew why he never wore more clothes then were strictly necessary to remain decent. The sight of the witch’s wound still haunted him. 

“Patton is right to be concerned, Roman,” Logan offered. “You haven’t slept since the first night out of the village and you've refused to eat. You cannot continue this much longer.”

Logan certainly wasn’t wrong. Roman’s emotional exhaustion had gotten the better of him the first night that they had ran from the town to take shelter in the woods. He had managed a few hours of sleep, but they were fitful and uneasy. Since then, he had refused any and all food offered to him, claiming they needed to save what little supplies were left. It was a true statement, though it was not the only reason for his lack of appetite. 

However, Logan and Patton’s concerns did not end there. Since leaving, Roman had refused to let go of Virgil’s sleeping form. He would not allow either of them to carry the swaddled raccoon, or set him down even to rest. The prince constantly had his arms wrapped around the beast as if Virgil was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Honestly, Logan was beginning to think that might be the case. 

The cloak Virgil had been wrapped in had been switched out for a small blanket. Roman had jumped at the idea of getting rid of the soiled cloak at least. However, he still refused to loosen his grip, even when Logan had managed to reserve enough magical energy to heal the wound in Virgil’s abdomen just a little bit more. 

The process was slow, considering what little energy the witches had access to and the exhausted nature of their reserved power. Still, it seemed to be working, inch by inch. Virgil was nowhere near fully healed, but they were making progress, in spite of having to work around Roman’s grasp. 

Despite his many protests, Patton had managed to convince Logan that the best thing for both Virgil and Roman was to leave the prince to his vices. What harm could be done in allowing the man to care for his friend in his own way? Logan could not provide a counter argument and thus Roman was left to his obsessive protectiveness. 

Perhaps the most worrying affliction Roman presented was his silence. The prince, usually so showy and overdramatic now fell mute unless directly spoken to or asked a question. Patton already missed his companion's pleasant nature and bolstering laughter. Roman hadn’t even cracked a smile at one of the dragon’s horrible jokes. It was all very worrisome. 

“I’m fine,” Roman repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, in response to Logan’s words. “Let's just focus on where we are going.” 

“Roman,” Logan huffed, obviously about to start lecturing the man once more. However, the witch silenced himself as Patton’s small hand rested gently at his elbow, calming him suddenly.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Patton offered with a soft warm smile that had Logan unable to refuse, “It's already past midday and I don’t know about you kiddos, but I’m starving.” 

Logan hesitated briefly as he peered down at the ancient creature before giving a nod. He was obviously still tense about the entire situation, but Patton was much more intuned with the emotional need of others than he was. 

“Very well, I suppose this is as good a spot as any,” Logan offered, sliding his pack off the shoulder he had been carrying it under. “Roman, why don’t you and Virgil rest in the shade for a bit? Patton and I can prepare lunch.” 

Roman didn’t argue. What was the point? Besides, his legs  _ were  _ starting to get a bit tired. 

The prince moved to a large oak, whose canopy stretched across the small clearing, providing a generous amount of shade. He pressed his back against its rough bark and slid down, Virgil still tucked in the nook of his arm. For a moment he watched his two companions move about as they began to build a small fire, leaving Roman and Virgil to themselves. 

He let his head fall back against the trunk as he shifted the raccoon to rest in his lap, hands pressed gently against Virgil’s side so he could measure his breathing. Roman hated moments like these. They were so quiet and still. It left him feeling alone, tension seeping into his very fiber. 

He allowed his eyes to close for a moment, unaware of his exhaustion creeping up on him. Almost instantly, the prince was asleep. His dreams shifting into horrific illusions of blood and fire. Even in slumber, the images didn’t allow him to forget the pain of the world around him. 

....................................................

Roman’s dreams began as they usually did now. His dreams of heroics and praise were a thing of the past. The only thing left in these endless dreamscapes was pain and torment. He couldn’t help but feel he had earned this torment. He deserved this pain.

There was the constant shifting of settings and faces, loved ones, strangers, citizens and nobles. It was disorientating. Among the ruins of the burned structures and charred bodies, a man, not much younger than the prince, but far more beautiful could be seen. The glimpses of the man were no more than a silhouette against the orange and red flames, far in the distance. Roman couldn’t be sure if he was an angel, come to deliver him, or a demon, here to drag him to the deepest pits of Hell. The one thing Roman was sure of was that he was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. 

Roman watched silently, his shoulders growing heavy with the weight of his guilt as he did nothing. Another citizen collapsed next to him, chest slashed open by an unseen forsalent. Roman’s gaze followed the individual as they hit the pavement next to him, purple hood still pulled over their face. They were dead. They had to be, everyone else around him was dead. 

Roman couldn’t move, unable to look away from the body next to him. There was something so familiar about their form. Did he know them? Had they been friends? He wouldn’t know until he could see their face. He needed to see their face. 

The weight on his shoulders grew, forcing him to take a knee or be crushed by its burden. He was closer to the corpse now. He could smell the stench of burned flesh as the flames around them drew closer, licking at their body hungrily. He needed to know; needed to see their face. He had to make sure it was  _ him _ ! He wasn’t even sure who ‘him’ was, but he was important, perhaps the most important individual Roman had ever known… had he known him? Was it even a him?

The prince reached out a hand, shaking slightly with the fear that spurred him onward. What if it was him? What if he really was dead? It was all Roman’s fault! Still, he needed to know if there was no hope.

His fingers brushed against the now red fabric of the hood, fisting the cloth desperately. Terror inched further up his spine as he hesitated. He didn’t want to know. He was better off not discovering the truth. How could he help otherwise? He was doomed to be useless for the rest of his days if he didn’t know who this man was.

He ripped back the hood in one quick moment. A large monstrous beast lunged at him from beneath the cowl, its jowls foaming as it opened wide to try and devour Roman in a single bound. Its black and white fur fell from its large body in bloody clumps, sizzling from the fire around them. Roman gave a cry raising his arms to cover his face in defense as the creature attacked. 

He waited for the pain, eyes squeezed shut, body shivering in his petrified state. 

“Roman,” a soft angelic voice came. The sound was so startling in contrast to his surroundings that the prince couldn’t help but give a startled jerk in surprise. 

“Roman,” the soft voice came once more, a bit more soothing. Below him, the cowering man, curled closer around himself, too afraid to open his eyes for fear of what new horrors his dreams would provide for him. “It’s me, Roman. You can look. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Virgil didn’t know what he was talking about. How could he? This was  _ Roman’s _ dream, he knew what his own mind was capable of. The horrors it could- Wait…. Virgil? The prince jerked his head up, eyes wide in surprise and desperation as they settled on the other man’s form. 

The ashen village Roman had been standing in only a moment ago was nowhere to be seen. The scent of burning flesh accompanied by the sound of tormented screams was gone. In its place spanned a large vast blanket of whiteness; a blank canvas to be painted however he saw fit. Before him, stood Virgil, his savior.

The witch towered over Roman’s cowering form, his usually oversized travel worn clothes replaced with form fitting trousers and a black and purple tunic, framed with a matching cloak. His brows were furrowed in concern, purple gaze boring into the prince as he offered a hand. 

“V-Virgil…” Roman stuttered, the name spoken in such a soft whisper it sounded as if it were a prayer. 

Virgil’s heart seemed to break at the sound, a crack no doubt splitting its beating surface. Roman scrambled towards the man, ignoring the offered help up to wrap an arm around the witch’s waist, his other hand lifting to fist into his savior’s tunic. The prince buried his face in Virgil’s stomach. 

“Virgil, I’m so sorry!” He cried, tears already beginning to soak through the fabric. Virgil’s heart shattered further. “I’m so so sorry! I should have protected you! I should have been able to save you!” 

Virgil tensed at the embrace, not sure what to do with the reaction. Slowly he lowered his hands to rest on the prince’s shoulders almost as if he were trying to comfort him. It was good to see that his mind was processing enough to know who he was and what had happened. Most people didn’t have the coherency as Roman did in his dream. 

“Roman,” Virgil sighed softly, “Roman it's alright. I’m fine,” he reassured but Roman only clung more tightly to the witch, sobbing softly. The prince didn’t seem to listen. 

Virgil gave another huff before wrestling out of Roman’s grip and dropping to his knees in front of the prince. Roman didn’t hesitate to pull him against his chest as soon as he was close enough to do so, yanking him hard enough against his chest to cause Virgil to give a pained grunt. The prince was certainly as strong as he looked. 

“Roman,” Virgil managed in a pained gasp, “Roman I can’t breathe.” 

“Oh,” the prince gasped, lightening his embrace just enough to allow the witch’s chest to expand but not nearly enough to allow him to escape. Virgil would never admit it, but he didn’t mind. Roman gave the best hugs. 

Hesitantly, the witch lifted his arms to wrap around the larger man in return, feeling the way the force of his tears was causing his entire body to shake. Virgil hadn’t realized how much he had cared. He should have known though. The prince, despite his pompous tendencies, had such a big heart. Virgil didn’t think it mattered who it was that had gotten hurt, Roman would have been upset regardless.

“I thought I had lost you,” Roman mumbled into the crook of Virgil’s neck, voice hitching. “I thought you were gone!”

“Come on, Princey, like I would let myself die by some rando on the street. Nah, it’s going to take a lot more than that to put this badger out of his memory,” he teased using, earning a snort of amusement in return. “Seriously, I’m fine.” 

Roman took a moment to gather himself before he finally pulled back, taking in Virgil’s face. He looked healthy enough, his skin no paler than usual, features worried but healthy, his eyes…

“Your eyes…” Roman breathed, dumbfounded, “Both of them…?”

“Oh…” Virgil blinked before averting his gaze in shame and embarrassment. “Yeah, I don’t have one of Logan’s when I enter dreams. They’re just mine,” he shrugged.

“They’re more beautiful than I had imagined,” Roman sighed, lifting a hand to the witch’s chin to cause him to look at him. “They suit you perfectly.” 

It was Virgil’s turn to have his breath hitch. No one had ever used those words to describe him or his eyes. The violet color was unnatural and off putting. It scared people to no end. He was a freak! That was all he would ever be. Roman was no doubt just being chivalrous. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," The prince added, making Virgil question his own logic. 

"Roman, don't say anything you'll regret," Virgil warned before Roman could dig this hole any deeper. "Your dream might not be real, but I am. We’ll both remember this when we wake up."

"Good," The larger man replied without hesitation making Virgil tense. "I have been thinking about all the things I would say to you if you woke for days now. I will not waste another moment if I can avoid it."

"Roman don't. I refuse to be something you regr-"

"No," Roman interrupted flatly, hands moving to grip one of Virgil's between them. "I will regret not telling you this right here, right now. No Logan, no Patton; just you and me. Just… Just let me explain, please," Roman pleaded giving Virgil  _ the look _ . 

They hadn't known each other long but Virgil was very familiar with  _ the look _ .He had those big hazel eyes and that puckered lip. Ugh,Virgil was weak to it! He couldn’t help but give a small nod. 

"Thank you," Roman sighed in relief. "I have lost so much in the last few weeks. In fact, I've lost everything," he clarified, glancing away briefly as he tried to gather himself before continuing. "I didn't know what to do. I had so much pain and suffering. Then you just showed up out of nowhere, like an angel. You are so clever and deep and intimidating and charming and fierce," he chuckled wetly, the tears starting once more. "For the brief time that I have known you, you became the only thing in my life that made it worth living. I have nothing else. You made me want to fight. You made me want to live when nothing else could. Because if there was something as strong and beautiful as you in this world then it would be worth it."

Virgil wasn't sure how he felt about everything. He didn't like that Romam was making a confession he knew the prince would regret. He didn't like that he didn't know if Roman was trying to trick or lie to him somehow. He didn't like that he hoped he wasn't as his own face heated uncontrollably. He  _ did _ like Roman.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met," the prince continued. "In my short time next to you, I have grown to care for you so much that if I lost you, I don't know how I could possibly manage without you and now…. Now you're…" He stuttered, hiccuping at the reminder of his failure.

"Roman, I'm going to be fine." Virgil huffed, growing annoyed at having to repeat himself along with the emotions Roman was drawing out of the witch. 

"Virgil, I don't think I can do this without you," Roman continued ignoring the man's words, lifting his hands to cup Virgil's cheeks. "When you got hurt, I couldn't… I didn't…"

"Roman," Virgil whispered, hands covering the larger man's. "I'm alright. I'm going to be alright. Logan is fixing me up. He's exhausting our magic to the point I have to stay asleep until I'm fully healed to keep the flow strong. You can't keep doing this to yourself," Virgil squeezed his hands gently offering a reassuring smile. The sight had an astonishing amount of anxiety falling from Roman's shoulders. "You need to eat and rest. Neglecting yourself isn't going to make me heal faster," he pointed out. "You have got to stop. I need you too, the you that's not completely useless."

Roman cracked the first smile he had in days, easing Virgil's concern slightly. "I can do that," the prince reassured. Virgil returned the grin meeting his soft eyes with his own shifting purples. 

"Yeah?" the witch asked.

"Yeah," Roman replied, gaze lowering slightly to take in the soft curve of Virgil's lips. He suddenly became acutely aware of just how amazing Virgil felt pressed flush against his chest. 

Virgil's anxiety skyrocketed at the look Roman was giving him. He could feel his heart pounding almost painfully against his ribs as he waited to see what the prince would-

"Roman," Logan's calm voice came, far too loud in Roman's ear as he jerked awake. "You need to eat before we move on." 

Roman blinked in surprise as he tried to adjust to the bright sunlight. He slowly took in the sight of the tall cloaked witch bending low to offer him a bowl of what he could only assume was some kind of stew.

Panic filled him briefly at the realization that he had fallen asleep. He quickly took stock, jerking upright from where he had slumped against the tree. He felt the raccoon, still swaddled in his lap, shifted from the sudden movement and he paused, taking a moment to breath and calm himself. Virgil was still there. His dream visions flooded back to him. 

Virgil was going to be fine. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

"Thanks," Roman mumbled towards the lanky witch accepting the bowl, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Logan hesitated, surprised by the ease of acceptance from the prince. He wasn't sure what had changed but the witch was more than a little relieved. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! Please, if you are enjoying the fic leave a comment and/or a kudos. Every little bit helps to make my work more exposed!
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	17. Baby and Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton have a late night together.

Patton glanced up at the beautiful swirling black and blues above him in the small clearing. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the night sky when he was cooped up in his usual cave. Despite his immense power, Patton knew it was best to stay hidden, to keep away from humanity. Not all of the human race was as accepting as Logan had been. They just weren’t ready for someone as different as he was, and unfortunately, Roman proved that was still the case.. Even so, he wished humanity could be kinder, if not for himself, then at the very least for Logan and Virgil’s sake. 

“I know you’re there,” Patton called softly, a smile turning his lips up in amusement. “I can sense magical auras, silly.” 

Logan hesitantly stepped out from behind the large oak, giving an embarrassed flush as he moved forward. He had awoken to the dying fire, becoming concerned when he discovered Patton’s small pallet empty of his sleeping form.

Seeing the dragon alone in the middle of the switchgrass had Logan pausing. The pale moonlight painted Patton’s soft features as he peered up at the endless sky. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing that the witch had ever had the privilege to witness. Patton seemed almost fragile in the gentle glow, the world around him so peaceful as the stars shined in the reflection of his eyes. Logan was fairly certain he would have been content to remain in the shadows, admiring the dragon from afar, for the rest of his days. 

“I apologize, I did not intend to disturb you,” Logan admitted.

“Don’t worry about it, Kiddo. I’m always happy to have company,” Patton grinned as he peered up at Logan, patting the ground next to him. “I’m surprised you’re not asleep like the others.”

Logan moved to sink down next to him, adjusting the cloak around his shoulders carefully so as to avoid it brushing against his back. “I don’t sleep well most nights,” he admitted softly, but chose not to elaborate for fear of causing the ancient creature undue stress. “When I woke up and you were not there, I began to worry something might have happened to you.”

Patton’s eyes grew wide as he glanced up at the lanky man next to him. Logan was worried about him? He supposed that the worry itself wasn’t surprising; Logan was such a kindhearted person and he cared so much for others. No, what was surprising was that Logan knew what Patton was, how much power he held within him, and he still worried about him. It was, well, it was extremely sweet. 

The dragon couldn’t help but give a small giddy giggle at the admission, causing the redness in Logan’s cheeks to darken as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I meant no offense, I assure you,” Logan mumbled as he averted his gaze. 

“Oh no! No offense taken!” Patton chuckled. “It's just so nice of you to be concerned about me. I guess it’s just not something I’m used to.” 

Silence fell between them as Patton’s attention turned back to the sky above them. Logan’s eyes wandered back to the other man’s features, still glowing gently in the moonlight. Logan doubted he would ever grow use to the sight before him and took a moment to try and commit Patton’s image to memory. 

“Which one is it?” Patton asked softly, eyes still upturned. 

“Hm?” Logan hummed in confusion, pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“The star,” Patton explained, glancing at the witch next to him with another soft smile that made Logan’s chest tighten almost unpleasantly with the force of an emotion he couldn’t name, “the one from the vision. Which star is it?”

It took a few seconds for Logan’s thoughts to catch up to his heart. “Oh, you mean Procyon?” he asked softly, gaze moving to glance up at the night sky as well. They didn’t look quite as bright as they always had to him; sparkling with the light of a thousand futures, the dreams that had yet to come true, the wishes of those who had passed and would come again. No, their beauty was dull in comparison to the light of the man next to him. 

“That's the one!” Patton chirped excitedly, his large eyes gazing up in wonder. The look pulled Logan’s attention back to his face, causing his breath to hitch. 

“Y-you really want to know?” Logan managed, stuttering slightly in astonishment.

“Well, yeah. I think it’s really interesting,” the dragon offered, glancing at the witch once more, his genuine smile still in place. 

“You do?” Logan was awestruck, unable to process the new information Patton was providing. No one had ever shown interest in the things he was passionate about.

“Of course,” Patton chuckled. “I’ve never met anyone with so much knowledge about what’s out there. I’ve always wondered about it. How could I not?” He turned to the small specks that littered the sky once more. “They’re the only things that stay the same no matter how old I get.”

Logan felt as if his heart seized. He knew Patton was older than he could have guessed, but he had never realized just how lonely that kind of existence could be. Patton had no doubt made countless friends throughout his lifetime, his personality was far too bright not to have, but how many of them were mortal? How many had he had to watch die, unable to protect them? How many had he had to mourn?

“Forgive me for such a rude question, Patton; but, how old _are_ you?” Logan asked curiously, studying the man’s upturned face for a reaction. 

Attempting to hide his pain, a small twitch of an eyebrow was the dragon’s only tell. Logan managed to catch the look, but just barely. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, however. It could have been discomfort or sorrow, annoyance or amusement; he couldn’t be sure which. 

“I don’t remember,” Patton answered honestly, never pulling his gaze from the stars. “I lost count a long time ago. Why try and figure it out now?”

Logan stared at him. He wasn’t sure what to make of the answer. Despite Patton’s ability to hide behind his cheery composure, Logan didn’t need magic to tell him that the powerful being was hurting. 

Unsure if he was making an appropriate assumption in a moment like this, Logan shifted closer until their knees brushed against one another. He could feel the warmth of the dragon coming off in waves, heating his side pleasantly as he lifted his arm, inviting Patton in. 

Patton, unlike his human counterpart, had no reservations whatsoever. The smaller humanoid leaned in immediately to snuggle against Logan’s side, careful not to touch his injured back. His smile broadened at the gesture, giving a contented sigh as Logan wrapped an arm around his waist. 

They sat there for a few minutes, content in the silence that surrounded them as they stared up at the stars above. Logan’s mind wandered to their journey and the uncertainties they still faced. What would happen when they found what they were looking for? 

Furthermore, why had Patton decided to join them to begin with? Was it curiosity? Would he leave when all was said and done? Did he find these little mortals amusing?

There were far too many variables that Logan didn’t understand when it came to the dragon. Similarly, there were far too many questions when it came Roman. Why was he growing so close to Virgil and how could they possibly avoid his death? There was so much that didn’t add up, the witch wasn’t sure what to do with all the data. For now, however, it was best to let it be and enjoy the night sky. 

“There,” Logan explained, pointed to a small section of sky, “is the constellation of Canis Minor,” he whispered softly, leaning his cheek against the top of Patton’s soft curls. The smell of campfire and mulled sweets that was so uniquely Patton, filled Logan’s senses, almost making him dizzy. “Nestled next to the constellations of Cancer and Gemini. The brighter star is Procyon A, which is a spectral class. It suggests that Procyon A is evolving into a subgiant that has nearly fused its hydrogen core into helium, after which it will expand as the nuclear reactions move outside the core. As it expands, Procyon will swell to a maximum of one hundred fifty times its current diameter. Of course this will occur over the course of ten to one hundred million years.”

Patton gasped. “It’s still growing?! You mean it’s a baby star?!” he chittered, tilting his head against Logan’s chest to peer up at the witch. 

“I suppose that is an adequate description yes,” Logan offered, face warming at just how close they were, which had nothing to do with Patton’s natural body heat. 

“Well, that's just so gosh darn cute I don’t know what to do about it!” the monstrously powerful man admitted cheerily. Logan couldn’t help but give a small snort of amusement before turning back to his explanation. His heart was racing, pounding against his ribs uncontrollably. So much so that Logan was concerned Patton might notice. No one had ever bothered to listen to his factoids about the stars or encouraged his passion for them. Even Virgil seemed to merely suffer silently through his constant ramblings. It was so strange. It was so new. It was so… Patton. 

“Though the human eye can not perceive it without the assistance of some very advanced machinery, there is a white dwarf just beyond Procyon A,” he pointed towards the section of the sky once more, “known as Procyon B. It is very difficult to-” Patton’s shocked gasp had the witch instantly on edge. Had he said something wrong?

“The baby has another tiny little baby friend?!” Patton cried excitedly, instantly washing away Logan’s fears. “That’s so sweet! It’s like he has a brother! Oh, Logan!! That’s so wholesome and sweet and cute and nice and beautiful!” 

Logan couldn’t help but give a soft smile at how adorable the other man was. 

“I suppose you could claim that, yes,” the witch didn’t have the heart to point out that stars did not have feelings, therefore could not experience the friendly bond Patton seemed to devise for the two. He certainly was not going to argue with what could be the most powerful creature on the planet.

“Oh that's so wonderful!” the smaller man cried as he threw his arms around Logan’s neck tackling him in a stifling embrace. Unfortunately, Logan hissed in surprise, the hold brushing against a few of the gashes on his shoulders and the new weight throwing him off balance. 

The two toppled to the ground. Logan shifted, trying to shield Patton from the damp grass beneath them. His efforts proved to be effective, however, as he pulled Patton against his chest, the witch landed on his back, a cry of pain escaping from between his lips as the white hot tendrils of agony washed through him. 

Patton scrambled off him as quickly as he could. “Oh no! Logan I’m so sorry! I forgot!” the usually soft sweetness in his voice replaced with shame and worry. 

Logan lifted a hand to wave off the words, unable to speak as he worked through the anguish that throbbed throughout his being. His soul screamed inside the prison that was his body, the paranormal wounds far more deep-seated than the visible lashes that marred his skin. He groaned as he shifted to his side, curling into a small ball, trying not to allow the tears in his eyes to fall.

For a panicked moment, Patton remained still, guilt already eating away at him. He was so starved for physical attention he hadn’t even thought about the repercussions. He should help. He _needed_ to help. Patton reached out a hand, resting it gently against Logan’s arm, causing the witch to give a small shudder in response. 

“I still can’t heal them, but maybe I can help,” he offered in a soft whisper. The dragon shifted closer, his free hand moving to hover over Logan’s exposed back, just above the wounds so as not to touch them. Logan briefly thought to protest, the pain far too much for him to piece together a coherent sentence in response. 

Patton’s eyes closed as he took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do much good if he messed up the spell due to his nerves. He took another inhale. As he exhaled, his tension seemed to drift weightlessly from his shoulders like the small coils of smoke that rose from him. 

A low hum escaped him, the sound reverberating throughout his body and echoing outwards. It had been some time since he had used druidic healing magic, but it had always been one of his favorite methods after all. 

The pitch of his voice shifted, growing higher as he weaved the magical force within him around his wrist. The trickle of magic ebbed and flowed as he pushed and pulled, adjusting the melody of his droning with each twist and turn. Logan could feel the cold touch of the tapestry Patton was creating, shivering slightly as it fell over him like an icy blanket in the midst of summer. 

The hot embers of pain began to cool, sizzling out against the cold as Patton’s humming seemed to wash through the lanky witch. Logan’s body began to relax as he allowed his eyes to close, soaking in the sound of Patton’s rumbling voice. Even in such a setting, the dragon sounded beautiful. All of Logan’s cares seemed to drift away like a bad dream he couldn’t seem to remember. The aches and pains of the day were gone, replaced with a delicious sense of peace.

The humming began to subside, Patton pulling his hand back with a small smile.

“There,” he nodded, obviously satisfied with his work. “It’s not much, but it should last for the next hour or so,” he explained, moving around Logan and lowering himself to the ground as well, facing the other man. “Is it better?”

Logan cracked an eye open, taking in the sight of Patton laying across from him, soft curls drooping into his eyes angelically. The witch couldn’t find it in himself to give a coherent reply. He wasn’t sure if he was actually feeling as good as he thought, or if it was simply euphoria from the lack of pain. Regardless, he had no doubt that even if he were in pain, the sight before him would cure his aching. 

He gave a soft sigh in response to Patton’s question, hoping that would suffice as he shifted to reach for the smaller man. He was suddenly far more tired than he had been a moment before. Patton didn’t hesitate to accept the outstretched hand. The complicated magic having drained him a bit as well. He entwined his fingers with the witch’s, clinging to the touch. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep, Kiddo,” Patton suggested softly, rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of Logan's hand. “I’ll watch over you.”

“Thank you,” Logan whispered softly, exhaustion lacing his words. He let his eyes close, content to drift off with a small smile on his lips at the knowledge that Patton would be there when his eyes opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudo or comment if you're interested in reading more. They help get my work noticed.
> 
> As for an update schedule now that we are out of February, I do not have one. I plan on posting new chapters semi-regularly but do not have set days in mind. Please bare with me as I transition into being a fanfic writer. ^^;
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	18. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to the next village and Roman is in for a surprise.

Roman stretched, trying to work out the aches and pains from his night before. He was becoming fairly accustomed to the hard ground beneath him at night. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it certainly wasn’t the worst. 

“Good morning, Roman,” Logan’s unusually chipper voice came, pulling the prince’s attention to the small plate of food the witch was offering him. 

“Good morning,” Roman replied a bit hesitantly, eyeing the lanky individual suspiciously. He would have never described Logan as particularly melancholy, but his current sprightly disposition wasn’t the norm either. Something was up. Something had happened. 

“Logan made breakfast!” Patton chimed in excitedly, plopping down next to the prince with his own plate. “I got to help and I didn’t burn anything!” the small man praised with a grin that was infectious. 

Roman couldn’t help but give a small huff of amusement as he accepted the plate. He shifted, moving to sit a bit straighter when he suddenly noticed the lack of heat next to him and tensed. Virgil was gone! Roman set the plate aside hurriedly pulling his small pallet apart in his sudden terror. 

“Roman,” Logan tried to calm him, noting the prince’s panic. “Roman, it’s alright. Everything is fine.”

“Virgil! Virgil is gone! Where is he, Logan?!” Roman rushed, already pushing to his feet in his hysteria. The raccoon was still injured. He couldn’t have gone off by himself, it was far too dangerous. 

Before Logan could answer, a loud venomous hiss sounded from behind him pulling all of their attention. 

Roman glanced around the lanky witch, gaze catching on the backpack bulging this way and that as the striped form within poked its head out. Virgil’s teeth were bared grumpily as he practically glared at the trio. He seemed to pause for a moment before his whiskers twitched, his gaze shifting to the modest platter that had obviously been set out for him. His tiny hand shot from the leather bag, snatching up a bit of bread before he disappeared in his entirety back into the safety of his den.

The sight had Roman’s tension washing from his shoulders. Virgil was there and he was awake! That had to be a good sign. 

“As I was trying to explain,” Logan began, stepping aside so that Roman could straighten and still have a line of sight towards the raccoon. “Virgil awakened after another treatment. It would appear that the sunlight is hurting his eyes, so he crawled into the pack. I’ve warned him that he should not be moving about much, but he seems content for now and back to his usual cantankerous self.”

The prince gave a sigh of relief, offering the witch next to him a smile. That must have been why Logan was in such a good mood. 

“Come on, Roman. Sit down. Come eat with me,” Patton urged, patting the spot next to him. Roman glanced at the dragon, obviously hesitant but sank down, his gaze still glued to the pack that Virgil resided in. 

Virgil was alright. He would live. The knowledge that Roman would be able to see the man’s face after so long had him unable to contain his excitement. It had been too long, and though he could still recall his dream vividly, it wasn’t enough. 

Roman ate quickly, as if the faster he ate the faster they would move on, and the faster night would come. The sooner that he could see his Procyon.

…………………………………………………………………….

“You are aware that you can wear the pack as normal, Roman?” Logan asked as they reached the top of the small hill. 

Roman followed after the lanky witch, Virgil’s pack braced gently in his arms. He had refused to allow one of the others to carry it and held it as if its contents were the most precious things in existence. Which to him, they were. 

“I know,” Roman replied in a soft whisper, not wanting to wake the raccoon inside. 

“I think it’s very sweet, Roman,” Patton offered, as Logan rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, Patton. I-”

“There’s the village,” Logan interrupted, pausing as a small town appeared in the distance. Roman pulled to a stop next to him, his anxiety suddenly spiking at the sight. Was this how they felt every time they drew near to a populated area? Were Logan, Virgi,l and Patton always so terrified?

“If we continue on through supper we can make it there by nightfall,” Logan continued, glancing at Patton for reassurance. 

“We  _ are _ running low on supplies,” the smaller man nodded. “It would be a chance to refuel.”

“And what about Virgil? What if he’s not up for it?” Roman protested, his worry only spiking at the thought of Logan forcing the small beast into his human form. 

“It will be alright, Roman. Virgil can stay hidden until he has recovered fully. Patton and I can take care of everything. That is, if you are amenable to the idea, Patton?” Logan asked, his gaze returning to the smaller man once more. 

“Of course, Logan! It has been so long since I’ve gotten the chance to explore human society! I think it will be fun! I didn’t really get a chance to explore the last town.” Patton bounced excitedly. 

Logan would have to ask Roman to borrow one of his shirts. Hopefully, the fact that the man was so much more muscular than the lanky witch would be enough. Logan anticipated that the oversized fabric would hang off his shoulders, allowing his back to remain untouched if he were careful. 

“And what about money? We spent a lot in the last village. Do we have enough?” Roman countered.

“Don’t worry, Roman,” Logan reassured, “I will take care of everything. You just worry about yourself and Virgil.” The witch then started to head down the hill. Patton offered another smile, hoping it was as reassuring as Logan’s voice had been, before he started heading down as well. 

Roman watched the two silently for a long moment. He didn’t like this. They should most certainly avoid the village. Maybe he was just being paranoid after their last village excursion. Maybe everything would be fine this time. Regardless, he had a bad feeling about it as he hurried after the others. 

………………………………………..

Logan had been right. They reached a small inn on the outskirts of the town just before nightfall. It was quiet, the only sounds in the night were the subtle chirping of insects and the occasional laughter coming from within the drafty doors of the building. Roman was still far too reserved about everything, but he refrained from speaking out. Logan had been right. They needed to restock and regroup. Still, the prince was a bit anxious about it all. 

It didn’t take long for them to purchase their small room and settle down for the night. Roman took the floor, leaving the two beds to Logan and Patton. He didn’t mind the stiff ground as he shifted to pull the pack, Virgil still tucked safely inside, closer, ensuring that if the raccoon stirred, the prince would know. 

Logan was the first to stir as morning came, moving to dress quickly for the day. As planned, He borrowed one of Roman’s far too large shirts just, tucking it into his trousers carefully. The thin fabric hung from his shoulders limply, brushing against his back occasionally but no more than any cloak he wore. It wasn’t the most ideal situation but the witch was determined to make it work. 

Patton woke up not too long after, his gaze moving to take in the other man fully dressed for the first time since Patton had met him. The dragon couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the sight of Logan’s bare chest, though he most certainly was not disappointed seeing him as he was now. 

The baggy shirt clung to the taller man’s shoulders, highlighting just how broad they were while the low neck line brought attention to the tanned expanse of skin beneath. His tight trousers hugged his hips in beautiful contrast, making Patton flush as he moved to get ready for the day. 

Before long, Roman and Virgil were left still slumbering alone in the small room.

……………………………………………..

Roman gave a small start as a knock sounded. Fear washed through him as he was pulled from his nightmares, an arm darting out around the large pack next to him to make sure it was still there. Inside, the raccoon gave an agitated growl though Roman wasn’t sure it was directed at him or the whoever was disturbing them. 

Another knock sounded making Roman sit up and take stock of the small room. 

Logan and Patton were gone, probably wanting to get their errands done early. Virgil’s small snout poked out of the bag, whiskers twitched nervously as he scented the air and gave another, smaller hiss. 

“It’s okay,” Roman cooed softly towards the beast, trying to soothe him. “It’s alright. I’ll see who it is and get rid of them.”

Virgil stuck his striped head out a bit further, eyed the prince before giving a small huff of affirmation and ducking back into the bag. He was  _ not _ a people raccoon (or person for that matter). He just wanted to sleep. 

Roman pushed to his feet and moved to pull open the door, ready to send away whoever it was that had decided to bug them. 

A nobleman stood before him dressed in fine green and yellow silks with far too much frill. He stood the same height as Roman though had a slightly smaller frame. The most disturbing thing about the man, however, was that he wore Roman’s face. Well, Roman’s face with a thin curled mustache above his lip. 

“What-”

“Roman!” The man cried, pushing past Roman in his shocked state. The man’s grin seemed to split his face, looking disturbing as if he had a devious plan that had just come to fruition. “I thought that was you, but I didn’t want to corner you with those two up your butt. Oh! Were they actually up your butt?! Do tell! I want all the juicy deets!” the man giggled, clapping his hands as he bounced in a small circle, taking in the tiny room. 

“What? No! Wh- I- Who  _ are _ you?! Have we met?” Roman stammered, thrown off kilter by the man’s bold words and seemingly familiar air. 

“I certainly hope not.” The other man scoffed, waving a hand in the air flamboyantly, his nasally voice grating on Roman’s nerves. “But I know you, quite well actually.” 

Roman wasn’t sure he believed the man. Something about him was familiar, but the prince couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

The man moved towards one of the beds and began to toss the perfectly made bedding to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Roman demanded, hurrying after him to pick up the mess. 

“Making myself comfortable.” 

“Well stop it!” The prince ordered, swatting away the man’s hands. 

“Now, Roman, that’s no way to treat an old friend and after everything I’ve risked to come visit.” The man practically whined, giving a small pout. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you are or what you're doing here, but I don’t like it! I especially don’t like the way you look! So, get out or start explaining!” Roman spat angrily. 

The other man didn’t bat an eyelash at Roman’s authoritative voice. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. 

“Or what? Are you going to punch me? You can’t fucking punch me, Roman,” the man chuckled. “I’m not even actually here,” he chuckled and for emphasis swung at the prince.

Roman flinched but the impact never came. Instead, the man’s hand drifted through Roman’s cheek as if it had never been there in the first place. 

“Wh- How did you…” Roman stammered staring at him dumbfoundedly. 

“I’m astroprojecting you ditzy himbo,” the man rolled his eyes before giving a small yelp as he felt something ghost through his ankle and took a step back. 

Virgil stood on all fours, hackles raised, teeth barred as he growled at the newcomer. It was obvious that the raccoon had attempted to sink his fangs into the man’s ankle, but had managed nothing short of a jaw snap against the incorporeal form. 

“What  _ is _ that thing?!” The nobleman cried aghast, waving a hand as if to shoo Virgil away. 

“Virgil, be careful!” Roman rushed at the same time, moving to scoop the large animal into his arms. 

The raccoon accepted willingly but his gaze remained glued to the figure before them, teeth still barred. 

“It’s so dreadfully ugly…” the man huffed, leaning in for a closer look. “I love it!” he suddenly chirped with another large grin. “Can I keep it?!”

“No!” Roman snapped louder than before. “Now tell me who you are or leave!”

The man eyed the prince as if considering his options. He knew Roman wouldn’t listen to him until he got a few answers himself. 

“Fine,” the nobleman sighed before straightening. He extended a hand to examine his nails carefully before speaking once more. “My name is Remus. I’m your twin brother. Though what sort of brother never sends so much as a birthday card?!” 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudo or comment if you're interested in reading more. They help get my work noticed.
> 
> I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	19. A Not So Nice Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman continues to argue with the man who claims is his brother. Virgil tries to figure a few things out about Logan.

“You’re lying,” Roman accused flatly, pinning the flamboyant man with an unamused look. 

“Psh! You're one to talk, _Princey_!” Remus scoffed, his incorporeal form moving to sink down onto the disheveled bed. “Listen, as much as I’m enjoying our little chat, I don’t have much time for this much fun. Can we move this along?”

“No,” Roman replied, sifting the raccoon in his arms for better purchase. The prince was careful not to jostle the beast too much, fearful he might aggravate his wound. “You’ll answer my questions; beginning with who you _really_ are!” 

Remus rolled his eyes, starting to pick at his teeth absently. It was a disgusting sight, causing Roman to crinkle his nose in response. 

“You always did have a flare for the over-dramatic, Roman,” The obnoxious man pointed out. He gave a small giggle, wiggling his shoulders as he did so. “Then again, so have I,” he teased with a wink. “Sorry to break it to you Prince Charmless but I really am your brother, though I am a bit offended that you would assume I’m one of those,” he gave a shiver of disgust, “abominations.”

Virgil gave another hiss, clawing at Roman’s arm to try and get at the intruder. Roman held strong, worried what the man might do to the raccoon if Virgil tried to attack him again. 

“Aw!!! He’s so venomous! Please, Ro?! Let me keep him! Why do you always get to keep the fun ones?!” Remus practically whined, pushing to his feet once more to stoop to get a better look at the raccoon.

Roman pulled Virgil back further, away from the man’s attention. “No. You can’t have him and witches are not abominations; and you are not my brother. ” the prince added with his own venom infecting his voice. The words earned another eye roll from his twin. 

“It doesn’t matter what you believe, brother.” Remus straightened, folding his arms over his chest, the motion causing the frill of his shirt to bounce.

“I don’t have time to explain everything and even if I did, I wouldn’t,” he chuckled eerily, “I can tell you this though, wherever you’re headed; whatever you’re doing; stop.”

“What?” Roman mumbled, brows furrowing. The man was certainly odd, but he did seem familiar somehow, not that Roman wanted to admit it. He studied the stranger’s features carefully, catching the subtle differences between his jawline and Roman’s, the shade of his eyes compared to the prince’s. Suddenly, something shifted in the intruder’s gaze, something serious, something dangerous. 

“Ditch the witches, Roman. They’re going to be the death of you; the death of us both,” Remus warned, the playful macabre dissipated. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Roman pressed, feeling Virgil still in his arms as the raccoon listened intently as well.

“You don’t know it yet, but they’re leading you to a fate that is worse than you could imagine, worse than any of you could,” Remus continued. “The lanky one is lying to you, he knows your fate if you keep following them. You need to get out now, Roman.”

“I won’t leave them!” the prince snapped, barely registering the growl Virgil supplied. It didn’t seem to have as much conviction as the last defensive snarl. 

“You couldn’t even protect that one!”Remus countered, his own voice raising with desperation. He pointed an accusing finger at the raccoon who suddenly fell silent as Roman held Virgil closer to his chest almost instinctively. “You can’t do anything for them, Roman. You need to leave them. Let them move on with their idiotic quest without you. They’re just another set of strays. You’ll find more.”

Roman was quiet as Remus continued, the intruder’s voice returning to its normal volume. The words chipped away at the prince’s composure, tears threatening to fall as his gaze moved to the floor. Maybe he was right. Logan, Virgil and Patton didn’t need him. He was useless, always had been. How long would they put up with him trailing along, using up rations and just taking up space. Maybe it would be better if he just-

“Son of a-!” the prince cried as the beast in his arms sank his sharp fangs into his hand. The jolt of pain had Roman almost dropping the creature in shock, just managing to keep his hold on the monster. “What the heck in hightower, Virgil?!” the prince demanded.

Virgil ignored the overly dramatic man’s production as he gave a small chirp, tongue darting out to sooth the injured hand softly. The action seemed to sooth Roman emotionally just as much as it did physically. Virgil could spot a downward spiral easily enough and though his comforting tactics were a bit unorthodox they seemed to work well enough on the royal. 

“I’m not leaving,” he informed the projected man before him confidently. “I don’t know how you know so much about me, or the others, but whatever you’re planning isn’t going to work.”

“Roman-” Remus began.

“No,” the prince interrupted once more. “I don’t care, I’m done listening.”

Remus’ frown deepened into a grimace as he glared between Virgil and his brother. They were all imbeciles! Why did no one ever listen to him! 

“Fine!” he spat angrily. “But don’t come crying to me when I end up right, as usual! As for you,” he added, pointing at the procyon, “Maybe you should ask that partner of yours what he’s really hiding. At least then _you_ might listen to reason, since this blowhole won’t! I’ve done my part! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Remus finished before simply vanishing from the room. 

Roman’s gaze shifted over the room as if half expecting the man to reappear. He had seemed like the type that would have enjoyed scaring others for the shock value. However, after a few moments, the prince began to relax, his hold on the raccoon loosening. 

What the hell had just happened?!

He sank down to the floor slowly, letting Virgil wiggle out of his hold to sniff around the spot Remus had been occupying only a moment ago. 

Roman didn’t know what to make of any of this. Was Remus his brother? If so, wouldn’t Roman know? Remus had acted as if he knew Roman as well as any brother should and yet… The prince couldn’t even place the man. Surely, this was some kind of trick. Remus wanted something from Roman, but what?

“He’s right you know,” Virgil’s voice came, making Roman give a small jerk of surprise, his gaze lifting to the smaller man, dressed in a pair of Roman’s trousers that were obviously too big for him. When had he switched back? How had Roman not noticed? 

“Virgil!” All of Roman’s concerns seemed to evaporate as he drank in the sight of the melancholy witch, his expression brightening to the point it was almost blinding. He scrambled to his feet, obviously preparing to embrace the hesitant man. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Virgil warned, lifting his hands up in defense. “Slow it down a bit Sir hugs-a-lot. I’m still hurt.”

“Oh,” Roman breathed, obviously disappointed. “Right, sorry.”

Virgil eyed him a moment before giving his own eye roll and sighed, “I didn’t say you couldn’t hug me, just not too tight, alright?” 

Roman’s smile returned full force as his arms wrapped around Virgil’s shoulders carefully. He made sure to apply just enough pressure to feel the way the witch pressed against his body, but not enough to cause him any undue discomfort. Still, he felt Virgil shift to cover the redish-pink expanse of new skin that marked the place he had been stabbed protectively. 

Roman held him there just for a moment before the now human procyon managed to wiggle out of his hold. 

“You good now? Got it all out of your system?” Virgil huffed, his cheeks flushing slightly, though Roman wasn’t sure if it were from embarrassment or pain. 

“Not entirely, but I’ll manage,” the prince chuckled. The tease earned a small glare which Roman couldn’t help but savor. He wasn’t sure how long he would have Virgil in his human form, but he was determined to make every second count. 

“He had a point, Roman,” Virgil offered, ignoring Roman’s playfulness. “I mean, he said a lot of junk that was bull but…” the witch hesitated glancing away from the prince to glance out their small window overlooking the alley behind the inn. “I dunno, Logan’s been hiding something for awhile now. I was hoping to figure it out before… well before everything happened.” 

Roman considered the words carefully, brows furrowing in thought. He didn’t know Logan well enough to know when he was keeping something from them. However, Virgil _did_ and if Virgil was worried then maybe he should too. Then again, Logan didn’t seem the type to hide something without reason. 

“Patton is a dragon,” Roman offered simply.

“What?!” Virgil snapped, gaze shooting to the prince in surprise. 

“Well, I assumed you didn’t know because you kind of passed out, but Patton is a dragon and helped rescue us from an angry mob in the last village,” Roman explained with a shrug, studying the man’s reaction. 

Virgil stared at him for a long moment, the words soaking in slowly before he scrubbed a hand down his face in exasperation. “Okay…” He breathed slowly. “That is… That is a lot to process.”

“Yeah, I didn’t exactly handle it well either,” Roman offered with a small huff of embarrassment. “I think he thinks I hate him.”

Virgil scrubbed his face once more before letting his hand tangle in his dark locks, messing them even more than usual. “Okay,” he repeated. “Patton is a dragon,” he nodded.

“Yup,” Roman replied.

“Patton… is a dragon…”

“Yes.”

“Patton. Tiny, horrible-joke-telling, far-too-chipper-to-be-anything-less-than-annoying Patton is an ancient creature capable of mass destruction with nothing more than a sneeze.”

“Um, Virgil… are you alright?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“Yup, yeah, great, fine, perfect,” Virgil answered in far too quick a succession, “I just found out that dragon’s can shapeshift and that I’ve been traveling with one that could kill us all at any moment, but I’m good.”

“I doubt Patton would harm us intentionally,” Roman offerened in a tone he hoped was reassuring. 

“You could have left out the ‘intentionally’ part, thanks,” Virgil grumbled in response.

“Sorry,” the prince whispered softly, shrinking in on himself a bit, unsure of what to do. 

“It’s fine. I’m just freaking out a little, sorry,” Virgil sighed, rubbing his arm subconsciously. “Let’s backtrack a bit. So… Logan knew?” the witch asked, glancing up at the man next to him expectantly. 

“I dunno, I mean… it looked like he knew when they showed up in the village,” Roman offered, with an arched brow. 

“So, he lied to us about what Patton was from the beginning,” the witch huffed in disbelief, giving a shake of his head. “Unbelievable. Well, I guess we know why he couldn’t see past the cave in his visions. But that still doesn’t explain…” Virgil trailed off as he became engrossed in his thoughts.

“Explain what?” Roman pressed impatiently, causing Virgil to glance up at him once more. It was almost as if he had forgot the prince was there, not that he ever actually could. Roman took up far too much room as he crowded near the smaller man, smelling of mint and cedar and giving off such delicious heat. 

“He was acting really weird after we arrived at the first village. At first I thought that it might be Patton, but the way he talked to him… It just didn’t make sense,” Virgil explained, “Then when you offered to go with me to run errands, he seemed almost panicked. I dunno for sure, but I don’t think that Patton is the only thing Logan is hiding from us… I think Lord Grass-stain was right, at least about that.”

Roman listened intently to Virgil’s concerns, taking them to heart. He had faith that Logan was doing what he thought best for them, despite his actions. Still, he found himself growing concerned. If Remus was right about Logan, could he be right about everything else?

“Then maybe it's about time we asked him,” Roman offered.

To be continued...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudo or comment if you're interested in reading more. They help get my work noticed.
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	20. Untruths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Virgil confronts Logan about his lies.

“So that’s why Logan turned into such a cute little kitty all of a sudden!” Patton cooed, rubbing his cheek against the cat’s. Logan didn’t react to the man’s overzealous affection, his fur covered body remaining pliable in Patton’s hands even as the dragon gave a small sniffle.

“Yeah, sorry about that Logan,” Virgil offered with a shrug. 

_‘It is understandable, Virgil. It is not necessary to apologize. I am simply relieved that you are alright and that no one saw the transformation aside from Patton,’_ the feline replied telepathically as Patton began to scratch under his chin. It was a bit patronizing, though Logan doubted the other man realized it, and he certainly wasn’t going to point it out. Not when it felt so wonderful. 

“The guy was insane,” Vigil added, “but I don’t think he was lying about everything. He knew too much about us, about _all_ of us.” Virgil’s gaze shifted from Logan’s to Patton’s gaze even. 

The smaller man’s arms tightened a bit around the cat as he straightened. “What did he say?” Patton asked softly, concern painting his features as he glanced between Virgil and Roman.

“He said you were lying,” Virgil pointed out, “that both of you were.” The news had Patton tensing. 

“And do you believe him?” Patton clarified as Logan attempted to wiggle out of the man’s grasp and sit on the bed next to him. 

‘ _Why don’t you send Patton and Roman to check on lunch with the innkeeper?’_ Logan requested of the other witch, tail twitching anxiously as Virgil’s attention shifted to him. 

“Virgil?” Roman called softly He couldn’t hear Logan’s metal communication and was obviously worried by the other witch’s silence. 

“Hm?” Virgil hummed, glancing up at the man next to him. “Oh, right. I guess…” he paused, glancing at the cat once more. Logan wouldn’t suggest getting rid of the other two members of their party without a reason. Whatever he had to say, he expected some sort of reaction from the melancholy witch, a reaction he didn’t want the others seeing. “I guess I got distracted, sorry. I’m just really hungry.” 

“When was the last time you ate? What are you hungry for? I can run down to the bakery we saw on the way in if you want something sweet! Or maybe the kitchens have some kind of stew or roast?” Roman rushed, obviously jumping at the chance to do something for his companion. 

“Roman,” Virgil chuckled softly, “chill. It’s not that big of a deal If you want, why don’t you head down to the kitchen and bring up all of us something?” he offered, “Maybe Patton can go with, to help carry everything?”

“Oh,” Patton mumbled in surprise, looking towards the cat beside him for confirmation. Logan simply stared at him in response. “I think that is a stew-pendous idea,” Patton added with a smile that seemed just a bit forced. “I’d love to get you a hand, Roman.” He gave a gasp of realization. “Maybe we can convince the cook to slide us some of those cookies she was baking this morning!” he added excitedly as he pushed to his feet and moved to get the door. 

Roman was obviously hesitant as he eyed Virgil suspiciously. They were supposed to address this together. Would he be okay without the prince? Was something else going on? Had Logan said something to him?

“Sure,” Roman offered, following Patton out of the room. “Just… call if you need me?”

“Roman,” Virgil huffed, “I’ll be fine.”

“Right…” Roman nodded, “But still.”

“Gotcha. Now, go,” Virgil urged. 

Roman glanced between the man and the cat once more before nodding and closing the door behind him. 

Virgil waited a moment to make sure that the two were gone before focusing back on his partner. Logan sat patiently, tail still twitching as he waited for Virgil to break the silence. The subject was a sensitive one and he needed to know how the witch planned to set the tone of their conversation. 

“Alright, Logan, it’s just me and you,” Virgil offered calmly, arms crossing over his chest, “So, you want to tell me what’s really going on?”

‘ _That is dependent on what you are referring to, Virgil_ ,’ Logan projected in response, lifting a paw to rub his ear down absently.

“Cut the crap,” Virgil snapped in exasperation. “I know that you’ve been lying to me and it's more than just about Patton,” he accused. 

‘ _So, Roman informed you about him?’_ Logan asked, a bit surprised by the prince’s haste. Though, he supposed, with how quickly the two had grown close he shouldn’t be. ‘ _I wondered how long before he would. I must admit I expected him to refrain from relaying Patton’s true nature until he came to terms with it himself’_ Logan admitted. 

“Yeah, well he’s stronger than you give him credit for,” Virgil spat in the prince’s defense. “Patton being a dragon is a fucking surprise for sure, but what’s even more surprising is that you lied about it! You promised me when I agreed to follow you into this insane plan that you wouldn’t lie to me!” 

‘ _Falsehood,’_ the cat projected forcefully in response. ‘ _I agreed that I would not lie without justification. Lies are necessary at certain points in life, Virgil.’_

“Enough of the bullshit, Logan. Why did you lie about Patton? Why were you so anal about me and Roman going off together? Why would you hide that kind of thing?” Realization struck the witch and he hesitated, breath catching in his throat. “You saw a vision didn’t you? Something bad…” 

Logan hesitated, the pause allowing him to gather his thoughts. ‘ _Yes,’_ Logan admitted simply, allowing the word to sink in for a moment. 

“Tell me,” Virgil pressed. 

‘ _I would like to be clear that this is not something that will sit well with you,’_ Logan warned. 

“I think that’s for me to decide, don’t you?” Virgil bit back. 

The cat gave a small huff in response. ‘ _I suppose that is true.’_ Still, Logan hesitated. ‘ _I just want you to be aware that I did warn you.’_

“I’m a big boy Logan, I can handle it.”

………………………………………………………………………………

“So, what do you think they’re talking about?” Patton asked, glancing up at the ceiling above them. 

“I dunno, but I don’t like it,” Roman replied with a sigh as he leaned against the counter as they waited. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, kiddo,” Patton reassured with a small smile, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. 

Roman glanced at the smaller man, but allowed silence to fall between them once more, making Patton uncomfortable. 

“Why did you lie?” Roman asked after a moment, surprising the dragon with his bluntness. Roman was usually so tactful and smooth, the fact that he was now getting straight to the meat of the issue was unnerving. 

“I… I didn’t lie,” Patton stuttered, taken aback by the accusation. 

“A lie of omission is still a lie, Patton,” Roman countered, finally turning to face him fully, arm still resting against the counter, supporting his weight. 

“I just… I didn’t…” Patton stammered on, his frown deepening as he considered Roman’s words. Roman, for his part, didn’t press as he waited for the man to gather himself. “I… I’m sorry, Ro. I never meant to hurt anyone.” 

“Yeah, well, Virgil seems pretty broken up about it, and I’m not exactly feeling too fabulous myself,” Roman grumbled, though Patton’s large regretful eyes had shame raising in his throat. 

“I know…” Patton sighed, “I know you don’t like what I am. I underst-”

“Whoa!” Roman interrupted, “I never said that!” 

Patton’s hand lifted to rub against his upper arm absently as if trying to comfort himself. “You didn’t have to Roman. I saw the way you reacted when I tried to help in the village.” 

The words had the prince’s guilt building. “Patton, I… I was just overwhelmed and confused,” he pleaded. 

“Are you trying to tell me you wouldn’t have reacted like that if we had told you what I was from the beginning?” Patton asked, averting his gaze. “I know what I am, Roman, and I know how humans react to it. It's almost never pretty.” 

“Patton…” Roman sighed, pausing as he tried to come up with a way to comfort him. “I can’t say that I would have been much better. Neither of us knows because it didn’t happen that way. I _can_ tell you that I don’t think of you much differently now than I did before I found out,” he offered, “You’re still a pretty awesome person and I’m really glad we’re friends. I just might not be so quick to rush to your aide. I have a funny feeling you can protect yourself.”

Patton shifted from one foot to the other as he considered Roman’s words. “We’re friends?” the dragon whispered under his breath. 

“Well, yeah,” Roman chuckled softly, “You really think I would be so worried about everything if we weren’t?” 

Patton shook his head, still a bit anxious as he rubbed his arm. It had been a very long time since someone had considered themselves a friend. It was a nice feeling, even if he was fighting back his guilt and shame from lying to Roman. 

“Can I… Would you mind if-”

Roman lifted his arms, spreading them out with a soft smile. “Bring it in big guy,” he offered. Patton didn’t hesitate to bury himself against Roman’s chest, the prince’s large arms wrapping around Patton’s smaller frame. 

Patton gave an approving hum as he curled against the larger man, content to remain like that as long as possible.

“I’m not too concerned with you hiding what you are, Patton,” Roman offered, pressing a cheek against the top of his curls. “But Virgil seems to think that there is more to it than that. That you and Logan are hiding something else from us.”. 

Patton’s small form tensed against the man’s chest. This was not the way he wanted to have this conversation. He would no doubt say something wrong. Maybe he should let Logan discuss it with the prince. 

“I… I can’t tell you,” he mumbled softly. “I want to, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Roman pressed, pulling back just enough to look at him. 

“I promised I wouldn’t,” Patton admitted, pulling from the embrace and immediately missing the other man’s warmth. “I can’t go back on a promise, Roman,” he urged desperately, hoping the prince would understand. 

Roman’s brows furrowed in frustration, taking a moment before he gave a sigh, obviously accepting the other man’s reservation. “Alright, Patton,” Roman sighed softly. “I’ll drop it for now, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this.” 

Patton toyed with the hem of his shirt, biting his bottom lip absently before nodding. “I understand,” he mumbled, glancing up as the innkeep set down their tray of food. 

“For now, let's just focus on taking care of everyone, yeah?” Roman offered with a reassuring smile. He gave a quick ruffle of the smaller man’s light curls before pressing a coin into the palm of one of the kitchen staff’s palm as they set down their tray of food. 

………………………………………………………………………………

“No!” Virgil yelled at the cat again, pushing over the chair next to him and kicking the backpack next to the door, the books inside tumbling to the floor in his anger. “You’re lying again!”

‘ _I wouldn’t lie about this Virgil, you know that_ ,’ Logan provided calmly, inching backwards to allow himself to remain on a safe distance from Virgil’s wrath. 

“You have to be! I would never do that! I could never hurt him!” he accused, bile starting to rise in his throat as he forcefully wiped at the tears streaming down his face. “Whatever you saw is wrong! It won’t happen!”

‘ _Virgil... You know that is not how my visions work.’_

“I don’t care how they work! It is not going to happen!”

‘ _Virgil-’_

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” Virgil cut him off, leaning against the wall as he felt his knees threaten to give out. “Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you warn me?!” he demanded, burying his face in his hands as he sank to the ground. “This is all your fault…” his words becoming a soft broken whisper between his sobs. Try this here!

“This is because of you… Why didn’t you stop me?” he asked, ‘ _Virgil… I’m so sorry. I can not express to you how remorseful I am but I tried to-’_

“Remorseful?” Virgil scoffed, dropping his hands to glare at the cat. “You’re remorseful? Poor poor Logan, actually having to _feel_ something for once. Well, you’ll get no pity from me,” Virgil spat. 

‘ _Your sarcasm isn’t nec-’_ Logan began, the twitching of his tail increasing with his agitation. 

“I don’t give a fuck what’s necessary,” Virgil spat, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “You _lied_ to me! You kept this from me knowing that I was getting close to him…. Knowing that I lov-care for him! You should have told me! You should have been upfront about it! At least then it wouldn’t hurt so bad! At least then I wouldn’t feel like this! But no! You chose what was easier for you! You chose to protect yourself, like you always do! Like you did when you convinced me to bond with you! When you cursed us both! You’re no better than _he_ is!” Virgil spat at him. 

Logan’s hackles raised at the insults. They were all well deserved, he supposed, all except the comparison to Noname. Noname was a monster that deserved a fate worse than death. Did Virigl really see him like that? The cat hissed in offense at the words, growling as he bared his teeth. 

“You’ve used me! You don’t give a damn about me or what happens, all you care about is yourself!” Virgil continued, ignoring the reaction. “Well, I’m done with it! I’m done with you! Get out!”

Shock filled the feline at the words, his fur smoothing as he stared at the witch dumbfounded. 

“I SAID GET OUT!” Virgil repeated, voice raising as he threw one of the books next to him at the black creature. The hard spine missed Logan’s head by a few inches, but it was enough to spook the cat into jumping down from the bed. 

Logan trotted towards the cracked window, jumping onto the sill. He paused to glance back at his partner, whose arms were wrapped around his knees, face buried in them as he sobbed. Logan, for once, was thankful for his animalistic form as his guilt threatened to overwhelm him. 

He nudged the window open a bit more before squeezing through and trotting across a small pipe that had fallen between the inn and the next building, creating a bridge. He would need to circle around to meet up with Patton and Roman and let them know what was going on. Roman would no doubt want to stay with the shorter witch, even if he knew about his fate, but Patton… 

Could the dragon ever forgive Logan for what he had done to the others? Was Logan worth forgiving? Would he lose his interest now that it was over? 

The thought of losing Patton hurt more than Logan realized it ever could. The pain in his chest increased by folds. It was almost suffocating. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain Virgil must be experiencing. The amount of pain that Logan had caused… 

Perhaps it was best if he left. The others would be better off without him…but they’d still be together... And perhaps he’d be better off alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading my work. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments. It truly helps my work get noticed and helps with motivation! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> With the virus outbreak I will be home a lot more and hope to write more throughout. So, hopefully you'll see a bit more updates in the coming week or so.
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	21. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of fights can be a bit rough...

“What do you mean I can’t go up?” Roman pressed, glaring down at the cat seated in the stool next to him. His voice was low enough to avoid drawing attention to what would no doubt appear to be a psychotic episode. 

‘ _ Virgil needs some time to himself,’ _ Logan offered, ‘ _ he’s experiencing some-’ _

“No, Logan, what he needs is his friends to be there for him, and to be honest with him!” Roman interrupted, shoving the tray away from him before storming towards the stairs. 

Patton watched him go, his gaze lingering even after Roman disappeared up the stairs. The prince had a point, though he doubted Logan didn’t already know that. Patton’s gaze shifted to the feline next to him. Roman would no doubt do his best to comfort Virgil, but Logan didn’t have anyone else. 

The cat didn’t even bother to glance up at the man next to him. Instead he jumped down from the stool and headed for the door. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he wasn’t welcome here now. Perhaps it would be better if he remained in his feline form, living the rest of his days on the measley scraps passersby would provide him. He knew how to look cute enough. Maybe he would even get adopted by some kid… or baked into some kind of pie. 

Patton’s footfalls were soft as he hurried after his friend, moving to get the door for him. “I bet that book store is still open,” Patton offered with a pleasant smile. “Maybe we can have a look around until we figure out how to sort through this whole mess?”

Logan blinked up at him, thankful that cats did not have the ability to cry due to emotion. Logan had never been one to allow his emotions to drive him, but in this moment he couldn’t explain the surge within him any other way. Here stood a being older than he could possibly imagine and more powerful than anyone he had ever met. Patton had warned him against lying, but Logan didn’t listen. Patton had supported Logan even when he thought he was wrong. And even now, now that Logan had ruined everything, Patton was still there offering his support. He offered comfort, he offered companionship… he offered all the things Logan never thought he needed. 

“Well?” Patton asked, his smile only widening as he waited for a response from the stunned witch. “That’s an awfully long  _ paws _ , kiddo,” he added with a snort of amusement.

Logan did his best to refrain from rolling his eyes as he started moving, heading out of the inn and into the street. His steps felt lighter as his chest filled with warmth at the fact that Patton was at his side despite everything. 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roman knocked on the door, unsure of what else to do. Technically it was his room, but it didn’t feel right entering it unannounced. He waited for a response. When none came he knocked again. 

“Go away!” Virgil’s voice snapped in response making Roman tense. 

“Virgil… It’s me…” Roman replied softly, pressing closer to the door. “Can I come in?”

Again, silence fell and Roman’s uneasiness began to grow. “Virgil… Pleas-”

The door was pulled open before Roman could finish pleading with the other man. The witch stood before him, shoulders slumped, hood pulled low over his face in an attempt to hide his swollen mismatched eyes. He was shaking slightly as he tried not to let the tears start all over again.

Roman took a moment to take in the sight. He had never seen the other man like this before. Virgil was the strongest person he knew. Whatever Logan had been hiding must have been horrible enough to crack his composure. 

Roman hesitated only a moment before stepping closer, arms wrapping around the smaller man, pressing him against his chest firmly. Virgil’s usual venomous demeanor was nowhere to be found as he buried his face into Roman’s shirt, his shaking increasing. Roman kicked the door shut behind him, lifting a hand to smooth the hood back. 

Virgil’s fingers clung to the white fabric before him, his tears beginning to soak through. Roman’s arm tightened around him as his knees buckled, pulling them both to the floor. 

“Whoa… whoa… it’s okay… I’ve got you,” Roman whispered softly, shifting them so that Virgil was cradled against him as the prince leaned back against the door. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it, I’ll be here for you the whole way.”

The words that were obviously meant to soothe the witch only seemed to make matters worse as his sobbing intensified. Virgil let go of the prince’s shirt, arms wrapping around his waist. Roman was at a loss. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it. It was obvious that Virgil didn’t need words so he let silence fall between them. He continued to stroke the smaller man’s hair absently content to hold him until the turmoil subsided. 

It didn’t take too long for the prince’s patience to be rewarded. Virgil’s sobs easing, his shaking shifting into small tremors as his body relaxed against the larger man’s. Roman’s muscled form seemed soft and warm beneath him, like the comfort of a bed when he had gone without for so long. Each touch, each caress were like scraps to a starving man. When was the last time anyone had held him like this? Virgil wasn’t sure there was a last time. No one had ever held him like this. He had never allowed someone to be this close to him; had never allowed himself to be this close to someone. And it was all going to end…

“So,” Roman breathed softly, the sound vibrating in his chest. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

‘Yes,’ Virgil didn’t say. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to share his pain, maybe then it wouldn’t be so heavy as his heart broke. The last thing he wanted to do was sow more lies, but how was he supposed to tell Roman that if he stayed with him he would die? How was he supposed to live with himself if Roman decided to stay?

“No,” Virgil answered instead, voice cracking slightly. He shifted, wiping away the remnants of his tears before peering up at the prince. His chest clenched at the sight before him. Why did Roman have to be so gorgeous? He was such an idiot! He was nice and funny and intelligent! He wasn’t Virgil’s type at all! What was he even doing with them?! He should have gone back to his people ages ago!

“Okay,” Roman offered with a reassuring smile, brushing back a dark lock that had managed to dip in Virgil’s eyes. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Roman added. 

Virgil felt what little heart he had left begin to crack and shatter at the words once more. 

“Are you hungry? I can-”

“No,” Virgil interrupted, answering a bit too quickly. “No,” he repeated far more calmly. “Thanks, but I’m okay,” he reassured, pulling back so that he could sit up. Roman moved to follow, a hand wrapping around the smaller man’s to keep him from escaping completely. 

Virgil glanced down at the contact. He wouldn’t admit it but the small gesture somehow helped to keep him from breaking down again. 

“Princey…” Virgil sighed softly, averting his gaze as he tried to steel himself against what was to come. “I…”

“Whatever it is, Virgil, it can wait. You don’t have to tell me right now. I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Roman offered with another small smile. 

UGH! How was he so insufferably perfect?! Virgil shot the man a glare. He knew Roman was just trying to be supportive, but that was the last thing he needed right now. All of these warm hearted feelings had no place inside someone like Virgil… Someone who had done so many horrible things to so many people! What was worse was that apparently his horrid deeds weren’t done. 

Virgil pulled from Roman’s grip. “Would you stop!” he demanded with a growl. “I’m not some damsel in need of saving!”

Roman tensed at the sudden change of pace, his smile fading a bit. “Right…” he mumbled, flushing at the reminder, “Sorry, I just wanted-”

“I know what you want, Princey, and you’re not getting it,” Virgil spat, moving to stand. 

“What are you talking about?” Roman’s expression turned confused as he pushed to his feet as well. 

“You don’t think I get it? You’re looking for a free ride and I’ve been giving you one! Well, newsflash, I’m not as dense as you think I am!” Virgil spat, the tears threatening to fall once more as he grabbed his bag and started packing. 

“That’s not-”

“I don’t care! I don’t care about you! I don’t care about your kingdom! I don’t care about any of it! I’m tired of having to pull your weight! What, did you think I was just some idiot that would fall for some pretty eyes and a well toned body?!” Virgil spat, shoving his books into the worn leather. 

“Where is this coming from?!” Roman demanded. Virgil kept his gaze low as he yelled at the prince, knowing that the hurt on his face would ruin the witch’s resolve. “I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me! You and Logan! I just want to repay you for-”

“Then leave!” Virgil spat, closing the pack as he paused, glaring at the wall before him instead of at the prince. 

“What?” Roman breathed in shock.

“If you’re so grateful, then leave and don’t come back,” Virgil repeated, though his conviction had waned. 

“You can’t be serious…” Roman practically pleaded. 

“Whatever you came here for is gone. Whatever you were following us for is over. Go back to your people, Roman. Rebuild your kingdom. Do whatever you’re supposed to be doing, but do it somewhere else.”

For a moment, silence fell between them as the words sank in and Roman did his best to process them. 

“No,” the prince replied flatly, his regal voice finite. 

“Excuse me?” Virgil hissed, his gaze finally shifting to the man whose chin was stuck out stubbornly. 

“I said no,” Roman repeated. “Where you go, I follow and you’re just going to have to deal with these pretty eyes and this toned body, whether you like it or not.”

“How dare you-”

“I said no, Virgil.” Roman took a step forward, jaw clenching. “I don’t know why you’re trying to push me away now, but I have a funny feeling it has to do with either something the dingy duke or Logan said.”

Virgil hesitated, not used to someone actually standing up to him. Virgil had always been intimidating and demanding. The only person who could withstand his demands was Noname. Even Logan was sueded when things got heated, not liking the conflict. Knowing what Virgil was, what he could do, tended to only assist Virgil in his blustering. Yet, here Roman was standing his ground. He knew what Virgil could do, what he  _ had _ done, what he was capable of, and still he stood his ground. 

“That has nothing-” Virgil attempted, the effectiveness of his words failing in his surprised state. 

“Yes, it does,” Roman interrupted, moving to minimize the space between them. “I might not have known you very long Virgil but I  _ do  _ know you,” he bent to take the smaller man’s hands in his, his expression softening. “You push people away when you start feeling too strongly for them or you feel you need to protect them.”

“I don’t-”

“You do,” Roman cut him off again with a soft smile, “and it’s okay. I happen to like your feistiness.” That earned an involuntary grin from the witch as well. 

“You do?” Virgil questioned softly, the words coming in a whisper.

“Very much so,” Roman admitted. “I like everything about you, even your pretty eyes and your not-as-toned-as-me body.”

“Oh my god! You’re never going to let me live that down now are you?!” Virgil demanded with a surprised laugh.

“Never,” Roman chuckled, his smile broadening at the sound of Virgil’s laughter. “Whatever you're afraid of… Whatever you’re trying to protect me from… you don’t have to tell me, but I’ll be here when and if you decide to. And if and when you do, we’ll face it together because I care a great deal for you Virgil and I don’t think that is ever going to stop.”

Virgil hesitated, studying the prince’s gaze for any hint at a lie or some form of deceit but, as far as he could tell, there was nothing. To be honest, he hadn’t expected there to be, but his own insecurities were certainly getting the better of him. 

“You’re such a fucking sap,” Virgil scoffed, pulling away as he felt his face heat to an alarming degree. “What do you want from me, a confession of my own? It’s not going to happen Sir-Boasts-A-Lot.” His attention turned back to his bag, desperate for any kind of distraction. 

“Yet,” Roman countered confidently as he turned to start packing Patton’s. “We’ll see…”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos it really helps out and I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	22. Plot Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left...

Patton scratched behind Logan’s ear absently as he continued to read the large book settled in his lap. The cat had fallen asleep some time ago while Patton read to him. The dragon didn’t have the heart to wake him. The poor man had been through a lot in the last few weeks. It was no wonder he was so exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

So, Patton now sat quietly, gaze lazily drifting over the words in front of him. He was content to stay there for the rest of the day if the shopkeep would allow him. Something told him that wasn’t going to be the problem, however, as he caught a glimpse of a man clad in green out of the edge of his peripherals. 

Patton hesitated, glancing down at Logan to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. He closed the book gently before setting it aside and wiggling out of the chair, careful not to disturb the beast. He double checked that Logan was indeed still unconscious before slipping away after the uninvited visitor. 

“Well, don’t you look all cozy snuggled up to the Stargazer,” Remus’ nasal voice came as Patton rounded one of the shelves, catching sight of him on the other side of the aisle.

Patton’s usually permanent smile was nowhere to be found as he hurried over. “What are you doing here Remus? You’re not supposed to be anywhere near Roman or the others,” Patton urged in a harsh whisper. 

“Relax, your lectures always drag-on,” Remus snorted, a hand lifting to his lips as he let out a soft giggle, “Seriously though, I’m not really here. I stole one of your brother’s astral projection charms.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. You’re going to get yourself killed!” Patton urged, brows furrowing. “You need to be more careful.” 

“Aw, how sweet! You’re worried about me?” Remus mocked, his own smile falling. “What you need to be worried about is how you’re going to fix this! We’re running out of time. I can already feel Roman pushing through my blockers. It's that damn witch he’s with! If he-”

“Language, Remus!” Patton chided, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. 

“What? It sounded like English to me,” the mustached man shrugged. 

“That’s not funny and you know it,” Patton sighed, a bit of smoke escaping from his nostrils. 

“Oh, come off it Patticake, you know you miss me,” Remus teased, stepping closer. Patton lifted a hand to motion for him to stop. 

“As a  _ friend _ , yes,” Patton admitted, meeting his gaze. “You know that. Now, stop avoiding the question. Why are you here? Why did you visit Roman? You know how dangerous that is!”

Remus eyed the smaller man as if he were trying to decide whether or not he wanted to be pushy with his affection, but eventually gave a sigh, deflating in defeat. “Fine,” he whined, drooping his shoulders, “You’re not as fun as your brother you know that?” 

“Remus,” Patton warned with a heated look.

“Alright! Alright! Don’t get your panties in a twist. That is, if you’re even wearing any,” the nobleman grinned devilishly. Patton didn’t bother with a reaction, just folded his arms over his chest as he waited. “Ugh, you're so much more boring nowadays. Fine, I could feel  _ my _ brother getting closer and  _ you _ were supposed to stop him. That was the deal, and instead, I find you stargazing with Professor Dork over there and getting all doe eyed with the rest of them. You’re getting too emotionally involved.”

“I am not,” Patton argued, jaw clenching as he couldn’t help but flush.

“You  _ are _ .You’re doing exactly what I said you would: You’re growing attached, Patton,” Remus warned. “And people are going to die because of it.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Patton assured, his glare intensifying. 

“Oh? How do you expect to prevent it, hm? Because you’re doing such a great job of it now,” The astral projection countered.

“I’ll figure something out,” the dragon sighed, suddenly looking a bit unsure of himself. 

“You better! If Roman dies, I’m next, and even if you’ve managed to protect your new pets, they won’t be too far along either!”

“I know!” Patton snapped in annoyance, a few sparks falling from the dragon’s lips., causing Remus fell to fall silent. They stood there for a long moment, both feeling the weight of their duty fall heavily on their shoulders.

“What will you do now?” Remus asked softly, seeming to have calmed himself. 

“I… I don’t know,” Patton admitted, arms wrapping around himself. “I guess the first thing I need to do is get them back together-”

“You really think that is a good idea? If Roman sticks around with that trash panda then the likelihood that he’s going to-”

“I know,” Patton huffed, not liking being interrupted, “But breaking them apart now is going to be nearly impossible. Humans are stubborn creatures that will fight back if they care for one another too deeply.”

“I don’t see the problem. Witches can’t really be grouped in with humans and Roman only  _ thinks  _ he’s human, he’s incapable human emotions. I think you’re just scared,” Remus accused.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Remus. You may know your brother as he was, but not as he is. I think you underestimate him. I think you underestimate yourself,” Patton countered before pausing. “Why haven’t you rebelled against my own brother yet?”

“I’ve told you-”

“That you’re weak? I know,” Patton interrupted. “I don’t think that’s all of it though. I think you care for him. I think that all those years cooped up in his rooms, nothing but his demented conversations and games to keep you company… Things like that take their toll on someone’s mind, human or not. Otherwise… Why didn’t you run when Roman did?”

Remus’ shocked gaze turned into a glare as Patton continued to speak, painting a picture that the man wasn’t too fond of. “Stop talking or I’ll rip off your nipples and shove them up your nose,” he ordered with a growl. 

“That doesn’t sound like a denial,” Patton replied with a small knowing smile even as Remus lifted his head to glance behind him at something Patton couldn’t see. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” Remus whispered before disappearing.

Patton was left alone in the stacks, still holding himself for comfort. The dragon had meant it when he said that he had missed his friend. He was loathe to admit it, but Patton missed his brother as well. Sure, he felt at home here with Logan, Virgil, and Roman, but things were different. They didn’t know the things he knew. They didn’t know Patton like the others did. 

Still… Patton glanced back towards the direction he had come from. He wasn’t lying to them. He couldn’t bring himself to do that, but keeping the truth from them even when it was for their own good did not feel nice. 

He steeled himself against his own swirling emotions before heading back to the chair he hoped Logan was still sleeping on. He needed to figure this whole thing out and quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Where do you think they’ll be?” Roman asked as he shifted the pack on his back. How did Patton make this thing look so light? The prince’s back was already starting to hurt from bearing its weight. 

“I dunno,” Virgil sighed, looking ashamed of himself. “Logan takes things pretty seriously. He probably believed every word I said.” 

“Hey,” Roman whispered softly, moving to rest a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Give the guy a little more credit. He’s been dealing with you for awhile now. I’m pretty sure he knows when you're being overdramatic.”

“Overdramatic!” Virgil scoffed, pulling to a stop. “You’re one to talk! Don’t think I don’t hear you still talking to Patton about how we ‘kidnapped’ you!”

“ _ Prince _ napped,” Roman corrected again, “And you did. I just discovered that I don’t mind it as much when my princenapper just happens to be extremely attractive.” Roman could feel the way Virgil tensed under his touch, the compliment causing him to hide his face beneath the hood of his cloak. 

“Whatever,” the witch grumbled, pulling from the prince’s touch. “You’re still an ass.”

“Ugh! How dare you?!” Roman scoffed in feigned offense. “That is Prince Ass, to you! Besides, I’m a toned bodied ass with pretty eyes , remember?” he teased.

“I hate you so much,” Virgil hissed though Roman managed to catch sight of the small upturn of the other man’s lips. 

“No you don’t,” Roman sang pleasantly as he pressed onwards. “Oh! Maybe, we should check the bakeries?” he offered before Virgil had a chance to continue their flirtatious bickering. 

Virgil glanced up at the direction Roman was indicating, taking in the line of shops. They hadn’t known Patton long, but it was obvious that the dragon had an affinity for sweets, and Logan had an affinity for Patton. Reason dictated that wherever the dragon went, the witch wouldn’t be too far behind. 

“I suppose that’s not a terrible idea,” Virgil huffed, hurrying to catch up with the other man. “We’ll check a couple of them and then head to the apothecary and then maybe the book shop.”

“Why the apothecary? Does he need an antidote for all that poison you were spitting?” Roman teased. 

“Ha. Ha,” Virgil deadpanned, giving him a flat look. “Logan has an obsession with chemistry. It’s a bit unhealthy, but it’s come in handy a time or two.” Virgil pursed his lips as he remembered their escape. He could still smell the stomach churning scent of burnt flesh as the acid ate away a portion of Noname’s face. 

“I don’t think I even want to ask,” Roman commented with a shiver, pulling Virgil from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” he mused softly, giving Roman a small nudge with his shoulder. “Come on, Princey. These streets aren’t going to search themselves and we only have a few hours before nightfall…”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three chapters in one week. I'm on a roll!
> 
> Please don't forget to kudo and/or comment. Your comments always make my day! I also would love to hear what theories you may have or might have had!
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	23. The Ouroboros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain appears but is everything as it seems or are things far more complicated than anyone has surmised?

Virgil sank down onto an overturned barrel with a huff. This was useless! They had been at this for a few hours now and they had had no luck. He was tired and annoyed and just generally fed up with it all. 

He glanced up as he heard Roman’s heavy footfalls exiting the shop behind him. The prince looked as tired as Virgil felt. Even Roman’s usually perfectly manicured hair was messed from the larger man running his hands through it, just as he was doing now. 

“I think that’s the last one on this street,” Roman sighed, moving to stand next to the witch. “It’s getting late, maybe they headed back to the inn already.” 

“Or not,” Virgil scoffed, gaze turning back to his feet. “I bet they're long gone. Logan took what I said literally, like he always does, and already hit the road with Patton right behind him, no doubt”

“I don’t know,” Roman sighed, placing a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Patton probably talked some sense into him. In fact, I bet they’re waiting in our room as we -” The prince’s voice cut off abruptly.

Virgil glanced up, sensing that something was off. Roman’s eyes grew wide with a mix of emotions Virgil couldn’t name. The prince’s gaze was set on something across the narrow road, Virgil’s own mismatched eyes following suit. 

The witch’s chest tightened, sending a puff of air into the cool night as his lungs emptied in horror. A man stood on the corner, his cape flowing gently in the wind, the yellow lining of his shirt peeking from beneath his dark vest as he strode purposely towards them. Virgil jumped to his feet, almost stumbling over the barrel he had been sitting on as the man’s half burnt face caught in the light of one of the shop’s lamps. Noname… He was here?!

“Roman!” The man called pleasantly as he approached. “There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere.”

Virgil was struck dumb as the prince’s name left the vile man’s lips. This couldn’t be happening. This was just a dream! A nightmare! He wasn’t really there! It was all just some sort of trick! But… He said Roman’s name with such familiarity… Like he  _ knew _ him. Virgil’s wide and terrified gaze turned to Roman. 

The prince’s surprised expression was gone, morphing into something akin to determination as the man approached. It was obvious Roman recognized the man. But how? Was this some kind of trap? Had Roman been sent to collect Virgil and Logan from the beginning? Had he just been waiting for the two to be separated before calling his master? Was this some big elaborate scheme to capture the witches? Pain mixed with Virgil’s terror as everything began crashing around him. 

“Well, you should have kept looking,” Roman spat at the man, stepping forward between him and the witch.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat an old friend,” the man teased with a chuckle, pulling to a stop just a few short feet away. “It's time to come home, Roman. We have work to do.” 

“I-” Roman began.

“Y-you know him?” Virgil interrupted, brows furrowing as he peered up at the prince, pain and confusion written on his features. Roman glanced at the witch.

“Virgil!” the man greeted excitedly before Roman had a chance to answer. “There you are! I knew you’d be here, but I hadn’t expected you two to be so… close.” he glanced at Roman giving a sly grin, “Good job, Roman. How is he? I always assumed he’d be a wild one.” 

Virgil’s chest lifted and fell at a staggering pace as he began to panic. He had been right! Noname had sent Roman to them! Virgil had fallen for every word that had fallen from the prince’s soft lips. The witch staggered backwards in shock, stumbling over himself. 

“Don’t worry Virgil, I’m not here for you or the feline… yet,” Noname chuckled. “No, I’m afraid I’m just here to cut Roman’s visit a bit short. Isn’t that right Roman?” 

The prince didn’t even get a chance to speak or to explain before Virgil scrambled away, sprinting down the street. 

“Virgil! Virgil, wait!” Roman called after him, making as though to follow, but finding his feet were stuck in place. 

“Ah, now, now, Roman I can’t have you running off to play knight in shining armor now, can I?” Noname hummed as he approached. “You’ll have time to play with him later. For now-”

“Liar!” Roman snapped at him, the man’s face a reminder of all that he had lost. The images of burning buildings, the stench of burning bodies was all too much. “You’ve taken everything from me! You’ve destroyed everything! I don’t know what you want with me, but I know you won’t get it! And if I have my way you’ll never get close to Virgil! You’re  _ him _ aren’t you?! The one they’re running from?” 

“Maybe,” Noname shrugged casually. “They really didn’t have to keep running, you know. Once you managed to slip from between my fingers, I wasn’t worried about them anymore. I have to admit though, I’m surprised they managed to live this long. I’m sure their magic started fading as soon as they left,” Noname moved closer still. His hand went to curl into the fabric of the prince’s shirt, close to the line of his trousers. 

“What are you-”

“Relax, Roman,” Noname huffed, rolling his eyes at the man’s dramatic nature, “As much as I enjoy this whole brawns over brains thing you’ve got going on, I’m not interested,” the demeanted man explained before he gave a firm tug, untucking the white fabric. “Also, side note, maybe stop buying children’s clothes. You’re an adult, Roman, buy your size. You look ridiculous,” he added lifting the shirt almost over the prince’s head.

Roman wasn’t quite sure how to react. He was furious, of course, but it was a bit difficult to form a response when someone was lecturing you as if you were a toddler. Noname’s gloved fingers pressed into the sensitive flesh of the scar that now marred his side. The scar that had been left over from where he had been stabbed. 

“Watch it!” Roman cursed, hissing in a breath at the tenderness.

“Color me surprised,” Noname commented again, lowering Roman’s too tight shirt and straightening. “I take it the badger healed you?” 

“He’s a procyon raccoon,” Roman corrected with a snarl.

“Whatever,” Noname scoffed with another roll of his eyes. “Either way, it's surprising. I didn’t think kindness was in his nature. Especially when you consider healing a wound like that would shave a few years off his life.”

“What?” Roman asked in shock.

“Oh, dear,” Noname gasped in feigned shock. “Loverboy didn’t tell you. By my estimate, he cut his meager existence in half for that little cut of yours. And with the pussycat by his side, there was no way he didn’t do the math. So, how does it feel Roman, stealing the life of someone you care so much about?” 

Roman’s heart sank. No wonder Logan had been against rescuing the prince; doing so came at such a great cost and yet… Virgil still fought for him. Virgil risked everything for a stranger. 

“You know nothing about him!” Roman spat angrily. 

“You’re wrong, Roman. I know him well enough. I know him enough to know what goes on in that tiny little brain of his. I know that he was content doing my dirty work until that seer got his claws into him. I know that he enjoyed it! Enjoyed the pain he caused, the suffering-”

“You’re wrong!” 

“Am I? He’s a coward, just like the rest of humanity. He crawls out of the woodwork when there is something to be gained, like the pest he is, like the pests they all are,” Noname hissed at him, his deformed face contorting with the effort. 

“No. Virgil isn’t like that. He saved me!” Roman defended.

“But why did he save you, Roman? Hm? Why do you think he did it?” the man pressed. “Think about it.”

Roman tried not to allow the man the purchase in his mind, but suddenly the reminder of their first conversation had everything flooding back. The words he heard Virgil speaking to Logan as the prince awoke. 

_ "I didn't spend all of it, but what would you have me do? We need him.” _

They needed him? But for what? Is this what Virgil meant? Had they been playing him this whole time?

“No,” Roman whispered in denial. “No! I refuse to believe that! Virgil is kind and caring! He cares for me he l-”

“Loves you?” Noname finished for him with a scoff. “Oh, please, Roman. Virgil and Logan don’t give a damn about love. They only care about their own survival. Though, I have to admit, I am a bit surprised that you do. Even in the state that you’re in, I never expected your kind to have such… human emotions.”

“Excuse me?” Roman scoffed, struggling against his bindings. “My kind? What, Royals? Slaughtering my family wasn’t enough for you, now you have to insult their memory?” 

Noname paused, as if surprised by the accusation before he began to laugh. The sound was harsh, but hearty as if Roman had genuinely amused him. “Royal? Family? Your brother really did a number on you didn’t he?” he laughed, slowly beginning to sober. Roman’s jaw set in his fury. 

“I didn’t kill your family Roman.” Noname continued, “Not that I wouldn’t if I found them all.” 

The prince tensed. ‘If I  _ found _ them all’? Did that mean that Roman’s family was still alive?! His parents? His siblings? Had Remus been telling the truth. No, no… that couldn’t be right… He had been there. He had watched them die. But… But if this man was capable of so many things then maybe… maybe it was all a lie… everything was a lie! Like one of Virgil’s dream creations! No… That wasn’t right either, Virgil knew his family had died, knew his kingdom was attacked. If Virgil knew these things, then they had to be true unless… unless Virgil was in on it too. Roman’s heart sank further, drowning in the pits of his stomach. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. 

“You’re lying,” Roman repeated far more weakly. “Everything you're saying is a lie.”

“Is it?” Noname asked. “I suppose it could be. But, tell me Roman, does it feel like a lie to you? You’re obviously such a good judge of character,” he added sarcastically, “what with how you can read Virgil so well. Does it feel like I’m lying?”

Roman stared down at the man, his seething anger bubbling in his chest as he tried to wrestle back the tears that threatened to fall. Noname was right. It didn’t feel like a lie. Roman refused to give him the satisfaction of admitting the words. 

“It doesn’t, does it?” Noname pouted, voice dripping with condescension. “Poor poor Roman, unable to tell who is lying and who is telling the truth. Well, let me help you out  _ Princey _ ,” the witch’s nickname sounded vile on the man’s lips. Roman’s chest ached with the need to hear it from Virgil just one me time, despite his doubts. “I am telling the truth here and now. Everyone you care for, even your dearest  _ procyon, _ has abandoned you and yet here I am. Offering you the knowledge you seek. All you have to do is bite.”

“No.” Roman growled with no hesitation. 

“Excuse me?” Noname scoffed, obviously offended, anger flashing behind his suddenly yellow eyes.

“I said no. I won’t bite. I don’t need anything from you, you snake!” Roman repeated, spitting at the man who took a quick step backwards to avoid being soiled. 

“Alright, fine!” Noname hissed in return. “I gave you your chance. If you don’t want to play, then so be it. I’ll get what I need from you regardless. Don’t come crying when it’s more painful than necessary. Just remember, you chose this path, not me!” 

The man lifted a gloved hand and with a quick twist of his wrist, he and the prince vanished from the small village streets without a sound. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly difficult. Believe it or not, I wrote a full draft (which was far less angsty and filled with fluff) that I had to completely toss because the boys simply weren't having it! -.- I swear some of them can be such divas. Still, I love them all so much! I hope you enjoyed how this turned out! I know that I am very pleased with it. Please don't forget to kudo and/or comment. I would love to hear your theories or thoughts on how everything is turning out. I already have the ending outlined but the comments always brighten my day and motivate me to get the next chapter up for you guys! 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support! It means the world to me! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	24. The Catcher in the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton run into each other. Logan is left with a dilemma.

Virgil’s heart pounded against his chest painfully as he ran, his feet taking him in whatever direction they chose. Tears stung his eyes as he rounded another corner. He didn’t care where he was going. It didn’t matter, as long as it was away from the prince. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe-

“Virgil?!” a familiar voice cried in surprise, pulling the witch to a halt. His frantic gaze searched for the source, landing on the small framed man currently cradling his stomach. Was Patton hurt?! Virgil’s anxiety skyrocketed as he hurried to the other man.

Patton stood tall, arms wrapped around a large bulge in his shirt. Virgil relaxed only slightly at the realization that the dragon was unharmed, Logan’s fur covered head popping out of the smaller man’s sweater neckline. The dragon had stuffed the cat hastily in his shirt when the shopkeep had announced they were closing and had no time to release the feline before he spotted the other witch.

Thank the gods he had found them!

“Virgil what's wrong?! What happened? I thought I sensed-” Patton rushed, catching sight of Virgil damp cheeks.

“It’s him! It's Noname! He’s here!” Virgil interrupted, causing Patton to tense. 

The dragon’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t prepared for this. He needed more time. Anger and desperation surged through him as he gave a huff, a dark plume of smoke escaping him. “Here?! You’re sure?!” Patton rushed, his hold on Logan tightening slightly. The cat glanced up at him, hackles beginning to raise.

“It’s not like I could mistake his face, Patton!” Virgil snapped in response. 

‘ _ Where is Roman? Wasn’t he with you?’ _ Logan’s voice came, his feline gaze shifting to the panicky witch once more. A wave or pain washed through the anxious man. He still hadn’t been prepared to face Logan since their last encounter, and the sound of the prince’s name from the other witch was like salt in his wounds. He couldn’t find the words he needed to explain. 

‘ _ Virgil! Where is Roman?!’ _ Logan demanded once more. 

“He…” Virgil began, voice cracking as the tears started again. “He… He knew him, Logan. Roman works for Noname! He’s been playing us this whole time!” the witch sobbed bringing his hand up to wipe furiously at his face. “I can’t believe I actually-”

Patton gave no warning before he wrapped Virgil up in a hug. Logan gave a small cry as he did his best to wiggle out of his confinement, now pressed firmly between the two bodies. He eventually managed to jump down onto the dust covered ground. 

“Come on, Kiddo,” Patton cooed softly as Virgil melted into the embrace, his sobbing intensifying. “I’m sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Roman would never mix himself up with the likes of him,” the dragon attempted to reassure. 

‘ _ Patton is right, Virgil,’ _ Logan added, tail swishing in his aggravated state. ‘ _ You know as well as anyone how Noname can warp the truth.’ _

“No… No. You didn’t see what I did,” Virgil managed, dropping his hands slightly to look down at the cat. “Roman  _ knew _ him. They spoke to each other like they were friends. He’s as vile as the rest of them! He lied-”

Patton pulled away from the witch, peering up at him. “Now you listen here,” he ordered, causing both Virgil and Logan to practically stand at attention. They weren’t accustomed to the usually gentle man’s authoritative voice. “I will not have you saying such things. Roman loves you dearly, that much is obvious and whatever that  _ snake _ has you thinking, it's wrong.” He informed him flatly. “You are brave and smart and kind! You have to see through these lies. Do I make myself clear?” 

In his shock Virgil had somehow stopped the tears, mismatched eyes wide as they remained glued to the dragon currently lecturing him. “But-”

“No,” Patton interrupted. “It’s all lies. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes,” Virgil finally managed as they all fell silent, left alone with their thoughts. “I-if it's all lies then… then…” Virgil’s gaze grew wide, his hands clamping over his mouth in horror. “I-I left Roman! I left him!” his chest heaved as another panic attack began to bubble up. “We have to go back! We have to go get him!”

Virgil made as if to bolt in the direction he had come but Patton’s firm grip kept him in place. 

“Wh-what are you doing?! We have to save him!” Virgil pleaded, struggling to get away.

“Virgil, breathe. It’s too late,” Patton whispered softly.

“No! We have to! They could still be there!” Virgil argued, the tears threatening to fall once more. “I can’t leave him! I did this to him! I have to go back!”

‘ _ Virgil,’ _ Logan’s soft calming voice came, finally breaking through the panic. ‘ _ Listen to him.’ _

“I felt a surge of power, Virgil,” Patton explained softly, still clinging to the witch. “They’re gone. Noname left and judging by the power fluctuation, he took Roman with him.” 

Horror washed through the witch, the force of which caused his knees to give out. He sank down onto the well trodden road, Patton barely managing to keep hold of him as he lowered himself as well. 

“No…” Virgil seemed to plead in a desperately soft whisper. “No… This is all my fault… I did this… I abandoned him…”

“Virgil, you can’t blame yourself-” Patton began.

“No!” the witch snapped, shoving the dragon’s hands away. “No! I did this to him Patton! You know it as well as I do! Stop trying to pacify me!” he demanded.

Patton recoiled, brows furrowing at the reaction. For once, he was unsure of what to do. Virgil was obviously in pain, but he didn’t seem to want it to stop.

‘ _ Virgil, he is just trying to help,’ _ Logan defended, moving to rub against Virgil’s hip. 

“We have to go after him!” Virgil pointed out, obviously ignoring his partner. 

“Virgil-” Patton began once more just to be cut off again.

“We  _ have  _ to go after him!”

‘ _ Okay,’ _ Logan projected. The simplistic conviction in the word causing Virgil to pause and glance down at him. 

“R-really?” Virgil asked, obviously surprised by the compliance of the feline.

‘ _ Yes,’ _ Logan answered simply. ‘ _ Roman means a great deal to you, Virgil. Since he has joined us you seem to have grown happier each day that has passed with him. Furthermore, if we are unable to obtain a source soon we will die. I am not willing to allow what could be our remaining time here on this Earth to be filled with more regret or sadness,’  _ the feline jumped up onto the witch’s shoulder as he continued,  _ ‘So, we will go after him. You deserve whatever happiness you can find. I owe you that and so much more.’ _

Virgil stared at him, expression awed. Before the smaller creature could react, the witch snatched him up into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. 

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered softly, ignoring the squeal that escaped the dragon who joined their ‘group’ hug. 

…………………………………………………………………………

Logan had convinced the smaller witch that he needed rest for their coming journey not long after he had managed to calm him. Now, the large procyon raccoon was soundly asleep atop the neatly folded blankets and cloaks in Patton’s pack as they marched into the night. 

Logan had been lucky that the witch’s nerves were frayed enough that he provided little resistance to his suggestion. Granted, the lanky witch was not too pleased by the cause of said frayed nerves. Regardless, he checked on the beast once more to make sure he was sound asleep before closing the flap and moving to walk next to the dragon carrying him. 

“You’re really worried aren’t you?” Patton whispered softly, offering a reassuring smile. Logan was always so caring. It wasn’t a surprise that this worried him so, not only with Roman’s capture, but also with Virgil being sick over it. 

“Indeed,” Logan admitted with a sigh, running his hand through his neat hair. “There are quite a number of inconsistencies that are cause for worry,” he admitted.

“Sure, but on the bright side it looks like Virgil has forgiven you,” Patton offered cheerily, obviously trying to keep a positive outlook.

“Yes, though I wish it was under more ideal circumstances,” Logan admitted, glancing at the pack protecting the unseen raccoon before focusing on the dragon again. 

“There are so many things I do not understand. Virgil’s forgiveness is not something I was even considering at the moment.”

“Oh.” Patton breathed, his smile dropping a bit. “I’m sure Roman is fine. He seems very resourceful. Who knows, he will have probably saved himself by the time we get there.” 

“Unlikely, though your optimism is noted. No, while I  _ am _ concerned about Roman, I am more concerned about you.” Logan replied evenly.

“ _ Me?” _ Patton repeated in surprise before giving a small chuckle. “Why would you be worried about me? I’m fine, Logan. I mean, I’m worried sure but-”

“You misunderstand me, Patton,” Logan interrupted, for once his expression cold and closed off. It wasn’t a look Patton was used to from the witch. Logan’s eyes were always warm and intelligent when it was just the two of them.

Patton paused, his brows furrowed in confusion, and his heart beginning to beat a bit faster in his chest. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been traveling with us for almost two weeks now,” Logan explained, gaze turning ahead towards the path they were walking. Anywhere but at Patton. 

“Yes,” Patton agreed, unsure of where this was going.

“Throughout that time, I have rarely left your side. Wouldn’t you agree?” Logan asked, still not glancing toward him.

“Yes, and I’ve enjoyed every moment we’ve spent together,” Patton replied chipperly. The words dug a dagger deeper into Logan’s chest where his heart usually would be. However, at the moment he didn’t have a heart… he couldn’t have one. Not if he were going to get through this. 

“Then perhaps you can see why I find it so odd that you know who Noname is when we have never spoken of him in your presence,” Logan pointed out. 

The dragon’s rhythmic footfalls faltered at the words. Was that true? “Virgil mentioned him to me,” Patton offered, with another smile. The look was nowhere near as genuine as it had been earlier. 

“No, Patton,” Logan sighed, finally glancing at him. “He didn’t.” 

Patton’s expression dropped instantly, lips pursing as he met Logan’s gaze. “He had to have,” Patton whispered, his usually chipper nature gone. 

“Patton, enough,” Logan sighed. He took a moment to try and steel himself against whatever was coming, pinching the bridge of his nose as he measured his breathing. Silence fell between them; an uncomfortable silence that neither of them knew how to fill. 

Finally, Patton spoke, glancing away in his shame. 

“Why didn’t you call me out back in the village?” the dragon asked softly, his arms wrapping around himself.

“Virgil was upset. There was no reason to cause any more undue stress if it could have been avoided,” Logan admitted. “As long as you explain to me what is going on, I’m sure this whole situation can be deescalated before any further incidents occur.”

Patton’s wide gaze shot back to the witch in surprise. “You mean you’re giving me a chance to explain?” Patton asked in disbelief.

“Of course, Patton,” Logan replied in confusion. “I may not be the best judge of character, but I know that deep down you would never wish harm on any of us. You are far too kind-hearted.”

“R-really?” Patton stuttered, voice breaking as tears filled his eyes.

“Please don’t cry. I do not believe I would be adequate at comforting you,” Logan cringed, earning a chuckle as Patton wiped away the tears. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Logan,” Patton countered. “You give the best hugs!” 

“Patton…” Logan sighed, redirecting him to the task at hand. 

“Sorry, it's just… You’re so amazing… I’ve never met a human as understanding as you. Most would have already jumped to the worst conclusions. I just… I don’t think I’ve ever met  _ anyone _ like you, Logan,” Patton admitted, voice low with warmth as he reached out to take his hand. 

Logan allowed the contact, flushing slightly as he intertwined their fingers. This was already going horribly wrong. He was supposed to be questioning the smaller man, not allowing him to sweet talk him into complacency. 

“Patton, I need you to explain to me what is going on. How do you know Noname? What is your relationship to him? What else are you keeping from us?” Logan demanded, pulling the dragon to a stop. 

Patton bit his bottom lip, obviously debating with himself. There was so much, and he wasn’t sure if telling Logan was the best course of action. It could ruin everything. Then again, not telling him might be just as bad. This whole thing was a mess he was not prepared to handle. He should have just kept his mouth shut! Maybe then everyone would be safe. 

“Alright,” Patton sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’ll tell you what I can  _ if _ you promise to accept that there is some information I can’t give.”

“Patton, I don’t think-”

“You of all people know the danger of providing information that can change the outcome of a premonition ,” Patton interrupted, giving the witch a firm look. “Sometimes it’s not worth the risk.”

Logan tensed, eyeing the other man as he tired to sort through the words. Whatever Patton knew seemed to be from some sort of vision. A vision of what? Was it a vision like the one he and Logan had about Roman? Or could it be something more? Whatever it was, it obviously had something to do with Virgil, himself, and Noname. Was that how he knew Logan had been searching for him when they first met? He had so many questions. 

“Okay,” Logan nodded, knowing that if he didn’t agree he wouldn’t get what little answers the man was offering. “I promise.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! No answer yet but next chapter for sure! Well... Maybe... We will see. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to comment/leave a kudo if you're feeling the love. It always makes my day to hear from you guys! <3
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	25. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan have a little chat.

“So, where should I begin?” Patton asked, adjusting his pack carefully as they walked to ensure he didn’t wake the raccoon inside.

“How about starting with how you know Noname?” Logan offered, falling in step next to him. 

Patton’s lips pursed into a small line as he considered the question. How was he supposed to answer that without saying too much? The simplest answer was that he couldn’t.

“No,” Patton sighed softly, obviously feeling a bit guilty at the denial. 

The word made Logan tense, the possibilities running through his head. Had Patton been enslaved like him? Surely not. There was no way a dragon could be enslaved to someone like Noname. So their relationship was likely a willing one. Had they been friends? Lovers? Jealousy rose in the witch as his jaw set against the unruly feeling. He needed to pull himself together. Patton could very well be the enemy and here he was annoyed at the thought of the dragon with someone else. He was hopeless!

“Alright,” Logan huffed, considering the long list of other questions he had. “Do you know how Roman and Noname know one another?” 

“Yes,” Patton answered, a bit more confident than he had been a moment ago. “Roman is-” Patton cut himself off, considering his words before trying again. “Noname needs him to-” he paused once more, his frown deepening. “Roman believes Noname is the cause of his Kingdom’s destruction and the loss of his family,” he finally settled upon.

“Believes? So that is not the case?” Logan asked with an arched brow. 

“I never said that,” Patton rushed, which cemented Logan’s observation; Roman believed Noname had killed his family, but that wasn’t the case. 

“Is it that Roman’s family isn’t dead or that someone aside from Noname was the cause of their demise?” Logan asked, causing the dragon to pause once more. 

“Roman has no family left, aside from his brother, and now you and Virgil, I suppose,” Patton explained. 

“His brother? You mean Remus?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Patton nodded, ducking under a large branch. 

“He really is Roman’s brother?” Logan clarified.

“Half-brother, but yes. Remus is Roman’s twin,” Patton offered, confusing the witch even further.

“How can they be twins if they are half-brothers?” Logan questioned further. None of this was making sense and to be honest, he wasn’t sure how much of it all was the truth and how much was fabricated. 

“I can’t tell you,” the dragon admitted with a huff of frustration. 

“Well, it seems like what you can tell me is pretty useless,” Logan growled in his own irritation. 

“I…” Patton began before stopping himself and moving to entwine their fingers once more. “Logan-” 

The witch pulled from the offered touch as if the carrass had scorched him. Patton glanced up in surprise at the recoil, hurt painting his features at the rejection. Logan, despite his weakness for the dragon’s affection, managed to keep from looking at him. He could imagine Patton’s pain, the look of betrayal he would have in his eyes, the way his lips would turn down hiding those far too attractive dimples. No, he couldn’t look at him, not if he were to keep his sanity. 

“I’m sorry,” Patton breathed, pulling his hand away. “I’m doing the best I can.”

“Is Roman in danger?” Logan pressed, ignoring the apology as best he could. 

“Yes,” Patton answered without hesitation. “More than you could possibly believe.”   
“Do you know where to find him?” Logan continued, firing off the questions without pause. 

“I have an id-”

“Are we heading in the right direction?” Logan demanded. 

“Y-yes,” Patton managed, growing a bit uncertain with this new interrogation method. 

“Are you close to Noname?” Logan quick-fired the question just as he had the others, but this time Patton was the one to pause. The answer wasn’t a simple one, Logan could gather that just by the way he paused. Or perhaps… Perhaps it wasn’t that the answer was complicated, maybe it was simply one Patton knew he wouldn’t like. 

“I… can’t-” Patton began before Logan raised a hand silencing him. It was obvious the witch was growing angry. It was a look Patton was unaccustomed to with him. It seemed he was earning a lot of them today. 

Logan reeled on the smaller man, pulling them both to a halt. He towered above Patton, glaring down at him menacingly. Patton may be the most powerful being Logan had ever encountered, he knew he didn’t stand a chance if the dragon decided to attack him, but in this moment, none of that mattered.

Logan had been the one to seek out the ancient creature. He had been the one to pull Patton into their party. He had been so swept up in the man’s comforting touches and interested conversations that he had never really bothered to ask why? Why had Patton come with them? Why had he stuck around? Why had he shown any interest in someone like Logan? Surely, a silly human with his head in the stars was nothing more than amusement for an immortal like him. 

“Why?” Logan challenged, the word coming in a low rumble.

Patton peered up at him, eyes wide with an innocence Logan refused to believe. A creature as old and powerful as him had no right to look innocent. It was all just another lie. 

“W-why what?” Patton stuttered, hands wrapping around the strap of his backpack, grounding himself in his fearful state.

“Why are you here? Did you know everything when we met? Did you know how this would turn out?” Logan interrogated. “How much of it was lies?!”

“Logan I-”

“No.” The witch didn’t allow him to answer. “It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head, obviously trying to clear it, even as his anger bubbled and brewed inside him. “What does matter is your intention.” He stepped forward, crowding into the smaller man’s space. Patton’s usual comforting warmth was fuel to the fire already raging within the witch. “I don’t care how powerful you are. If you intend to harm  _ any _ of the people I care about I will  _ destroy  _ you. I will tear you apart  _ piece  _ by  _ piece  _ if I have to. I will make you wish that you had never heard of any of us. The next millennia of your existence will be spent in such an agonizing pain it will feel infinite.”

Patton’s grip on the bag tightened as Logan began to threaten him. The cosmically powerful being shrinking in on himself as Logan's voice dripped with venom. Logically, he knew that the witch couldn’t do much. He was a human, albeit a magical one, but a human nonetheless. No, it was Logan’s determination that Patton feared. He had seen the wounds Logan endured, the pain that he suffered day after day. The only thing that seemed to push the witch forward was sheer will. Patton could not afford to underestimate someone like that. 

Still, despite Logan’s malice Patton’s face seemed to flush more than usual. His chest tightened pleasantly ever as his heart seemed to quake in his fear. The witch was so defensive of his friends. It was obvious that he would go to the ends of the Earth and willingly jump off if he thought it would save them from any form of heartache. Patton might be apprehensive of the man’s wrath but his protective instincts t seemed to pierce right down to his core. How had a man like this existed without Patton’s knowledge for so long?

“Have I made myself unequivocally clear?” Logan demanded. 

It took a moment for Patton to find his voice as he met the witch's mismatched gaze, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted at the intensity of them. 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

“Good. Now, answer the question,” the witch ordered. “What is your intention? Why are you doing this?” Logan tilted his head, jaw setting. “And do  _ not _ tell me you can’t answer. This is one question you’ll have to figure out how to get around.”

Patton peered up, his usual cold blood suddenly very overheated by demanding words. “R-right, um…” Patton hesitated. However, rather than piece together a way to respond he took the time to try and calm himself. 

The dragon drew in a breath, counting slowly before releasing with an exhale small lines of smoke drifting into the air above him. 

“I intended,  _ and intend _ ,” Patton rushed before continuing, “to protect everyone.” 

Logan considered the words briefly. “And who do you consider ‘everyone’?” he asked flatly. 

“You, Roman, Virgil, Remus and anyone else that might get hurt,” Patton clarified, squaring his shoulders. 

Logan weighed the answer for a moment, before taking a step back. The words seemed to placate him enough to cool some of his anger, but it was obviously far from over. 

“Protect us from what?” the witch asked, starting to walk in their intended direction once more, expecting Patton to follow. 

“I can’t-”

“Try!” Logan snapped, causing the dragon to give a small jump before rushing to keep up with the man’s long strides. 

“The closest answer I can give is ‘from Noname’s plans’, Logan. Really I’m trying!” Patton pleaded. 

Logan was silent for a moment as they passed into a small clearing, the swirling blues and blacks of the sky above them coming into view. 

The witch's face turned upwards, glowing slightly in the dim light of the moon as he counted out the stars that lead to where Procyon should be. Patton’s own gaze lifted, though not to the sky but rather to stars of another nature. Logan’s expression was still stern and aggravated, but his eyes… his eyes always gave him away. 

The purple tint of his right eye was hidden from the angle Patton stood at, leaving only the honey brown of Logan’s natural color as he studied the constellations. Concern filled its deep swirling hazel, reflecting the light of the stars so far away. The pain there seemed to intensify Patton’s own. He had cut Logan deep with his dishonesty, something he had never meant to do and something he would no doubt regret for a very, very long time. 

Still, despite the poisonous emotion, Patton couldn’t help but be entranced by the beauty of it all. Logan was breathtaking, in and of himself, but his view on the world, despite everything he had been through, was stunning beyond belief. Patton was sure in all the years he had lived and would live there would never be someone as intriguing and exquisite as the human before him. 

They stepped beneath the forest canopy once more, blocking their view of the night sky and returning Logan to the task at hand. 

“What does Noname want with a prince, anyway?” the witch inquired with a shake of his head. 

“Give me a moment,” Patton requested, pulling them into a brief silence. “Roman has no kingdom,” the dragon pointed out. “He isn’t a prince.”

The words felt odd to Logan. They were far too calculated, especially for Patton. While it was true that a prince without a kingdom was no prince at all, it seemed strange. Was Patton implying that Roman had  _ never _ been a prince? How was that possible? Logan had been inside the man’s head. He’d seen the same atrocities that-

Realization struck the seer, shocking him to his core. Roman’s thoughts had been so frantic and broken when Logan had peered into his mind during their first encounter. The witch had assumed it was due to the trauma the prince had sustained, but could it be that he was wrong? 

Was all of it wrong?! 

How were there so many lies upon lies?!

“Logan, please I can’t give you much more. It’s too dang-” Patton pleaded to no avail.

“Is Roman human?” Logan demanded, catching the dragon by surprise. 

“W-what?” Patton stuttered, not expecting the witch to piece so much together. 

“Is. Roman.  _ Human _ ?” He repeated, pulling them to a stop once more. “Answer the question and answer honestly.” 

Patton debated his next words carefully. 

Everything could be either built or shattered in this moment. 

“Logan, you have no idea the types of forces you’re gambling against.” 

“Or perhaps I do know, Patton, and I’m willing to take the risk.” Logan peered down at him expectantly, his tanned shoulders squared against whatever was to come. “The real question is, are you?”

The dragon studied the taller man. The wounds on his back peaking around his shoulders, a bleak reminder of the torture he had already endured. Patton, in all his immeasurable power, knew in that moment that he would give almost anything Logan asked for.

“No,” Patton answered in a deep sigh, unsure of what chaos would come of it. “No. Roman’s not human,” he clarified firmly.

“But you know what he is, don’t you?” Logan pressed. 

“Yes,” Patton provided, waiting for the next question. 

The one that would demand Patton to tell him what Roman really was. 

The question that would likely get them all killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you're feeling generous. It really helps a lot and usually makes my day ^.^
> 
> Update: A discord has been created for this fic feel free to join: https://discord.gg/sKD6Em


	26. Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a revelation.

“Okay,” Logan agreed after a moment.

Patton would have never guessed that a single word could cause so much confusion as his head began to spin. 

Logan wasn’t asking him about Roman’s true nature? 

He wasn’t firing off another question? 

What was going on?!

“What?” the dragon breathed in disbelief.

“Okay,” Logan repeated simply.

“I don’t understand,” Patton added, stumbling a bit as he tipped on an upturned root.

“Okay. A word used to describe assent, agreement, or acceptance,” Logan clarified, pausing to lift a low hanging branch out of the smaller man’s way before ducking under it as well.

“I know what it _means,_ Logan. I just don’t understand why you said it,” Patton huffed in frustration.

“Well, I certainly do not know how much of what you told me is truthful or how much is not,” Logan began, causing Patton’s chest to restrict painfully. He deserved the shot, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. “I can surmise, however, that Noname needs Roman for something. My guess is something to make him more powerful. Which means that whatever Roman is, he has power that Noname wants.” 

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re suddenly dropping the subject,” Patton pointed out. 

“When I first met Roman,” Logan continued, “I read his mind. His memories were choppy and distressed, so I didn’t stay long. Despite my time in his head being brief, I do know this for certain: Roman truly believes he is a prince and that his family has been slaughtered. The concerning part of this is that _I_ know of his family. Virgil does as well, judging from the lecture he gave Roman about the slaughtering of witches. Which, if they were fabricated, is impossible.” 

Patton nodded as he followed the witches reasoning, entranced by the way Logan spoke. The witch loved educating others on the inner workings of his mind and the passion usually showed. His eyes brightened and his face flushed just slightly as he became more animated.

“However,” Logan moved on, “when I try to remember their names or conjure an image of their faces, I am met with nothing. My mind goes blank. My head begins to ache. Not only are Roman’s memories a fabrication, but so is my own knowledge of his family as well.” The witch paused studying the ground a bit before nodding. “We should rest here for a bit. We won’t be of any use if we show up to save Roman exhausted.” 

“Oh, right,” Patton agreed, moving to slide the pack carefully off his shoulders and set it down. He wasn’t tired in the least, but he didn’t point it out. Logan tended to use others in the party as an excuse to rest himself. Logan’s wounds no doubt pained him more when they were on the move than when resting. 

The dragon lifted the flap of his pack to make sure Virgil was still slumbering soundly before sinking down next to it. His gaze shifted to the taller man who followed suit, dropping down across from the dragon and digging in the pouch at his hip. A moment later, he was offering out a bit of rations before taking some himself. 

“It would take a lot of power to change everyone’s memory,” the dragon pointed out as he accepted the food with a mumble of thanks. 

“Indeed.” Logan chewed slowly as he considered it all. “It would take much more to reconstruct someone’s very identity. Especially, if that someone was unwilling,” 

“And you believe that is what happened to Roman; why he thinks he is a prince?” Patton clarified, making sure he didn’t give away more than he already had. 

“Even with a willing subject, the power needed to erase memories and reimplant them is immense. This is not including the amount it would take to introduce the knowledge of his lineage to everyone in the surrounding areas,” Logan added. “However, the process is surprisingly simple. The mind is a living, growing thing. It is like a plant.”

Logan shifted, so that he could dig a small hole in the ground between them. He shifted through the small mix in his hand until he found an almost perfectly shaped oat and dropped it into the bed of soil. He pulled his hands back, covering the small ‘seed’ with more earth. 

Patton watched intently, curious as to what Logan was doing.

“Left alone the mind will sprout,” the witch twisted his fingers as the air between the two men seemed to spark. He drew his hand up slowly, a thin line of green illumination sprouting where the ‘seed’ had been planted. He pulled the plant upwards as if drawing taunt on a string, “It will expand to soak up whatever information is offered throughout a lifetime.” 

Patton gave a small gasp at the sight of the tiny little sapling. It was so cute!

Logan flicked his wrist outward sending countless branches of soft green light around them. Its tendrils circled the dragon and the tree behind him as the lights continued to expand out into the world. 

The gentle glow painted both Patton’s and Logan’s faces with an unearthly shade that reminded Patton of the way moonlight sometimes reflected off a pool of water. It made Logan’s stern features appear sculpted out of copper, turned green with patina. The image was certainly one Patton was not willing to forget anytime soon.

“All you need to do to change someone’s perspective is to plant a seed close enough,” the witch moved to dig a hole next to the sprout and buried another ration. He twirled his fingers just as before. The light that sprouted gave off a small blue glow, contrasting beautifully with the green. “If the seed sprouts too close to the mind,” Logan flicked his wrist, the blue light flaring to tangle with each glowing green branch, their colors merging into cyan. “It will invade whatever was there before, becoming so entangled with the original sprouts that they become one.”

“Logan, it's beautiful!” Patton whispered in awe, eyes taking in the sight of the veins twisting around them. 

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Logan agreed. “It takes a steady hand to manage something so delicate.” He gave another wave of his hand dismissing the magic around them. “To manage such a thing in so many minds, it’s nearly impossible.”

“Nearly? So, you still believe that is what happened?” Patton asked, blinking away the lines left behind by the veins. 

“I do,” Logan clarified, dusting off his hands. “The power it would take to affect so many people is far beyond Noname’s capabilities. The only person that knows what happened to Roman for certain is Roman.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at, Logan. I’m afraid you’re just too smart for me,” Patton chuckled.

“I believe Roman is the one that did this to himself,” Logan stated, glancing away to hide how his face heated at the compliment. 

“What?!” Patton asked in shock. Logan eyed him carefully, trying to determine if his surprise was genuine or not. The man was obviously good at deception, he couldn’t put anything past him now. 

“My hypothesis is that whatever Roman is, he is very powerful,” Logan began once more. “Noname wants that power for himself. To keep this power away from the abuse Noname no doubt has in store for it, Roman has erased his own memories and locked away his power, making sure that these seeds were planted in the minds of anyone he came in contact with. Hiding his power would keep Roman off Noname’s radar for a bit.”

“But why erase his own memory?” Patton asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“I’m uncertain.” said Logan, “Perhaps to keep Noname from his brother? Or perhaps to blend in better with humans. If Roman could manage to hide among mortals, then he could keep out of Noname’s grasp indefinitely.”

“If that’s true then how did Noname find him?” Patton pressed. He knew he should stop, knew he should leave well enough alone and let Logan believe whatever he wanted. 

As long as Logan stopped with the questions he didn’t have to worry. 

“There could be a number of reasons,” Logan admitted softly, popping a few more rations in his mouth. “It could be that Roman found us instead of regular humans; or perhaps it was Remus. Noname _did_ appear not long after he did. For all we know Remus could have hurried back to his master and tell him exactly where to-”

“He wouldn’t do that! Remus is a good man!” Patton snapped before he could manage to control himself. The moment the words left his lips he tensed, realization hitting. “I-I mean… I assume that he is.”

Logan arched a brow, just managing to keep his jealousy at bay. So, Patton was close to Remus as well? Judging from the fierceness of his reaction Logan wouldn’t be surprised if they were lovers, though, he severely hoped not. 

“Regardless, it is a possibility,” Logan added with a huff, moving to stand. He dusted off his trousers before offering a hand out to the smaller man. “We should get going.”

Patton hesitated before giving a nod and accepting the offered hand, allowing Logan to pull him up. A moment later he pulled his pack onto his shoulder and motioned for Logan to take the lead. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you are not demanding me to tell you what Roman actually is,” Patton pointed out as they started moving. 

“True,” Logan agreed. “However, if Roman is as powerful as I believe him to be, and has indeed altered his own mind, why would I risk revealing the secret he has gone to such lengths to conceal, even inadvertently?”

“But you don’t know if Roman is the one that did this to himself,” Patton reminded.

“That is also accurate, though I refuse to believe otherwise,” Logan admitted, catching Patton’s curiosity once more. He would never grow tired of the way Logan’s mind seemed to process things.

“Why not?” 

“Because, Patton,” Logan sighed, expression turning a bit concerned. “If Roman is not the one that did this to himself, then there is another being out there whose power goes beyond mine and even yours. An entity that may or may not be benevolent. A being that we have no way of conquering, individually or cooperatively. A creature powerful to destroy use with a thought.”

Patton’s small frame began to tense with every word. Logan was describing a slaughter. If they had to face someone like that, they were sure to lose, and Logan doubted their deaths would be quick. Creatures with that much power tended to be sadists. No, if it wasn’t Roman, then they were all doomed. There was no sugar coating or trying to put up a fight. They would be annihilated before they even realized what was happening. 

“So, I will choose to believe that Roman is the one that did this to himself, because to believe otherwise would mean I have decided that we are all walking to our deaths.” He took a moment to glance up at the stars that peeked through the canopy occasionally, trying to calm himself. “I promised Virgil I would protect him. I promised I would do everything I could to make sure there would be no more pain or regret. Which means I must believe that we have a chance, for Virgil’s sake, that Roman did this to protect everyone.”

Patton stared up at him, his heart breaking for the man before him. 

Logan would do anything for the ones he cared about, that much was obvious. 

Even knowing that it was completely possible that he was wrong about Roman, Logan was still willing to act blind for Virgil’s happiness, even if it killed him. 

Patton froze, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. 

The suspicion he had been denying for so long crept up on him. 

Panic rose in his throat as he tried to deny it. 

It wasn’t the right time! 

He couldn’t do this! 

The realization that the dragon had slowly been falling in love with the witch struck him hard, causing him to stumble.

He loved Logan. 

There was no doubting it now.

The smaller man gave a cry as he felt something in his chest crack, the pain unbearable.

“Patton!” Logan called in surprise as the dragon waivered. 

A moment later the witch’s own pained cries mixed with Patton’s as he fell to his knees. His hands went to his chest, his heart feeling as if it were being filled with liquid glass. It was so hot… so fragile.

What was happening?! 

Logan watched as Patton collapsed to his knees,

Was he feeling this too?! 

Was he alright?! 

The dragon reached for his mortal love... 

He had to make sure Logan was alright… 

Had to make sure…

Everything went black as his face buried in the brush beneath them, the faint thudding sound of Logan’s body following suit echoing in the silence of his unconscious as he became lost to the world.

To be continued...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult but somehow we got through it!
> 
> I have also made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq
> 
> Please let me know in the comments or feel free just to let me know what you thought of the chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	27. To Sleep Perchance To Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Roman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Torture, vomit, some pretty nasty talk

Roman felt his knees give out, slamming against the stone floor beneath him. He doubled over, retching until the remaining contents of his stomach pooled before him. The force of it all had his eyes watering as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. His face hurt, his ribs felt like they were cracked, a few fingers were definitely broken, and he was fairly certain he was bleeding somewhere. He glanced down at the red that streaked his hand. Yup, definitely bleeding.

“Get him up,” Nonames voice came just before Roman felt hands on his shoulders. He was dragged to his feet, not bothering to put up a fight. He was so tired… How long had they been at this?

“I’m growing tired, Roman,” Noname sighed, stepping closer to the prince. “I don’t care much for repeating myself.”

Roman lifted his chin in defiance, jaw aching from where he had been struck last. “And yet, you manage it so well,” Roman replied sarcastically, bracing himself for what was to come.

As expected, Noname lifted his hand in preparation for another strike.

“There you are!” a familiar nasal voice interrupted, causing the vile man to pause and glance over Roman’s shoulder. “I should have known you’d be down here,” Remus mused as he brushed past the prince, not even bothering to give him a glance. 

“Remus, I do not have time for-” Noname began. The emerald clad man practically draped himself on his apparent lover, pressing a finger to his lips, effectively interrupting him. 

“Come on, Bitterbrain,” Remus practically whined. “You never came to bed and you promised that you’d do that thing with the glass again.” 

Noname, for all his highbrow persona, seemed to melt under the strange endearment. His hand lifted to wrap around Remus’ wrist and pull it away a bit forcefully. 

“Daddy’s working, Dearest,” Deceit hissed, peering down at the smaller man. “You’ll have to have some fun on your own for a little while longer.” 

Roman should have known Remus was behind Noname’s appearance. Of course the guy would show up right after Remus had found them. He was as vile as the snake was!

“But D…” Remus pouted childishly. He seemed to pause before a devilish grin played on his lip before he pressed onto his tiptoes and ran his tongue over the man’s scarred cheek. “I’m about to smash you right here,” he warned playfully.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Noname growled. As far as Roman could tell, the man seemed angered by Remus’ threat, his words spoken with venom. Noname’s grip on Remus’ wrist tightened making the prince’s twin hiss in pain. 

“Mm, you like the idea I see,” Remus chuckled, pressing even closer to the man.

For a moment, the two of them silently stared at one another before the taller man gave a sigh. 

“Fine,” Noname grumbled, releasing the smaller man’s wrist. “Collect what we need and meet me in my chambers. I will be there shortly.”

“But D-”

“Now, Remus.” Nonmae order causing Remus to give a small shudder, though Roman couldn’t be certain if it was from fear or excitement. Regardless, the man in question pulled away and hurried off, giving only a brief glance backwards, meeting Roman’s gaze. 

Roman wasn’t sure exactly what he saw there, but it certainly wasn’t the same amusement he saw in Noname’s gaze. 

If he ventured a guess, Roman supposed he would have said he saw fear.

“It seems I am needed elsewhere,” Noname sighed, bringing the prince’s attention back to the man before him. “Our little game will have to wait… For now,” he promised. Noname took a step forward, fingers curling into the ripped fabric of Roman’s shirt and yanked the prince forward. The men that had been holding him up allowed him to be pulled from their grasp. 

“I will get what I need from you, Roman. I assure you of that,” the villain spat, so close that their breaths mingled with every exhale. 

“Yeah, well, keep trying No-game,” Roman mused, forcing a smile onto his lips. The prince ignored the way the action caused his skin to split painfully. “We’ll see how far that gets you.”

Noname eyed Roman carefully, searching for something in his gaze. Whatever it was, he obviously didn’t find it. He shoved Roman back towards the guards, who allowed him to collapse under his own weight, hitting the ground hard. 

“Let him spend the rest of the night with Remy. We’ll see if that changes his tune,” Noname ordered before turning on his heels. “And someone send some rope to my chambers! I have some discipline to deal out…” 

Roman took a moment to appreciate the cool stone floor that was pressed against his back. He could feel his temperature evening out as he stared up at the roughly carved ceiling. They were obviously underground, no doubt miles away from his friends. He hoped they were safe. 

Virgil no doubt hated him, if their last few moments together were anything to go by. As long as the witch stayed away from this horrid place, Roman couldn’t bring himself to regret the misunderstanding. Still, he prayed for sleep, hoping the witch would visit him there. Noname could do whatever vile thing he wished to the prince, but he could never take away his dreams. Not when there was a chance he would see Virgil.

The guards hadn’t allowed the prince much of a reprieve before hoisting him onto his feet and escorting him down a thin hallway. The narrow space left Roman sandwiched between the two men, using one for support as he limped onward. He wasn’t sure if his ankle was sprained or broken, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that it hurt. Thankfully, he wasn’t forced to walk on it for too long.

The hall widened into a large room sparsely decorated and lined with large solid looking doors. Each frame seemed to be made of a different shade of wood spanning from a pale white to a dark auburn. A small gold plaque was nailed to the middle of each, the words too faint to make out from a distance. 

The men led Roman across the large room to a light umber colored door. As they drew closer Roman noted the golder plaque that seemed to etch itself before their eyes. The deep gouges did not form letters, however, instead a pairs of closed eyes appeared. The pictures seemed serene and yet struck a sense of foreboding within the prince. 

The men seemed to feel no such reservations as they pulled open the door and led Roman inside the dark room. The dull light from a small candle stationed on the floor in the center of the room led the group deeper into space. 

“Ugh! Gurl, you have got to be kidding me!” a distorted voice came as the men moved an adjacent wall. “I told that simp I was not in the mood for visitors! It takes a lot of beauty rest to make a queen look this good you know!” 

One of the men tugged on Roman’s shackles, pulling the chain through a large loop on the ceiling before pulling until the prince was forced onto the tip of his toes. 

“Boss’ orders, Rem. Sorry,” the other one shrugged, squinting into the shadows.

“Isn’t it always, bae?” the voice sighed. “Don’t worry I’m not mad at  _ you. _ Just… next time bring me a gift, ‘kay? Thanks doll.” 

“Whatever you say Rem,” the man laughed before giving the other guard a smack on the shoulder and motioning for the door. “Boss says he wants him alive.”

“Oh? That’s a new tune. Well, I suppose I was getting tired of his dull routine. Been there, seen that! A girl needs a little spice in her life sometimes!” this so-called Remy called back as Roman tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. 

The men didn’t seem to pay any mind as they headed for the door. “We have to get going, I’ll bring you some more of that soap you like so much next time I swing by.” 

“Shut up, the lavender one!” the voice gasped excitedly. “Bitch you know I’m basic!” 

The man just laughed as he pulled the door closed behind him, sending them into a deeper darkness, causing Roman to tense further. His swollen gaze shifted around the room, still shrouded in black, trying to make out anything. 

“Well, aren’t you a snacc,” the voice hummed, this time directly in the prince’s ear making him jump. 

“E-excuse me?” Roman stammered uncertainly, worried the creature might try to eat him. 

“You’re excused, Doll,” the thing came back, “excused from being so cute!” 

Roman had no idea how to respond. Whatever this thing was, it certainly had a personality. 

Something brushed against the prince’s chest gently, the shadows before him shifting slightly as if on their own accord. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human.

“Guuuurl, you are built like a brick house!” the voice purred. “What’s your name?”

“I...” Roman began, hesitating slightly. Did this thing rely on people’s names to torture them? 

“You need to relax, take a load off,” the thing coaxed. As if on cue Roman’s exhaustion hit him. His eyes grew heavy as he fought the urge to sleep. Hadn’t he wanted to sleep? Yes… sleep sounded nice… but he couldn’t, he needed… Why couldn’t he again? Oh…. Right, the creature… What was so bad about it again?

“Your name?” the voice sang in its suddenly soothing voice.

“Prince Roman… Of the… Kingdom… of…” Roman answered, cutting himself off with a large yawn.

“Guurrrll?! You’re a prince?!” the voice gasped. Suddenly Roman’s exhaustion was gone. His head jerked up in surprise. What the hell had just happened?! “Wait, wait, wait! Roman… Roman… Why do I know that name?”

“What  _ are _ you?” Roman demanded in confusion. “Some sort of witch?”

“Ooo! A smart one! I like you already!” the voice chuckled. Roman couldn’t gather if the tone was male, female, or something in between careful. “We’re going to have so much fun, bae!”

“Alright,” Roman sighed. It was obvious this thing was more interested in itself than anything else. It was playful and egotistical. He could certainly work with that. “I’m always up for some fun. What’s your name?”

“Noname never brings me a good toy! I’m so excited!” the thing cheered, “My name is Remy. I’m the best damn Baku you’re ever going to meet, sweetcheeks.”

“Baku? What is a Baku?” Roman pressed, still utterly confused. “Not that I mind a bit of mystery, but how can I praise your beauty without knowing the real you?” 

“Guuurl!” Remy laughed, obviously charmed. “A Baku is a dream eater.”

“A dream eater? So… a witch like Virgil-” Roman wondered aloud before something unseen tightened around his neck strangling him. 

“Virgil?!” Remy hissed. Suddenly, a flame flickered into existence a few inches from Roman’s face, illuminating the features of the beast before him. 

Remy’s human shaped eyes shifted with the inky blackness of the shadows around them. Their pale lips were pulled back into a snarl, revealing sharp teeth and a jagged tongue. Their otherwise human features were pulled taunt by the look of malice painted across their face. Their pointed ears seemed as if they appeared out of the shadows as well, black tendrils of nothingness swirling where their hair should be. 

Roman gasped, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen and only managing a gurgled choking sound as Remy’s grip tightened around his airway. He was going to die like this… Die without getting to see his Procyon one last time….

……………………………………………………………….

“Logan… Logan! Wake up, damn it!” Virgil’s voice snapped, shoving at his partner to try and force him to stir.

Logan yawned, flopping over onto his stomach and stretching. Virgil was always so dramatic. Everything was so urgent. Logan always had a set schedule. Everything would be fine, he could take another five minutes to-

Wait… No, something was off. Logan’s sluggish mind couldn’t make out just what that was quite yet, but he knew it was big. He forced his eyes open, blinking away the sleep as he took in the sight before him.

Virgil sat next to him, his legs tucked beneath him as he obviously tried to wake Logan. Patton sat not too far behind him, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, puffy eyes peeking sheepishly over them. It looked as if he had been crying. Why was Patton crying?

Logan needed to comfort him. He moved to push himself up, hands sliding under his shoulders to lift his weight from the ground. Patton needed to know that everything was alright that he-

Shock washed through the witch as his matching honey eyes shot back towards the ground. His breathing increased rapidly, his mind unable to process what he saw. His hands were spread shoulder width apart, supporting his body. 

His  _ human _ hands.

The lanky witch scrambled into a seated position, eyes wide as he lifted them to his face, wiggling his fingers. They were his. This wasn’t a dream. He glanced at Virgil.

The smaller witch offered him a soft tired smile, his even purple gaze narrowing with the expression. 

They were both human. 

Had they done it?

Was it over?

To be continued...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Remy is a very difficult write for me. Especially evil!Remy. So, I certainly hope I did them justice.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a kudo/comment if you're feeling up for it. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> I have also made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	28. Senseless Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know... man... just... read the chapter you won't be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, some of you didn't like the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it.

“H-how?” Logan breathed, still dumbstruck by the fact that Virgil and he sat eye to eye. They stared at one another for a long moment. His two matching honey eyes still awed by Virgil’s two purple ones. The smaller witch seemed a bit uncertain as he glanced over his shoulder at Patton. 

“I think the two of you might need to talk,” Virgil admitted, moving to place a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

The action was meant to be comforting. It was obviously meant to reassure the lanky witch, but as Virgil’s fingers curled over the torn muscles and flesh Logan hissed, pulling away as the pain washed through him. To Logan’s surprise however, his small cry was not the only one to sound in their small camp. 

Patton’s tiny form jerked as his agony increased ten fold, making him curl more tightly around himself, small frame shaking with the force of his churning emotions. Everything hurt! He couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t move! All he could do was cry and pray that it would end soon. 

Virgil jerked his hand away as soon as he realized what was happening, even shooting a concerned look at the dragon before focusing back on his partner. “I am so sorry, Lo. It’s been so long… I-”

“It’s alright, Virgil,” Logan reassured dismissively, his gaze glued to the small man behind the oneiromancer.

Had Patton just reacted to him?

Was that even possible?

Could that have to do with whatever was happening?

“I… Think I’ll give you guys some privacy,” Virgil commented awkwardly as he pushed to his feet swaying slightly with the effort of it. 

Logan was on his feet in an instant, reaching out to stead the shorter witch. 

“What is it? Are you alright? You don’t look well. Perhaps you should rest!” Logan rushed, his anxiety only increasing. Virgil was affected by this as well? What was going on?!

“No,” Virgil sighed, pushing Logan’s hand away gently. “I’m fine, Lo.” Logan didn’t believe him. “Check on Patton. I’m going to scout ahead. Call if you need anything.” Before Logan could protest any further Virgil was already headed into the direction they had been going, leaving Logan alone with the distraught dragon. 

The tall witch hesitated, suddenly nervous. How many times had he reminded his companions of his incompetence when it came to comforting someone in need? How was he supposed to handle this? 

_‘_ _I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Logan. You give the best hugs!’_

Patton had said that hadn’t he? He had said that to try and reassure the witch after voicing the same reservations he now held. Perhaps the dragon had been right. Maybe Logan wasn’t as bad as he surmised. 

Hesitantly, Logan took a step forward. He took another. He could do this. 

“Patton, are you alright?” he began as he made his way towards the other man. With each passing step the witch began to feel odd. 

The pain in his back and shoulders seemed to fade though his heart began to pound harder in his chest as his worry grew. Concern filled him. The concern mixed with fear and regret, merging with dread. 

He managed to close most of the distance between them before the cocktail of emotions became too strong and he staggered. He fell to his knees, landing less than a foot in front of the dragon, unsure of how to process everything he felt. 

Logan had never been this emotional. Even before his time in Noname’s dungeons he had been fairly dispassionate. The trait allowed him to protect himself and others around him. He prided himself in his imperturbable nature. But now… 

He lifted a shaking hand to his face, gliding his fingertips across the river he found there. He was crying? Logan didn’t cry. What was happening? Why did he feel like this?

His confusion added to the amalgamation of sensations within him. The added feeling caused the others to spike, making his stomach churn unpleasantly. He scrambled away from his companion, just managing to reach the bush he was aiming for before the rations from the night before spilled from his mouth. 

“Oh, gods… I’m so sorry, Logan!” Patton’s barely audible voice came as the witch heaved again. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” The words turned muffled once more as Patton buried his face again. 

Logan took a moment to catch his breath, the feelings seeming to lesson a great deal as he did so. Finally, when he trusted himself enough to move, he sank down onto the ground a few paces away. He turned to face the other man, keeping his distance in case he became sick again. 

“Didn’t mean for what to happen, Patton?” Logan asked, his voice rough from his expulsion. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching for the water at his hip and washing his mouth out. “What is going on?” he demanded after a moment. 

Patton, despite wanting to answer could only find it in himself to tighten his arms around his legs as the sobs increased. Logan’s anxiety skyrocketed. 

“What is it, Patton? I need you to answer me,” Logan remained, doing his best to stay calm as his emotions began to swirl once more. Why was he so emotional?! It was so frustrating! 

“Just try and take a deep breath,” the witch instructed, more to himself than to the dragon. “Breathe in… Then out… Everything will be fine.” Logan followed his own advice, breathing deeply as he watched Patton do the same. 

Slowly the emotional turmoil began to lesson. It wouldn’t leave him, but the levels were far more manageable now. He was certainly grateful for it. 

Patton seemed to be doing better as well as he shifted to peer at the witch. His icy blue gaze pinning Logan with a painful stare. Whatever had happened had the dragon more upset then Logan had ever seen him. 

“Better?” the witch asked softly, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Patton buried his face once more, as if startled back into hiding by Logan’s gentle words. However, after a moment of tense silence the dragon nodded. 

“Would you like to tell me why you’re upset?” Logan asked, catching the way the question had Patton’s shoulders tensing. The witch felt his own anxiety skyrocket, causing him to gasp in surprise. 

No… 

It wasn’t his anxiety at all.

None of these emotions were. 

These were all Patton’s. All of them except his confusion which suddenly evaporated as realization struck. 

He was feeling Patton’s emotions. He was feeling his remorse and fear. Fear of what? Fear of Logan? 

The witch’s eyes grew wide as his breathing quickened. They were bonded? But how? It took two willing beings to bond. How could he have bonded with Patton without knowing? What was going on?!

He could feel the surge of Patton’s distress at Logan’s epiphany and confusion. The turmoil began to swirl once more causing Logan to become nauseous. He needed to gain control of this before he grew sick again. 

He took another deep breath, naming a number of constellations as he exhaled, calming himself slowly. It would do no good to cause them both undue stress. No, he needed to think. He needed to work out a way around this. He needed to start with the basics. 

What was the outcome?

Well, Logan and Virgil were both human at the same time. This could only happen if their bond had been broken. Though it would be strange if that did not result in one of their deaths.

Logan also was experiencing Patton’s extreme emotions and, if what the witch observed was accurate, Patton was experiencing his. Patton’s emotions grew more intense when Logan grew concerned or confused. It was certain a cause and effect relationship. 

What could cause this?

Bonding would be the most likely causation. However, Logan had never heard of a bond allowing the possessors to experience whatever the other member experienced. Granted, Logan’s only experience with the partnership was his enslavement to Noname and the parasitic connection between him and Virgil. 

A bond also needed two consensual members. Logan had never agreed to such a thing. 

Besides, he wasn’t even sure if he could trust Patton any longer.

A new wave of pain flooded into the witch causing him to gasp in surprise. It had to have come from the dragon, but why? Had Logan allowed his distrust to affect the connection?

Another wave. 

His stomach churned. He needed to get a better handle on his unconscious emotions. This was ridiculous. His frustration began to seep into the mix causing Patton’s shame to increase. It was obvious if the witch didn’t manage to comfort the smaller man this endless circle was going to eat them alive. 

“Patton,” Logan called gently, shifting to move a bit closer. He only managed a few feet before pausing as he realized the closer he got the more intense the sensations were. He took a few more breaths before trying again. “Patton, please… talk to me.” 

Fear spiked. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I assure you,” Logan offered, brows furrowing. 

The fear remained at a consistent level. The witch couldn’t help but be a bit relieved that it hadn’t increased. 

“What is it? Why won’t you talk to me?” Logan asked, allowing his concern to flow freely. It was an odd sensation. He was usually so stoic and controlled. To allow his emotions to be felt was almost unnatural. 

The fear began to fade. It was working. 

“You’ll hate me,” Patton’s muffled whisper came. 

“Hate you?” Logan offered another soft smile, amusement feeling him. “I could never hate you.” The witch waited for a response. 

“I didn’t mean to do it…” Patton offered after a moment, his anxiety spiking slightly. 

“You didn’t mean to do what, precisely?” the witch asked in clarification. “You didn’t intend to bond with me?” he offered. 

Patton tensed, the swirl of emotion making Logan dizzy. 

“I assure you it is alright, Patton. I am not angry. You could tell if I were, couldn’t you?” Logan rushed, the words coming out a bit louder than he had intended but having the desired effect. 

Patton’s eyes shot up to his, a mix of the surprise and relief they both felt obvious in them. The dragon paused a long moment before nodding, the sickening emotions beginning to fade. 

“I’m not upset in the least, Patton,” Logan pointed out. “I’m merely confused. How could we have bonded without either of us intending to?” 

Patton lowered his gaze, hand lifting to wipe the tears from his eyes. He kept his knees against his chest, a last defense against the witch. 

“I… I don’t really know for sure,” Patton admitted with a sniffle, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “But I have a guess.” 

Logan felt Patton’s excitement rise. He was nervous, but not in the sense that he had been before. There was no dread. 

“I would be happy to hear your hypothesis,” Logan admitted. 

Patton nodded, his nerves only growing as he glanced away. Logan could feel him trying to muster his courage. It was such an odd sensation, feeling someone else’s emotions. Was this how normal people felt all the time. Or was it just Patton? 

The dragon always did seem to feel things more acutely. He was always so warm and welcoming. Even when Logan had first met him, Patton had offered him some very charred baked goods. Logan was fairly certain they wouldn’t pass as edible to even a starving man, but the memory had a smile playing on his lips. 

Patton flushed at the feeling. A mirrored smile played on his lips as he finally glanced at the witch once more. The warmth in Logan’s chest increased, making him chuckle as his stomach knotted pleasantly this time. 

Suddenly, Patton’s smile was gone and his fear returned, accompanied by the shame and embarrassment from before. 

Logan frowned at the feeling, trying to process what it meant. Why had he suddenly changed? Was it because of Logan? Had he said something? He-

Logan was allowing himself to be swept up in Patton’s turmoil once more. He needed to gain control. He took another deep breath. Andromeda, Antlia, Apus, Aquarius, Aquila, Ara…

“You’re in pain,” Patton commented, pulling Logan from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry?” Logan asked, trying to make sense of the sudden change in topic. 

“You’re back. I can feel it. I always knew you were in agony but this… this is…” Tears began to well up in Patton’s eyes once more. 

Logan was prepared to brush off Patton’s pity when he realized what was happening. Patton didn’t _pity_ Logan. No, Patton was feeling _Logan’s_ pain. The pain Logan had grown so accustomed to that he pushed it to the back of his mind. The torture that he had accepted as just an everyday part of life was now being shared with such a pure and wonderful creature. 

“Patton…” Logan mumbled as if in prayer. “Patton, I don’t have the vocabulary to express how apologetic I am. I… You should never have to go through this. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” Patton rushed, moving to his knees, effectively dropping his shields. He didn’t move closer, knowing how overwhelming that would be. “I just… I never knew you… you were so… Logan, you are the most incredible person I… I just… I can’t even tell you how amazing you are,” he sniffled, his tears doubling. 

“I… I love you… so much.”

Warmth filled Logan’s chest once more, causing another smile to play on his lips. It was one thing to hear someone say those words to him for the first time in his life it was another to actually _feel_ them. There was no doubt about it… Patton was telling the truth. Still, the feeling was so familiar. 

He had felt it every time they were together. He had felt it every time he heard Patton’s voice, every time he spoke his name. 

Logan’s eyes widened as it all clicked into place.

Was it really that simple? Had that been it all along?

Their link hadn’t been formed by words or writing. It had been formed through a shared emotion, strong enough to bind them without their knowledge. A bond that connected them in the same nature it had been formed…

Logan pushed to his feet, swaying slightly as he attempted to push down both his and Patton’s swirling emotions. He willed himself not to think, not to process any of it, just to act. He closed the distance between them, his long legs making short work of the space. 

“Logan you-” Patton began before abruptly being tugged to his feet. The smaller man gave a small yelp before the sound was quickly swallowed by the witch’s mouth on his. 

Patton hesitated, too stunned to react at first, his mind taking a moment to process what was happening. Slowly, however, he melted into the touch, palms pressed against the cool skin of Logan’s chest as he lifted himself to his tiptoes to give as much as Logan gave. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! It was certainly one of the more difficult chapters but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> If you liked it please don't hesitated to leave a kudos and/or comment. Your comments always make my day! 
> 
> Also, I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	29. Life Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets a friend of a friend. Logan gets some bad news.

Logan pulled back slightly, his chest lifting and falling with his uneven breaths as he peered down at Patton. The smaller man gazed back at him, blue clashing with golden brown as they grinned at one another. They could feel each other's mirrored elation at warmth, overpowering any other reservations they might have, as Logan bent low to place another more chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Took you guys long enough,” Virgil scoffed as he pushed through the brush and back into the small camp. 

Patton’s embarrassment washed through Logan causing them both to flush as they glanced over at the amused witch. 

Logan had been right. Their close proximity made Patton’s emotions more intense, though he seemed to be far more stable than he had been a moment ago. 

“You two have been dancing around one another for weeks! Ugh,” Virgil grunted, dropping his pack and sinking down next to it. “I thought it was going to go on forever! So, who broke first? My money’s on the big guy,” Virgil commented, giving a nod in Patton’s direction. “Ro had his on you, Teach,” he mused. 

Logan glanced between Virgil and Patton who was obviously uncomfortable, before the witch cleared his throat and moved away. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your concern, Virgil,” Logan chastised moving to the man’s side. 

“Oh, come on! I’ve got five pieces riding on it!” Virgil protested with a huff. 

Logan paid no mind as he studied the smaller man. He would be lying if he claimed not to be thrilled with what had just transpired between himself and Patton, but there was still a lot to be discussed there: What did this bond mean? What were they now? Did Patton even want to label it? Did it matter? 

How was Virgil not bonded as well? 

How was he alive for that matter?

As if on cue the smaller witch glanced away covering his mouth as he began to give a forceful cough. Logan’s concern only grew, making Patton uneasy as well. 

“Virgil, how are you feeling?” Logan pressed, moving to rest a hand on his elbow.

“I’m fine,” the witch protested, yanking his arm away. “Just a little tired.” 

Logan could feel Patton’s apprehension and glanced at the dragon. Patton’s unease only grew with Logan’s look, causing him to fidget slightly under the seer’s calculating gaze. Patton knew something he wasn’t saying. He was keeping something from him,  _ again. _ Logan’s distrust and pain flared up once more causing the dragon to take a step back.

“It’s not like that! I’m not hiding anything, Lo, I promise!” Patton rushed, his eyes filling with tears once more. Nothing pained him as much as Logan’s distrust towards him, not even the pain from Logan’s wounds that seeped through their link. 

“Then what aren’t you telling me?” Logan asked flatly, his gaze narrowing. 

“I-” Patton began but Virgil didn’t hesitate to interrupt.

“I’m dying,” Virgil stated simply, pulling Logan’s attention back to him. “Pretty fast too. Like, a-few-days-left-to-live fast.” 

Logan’s breath hitched, his chest tightening at the news. Patton’s own remorse and relief flooded through him. 

“That’s what Patton didn’t want to tell you,” Virgil explained. “Don’t be too hard on him though, I told him not to. Figured you would want to hear it from me… Or at least figure it out yourself. You always like being right way too much,” the smaller man teased with a weak smile. 

Affection dripped through the link, though this time Logan couldn’t tell if it was his or the dragon’s.

Virgil was dying; as much as Logan wanted to deny it, it was true. Their bond had been severed when Logan bonded with Patton. But what did that really mean? 

“How is this possible?” Logan asked, still utterly confused, “When Patton and I bonded, the recoil should have killed you. The loss of my half of our magic would have been deadly.”

“Yeah,” Virgil laughed, “Weird huh?”

“I-I might…” Patton mumbled sheepishly. He was nervous to interject, but took a step forward regardless. “I might have an idea now that I’ve had some time to think about it,” he offered. 

Logan glanced towards his newfound lover before focusing back on Virgil. The oneiromancer rubbed his arm as he began to shiver.

“Are you cold?” Logan asked, already moving to stand. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

“I’m fine. What’s your idea Patton?” Virgil asked, brushing Logan off

The dragon’s gaze had wondered back towards the seer, another fond smile on his lips. Logan’s protective instincts were strong enough for Patton to feel and he couldn’t help but melt.

Logan glanced at him as he knelt to start digging into Patton’s backpack, feeling the sudden warmth and growing confused by it. 

“Patton,” Virgil huffed in annoyance. The two of them were worse than before! “Enough with the goo goo eyes!”

“Hm? Oh! Sorry, Kiddo,” Patton chuckled with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What was your idea?” Virgil asked again as the dragon approached and sank down next to him. 

Virgil could feel the warmth radiating from the small man. He was like a mini furnace. The witch couldn’t help but lean into it. Maybe he was a little more cold than he had thought. 

“Well, in a lot of ways, certain bonds can be like a rubber band,” Patton began to explain. “When you and Logan decided to bond, you stretched that rubber band to wrap around two pegs. One peg is you while the other is Logan.”

“Okay, I guess I can get behind this,” Virgil nodded as Logan draped a blanket over him and Patton. 

“It’s possible that when I bonded with Logan,” Patton continued, “instead of snapping the rubber band, which could have happened if we bonded in the same way as the two of you, I pulled him from beneath.”

“Which would effectively send my end of the bond slamming into your’s,” Logan nodded in thought. “It is a very simplistic metaphor, but apt nonetheless.”

“Exactly!” Patton agreed.

“So… What?” Virgil asked. “I soaked up Logan’s magic as well as my own.”

“Now, I’m not an expert, Kiddo,” Patton reminded, “but it makes sense.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Virgil pointed out. “If I now have two magical sources, then that should be more than enough to live off of for a long time.”

“Not exactly,” Patton mumbled, grinding his teeth as he prepared to dish out some more bad news. “You and Lo were bonded for a pretty long time, Kiddo. Sources can stretch like a rubber band, but if you hold them too long they won’t have the same snap after you let go. They may even break.”

“I believe what Patton is trying to say,” Logan offered, arms crossed over his torso as he peered down at them, “is that both of our sources were stretched thin enough for so long that even when combined they are not enough to last. They are too weak.”

“Great!” Virgil huffed. “So, even if we make it to Roman, I’m not going to have enough juice to be of any use! If I even live long enough to make it that far!” 

“Hey now!” Patton chided, “I don’t want to hear that kind of talk. Alright? We’ll figure this out. Right, Lo?” he asked, glancing up at the man. 

Logan could feel Patton’s confidence in him even if the witch didn’t feel it for himself. Logan did his best not to allow his uncertainty to seep through. 

“We will certainly do our best,” Logan offered with a nod. “Regardless, I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet.”

“Easy for you to say,” Virgil scoffed, “You’ve now got the same power as a fucking dragon ”

“Virgil!” Patton gasped, “Language!”

“Sorry, Pat,” Virgil shrugged, “but it’s true.”

“Well, that is yet to be determined,” Logan corrected. “I still have yet to test-”

“Lo,” Patton huffed. “Not now.”

Logan paused, catching the look Patton was shooting him before conceding. “Right, yes. My apologies. Perhaps, if Patton wouldn’t be opposed to it-”

“If you’re about to suggest bonding,” Virgil interrupted, shooting him a glare. “Don’t. We tried when you were still passed out. It didn’t work.” 

Patton’s brows lifted in remorse, his icy blues still glued to the lanky witch. “I thought maybe the two of you could give it a go? Maybe Virgil could draw on me as a source, through you?”

Logan considered it for a moment. Hypothetically, it could work, though the magical flow would be a very thin one. Still, it might be enough to prolong his life. 

“Perhaps,” Logan agreed before moving to kneel in front of him. “It certainly is worth a try.”

Virgil glanced between the two of them before shrugging. “Alright. I’m game.” He shifted to hold out his hand, giving another small cough in his other. 

Logan placed his own hand under the smaller witch’s, palm against the back of Virgil’s. He lifted his other, moving to place a finger tip against Virgil’s life line...

..………………………………………………………………...

“How do you know Virgil?! Answer me truthfully or I’ll make you wish my orders had been to kill you,” Remy hissed, their mouth moving over their sharpened fangs eerily. 

Suddenly, the invisible noose around Roman’s neck loosed. The prince took a gulp of air, swallowing down as much as his lungs could take before beginning to sputter and cough. 

“W-why?” Roman managed, voice horse. “I won’t let you harm him, if that’s your aim,” he threatened weakly. 

Remy’s dark and shifting eyes blinked in surprise, then blinked again. The inky black abyss was gone, replaced by a soft pink iris that Roman would have compared to camellias. 

“Hurt him?” Remy asked, straightening a bit. They lowered their hand, the small flickering flame still in their palm, illuminating their features. Their pointed teeth suddenly seemed shorter, lips a bit fuller, skin not as pale. Their flowing black hair still remained, however, making them seem as if they were made of darkness. 

“Oh… Oh!” the baku gasped, everything falling into place. “You’re  _ that _ Roman!” they grinned. The smile was far more pleasant than it had been a moment ago. “I’m not going to lie, I thought Virgil was making you up, Gurl.” 

“What?” Roman breathed, utterly confused by it all. “You know Virgil?” 

“Try and keep up, Doll,” Remy huffed sassily. “He’s a dream-walker. I’m a dream-eater. Our paths were bound to cross at one point or another.”

Roman’s throat ached as he gave another weak cough. What he wouldn’t give to have his hands untied. 

“That still doesn’t explain how you know about me,” he pointed out. 

“What part of dream-walker don’t you get?” Remy laughed unamused. “You think that queen just sits in his own twisted ass ‘mares when he sleeps. Uh, no bitch, he comes and spends some sweet paltime with yours truly! He always has the best tea.”

“He… he mentioned me?” Roman asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Ugh,” Remy grunted, rolling their eyes. “Never stops. I get the whole dream eyes and broad shoulder thing you’ve got going, but seriously you’d have thought you’d have hung the moon. Which you didn’t by the way. I actually know who did. Oh, and wait until you hear about how they ended up sleeping with-” 

“Can you give him a message for me?” Roman interrupted eagerly. 

“Uh, rude!” Remy scoffered, obviously offended. “Even  _ if _ you had asked me nicely, what’s in it for me?”

“I-I don’t know… What would you want?” Roman asked, unsure if he had anything to give.

“Hm… Well, a meal would be nice, but you and I have dinner plans already, and even if I could reach out to him, which I can’t-” Remy considered out loud.

“You’re going to eat me?!” Roman reeled, suddenly tense once more.

“With all that muscle? Guuurl,” they laughed sarcastically, “even if I  _ did  _ eat humans, you’d be way too gamey. What part of  _ Dream- _ eater do you not get?”

“So…” Roman drawled, trying to process it all. “You’re going to eat my dreams?” he clarified. 

“Well, yes and no. I devour sleep. Dream-eater just sounds better than Sleep-eater, doesn’t it?” Remy teased lightly, dropping their hand. The small flame remained, hovering in the air as they moved around Roman once more. 

“So, how is that supposed to work? I just sleep and you get full? I don’t understand how that can be bad,” Roman pointed out. 

“Guurl, no,” their voice came from somewhere to his right. “I devour the sleep you would have gotten and you develop a severe case of insomnia.”

“Insomnia. You mean, like sleeplessness?” 

“Now you’re getting it. The more I eat, the less you sleep. The less you sleep, the more you will lose your mind,” they admitted, suddenly against his ear once more. 

“That’s awful!” Roman gasped. 

“Well, you do what you can to survive,” Remy sighed as they placed a blind around Roman’s eyes, despite his sudden struggles.

“But, you don’t have to do this! We could help each other!” Roman pleaded. 

“Listen, I don’t want to hurt Virgie’s prize possession,” Remy cooed softly, “but Noname doesn’t feed me much and even less when I disobey. So, we’re at a bit of an impasse.”

“We can figure something out! I can help you!” Roman urged. 

“That’s a tempting offer Lancelot, but save it for the damsels in need of saving,” Remy huffed. 

The small glow of the flickering light through the thin fabric that covered his eyes seemed to vanish. The baku must have extinguished both it and the small candle in the center of the room. It was pitch black. Roman hated the dark. He hated how lonely it was. He hated how it left him to his own thoughts and fears. 

“I know it's not fair, boo, and I wish it was someone else, really I do,” Remy sighed as they shoved some sort of fabric in the prince’s mouth to keep him from chatting them up any further. “But, I suppose that's life, and life is a major bitch. Though, I guess if it were a slut, it’d be easy,” they chuckled softly, their voice fading as they moved away. 

Silence fell.

Roman stilled, listening for any kind of sound. Had Remy left? Was he alone?

The idea of his own solitude had the prince more terrified of his own impending insanity.

“Remph! Remph! Eez!” he called out, voice muffled by the cloth filling his mouth. 

No response came. 

He could feel his body suddenly grow tired just as it had before. He felt his eyes droop low, body slumping. The weight of his torso caused the shackles around his wrists to dig into his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so tired. 

But he knew sleep wouldn’t come….

To be continued…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it!
> 
> If you liked it please don't hesitated to leave a kudos and/or comment. Your comments always make my day!
> 
> Also, I have made a discord server for this fic! Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	30. And Flights of Angels Sing Thee To Thy Rest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood

Logan drew on Patton stretching and weaving his magic a bit clumsily. It was nothing like the magical energy he had shared with Virgil, or even the force siphoned from Noname. Patton’s magic was far stronger. 

Logan could feel the force of it burning inside him almost painfully. Sweat beaded his brow at the strange sensation, his finger dragging across Virgil’s palm. A shimmering gold light marked the tight lines he drew as he continued to weave the ropes around them.

“Logan,” Virgil sighed watching him work. “That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Virgil asked with an arched brow. The smaller witch could feel the waves of power coming from the man’s work. 

“Yes, well,” Logan sighed, gaze narrowing in concentration. “It seems that this new power will take some time to grow accustomed to. I am more acclimated to a trickle rather than the flood I’m currently attempting to control, Virgil.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Virgil snapped. He was a bit testy, all things considered. He didn’t feel well, had very little magic, and Logan was just tossing this immense force around like it was nothing. Then again, judging by how much power they assumed Patton had, Virgil supposed it was something more than he, or even Logan, had anticipated. 

“Right… Sorry,” Logan mumbled, keeping his gaze glued to the work at hand. His guilt washed through the connection with Patton, making the dragon frown slightly. 

“Don’t worry, Logan,” Patton reassured, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm. “You’ll get the hang of it.” He was well aware that the words wouldn’t really help, but offered them regardless. 

Logan shot him another glance, giving a small smile. Patton could feel the warmth coming from the lanky witch at his words. They might not have helped reassure the man, but they certainly caused a pleasant reaction. That was enough for Patton. 

Logan turned back to his work, finishing drawing the sigil carefully into Virgil’s palm as Patton’s hand dropped away. Virgil’s own gaze was glued to the man’s work as Logan double checked each weave before finally glancing up.

“Are you ready?” he asked the smaller witch.

Virgil hesitated, trying not to get his hopes up. The bonding hadn’t worked with Patton. Why should it work with Logan? What if it didn’t have anything to do with them? What if  _ he _ was the one that was broken? After everything, after Noname, Logan, Roman. What if _ he _ was just too used and damaged to be worth bonding with  _ anyone _ ? 

He hoped that wasn’t the case. 

He gave a small nod. Whatever the case may be, he had to try. He had to save Roman. 

Logan’s honey gaze met purple as he and Virgil stared at one another, beginning to recite the words in unison. 

“Élidaumet andam. Pesäemet andam. Uskolfeartiilamet andam. Sívamet kuuluuko kaike että a ted.”

The two witches paused, waiting to feel the pain that came with the bond, as it had before, but nothing came. 

Patton could feel the tension in Logan rise as the witch tried to determine what he had done wrong. 

“Perhaps, we should try again?” Logan offered. 

“Right, yeah. Maybe we did something wrong,” Virgil nodded, knowing that wasn’t the case. He needed it to be the truth though. He needed to have done something wrong, otherwise- 

Otherwise he wasn’t worth trying to save. 

“Élidaumet andam. Pesäemet andam. Uskolfeartiilamet andam. Sívamet kuuluuko kaike että a ted.”

A moment of silence… Another… 

“Nothing,” Logan sighed, casting his eyes downwards as he unraveled his weaves of magic. 

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Virgil huffed, pulling his hand away and holding it close to his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but only managing to cause another coughing fit. 

“Don’t worry Virgil! We’ll figure something out!” Patton offered with a smile, reaching out for the witch. 

Logan could feel Patton’s disbelief in his reassurance. It was a distracting feeling, though it certainly had its benefits. For once in Patton’s life, he didn’t have to feel completely alone. 

“Yes, Patton is right,” Logan reassured. “We’ll find a way to rescue Roman and then perhaps you will be able to bond with him _. _ ”

“Ha!” Virgil barked sarcastically. “That’s  _ if _ we manage to rescue him and  _ if _ he would be willing to bond with me and  _ if _ I can even bond with someone again! Let’s face it, Lo, the fact that I couldn’t bond with you makes it a pretty damn good chance I won’t be able to bond with anyone!” The smaller witch glanced at Patton to gauge his reaction at his choice of words, but couldn’t find it in himself to apologize. “Besides, for all we know, bonding with Roman could lead to the same situation you and I were in, only worse! Roman is human with no magical powers! I’d literally be feeding off his  _ soul _ ! I couldn’t do that to him!”

Logan and Patton shared a look, obviously uncomfortable. 

However, Logan’s resolve was too much. Patton could feel he wouldn’t be able to convince the man to hide the truth from Virgil. After everything the two witches had gone through, he wouldn’t be willing to ask it of him either. Patton gave a consensual nod, causing the tension in Logan’s shoulders to ease. 

“Actually, Virgil. That isn’t entirely true,” Logan began, moving to stand…

………………………………………………

Roman let his eyes fall shut. His eyelids felt like sandpaper against them. The stinging pain caused liquid to escape down his cheeks, but he wasn’t sure if it was water or blood. How long had he been hanging there? How long had he been awake in this endless darkness? A day? Two? A week?

He couldn’t tell.

Did time pass differently in the baku’s den? Would he ever be allowed to sleep? To see Virgil again? 

Surely he wouldn’t die here, strung up like some cow being drained for the butcher. Roman was a prince! He deserved a more glamorous death. Though, at the moment he wasn’t too picky…

……………………………………………………..

“Roman?!!!” Virgil yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked through endless white halls. “Roman?!!!” he called again desperately. 

He wasn’t sure how much time he had before he woke again or before his body gave out.

He was getting closer. He could sense Roman’s dream pattern. Everyone had one, a fingerprint in the dream world, something so uniquely them. The witch was a bit surprised when he had first sensed it. It was an odd time of day to be sleeping, but there was no telling what had happened to the prince in the time that they had been separated. 

Virgil paused in consideration. He supposed he shouldn’t call Roman a prince any longer. From what Logan had told him, Roman wasn’t one. Roman had never been one. It was all so twisted and confusing and none of it really mattered. Roman was Roman and that was good enough for Virgil. 

“Rom-” Virgil called once more, cutting himself off. He felt water on his cheek, causing him to glance up. Another drop fell, landing on his forehead. Another on his chin. The nonexistent sky opened, drenching Virgil in an instant. 

He held a hand out, feeling the harsh warm water patter against his skin. Roman rarely dreamed of rain. Most of his dreams were filled with memories, horrible memories. Virgil often visited him, destroying and reconstructing his dreams to help him rest a bit easier. He would pull in jellyfish, giant eels, whales, flowers… all the things Roman seemed so intrigued by… but not rain. Especially, this dark thundering rain that raged around him now. A familiar kind of rain.

Virgil breathed deeply, the scent of lavender filling his nose. 

“Remy,” he sighed softly, dread filling him. 

“Well, that didn’t take you as long as I expected,” the sassy voice came, causing Virgil to spin. “Long time, no see, Doll,” they grinned, flashing their pointed teeth. 

Remy stood a good foot and a half taller than the oneiromancer, towering over him suddenly. The thin flowing black cloth that wrapped around their body, tied at the waist, covered the majority of their too pale skin. Their flowing black shadow like hair shifted and twitched as they peered down at the smaller man. 

“As happy as I am to see you, Remy,” Virgil sighed. “I was hoping it wouldn’t be like this.” 

“How’d you know it was me?” Remy asked curiously. 

“The rain and lavender were a bit of a give away,” Virgil admitted with a small smile.

“Bitch, you know rain is my jam,” they chuckled, giving a snap of their fingers, causing a set of chairs to materialize. 

Virgil gave a nod, moving to sink down into the chair that was obviously meant for him. He waved a hand to will away the storm. This dream may have originated from Roman, but it was no longer his. Regardless, the witch hoped the act would bring the man some small comfort.

“You have him, don’t you? This was supposed to be his dream,” Virgil asked, smile fading as he watched Remy move to sit in their own chair. 

“You mean, Mr. Too-toned?” they teased lightly, “He  _ is _ a snacc, isn’t he?!” they giggled.

“Remy…” Virgil huffed, obviously not in a playful mood. 

“Oh, don’t be such a downer,” the baku grumbled. “Yes, I have him.”

“Is he alright?! Is he hurt?!” Virgil rushed, tensing at the news. 

“Guurl, take it down a few notches before you blow that cute little head of yours,” Remy huffed, giving another wave. A table appeared between them, already set with an elegant kettle and two cups of steaming dark liquid. Remy reached for their cup and sipped it slowly. “He’s alive, though a bit beat up. Nothing too serious from what I could tell. A few cracked ribs, a broken bone here or there. It looks like Lord Noname had some fun before sending me his scraps.”

The news didn’t make Virgil feel any better. 

“But he  _ is  _ alive?” the witch asked.

“For now, yes,” Remy nodded, taking another sip.

“Does Noname want you to kill him?” Virgil asked, his anxiety only rising at the possibility.

“No,” Remy answered simply, watching the tension fall off the man in waves. “Whatever the boss wants, Prince Charming ain’t giving up anytime soon. He wouldn’t have sent him to me otherwise. I’ve got orders to keep him alive, Puppet,” Remy warned, causing Virgil to meet their gaze worryingly. “I don’t get those orders unless it’s something big, something he’s willing to get at all costs.”

Virgil nodded slowly, finally moving to accept the cup in front of him. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Remy,” he sighed. “We’re on our way there, but by the time we get there-”

“He could be dead or insane,” Remy nodded, “It is a very real possibility, Puppet.” 

“If that happens, if I can’t make it-” Virgil paused, taking a long drink before focusing on his breathing. “Remy, he won’t be the only one that dies.”

“Guurl,” Remy chuckled, “I’ll admit what you’ve accomplished is impressive, severing your ties with the bossman, running away, staying hidden, but I doubt you’re strong enough to kill h-”

“Remy, I’m dying.” Virgil interrupted, causing the baku’s breath to hitch. 

There was a moment of silence as Remy tried to process the new information.

“Don’t be so over dramatic,” Remy chuckled nervously. “Just because you don’t have your prince doesn’t mean-”

“He’s not a prince, Remy, and I’m not being dramatic. Roman is my last chance. If I can’t get to him, we're both dead…”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. It always makes my day to hear from you guys.  
> I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter but the good stuff takes time to build ;3  
> Don't forget there is a discord for this fic if you're interested in just gushing with me and my others!  
> https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	31. Basic Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan find themselves in a bit of a debate... though not with each other.

“Is he asleep?” Patton asked in a soft whisper, glancing over his shoulder. Logan shut the flap of the large backpack looped over the dragon’s shoulder carefully, as he straightened. 

“Yes. Hopefully, he remains that way,” the witch sighed, moving next to the smaller man as they walked. 

“You’re worried about him,” Patton stated, eyeing his partner. 

“He has been through a lot,” Logan replied. There was no use denying his feelings when Patton could sense them so acutely. 

“It’s more than that though,” Patton countered, peering up at him expectantly. “You’re terrified.”

Logan’s gaze shot to the shorter man. The empathic bond certainly had its inconveniences. Perhaps Logan would be able to find a way to block the flow of emotional traffic, given enough time. He only wished he had the ability presently.

“I would argue that it is a logical emotion, given the situation,” Logan sighed, trying to concentrate on his breathing. The fact that the dragon could read him so easily was disconcerting and almost invasive. 

“Sorry,” Patton mumbled, flushing as he glanced away. Guilt washed through the witch and there was no confusion as to whom it belonged. 

“It’s alright, Patton,” Logan huffed, reaching out for him. “You can’t help it. This is all still very new to us both.”

The dragon seemed to brighten at the touch, his own hand lifting to cover the one on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of Logan’s reassurance. 

“Your bond with Virgil wasn’t like this?” Patton asked curiously. 

“Not in the least,” Logan admitted. He gave the smaller man’s hand a gentle squeeze before allowing his hand to drop. “Virgil and I were bonded out of necessity and desperation. It was sloppy work, but we managed it. The bond was functional, nothing more.”

“That sounds awful,” Patton whispered in awe. “There had to be more to it. Otherwise… Well, otherwise you wouldn’t still be helping him.”

Logan blinked in surprise, his heart sinking as he realized what Patton meant. The dragon had obviously misunderstood him. 

“I care a great deal for Virgil,” Logan insisted. “He is the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. I would do almost anything for him. The bond he formed with me to save my life is more than I can ever repay. Even if, as a witch, the magical bond we had formed to sustain us is gone, it more than served its purpose. As a person, my bond to him is still strong.” 

Patton took a moment to consider the words, feeling out Logan’s reaction.

“You feel-” Patton paused, brows furrowing at ugly emotion. “Hatred?” he asked, confused.

Logan tensed at the question. He wasn’t sure how to answer it.

“Logan,” Patton sighed, eyes wide as he moved closer, still mindful of the direction they were headed. “What is it? Is it Noname? Hating him won’t-”

“It’s not him,” Logan interrupted a bit more harshly than he intended. He scrubbed a hand down his face, trying to calm himself.

How was it that he could manage to stay so calm and collected in the worst situations, but when he was around Patton it seemed as if the metaphorical flood gates were forced open? It was so frustrating! Now, more than ever, he needed to control these feelings and he was failing miserably.

The hatred increased. 

“Is it me?” Patton practically squeaked, his hurt ebbing through to the witch.

“What?!” Logan asked, eyes wide as his gaze turned back to the dragon. “Patton, no!” He turned bending to take the smaller man’s hand in his, pulling them to a stop. “No, Patton. I could never feel that way towards you,” he reassured.

Patton peered up at him, eyes glossy with tears. “But you still don’t trust me,” he pointed out, “and I’ve kept the truth from you. You have every right to-” 

“Patton,” Logan repeated a bit more firmly. “It is not you. I can not deny the distrust I feel, but I certainly do not  _ hate  _ you.”

“Then what else could it be? It’s not Virgil, I know that. But-” 

“It’s myself, Patton!” Logan snapped, causing the dragon to jump slightly in surprise. 

Logan pulled back, taking another moment to focus on his breathing. He needed to calm himself. 

“It’s me,” he stated more evenly. “I loathe my very existence.” 

The witch could feel Patton’s concern and empathy as he tried to work out why Logan would feel this way. 

“Virgil severed his bond with Noname to try to save  _ me _ ,” Logan explained. “He decided to help  _ me  _ instead of having a long and healthy life. He has been forced to live as a procyonidae for the majority of the time away from that, that… bastard!” Logan managed, feeling his face flush at the realization that he cursed in front of his partner. 

“Logan,” Patton sighed, obviously ignoring the profanity. “Virgil chose-”

“No, Pat. No he didn’t,” Logan interrupted again, not willing to be comforted. “Virgil knew that bonding with me would save me and sever his ties with Noname. He didn’t know it would slowly kill him!” 

“Neither did you!” Patton argued.

Logan fell silent, honey gaze shifting downward in shame, his anger rising once more. 

“L-Logan?” Patton asked a bit weakly. “You didn’t… Did you?” 

Logan couldn’t bring himself to answer, chest tightening. How was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Patton lifted a hand, covering his mouth in horror. “H-how c-could you do that? How could you trade someone’s life-”

“It wasn’t like that!” Logan rushed, tears filling his eyes. “You weren’t there! You don’t know what it was like!” 

“Maybe, but I would never-”

“Can you really say that?!” Logan spat. “Can you really say that you would  _ never _ ? As long as you’ve been alive, the countless years that you have lived, can you really say that you haven’t done something so bad that you thought you would  _ never _ do? No one knows what they are capable of until a situation presents itself for them to learn!” 

Patton was speechless for a moment as Logan glared at him. The shame, the anger, the pain, the disgust, all of it swirled through their bond making the smaller man’s body shake with the force of it all. 

“No,” Patton admitted softly, lifting his chin in defiance. “No, I can’t.”

Logan tensed at the words. Whatever argument he had prepared died on his lips. He let Patton’s pain wash through him with no resistance. The dragon mirrored Logan’s self-loathing with his own. 

What had Patton been through? How could Logan be so insensitive? For once, being right was not something Logan enjoyed. 

“Patton-”

“Don’t!” the smaller man ordered flatly. “ My choices were made and set long ago. Whatever the situation was, there is no excuse for you to choose your life over someone else’s. I know better than I hope you ever will. There is no equal trade for death!”

“You’re right,” Logan sighed. “I spent what felt like an eternity in those cells. I was forced to lay awake for weeks on end, and when I was finally allowed to rest, Virgil was sent to turn my dreams into nightmares. I was tortured, beaten down both mentaly and physically. The things that they did to me…” he paused, fists clenched at his sides, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I don’t have the words… But I survived and when an opportunity presented itself for me to escape, I took it! I didn’t care about the consequences… There is no excuse for what I’ve done.”

Patton set his jaw against Logan’s turmoil, his own tears threatening to spill. 

“But the consequences I chose to ignore are here now,” Logan pointed out, voice breaking slightly. “And Virgil is paying for my choices.”

Logan paused, finally managing to get a hold of himself as he started running through his mental list of alphabetized constellations. 

“It was different back then,” Logan whispered softly, “I didn’t- I didn’t know Virgil was so… I thought he-” Logan tried to explain, his own brain betraying him. 

“Logan,” Patton sighed, moving to press against him. The dragon would have given anything to be able to wrap his arms around the tall man, but knew it would be far too painful for him. Instead, he settled for squishing himself against Logan’s chest. 

“It shouldn’t have mattered whether Virgil was the man I thought he was or not,” Logan admitted, wrapping his arms around Patton’s small form.. He pressed his face into Patton’s auburn curls and breathed him in, searching for some form of comfort. “I have regretted my actions every second of every day since,” he admitted. “I had hope that in finding a new source we could both survive. However, if the opportunity presented itself for Virgil to gain a new bond without me then-”

“Then you would have chosen to die,” Patton supplied for him, burying his face in the man’s chest.

“Yes, knowing that my actions had been corrected,” Logan nodded. 

“But then I came along,” Patton’s muffled voice sniffled. “I’m so sorry, Lo.”

“Nonsense,” Logan said simply. “I’m thankful you did. I am a better person when I’m around you and I can’t bring myself to regret that or anything else when it comes to knowing you. Regardless,” he continued, “there is no use dwelling on the past. I can not change my previous actions, but I can change what I do in the future. I am the reason Virgil is in the state he is.  _ I _ caused this and I should be the one to correct it.”

Patton shifted to press his ear against Logan’s chest, trying to calm himself with the rhythmic pounding of his heartbeat. 

He could feel Logan through the bond. 

He could feel his determination. 

He could feel his fear and loathing, his reservations; Logan would do whatever it took to save Virgil or he would die in the process. 

Patton steeled himself. There was no doubt in his mind...

Logan was determined to die along with Virgil if they failed. 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Silence fell between the witch and the baku. Remy’s coffee had grown cold long ago as Virgil recited his tale. 

“I told you, you should have never trusted that seer,” Remy scoffed, folding their hands in their lap as they tried to make sense of it all. 

“Remy,” Virgil huffed, obviously not amused.

“Guuurrlll! You know I’m right!” they replied sassily. 

“I have no regrets,” Virgil countered simply. 

“Except that you're as good as dead. Puppet, you’re paler than I am,” Remy pointed out. 

“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Virgil mused. “It looks good on you. I had to try the look for myself,” he teased. “Listen, if we save Roman, then my death won’t be a problem.”

“We?” the baku asked with an arched brow. “As in you and the astrology nerd?”

“It’s astronomy, Remy,” Virgil sighed, hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Whatever,” the baku dismissed.

“And not exactly. I need your help,” he admitted softly. 

“Obviously,” they groaned. “Listen, Doll, I want to help. I really do. I certainly don’t want you to kick the bucket, but I’m not like you. I don’t have a bond to severe. I’m stuck here.”

“I know,” Virgil hurried, leaning forward in his eagerness. “I know you have a deal with Noname and your deal can’t be broken, but if we succeed-”

“You won’t.”

“But if we  _ do _ -”

“You won’t.” Remy added once more.

“Then you can strike up a new deal with Roman, a creature more powerful than Noname,” Virgil offered, making the baku pause. 

“That’s an awfully big  _ if _ , Puppet,” Remy sighed softly, turning their gaze to the imaginary sky as they considered it. 

“That wasn’t a no,” Virgil pointed out with a grin. 

“You don’t even know what Prince Charming  _ is _ ,” they pointed out. 

“Does it matter? Whatever he is, he is stronger than Noname. Otherwise why would the guy want his power?” the witch countered. 

He had a point, Remy had to admit that. Still, Remy’s deal with Noname was a pretty sweet gig, even if he forgot to feed them once in a while. Was it worth risking? What if this new deal wasn’t as good? Technically there was nothing in their contract with Noname that kept them from forming new deals. It  _ could _ work, at least hypothetically. It was a risk Remy wouldn’t usually be willing to take. But…

Virgil stared up at them, eyes shining with something Remy could only assume was hope. They hated hope. It was such a messy human emotion. Hope always failed, and when it did it was worse than if they hadn’t felt it in the first place.

“Come on, Remy!” Virgil pleaded playfully, “If I die then who are you going to get all the good tea from?” 

Remy pursed their lips, gaze narrowing. 

“Guuurrl, please! Your tea is mediocre at best!” they scoffed. 

“Maybe, but you’re gonna miss me and you know it!” Virgil chuckled. 

“Psh!” Remy scoffed, rolling their eyes. “What makes you think you're so special, Doll?” 

“Because I am,” Virgil counted, “Who else gets a cool pet name like ‘Puppet’?” Honestly, Virgil hated the nickname.

Remy tensed at that, shooting him another glare. 

“I call everyone that.”

“Liar!” 

“Fine!” they huffed in defeat. Virgil was right, they would be miserable if he died and misery did  _ not _ look good on a diva of their caliber. “I’ll help, but just ‘cause I’m tired of this drab cell! I deserve better!” 

“Of course,” Virgil laughed. “I agree wholeheartedly.”

“So, what's the plan?” Remy pressed, giving another wave of their hand to conjure more of the dark liquid. They were going to need a lot more coffee if they were going to survive this…

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late and I am very tired so I will keep this short and sweet.
> 
> As always thank you. Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment if you wanna.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	32. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Virgil, and Patton find a short cut. Roman finds his savior.

“Try it again, but loosen your grip on the weaves,” Patton instructed, watching Logan work as they walked. 

The witch lifted his hands, giving a flick of his wrist to try and produce the sparks he had been practicing for the majority of the day. 

“Solanum lycopersicum!” Logan cried as an explosion went off in his hand making him jump. 

Patton paused, assessing the amount of pain that seeped through the bond before deciding it was minimalistic and bursting into laughter. 

The taller man shot him an unamused look as he shook off the blow. 

“What is so funny?” Logan asked flatly, though Patton knew the man wasn’t insulted. 

“It’s just,” Patton breathed, trying to catch his breath. “You’re just so darn cute when you try not to curse!” 

Logan warmed with the feeling of Patton’s affection and despite his attempts at the contrary, couldn’t help but give a small amused smile. 

“I’m glad you find my suffering amusing,” he teased lightly. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Patton replied, giving him a small nudge. “Now, here. Let me help.”

Patton moved to stand in front of his partner, pulling him to a stop as he reached for his hands. Logan didn’t bother resisting as he rested his hand in Patton’s, palms up. Logan’s tanned skin was hidden beneath dark scorch marks and a number of small blisters. 

“Why don’t you weave and I’ll help guide you?” Patton offered, “Try a healing spell.”

Logan glanced up from their hands to look down on Patton’s sky colored gaze for reassurance. 

“I am not sure that is an advisable course of action,” Logan warned, his worry palpable. “The outcome of my spellwork is a bit unpredictable at the moment. At this range, if something were to-”

“Logan,” Patton chuckled, interrupting. “I’m a dragon.” Patton pursed his lips and produced a small puff of fire for emphasis. The spark instantly disappeared into the air, leaving only a tiny dissipating tendril of black smoke. “I don’t think you really need to worry about hurting me,” he teased with a wink, finding his concern as endearing as ever. “Now, start weaving.”

Logan gave a small nod, focusing on his work as he tried to fold the large cords of magic around his hands.

A chittering screeched pierced the air, making the witch jump with surprise. The action caused one of his weaves to loosen. A large cloud of pink burst between the tall witch and his dragon, enveloping the smaller of the two. 

“Oh, no!” Logan gasped, trying to wave away the unnatural fog. “Patton, are you alrig-” Logan froze at the sight before him, eyes wide with horror. “Patton… I am so so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about… it, Lo,” Patton coughed, giving his own wave before Logan’s shock really set in. The dragon’s gaze shot up to his worried eyes. “What? What is it?”

“Y-your hair,” Logan breathed slowly. 

Patton hesitated, reaching up slowly to pinch one of his curls and pull it down to eye level. Logan tensed, waiting for Patton’s inevitable reaction as he studied the tiny pink lock. 

“Awwwww!!!!” Patton screeched, forcing Logan back a step as he covered his ears against the high pitched squeal. “I love it!” the smaller man added, bouncing in place. “Is it my whole head?!”

“N-no,” Logan admitted, “Hold on, I’m sure there’s a mirror in-” before Logan could reach for the pack on Patton’s shoulder, Virgil scrambled out of the sack, jumping down onto the grassy forest bed. 

“Virgil! Are you alright?” Logan rushed, “I thought I heard you call-”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Virgil reassured, already shifting back to his human form. “We’re close I can feel it! We need to-” the smaller witch swayed, his sudden movements obviously taking their toll. 

“Virgil!” Patton gasped, moving to take his arm. Logan was on his opposite side in an instant. 

“I…” Virgil began, taking a moment to steady himself. “I’m alright. I’m-” he reassured before catching sight of his smallest companion and falling silent. “You’re… Pink?”

“You don’t like it?” Patton frowned, still not moving away.

“No, no!” Virgil rushed to reassure. “I think it looks really… cool.”

Patton preened at the compliment, warming Logan entirely. He couldn’t help but be a bit envious that the look was produced by Virgil and not him, but the sight of the expression was enough. Patton was breathtaking. 

The feel of Logan’s love for the dragon had him glancing back at him, his smile shifting to something softer as they helped Virgil sink down into a seated position. 

“Okay, guys,” Virgil grumbled. “It's really weird being the meat in a dragon-human sandwich so if you don’t mind…”

Patton flushed as he took a hurried step back, giving an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Sorry, Kiddo,” he mumbled, catching Logan’s confused state. 

“I don’t see how you could be the meat in a drag-”

“Just forget it, Lo,” Virgil interrupted, turning away in a fit of coughing. He didn’t have the energy for Logan’s density at the moment. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Patton hurried, his worry only growing with Logan’s. “Do you need some water? How about some food? When was the last time-”

“Patton!” Virgil snapped. “Stop. I’m fine,” he growled, obviously annoyed by the doting nature of the smaller man. 

Patton looked to Logan for reassurance. Logan had been with Virgil far longer than the dragon had. He would know how to handle him. 

Logan and Patton’s eyes met. It had been a little over a day and Virgil was already significantly worse. They had reason to worry. Still, with nothing they could do until they reached Roman, there was no point in riling him any further than necessary. Logan nodded at Patton, signalling for him to listen to the other witch. 

“Right, sorry,” Patton mumbled, backing off. 

“Are you sure it is nearby, Virgil?” Logan asked, his attention still on Patton, to make sure he was alright, as he knelt to check the witch’s temperature. “I didn’t sense anything.”

“Probably because it’s not your magic anymore!” Virgil retorted, the change in tone making him cough once more. ” 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Logan asked with an arched brow. “But with Patton’s level of arcana, even my original cloaking spell shouldn’t-”

“That’s it,” Virgil interrupted, pointing towards a large tree to Logan’s left. “That has to be it. I can’t believe I almost missed it. -”

Logan straightened, turning towards the tree indicated and moving to examine it.

“”What’s going on?” Patton mumbled, moving to take Logan’s place next to Virgil, helping support him. 

“A travel rune.” Virgil explained. 

“A rune?” Patton asked, moving to take Logan’s place in supporting their friend. “You mean like those little magical stones people use for minor magic?”

“Yes,” Logan sighed softly, circling the tree, hand running over its rough bark. “this particular travel rune is similar to the ones that many witches carry in their pockets.” Logan explained.

“Virgil,” Patton sighed in defeat, turning to the other witch. “I don’t understand.”

“Lo gets this way when he is concentrating,” Virgil explained with a small amused smile, giving Patton a small pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s going to get us to Noname’s by sundown.”

“How though?” Patton asked, turning back to his shaky friend. 

“Those runes that we mentioned,” Virgil explained, “they use the natural magic of the item they are scribed on.” 

“Right,” Patton nodded, “I know that much, but that’s why so many spellcasters use stone, right? Stone is really old, which means it can hold and recharge its own magic .  But if you wanted to move yourself from one spot to another, wouldn’t there need to be some kind of connection? Something that touched where you are and where you want to be? A rune can’t do that,” Patton considered it for a moment, “Can it?”

“Got it!” Logan called, his excitement spiking. Patton glanced up as the witch dropped to his knees, reaching an arm into a large knothole. 

“I still don’t understand!,” Patton grunted, annoyed., He watched Logan bury his arm down to the elbow, obviously looking for something.

“These are Pando Aspen trees,” Logan explained absently. “It’s latin for-”

“‘I spread out’,” Patton offered, earning a rush of pride from his partner. The feeling had him grinning, despite Logan’s act of physical reaction.

“Yes,” the witch continued. “They’re a clonal colony.”

“That means they make clones of themselves, apparently,” Virgil offered in a hushed whisper. “At least that’s what Lo told me last time we were here.”

“As such,” Logan went on without pause, “They are known to have a single, all encompassing root system.” 

Patton gave a loud gasp, his hands lifting to his mouth in surprise. “Like a nervous system!” the dragon supplied. 

“Precisely,” Logan nodded. 

“Which would give the spell a physical point of connection,” Virgil offered, obviously wanting to be included. 

“Without the need of a giant rune! That’s brilliant!” Patton cheered excitedly. 

“It was dangerous,” Logan pointed out. “We barely had enough mana between the two of us to keep up alive and I foolishly wasted a good portion of it to give us a few hours advantage.”

.Patton glanced at their far too pale companion, brows furrowed with worry. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” the smaller man asked, “Not that I don’t believ-”

“You mean ‘cause he practically blew his hands off and turned your hair pink?” Virgil interrupted with an arched brow earning a surprised glance from the dragon. 

“What?” Virgil sighed, giving a shrug. “You really think I could sleep through explosions?” 

“We should be fine,” Logan reassured, “The spell uses the natural flow of trees. All that is required to induce the reaction is an influx of magical energy which we have plenty to spare.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Virgil reassured.

A loud crack echoed as something inside the tree snapped and Logan quickly removed his arm, taking a step back.

The three watched in silence as the bark began to give way, roots twisting upwards to form a small archway, just large enough to crawl through.

“Age before beauty,” Virgil grumbled under his breath, glancing at his other two companions with amusement in his eyes. 

……………………………………………………………….

“Snap out of it, Sleeping Beauty,” Remy ordered, moving to snap their fingers together in front of the Prince’s face.

Roman blinked, his mind slowly drifting back to him, the darkness of the room closing in. Where was he? How long had he been there? Wasn’t he supposed to be… There was someone he needed to… Virgil! Where was Virgil?!

His gaze shot up to meet the pale face of his current torturer.

“There you are, Handsome,” Remy grinned, flashing their pointed teeth. “Took you long enough. Not as sharp as your boyfriend, huh? He never takes this long.” 

“W-what are you talking-”

“Ah,” Remy interrupted, pressing a finger to Roman’s lips. “Best if you keep quiet to save your strength,” they paused for a moment, considering their words. “Or rather, my patience.”

Roman shot them a glare, but didn’t speak. 

“There’s a good pet,” Remy praised, moving to reach for his chains. “Now, I’m going to unchain you, Doll, and I need you to hold yourself up. Can you do that?” 

Roman hesitated, eyeing the baku suspiciously before nodding. 

“That’s a good meat-head,” they cooed softly, before unlocking his shackles. 

The soles of Roman’s boots hit the floor for the first time he had arrived in the chamber and he collapsed under his own weight. 

Remy gave a heavy sigh, arms crossing over their torso as they peered down at him. 

“Guurrll, We do  _ not  _ have time for this,” they huffed as they waited for the prince to straighten. “You’re going to have to get that perfectly toned ass of yours off the floor because I gave my word to that conceded, better-than-thou badger that I’d help get you out of here!” 

Roman glanced up at the words, swaying slightly as he brought himself up on his hands and knees. 

“Y-you… Y-you talked to Virgil?” he managed weakly. “Is he alright? Is he safe? Did he find Logan?” he rushed, crawling until he felt the hard lines of a nearby wall and hoisted himself up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Remy dismissed. “He’s fine… Except the dying part.”

“What?!” If Roman’s knees weren’t already weak, the news would have them buckling beneath it. “No! You’re lying!” 

“I wish I was, Doll.”

“No!” Roman yelled at them once more. “This is another one of your tricks! Another torture method!” 

“Keep your voice down!” Remy hissed, “Or I’ll rip out your tongue!”

Roman’s glare intensified. 

“Do your worst!” he started “I’ll never-” 

Remy lifted a hand, giving a quick twist of their wrist, Roman’s voice suddenly giving out on him. He tried to cry out again, the only sound that managed to escape was a small croak. 

“That is enough!” Remy snapped, striding over to the weak prince, heels clicking against the stone floor. They reached out to take his chin, forcing his gaze to lift, just barely making out Remy’s pale face. “I hope those ear muscles are as toned as the rest of them because you need to listen and listen good, Doll. I’m about to catch you up to speed, just try and keep up,” the baku hissed, grip tightening painfully as Roman tried to pull away. “This diva would be more than content to feed off you until you lost that very attractive head of yours,” they growled. “But my best bitch is dying and he apparently believes you can save him.” Remy gave a pointed once over before clicking their tongue in disapproval. “Now, being the saint that I am, I have decided to help you. So, I’m going to give you your voice back and you’re going to keep your trap shut, got it?” 

It took a moment for Roman’s sluggish sleep deprived brain to catch up.

“Do. You. Under. Stand?” Remy growled, finally earning a slight nod. “Good.” Remy gave another snap of their fingers, undoing whatever it was they had done to the prince and causing him to give a stuttering cough. 

“We’ve got to get you above ground and there are plenty of guards between here and there,” Remy explained. “I can get you past most of them but I won’t have enough juice to go much further.”

“So, I’ll be on my own from there,” Roman nodded. 

“Guurl, what did I say about keeping those pretty lips closed,” Remy scoffed, but made no retaliation. “But yes. I can pretty much draw you a map from wherever we end up, but you’re S.O.L. Got it?”

Roman gave another nod, thankful when the baku finally let go. 

“Good. Now, now pull yourself together because I am  _ not  _ carrying your ass, no matter how cute it is!”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have been up far too long. I'm sorry.   
> We're getting close to the end.  
> Thank you all for reading.  
> Don't forget to kudo and/or comment if you want <3 I try to reply to all of the comments.  
> Also Discord:   
> https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq
> 
> I apologize for not being as chipper as usual... Having trouble keeping my eyes open <3 G'night guys.


	33. Swidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make progress.
> 
> TW: Mentions of Blood

Logan grunted as he tried to shove the large boulder out of their way. They had made it through the gateway easily enough, but found their path blocked, trapping them inside the large hollow tree they had come out in. 

“It won’t budge,” the witch grumbled, moving to glance back at the others. 

“May I?” Patton’s soft voice called as he crawled closer. 

“Please,” Logan nodded.

Patton shot his partner a sly smile before resting a hand on the large stone and moving it aside with ease, crawling out into the humid air. 

Logan and Virgil stared after him in awe for a moment before the smaller witch cleared his throat. 

“I don’t envy you,” Virgil mumbled with amusement, pulling Logan’s attention. 

“What do you mean?” the lanky witch asked, obviously confused.

“I’m just saying,” Virgil chuckled. “If I were you I’d be doing my damnedest not to get in a fight with that one,” he teased before crawling out after him. 

Logan gave his own small huff of amusement. Patton was unbelievably strong, and it was true that Logan forgot that sometimes, but the man was also unequivocally kind. He would never harm Logan, even if he had somehow managed to anger him beyond belief. Still, perhaps it would be best to refrain from testing that particular belief.

Logan quickly followed after the two, pushing to his feet once he was clear of the decomposing stump. 

“Lo,” Virgil called, his tone pained. Something was wrong. “Come look,” the smaller witch called, motioning his friend towards the edge of the small precipice they stood upon. 

Logan frowned, inching forwards to glance at the valley below, heart sinking. 

“W-why would he do this?” Patton whispered, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. 

The large valley before them was painted black from charred remains of burned trees and brush. Half ravaged carcasses of large animals littered the now dead valley, the smaller ones no doubt drug away by smaller scavengers long ago. In the center of it all was a massive stone structure, obviously built to withstand a large scale attack. A building both Virgil and Logan knew quite well. 

Patton’s horror mixed with Logan’s dread, causing his stomach to churn as he reached for the dragon, resting a hand at the small of his back and pulling him into an embrace.

The wounds on his back protested as Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s small form, causing the smaller man’s breath to hitch, but he didn’t protest. 

“He was looking for someone,” Virgil commented, fist clenched at his side. “Probably thought he’d smoke them out or kill them.”

“That’s horrible,” Patton breathed, shifting to turn his head from where it was buried in Logan’s chest to glance at the other witch. “Who do you think he was after?”

“Judging from the amount of decay,” Logan commented, before Virgil could speak up. “And the regrowth, I would conclude that he was after Virgil and myself.”

“Regrowth?” Patton asked, pulling away just enough to peer up at the witch.

Logan nodded, stepping closer to the edge, Patton still tucked under his arms as he nodded towards the bottom of their small cliff. 

Patton shifted to glance below, catching sight of the tiny green sprouts that littered the ash covered floor. The small man gave a tiny gasp as he broke into a grin. 

“It’s already regrowing!” he cheered, bouncing slightly. Logan tightened his hold on the dragon, suddenly worried he might fall, even as he felt Patton’s excitement wash through him. 

“Yes,” Logan acknowledged, pulling him back a bit. “It will take countless years before it is restored to the state that it had been but it  _ will _ regrow.” 

“Logan!” Patton squealed peering up at him once more, eyes wide with awe. “That's so amazing!” 

Logan couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. “I am merely stating a fact. I don’t see how-”

“Save it for the bedroom,” Virgil huffed shooting the two a glare, “We’ve got to figure out how to get down there without being seen.” 

“Right,” Patton nodded, pulling out of Logan’s grasp. “Sorry.”

“Any ideas?” Logan asked, glancing at the other witch.

“Fastest way would be a straight shot,” Virgil admitted, frowning as he studied the landscape. 

“That is accurate,” Logan acknowledged. “However, it would also be the most efficient way to be discovered.”

“Also true,” Virgil huffed, the action sending him into another one of his coughing fits. 

“Why don’t you sit down, Kiddo?” Patton urged, hurrying to his side. “Just until we figure out-”

“You can use an invisibility charm!” Virgil offered, voice raspy as he waved Patton away, gaze moving to Logan.

“What?” The lanky witch blinked in surprise. “That would be quite reckless, given my current capabilities.”

“So?” Virgil shrugged, glancing down at the red liquid that now stained the palm of his hand. He shoved the evidence of his worsening condition in his pocket before the others could see. “We need to get there and we need to do it fast and unseen. That is the most convenient way.”

“Convenient, yes,” Logan agreed, “But it is also dangerous. I do not have the control needed to-”

“Well, get it!” the smaller witch snapped. “We don’t have a lot of time and I’m going with or without the charm!” he added before moving to start, heading down the other side of the small cliff. 

“Virg-” Logan began, moving to go after him. 

Patton reached out for his partner, taking hold of his elbow. “Logan, wait,” the dragon urged, pulling the man to a stop. “Maybe he’s right.”

“Patton!” Logan huffed, “You saw what happens when I attempt even the smallest forms of magic! How can you-”

“Slow down,” Patton huffed. “Just breathe. I have an idea.”

……………………………………………………………………..

Roman stumbled forward, shoulder slamming into the stone corner of the next corridor just in time to catch sight of two of the guards on the other end collapse. Remy stepped out of the shadows, practically materializing behind them. 

“Ugh, it is way too bright out here,” they grumbled, before snapping their fingers and causing the majority of the candles, held in evenly spaced sconces along the walls, to flicker and die. Roman glanced up at the dimming lights. A single candle flickered down each hall, lighting the corridors just enough for the prince to see. 

“Hurry up,” Remy urged, fading into the shadows once more. “Take the next left,” their voice came from somewhere next to him. “I will take care of the men there, but I’m starting to fade. I can’t keep this up much longer. Do you remember everything I’ve told you?”

Roman gave a weak nod, taking a moment to gather himself before pushing off the wall and limping forward. 

“Good,” Remy’s voice seemed to echo towards him. “And remember, after you save Virgil, come back and see me. We have things to discuss.”

“I still don’t-” the prince stumbled as he headed for the fallen guards, barely managing to keep upright. He paused, glancing down at their unconscious forms.“Don’t understand how I’m supposed to save him. What’s wrong with him? You haven’t told me anything,” he grumbled, bending to pull one of their swords from its sheath. The sharpened steel pulled on his arm, causing him to give a small groan as pain shot through his chest. He wouldn’t be too skilled in a brawl with a cracked rib and injured leg but he would at least have something. 

His gaze landed on the shield a few feet away and moved to collect it as well. 

“I’d love to fill you in on all the juicy deetz, Doll,” Remy’s voice came sounding far more exhausted than they had a moment ago. “But I promised the bestie I wouldn’t. He says it's too dangerous for you to know yet. Just around this corner now, then take a right.” 

Roman complied, rolling his eyes. He was tired of everyone keeping things from him. Logan, Patton, then Virgil, and now Remy. He had tried to be understanding, but this was getting ridiculous!

“You really think-”

“Watch it!” Remy cried as a guard swung his shield as the prince rounded another corner.

Roman barely managed to bring his own shield up, grateful he had paused to collect it and the sword on his hip after their first run in. The clash of metal on metal reverberated down the prince’s arm, making him grind his teeth before he lifted his sword to embed in the other man’s torso. 

The man coughed, sending blood splattering against Roman’s bruised face before he slid off the sharpened metal and onto the cold stone floor with a thud. Horror struck the prince as he sank to his knees, dropping his stained sword next to him as he scrambled to apply pressure to the other man’s wound. 

“Shit!” the prince cursed, knees slipping in the blood that pooled around him as he tried to apply more pressure. “No, no, no… Come on… Come on…” he begged frantically. 

“Stop,” Remy’s voice demanded, suddenly loud in his ear. “We have to keep moving.” 

The prince glanced up at the suddenly towering figure. “I can’t leave him to die!” 

“Roman, look at him,” the baku ordered. The prince hesitated, tears threatening to fall as he continued to apply pressure. 

“N-no, I can’t!”

“Roman! Look!” Remy tried again, taking hold of his chin just as they had before and forcing him to glance downwards.

Roman’s breath hitched, the red liquid covering his arms almost to the elbows. There was so much blood! How could there be so much-

No… No… It was too thick to be blood. The prince lifted his hand slowly, fingers shaking as they glinted off the dim light of the candle above them. 

“Mud?” he whispered softly, confusion furrowing his brows. “How-”

“They’re homuncli,” Remy explained, taking the prince’s arm and dragging him to his feet. “They’re made of red clay and water.”

“All of them?” Roman asked as the baku hurriedly dragged him forwards. 

“Yup,” Remy answered simply. “Their shell is created and then a soul is pulled from the afterlife and trapped inside.”

“That’s horrible!” Roman breathed, his sluggish brain starting to catch up. “Are they suffering?”

“Not really,” the baku shrugged, “As far as I can tell they don’t really feel  _ anything _ . The only real people here are Noname’s personal guards and staff, not including the ones he uses for other dirty deeds.”

“Thank the gods!” Roman breathed, shoulders slumping with the relief that he hadn’t really killed anyone. 

“I wouldn’t be thanking them just yet, Sweetcheeks,” Remy scoffed, finally letting him go. “You’ve still got a long way to go,” they pointed out. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“Yeah,” Roman nodded. “Keep to the shadows and avoid any big rooms if I can.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re on your own from here.”

“What?!” Roman pressed, his anxiety spiking once more.

“I told you I was fading,” Remy pointed out. “And if Ser Clay-for-brains is any indication,, I’m more drained then I thought.” 

“But, what if-”

“You’ll be fine!” Remy scoffed. “Just keep your shield up to protect that handsome face and tell Virgil I said hi.” 

Roman nodded slowly. “Thank you, Remy.” 

“I’d say it’s not a problem,” the baku chuckled playfully, “but it was and you owe me bigs, bae! Just remember that when everything is over.”

“I will,” Roman reassured. “I give you my word as a prince.”

“Guurl!” Remy laughed. “That doesn’t mean a dip to me, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now, get going! You have a damsel that needs rescuing.”

“Right!” Roman nodded, taking another deep breath before hobbling onwards, elbow tucked in as he supported his shield, his broken rib throbbing painfully.

To be continued… 

  
  



	34. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to find the safest route...  
> Roman discovers an ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

“It isn’t working,” Logan huffed, feeling ridiculous.

“It will, just give it time!” Patton sighed. 

“Time is something we’re wasting!” Virgil grumbled from where he sat under a nearby tree. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he watched the other two. 

“We’ll be wasting more of it if you don’t stop whining,” Patton shot back with a glare before turning back to his partner. 

Logan sat, legs crossed, on the ashy ground, hands resting on his knees, eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. He could hear Patton shift closer, could feel their bond transfer the dragon’s confidence, so different from his own. 

“All you have to do is reach out, visualize,” Patton urged. 

“Patton,” Logan sighed softly, cracking an eye open to look at him, “Maybe we should try quiet?” Logan offered, causing the dragon to pause before giving an embarrassed chuckle.

“Right, sorry.” Patton nodded, falling silent as Logan tried to return to his meditative state. 

It had been a long while since he had had a vision, since he and Patton met in fact. That of course, was not a vision he wished to dwell on in their current situation. Still, he had to acknowledge the fact that the vision still hadn’t come to fruition, which did not bode well for any of them. 

“Ugh! This is hopeless!” Virgil spat, lifting the corner of the blanket to cover his mouth as he coughed.

“Virgil!” Patton grumbled in response. 

Logan could hear the other witch move to stand, causing Patton to do the same.

“Relax,” Virgil huffed, “I’m just going to scout around a bit while you do…. Whatever.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Patton urgered, stepping around his partner. 

Logan could feel the dragon’s worry without seeing it on his face. He was fairly certain that if allowed, Patton wouldn’t let the smaller witch out of his sight for more than an instant. Virgil was far too fragile in his current state. 

“Fine,” Virgil growled after a moment. “Whatever!”

A moment later, Logan felt the intensity of Patton’s emotions begin to fade as the dragon got further and further away. Finally, silence fell around him. 

Even with the others gone, Logan was still apprehensive. Before Patton, Logan had only been able to see up until he met the dragon and everything beyond that was static. Patton was just too powerful! He blocked out everything else. 

The dragon did have a point though. If he and Logan now shared the same power, then there was no reason Logan shouldn’t be able to have a vision. There was no power gap and therefore nothing to block him. Hypothetically, it could be accurate, but Logan wasn’t quite so convinced. 

The seer tensed as realization struck him. Then again, if his lack of visions were due to the involvement of the dragon, then perhaps he could look towards something the dragon is not a part of. 

Logan took another deep breath, pulling Patton’s magical energy through him. He took another inhale, centering himself before starting. 

Dark blues and blacks swirled around him, reminding him far too much of the night sky as Logan stepped forward. His gentle foot falls made no sound as he collided with the translucent floor beneath him. 

He knew this place…

Lights shifted around him. They appeared to be some sort of star system. Logan knew the patterns.The stars swirled around him, a small loving smile playing on his lips as he reached out for one, causing it to glow brightly.

“Hello, Procyon,” Logan whispered softly, unable to keep the smile from his lips. He lifted his other hand, caressing the star fondly before glancing about his sanctum. “Last time I was here, I had the privilege of sharing you with Patton,” he mumbled, glancing back at the star in his hands. “I believe he has grown quite fond of you. Though, he does seem quite generous in his affections to just about everything,” Logan laughed before pulling away. 

“Um… Logan?” Patton’s voice came, making the man give a small start as he turned on his heel.

“Patton?” Logan mumbled, brows furrowed in confusion as he eyed the man before him. 

Patton appeared saddened by something as he clung to the blanket in his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Logan rushed, heart sinking. “Has something happened to Virgil?!”

The dragon hesitated. “Roman looks cold,” he commented. 

Logan’s confusion spiked for a moment before realization hit and he couldn’t help but get a small chuckle as Patton glanced away. 

“I just… don’t think it’d be a good idea if  _ I _ did it,” the dragon replied to some unheard comment. 

Logan took a step closer, examining the smaller man’s form. He should have spotted the lack of pink in the man’s curls immediately, though he supposed he was far too surprised by his presence to really pay attention. 

“C-could you… Could you maybe…” the dragon continued making Logan soften a bit more.

The witch reached out to brush a loose curl behind the dragon’s ear before caressing his cheek. It was a memory. A fond one. Patton had been so worried that Roman hated him and Logan had somehow managed to comfort him. 

Patton moved as if to hold out the blanket he carried before he suddenly disappeared. 

Disappointment washed through the witch at the loss, but he didn’t bother dwelling on it. He needed to continue on. 

He moved further into the swirling blacks and blues, searching for something that would signal his visions. Anything to give them a clue as to-

His boot landed on the soft blades of grass suddenly beneath his feet.

“Of course,” Patton chuckled. Logan’s gaze shot to the small silhouette of the man stretched out beneath the stars. “I’ve never met anyone with so much knowledge about what’s out there. I’ve always wondered about it. How could I not?” He turned to the small specks that littered the sky. “They’re the only things that stay the same no matter how old I get.”

Logan paused. Surely he could spare a moment, just a brief minute, to appreciate the scene before him. 

“I don’t remember,” Patton answered the unspoken question from, what felt like ages ago, never pulling his gaze from the stars. “I lost count a long time ago. Why try and figure it out now?”

Logan didn’t need to see Patton’s face to remember the pain he saw there. He still didn’t understand how someone so wonderful could have experienced so much pain without turning cynical. 

The image faded, Logan’s disappointment returning. 

They had been through quite a lot since they had met in that large cave. Logan had gone from not even realizing the dragon existed to being unable to picture his life without him. Patton was everything to him. He was his guiding light. His very own Procyon.

“So far, we’ve only found you and Patton,” Virgil’s voice came, pulling the seer from his thoughts. “Which means we need to keep going. If we can’t find this ‘source’, we’ll never be able to remain human or return home to face that bastard!” The words echoed around him, causing the witch to turn in a circle searching for the other witch. 

“You mean this Noname, guy?” Roman asked, appearing on the floor a few meters off. “He sounds pretty awful.”

“You have no idea,” Virgil replied, appearing next to him. 

This wasn’t Logan’s memory. That was good! It meant that he was getting closer to where he needed to be. He didn’t hesitate to move on, not wanting to invade Virgil’s privacy. 

“Logan’s different,” Virgil’s voice came, “As a seer, Logan can see the truth; the future truth and the present truth…”

Logan picked up the pace.

“A half-dragon-half-witch that is also a queen?!” Roman suddenly appeared before the seer. Logan paid no mind, jogging through the image without hesitation. 

He kept moving. He needed to get to the end. 

“Virgil!” Roman’s voice cried out as the smaller witch appeared, eyes wide in shock as he stared down at the knife in his torso. 

Logan paused, heart sinking. 

The smaller witch collapsed, the prince suddenly at his side trying to save him. Roman’s first few words fell of deaf ears as Logan watched in horror, regret cementing his feet. 

He should have been there for his friend. He should have stayed with him instead of spending so much time with Patton. 

He watched Roman remove the knife, despite the fact that it would only worsen Virgil’s condition. 

Why hadn’t Logan gone with him! He could have protected him!

“Hey…” Virgil’s weak voice came, finally pulling Logan from his panic. “It’s okay… It’s all good. Ah!... Princey…. Gonna take more… more than…”

Logan wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn’t have time for this!

He forced himself onwards, refusing to look back. 

It was an old injury. He needed to focus on the injuries that were to come, not the ones from his past. If Logan didn’t find answers soon, then Virgil wouldn’t need to worry about any wounds at all. He’d be far beyond them.

The clash of metal on metal pulled Logan from his thoughts, causing him to glance up, gaze searching. 

“Damn it!” Roman’s rough voice came as he appeared before the witch. The usually well kept prince was a horrific mess. His sandy locks were plastered to his forehead with sweat and… was that blood?

Roman yanked his sword back from the soldier on the end of it, suddenly materializing and dropping to the floor. 

“Homuncli,” Logan breathed in relief. Roman was covered in Red clay. 

He watched the prince stumble back, leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. His usually white shirt was caked in the same red dust as everything else. He looked beaten and worn with large bags under his swollen eyes, lip spit, body bruised. 

Roman ripped one of his torn sleeves further, managing to collect a large bit of cloth and pressing it against his opposite shoulder. The fabric quickly darkened with the actual blood Logan had missed, the color blending with the clay. 

Roman was in bad shape. He wouldn’t be able to keep fighting much longer. Still, Logan watched the man push from the wall and stumble onwards.

Concealment no longer mattered. They needed to get to Roman as quickly as possible. If they were lucky they’d be able to get in and get out fast enough that Noname wouldn’t have enough time to actually react. 

It appeared Logan had no choice but to agree to Virgil’s plan.

…………………………………….

Everything hurt. 

Despite it all, it was a welcomed feeling. If he was in pain, then it would be difficult for Roman to fall unconscious, which meant he could keep moving. If he was in pain then he was alive. If he was alive then he could still save Virgil… he hoped. 

The prince pushed onwards, stumbling down another hallway. No guards this time. Good. 

Remy had been right, the place was an absolute maze. He was lucky they were on his side for more reason than-

“Roman?” 

The prince tensed, forcing his sword up, ready to attack as he wheeled around.

“Holy dickcheese, Roman,” Remus breathed in surprise, stepping over another disposed soldier, mace resting on his shoulder. “You look like the dog’s fucktoy.”

“Don’t come any closer,” Roman warned, trying to look as threatening as possible despite his wounded state.

“Roman,” Remus sighed, taking another step.

“I’m serious!” Roman snapped, taking a step back. 

Remus didn’t seem to pay any mind as he continued forward, starting to close the distance between them. 

“What are you going to do, Ro? Kill me?” Remus mocked as he finally reached the other man. 

Roman swung, the motion forcing air from his lungs at the pain it caused. 

Remus didn’t hesitate to lift his own weapon, bringing the mace up to strike against the sword. The force of the blow reverberated down the blade, shaking Roman to the core and causing him to cry out, dropping it and throwing him off balance. 

His twin moved quickly, dropping low and twisting to wrap an arm around his brother’s waist, steading him with one hand, the mace still in the other. 

“What are you doing?!” Roman spat, trying to shove against the other man’s hold.

“What does it look like?” Remus growled in return, “I’m keeping your dumbass from collapsing.”

“I will die before I go back to the dungeons!” Roman yelled, still trying to wiggle out of his hold. “You’ll have to kill me!”

“Ugh!” Remus groaned, letting go and allowing the prince to collapse onto the floor in a very undignified manner. “You’re such a moron! I’m not taking you to the dungeon you dingus!”

Roman groaned, curling in on himself as everything screamed in protest at the impact of his body hitting the floor. 

“Y-you’re not?” he breathed after a moment, glancing up at the other man. 

“No, you idiot,” Remus scoffed. “I came to help, but if we’re going to get out of here, then you need to get that fatass up and keep that trap shut!”

“W-why?” Roman breathed, moving to use the wall to help him stand. 

“Because you talk  _ way  _ too fucking much and its really annoy-”

“No!” Roman snapped. “Why are you helping me?”

“Oh,” Remus blinked before giving a sly grin. “I told you. You’re my bro…. And you’re an idiot. Somebody has gotta look after you. You obviously can’t do it yourself. Besides, what’s an older brother for?” he asked, offering out a hand.

“There is no way you’re older!” Roman argued, hesitating a moment before accepting the offered support. “We’re supposed to be twins.”

Remus considered the words for a moment, moving to pull Roman’s arm over his shoulder and making the prince groan from the action. 

“You’re probably right,” Remus shrugged. “But I’m still older.”

“Whatever,” Roman grumbled, breath hitching as he tried to keep his breathing level. “Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

“So bossy,” Remus grumbled, but complied. He supported the weight of his larger twin as they headed down another corridor. 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...  
> I have decided to limit myself to 40 chapters so the next few might be longer than usual. As always I want to thank you so much for sticking with me. It means the world to hear from you guys.   
> The next few chapters are no doubt going to be full of emotional ups and downs and huge reveals so don't hesitate to let it all out in the comments or on discord.  
> As always I appreciate all the support and if you're up for it leave a kudos and/or comment. I do my best to reply to each and every one. 
> 
> Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	35. Muck and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman worsens, Virgil runs off and Logan and Patton are left with a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood and some cursing.

Patton trudged through the deep mud, keeping close to the sloping bank as they drew closer to the fortress. The river there had dried up long ago, but with the recent flashes of rain that had passed through this area, the banks were caked in sludge from the ash and topsoil. 

_ ‘I still don’t see why we had to go around,’ _ Virgil shot at the feline currently cradled in Patton’s, his own whiskers twitching as he peered over the dragon’s shoulder. 

‘ _ I told you,’  _ Logan projected back with a glare. ‘ _ It would be easier to hide if we followed the river bank.’ _

_ ‘And get buried under six feet of mud!’ _ Virgil counted. 

‘ _ Don’t be so dramatic,’  _ the cat sent back, ‘ _ The mud is no more than two foot deep.’ _

‘ _ Whatever!’  _ Virgil mentally scoffed, ‘ _ It could still kill us!’ _

‘ _ Patton is the strongest out of the three of us,’ _ Logan pointed out, ‘ _ Hence, why he is carrying us. It will be fine.’ _

The raccoon gave a dismissive growl before crawling back into Patton’s backpack. ‘ _ You just wanted to see your boyfriend be all muscley.’ _

“I don’t know what you two are arguing about,” Patton mumbled, “but could you please stop? We have other things to worry about.”

‘ _ Yeah, Logan,’ _ Virgil shot towards the feline once more, earning a feral growl from the beast. 

“Logan!” Patton chided, in a harsh whisper. “That is enough!”

Logan’s ears flattened against his head as he glanced away, his exasperation obvious through their bond. The three fell silent as Patton continued his slow progress along the banks. 

It wasn’t long before the fortress loomed above them, the usual moss covered walls charred black where flames had danced along them.

Logan wiggled from his partner’s grasp, climbing up his shoulder and half into his hair to try and get a better view. 

He could see the front entrance, though just barely. The small stone bridge was a bit unkempt, but remained standing, despite the fires. The large wooden doors were latched shut, but unmanned. 

‘ _ Something is not right,’ _ Logan projected towards the raccoon in Patton’s pack. 

‘ _ What do you mean?’ _ Virgil pressed back, his striped muzzle appearing from inside. 

‘ _ The door is unguarded,’ _

_ ‘What?!’ _ Virgil scappered out of the bag, climbing onto the opposite shoulder and stretching on his hindlegs to see. 

“Virgil!” Patton grumbled, the raccoon paws pushing the dragon’s pink curls into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. “What’s going on? What’s happening?” 

‘ _ I’m going to go check it out,’ _ Virgil informed his animal companion, already leaping onto the side of the bank. 

‘ _ Virgil! Wait!’ _ Logan rushed, but the procyon was already too far gone. 

“Should I go after him?” Patton asked, tilting his head to glance up at the cat, feeling his concern.

Logan hesitated before giving a shake of his head. Going after the raccoon now would only make it more likely that they’d be spotted. 

………………………………………………………

“This way!” Remus grumbled, trying to pull his brother in the direction his mace was pointing. 

“Not a chance!” Roman spat in return, pulling in the opposite direction weakly. “The baku said this way!”

“Yeah, well the baku has barely come out of their cell!” Remus argued. “I’ve lived here for the last ten-”

An animalistic roar pierced the arm, cutting off Roman’s disheveled twin and sending terror through the man. 

“Assbutter!” Remus cursed, pulling on Roman hard enough to force him in the direction Remus had been pointing. “He knows you’re gone now! We don’t have time to argue!” 

“Who?” Roman pressed, gasping as he tried to keep up with Remus’ pace. “Noname?”

“I can’t believe I’m helping you,” Remus huffed as they hobbled on. “I shouldn’t be helping you…”

“Remus,” Roman breathed, voice pained. “I can’t help if-” he flinched as they rounded the corner, his leg protesting. He was starting to get a bit light headed. He had lost a lot of blood. “-if you don’t tell me what's going on,” he managed to finish, movements beginning to slow even further. 

He could smell the night air. They were getting closer. Remus had been right.

“Like you could help anyways,” Remus scoffed, “Look at yourself! You look like a pissmuffin in-” he cut himself off as he caught sight of another pair of guards. He slid his arm from around Roman’s waist, hoping the man could support himself. He didn’t have time to coddle him at the moment. 

The two soldiers hurried forwards, swords drawn. Remus didn’t hesitate as one of the blades were swung at him. He brought his mace up, swatting the steel away from him before turning to elbow the guard in the face. Another spin and he was bringing the heavy end of his weapon down on the man’s head, sending him crumbling to the floor and dissolving into dust.

“Thank all that is unholy I didn’t upgrade security when I was asked,” Remus mumbled, with an amused smile before turning at the sound of a pained grunt. 

Roman pressed against the wall , shield braced with both hands as the guard pressed harder against it with his own. Their swords had somehow been discarded, leaving the two men grappling shield to shield. 

It was obvious Roman would lose this particular test of strength. The prince was already out of breath, sweating and beaten. A new gash was apparent on his forehead, sending blood pouring into his eyes, the gash on his shoulder worsening from his effort as well. 

“Don’t just stand there!” Roman cried, glancing at his twin. “Help me!” 

Remus seemed to snap out of his stupor, rushing to his brother’s aid. “Right!” he mumbled, hurrying forward, his hands moving to pull the soldier off the prince. There was a brief struggle before Remus managed to bring a knee up into the soldier’s groin, earning him just enough respite to finish him off with his mace. 

“Huh…” The smaller twin breathed as he moved to stand. “Looks like homuncli had balls just like we do,” he thought out loud, turning towards his brother. “Who kne- Roman!”

Roman collapsed, sliding down the wall with a trail of red following him along the cracked cobbles. Remus was by his side in an instant, trying to steady the other man as he pulled him into a seated position. 

“Come on, Ro, we don’t have time for this!” Remus pleaded, giving the prince’s cheek a few firm pats to try and bring him to. “We have to g-”

The walls around them shook, dust falling from the ceiling. Remus glanced up, his fear spiking. He shook the other man.

“Come on!” he demanded, “He’s getting closer! I can’t stop him when he’s like this!”

Roman gave no response, head lulling to one side. 

“I told you, your plan was horrible!” Remus spat, pulling back a hand. “But did you listen to me?! No! You never do! You always think you’re so smart! You always think you’re better than everyone!” He brought his hand down, slapping the prince firmly, a red outline apparent on Roman’s cheek. “Roman! Come on!” 

He slapped him again. 

Roman’s body shifted, head falling against his brother’s shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Virgil scurried across the small clearing, hiding behind the charred remains of a small stump. He peered around it, gaze searching for an opening. 

Logan had been right. There had been no guards at the entrance or on the tower. Something was definitely wrong. Had they discovered Roman was missing? He certainly hoped not. It was too soon. 

The raccoon darted across another small clearing, finally catching sight of a mass of ivy still clinging to one of stone walls before hunkering below a small mound of decaying brush.

If the eerie roar that had sounded only minutes ago was anything to go by, then Virgil’s hopes were about to be severely dashed. 

Not that anything would change. 

Either Virgil died trying to save Roman or he would die without him. 

Virgil inched forwards, gaze darting to and fro to make sure there was no one in sight before making his way to the ivy.

He hoisted himself up, climbing the vines with ease, only pausing as he crest the top of the wall to take stock of his surroundings. 

The small alcove that overlooked the fields was just as empty as the entrance way below. He didn’t like this at-

The wall quaked beneath him, sending the raccoon stumbling a bit as he jumped down off the ledge and onto the floor beneath it. Whatever the source of those quakes was, it was big. 

“Roman!”

The cry had Virgil tensing, ears perked, breath hitching. Roman? Roman was nearby?

He listened, trying to catch the muffled sound of voices once more.

“Come on!” Virgil heard Remus demand, “He’s getting closer! I can’t stop him when he’s like this!”

Virgil bolted in the direction the sound was coming from. He paused only briefly to shift back into his human form, yanking open the door to the small vestibule. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and shoved open another. 

The sight of Roman’s form slumped against his twin, beaten, bruised, and bloodied had him coming up short. 

He wasn’t dead… 

He couldn’t be dead...

…………………………………………………………………….

“He crawled up the ivy on the Northeast side,” Logan mumbled from where he sat on the sloping bank, his human form engrossed in another vision as Patton finished scrapping the mud off himself. 

“Is he alright?” the dragon asked, glancing up. “Has he run into trouble?”

“Not yet,” Logan reassured. “It appears that the guards are preoccupied elsewhere. Something must be hap-” Logan fell silent, his anxiety spiking enough to have Patton jumping. 

“What?!” the dragon demanded, “What is it?!” 

“It’s Roman!” Logan breathed, pulling himself out of his meditative state. 

“What about him?!” Patton demanded as the other man met his gaze. He saw the answer immediately in the witch’s eyes.

“We need to go,” Logan replied simply, ignoring the question as he took hold of his partner’s hand and dragged him up the bank. 

They were far too easy to spot out there in the open, but they had no other choice. Not anymore. Logan’s self-loathing doubled as they ran. He should have been able to master that invisibility charm! They could have gotten there faster! Why did he always have to take the safest route?!

………………………………………………………………..

“Get away from him!” Virgil growled at his friend’s twin. “What did you do?!”

“Badgerboy!” Remus breathed in surprise and relief. “Calm your tits and help me with him, quick before Noname shows up!” the man urged, trying to pull Roman up. 

Virgil hesitated, another quake making him sway a bit before he gave in, moving to the opposite side and pulling Roman’s arm around his shoulders. 

“He’s not…” Virgil asked, pleading as he glanced towards the twin.

“Dead?” Remus finished for him. “No. Not yet, but he will be soon if-”

Another roar shook the foundation, sending the ceiling before them crumbling down.

“Other way! Other way!” Virgil cried, scrambling back as a large stone slab landed just in front of them, trying to turn them in the opposite direction. 

Remus attempted to comply, but only managing to pull Roman in a different direction sending the three of them sprawling to the floor. 

“Great!” Virgil huffed, taking a moment to cover his mouth as he choked up more of the red liquid he was fairly certain needed to stay inside him. “Our exit is blocked, now what?!”

“Shh!” Remus growled, inching forwards. 

“Don’t shush m-”

“Shut your fannyflaps!” the twin growled with a wave of his hand. “Listen!” 

Silence fell between them as Virgil strained his ears. Slowly the sound of heavy footfalls and clanking armor drifted towards him. 

“They’re coming,” Remus huffed as he straightened, gaze panicked as he tried to figure out a solution.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Virgil urged, trying to pick up Roman once more.

“No! There’s no time!” Remus pointed out. “Even if you could escape, fatass over here,” he nodded towards his brother, “would just slow you down.”

“We can’t just let them capture us!” the witch protested.

Remus hesitated for only a brief moment before the words sank in. “That is exactly what we can do!” he breathed excitedly. 

“What?!” Virgil scoffed. “Are you insane?!” 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point,” Remus rushed, moving to Roman’s side once more. “Listen, Noname won’t kill Roman, he’s too important. If anything he will get him help. He’ll make sure Roman is safe and survives.”

“Yeah, and what about me?” Virgil scoffed. “And even if Roman survives, he’ll just be tortured again!”

“No, no!” Remus growled, “Ugh! I don’t have time to explain! Just… Just turn into your bad little badger self and get in!” he instructed, pulling at the collar of his shirt so that there was enough room for Virgil to crawl in.

“Ew! No!” Virgil shivered, pausing as one of the soldiers called out. 

“Get in Badgerboy or we’re all dead!” Remus demanded, earning another look of pained disgust before Virgil finally complied. 

The witch shifted back into a procyon, still hesitant to climb into the other man’s shirt. He could smell the guy from six feet away why would-

Remus scooped the beast up without warning, stuffing a clawing and hissing raccoon into his shirt just as a small group of men rounded the corner.

“I found him!” Remus called out to the soldiers as they approached. “Get him up and take him to Noname!” he ordered, moving to stand to the side as the men filed in to obey.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... No spoilers but next chapter is rough. Please don't hate me. It gets better I promise.  
> In the mean time thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment. I still reply to all of them and love to read your reactions and theories!  
> Until next time!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	36. Damocles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death, blood, cursing
> 
> It's more than twice the length of the other chapters so... bare with me.

Logan shoved another cracked brick out of the way. His hands hurt, his back was screaming, everything was agony!

“Lo,” Patton sighed softly from behind him. 

Logan ignored him, tossing another stone aside in his haste. He could feel the dragon’s pity. He could feel the sadness the other felt for him. He paid no mind. 

“Logan,” Patton repeated a bit more firmly, moving forward towards the frantic witch.

“No!” Logan snapped, pulling away from his touch. He continued to dig through the rubble, desperate to get through the crumbled door way. 

“Logan, listen to me!” Patton finally demanded, pulling his partner back with just enough force that the lanky man was unable to resist. 

“No, Patton!” Logan growled. “I have to get through! What if they’re stuck under the rubble?! What if they’re found?! What if-”

“Logan…” Patton breathed, his tone softening once more as he moved to cup the taller man’s cheeks. “What happens when we find them? At this rate you’ll be too tired to protect them,” the dragon pointed out. 

Logan’s shoulders slumped. Patton was right. Patton was _always_ right. How had he let his emotions get so away from-

He felt Patton’s panic underlying his affection for the witch. Patton was worried too. Just as much, if not more, than the witch. Logan was feeding off his emotions again. Damn their bond! It was going to be the death of him if he wasn’t careful. 

“S-sorry,” the dragon mumbled, hurt obvious in his gaze as he pulled back. He wasn’t quite sure why Logan was upset, but had a pretty good idea of who was responsible. Patton just couldn’t keep from messing up. 

Logan paused, realizing what he had done, becoming more frustrated with their connection. Still, he reached for the smaller man’s hand, taking it in his. 

“Don’t be,” he tried to reassure. “I will grow accustomed to our bond. It will just take time.” He offered the dragon a small smile, leaning in to press a kiss against his forehead. The action seemed to warm Patton enough that even Logan calmed a bit. 

“There has to be another way around,” Patton offered after a moment, glancing at the rubble once more. 

Logan paused. Once again, Patton was correct. Still, getting around without being seen would be even more difficult, not to mention they couldn’t be sure which paths were collapsed and which were safe. A wrong turn could set them back far too much if Roman’s condition worsened any more than it already had. 

“I need to think,” Logan huffed, sinking down onto a large piece of crumbled wall. 

Patton nodded, moving to glance over the edge of the outer wall. This had gotten out of hand far too quickly. Everything was a mess! 

The smaller man breathed deeply. 

A large inhale.

Exhale.

A thin spiral of smoke escaped from him as he sighed. The sound had Logan glancing up to him.

“Patton!” Logan gasped making the other jump.

“What?! What is it?!” Patton rushed, glancing about for the immediate danger he must be in. 

“You’re a dragon!” Logan pointed out causing Patton to hesitate in his confusion.

“Well, yeah,” He chuckled, as he tried to figure out what the witch was getting out. “Last time I checked anyways.”

Logan pushed to his feet, hurrying over to the smaller man and pulling him into his arms. He hoisted Patton’s tiny form off the ground spinning them in a circle. The dragon couldn’t help but giggle as the world around them blurred.

“A beautiful, fantastic, insanely strong dragon!” Logan cheered excitedly. 

“Lo! Stop!” Patton laughed, giving him a smack on the chest as he was lowered back onto the stone floor.

“You are about to solve all of our problems!” Logan praised, leaning to taking Patton’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 

………………………………………………………………………………….

“Wow,” Remus breathed as they entered the large courtyard. Carved pillars lay toppled and crushed, the large tree that had been towering over the expansive green now lay smoldering on the ground, trunk splintered into pieces. Remus’ gaze finally landed on the tall scarred man currently speaking with one of his soldiers. 

“Aw,” Remus sighed in disappointment as he made his way down the steps, pulling Noname’s attention. “You’re already calmed down? But Angry Daddy is always the best Daddy,” he pouted. 

“Remus, I don’t have time fo-” the villain hissed, cutting himself off as the group of soldiers behind the twin entered, dragging a still unconscious Roman.

“Oh,” Noname breathed, a smile playing on his pale lips as he shoved the soldier he was speaking to out of the way. “Oh, my love! You found him!” 

“I did,” Remus announced proudly, earning a nip in the side from the raccoon still stuffed in his baggy shirt. The foul-smelling man squeaked in surprise before quickly composing himself, elbowing the small bulge under his arm in reprisal. 

Thankfully, Noname didn’t seem to catch the interaction, attention far too focused on the prince as he climbed the stairs in his approach. 

“Is he-” 

“He’s alive,” Remus reassured his lover with a nod. 

“Good. Very good,” Noname breathed, moving to brush back the prince’s damp locks. “He’s becoming more trouble than he’s worth and I’m growing tired of it all.” 

Noname waved away his men, the group splitting in two as he turned back to Roman’s twin. 

“Y-you’re not going to send for the healer?” Remus asked, tensing slightly

“No, dear,” Noname cooed, reaching out to cup his face. “At this rate, it would be more beneficial to simply leave him like this and try to syphon his power while he’s weak than to try and save him,” the vile man explained, thumb lifting to brush against Remus’ bottom lip. “Remind me to reward you properly later. We can-” 

“Noname!” Logan’s voice cried. 

The man in question tensened, pulling his attention away from Remus and towards the sky as the wind began to pick up with the sound of large beating wings. The smoldering tree ignited once more, sending long flickering shadows across the courtyard as the enormous dragon above began to lower itself slowly. 

Patton’s feet struck the ground one by one, sending rippling quakes outwards as he landed, in spite of obviously attempting to add as little as possible to the destruction already present. 

Noname’s slitted gaze lifted towards the witch currently sliding off the giant beast’s back and sighed. 

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance, I’ll give you that,” the scarred man sighed, as he pulled away from Remus and approached. 

“Let Roman go!” the witch demanded. 

“Or what?” Noname scoffed. “You’re going to breathe fire at me?” 

“We might!” Logan warned. “Give him up or we will destroy everything, you included!”

Noname paused, arms crossing over his chest. “Oh, no,” he mocked. “Please don’t destroy everything, me included!” He gave a roll of his eyes before pinning Patton with a flat stare. 

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” he asked the dragon, causing Logan to pause.

Logan could feel Patton’s unease grow, shifting to anxiety quickly as Logan glanced at the dragon. 

“That you knew each other?” Logan asked, trying to reassure the beast as he turned back toward Noname. “Yes he told me. I don’t see-”

“Oh, Logan…” Noname chuckled. “Patton and I know are more than just acquaintances-”

“Don’t.” Patton’s voice came, the dragon already starting to shift back into his usual human sized self. 

“Oh, I see!” Noname laughed at the realization, “You two are bonded! How cute!” he teased, “I always knew you were too soft hearted, Brother.”

Logan tensed. “Brother?” he repeated, trying to process what was happening. He could feel Patton’s shame and pain washing through to him.

Everything fell into place. 

Patton and Noname were brothers! That’s why Patton knew him! That’s how he knew Remus! Everything he kept from them... Everything that he lied about...

Shock washed through him. 

“Logan I-” 

Logan raised a hand, silencing Patton’s pleas. The dragon could feel the witch's emotional turmoil, only adding to his own. 

_“You of all people know the danger of providing information that can change the outcome of a premonition.”_ The memory of Patton’s words came rushing back to Logan. _“Sometimes it’s not worth the risk.”_

Was this what he had really meant then? Was keeping his relationship with Noname from Logan an attempt to avoid their fates? 

Or was it an attempt to protect himself? 

If the group had known who he was, would they have so willingly accepted his companionship or his help?

Logan’s anger only grew at the thoughts, the feeling of betrayal bubbling up uncontrollably. 

“Logan, please!” Patton cried, “It’s not like that!” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Logan demanded. “We’re here now and if you’re not going to help then get out of the way!” 

………………………………………………………………………………….

“Noname!” Logan’s voice had come, causing Virgil to tense. How had he managed to get there so quickly? 

It didn’t matter. Remus had been wrong! He should have never trusted the trash rat in the first place! 

Virgil needed to get to Roman. 

Noname shifted away, his attention preoccupied as Patton and Logan descended above them. Now was Virgil’s chance!

The raccoon quickly scampered up Remus’ side, poking his head out of his collar to take stock of his surrounding. 

“What are you doing?!” the rat-man in question whispered harshly, already trying to shove Virgil back down. 

Thankfully, Virgil was too quick for him. The raccoon scrambled from the confines of the fabric and jumped down, scurrying across the small space between the man and a fallen pillar and ducking behind it. 

He paused, waiting to see if anyone had noticed. 

Nothing. 

No cries of attention, no heavy foot falls, just the sound of crackling wood and Logan and Noname’s heated conversation. 

He was in the clear. 

The procyon hurried onwards, keeping to the shadows of the fallen stone columns, pausing when the damage was severe enough to expose him. 

He glanced about. Patton, Logan, and Noname to his right; Remus behind him. There! Roman and three homunculi to his left! 

The prince was slumped against a crumbling wall, as the three soldiers stood in front of him, watching the exchange between the newcomers and their boss. Virgil had to get around them somehow. If only he could get behind… 

Yes! There!

Another column across from him had fallen into the wall on the other side of the soldiers. If he was quick enough, he could make it up the pillar and onto the wall behind Roman. If he was lucky, he could make it into the opening behind him and drag him through without the guards noticing until it was too late. 

That was a lot of _ifs._ Still, what other choice did he have...

……………………………………………………………………..

“Now that's no way to speak to the one you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with, Logan,” Noname teased lightly. 

“Be quiet!” Logan spat, brows furrowing as he attempted to pull on Patton’s power, fumbling with the thick weaves. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh really?” Noname asked, arching a brow. He watched as Logan worked, not bothering to try and stop him. “Maybe I don’t. After all, you were the one that bonded with me in search of power. Then when I wasn’t enough, you chose Virgil as a sacrifice and bonded with him.”

“Shut up!” Logan spat.

“And now you have my poor pitiful pink haired Patton,” the scarred man pointed out. “I for one never lied about our arrangement. You knew exactly what you were getting into. Can you say the same for the others?”

The weave in his hand exploded into a large cloud of smoke, sending the witch into a wheezing fit as he scrambled to get away from it.

“That’s enough!” Patton snapped at his brother, moving to try and help Logan stand. “I’m tired of this! You’re being cruel, Kiddo!” 

Hearing Patton use that nickname for his foe caused Logan to jerk away from Patton’s hold on his arm. The action sent him sprawling onto the grass beneath him, hurt washing through the bond. Logan was rejecting Patton again and it pained the dragon to no end. 

“I’m just being honest,” the black and yellow clad “kiddo” in question shrugged. 

……………………………………………………………………..

“Roman,” Virgil whispered harshly, the energy from shifting to and from his animal form taking its toll on what was left of his metaphysical source. “Roman, please wake up.”

Roman gave no response. 

Virgil hesitated. He needed to get the man on his feet and quickly, but… 

He could do this. It would be fine. Virgil took a deep breath, the action causing a piercing tinge in his chest. It had him doubling over as he went into another coughing fit. His hand lifted to stifle the sound until it subsided. 

Okay, no preparations then… 

He just needed get it done. 

He shook out his hands, trying to gather his courage. 

He pressed a palm against the wound at the prince’s shoulder, the worst of them, and began to weave his tiny frayed magic, the action sending wave upon wave of agony through his body as he tried to heal it. 

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t take it anymore, the power eating away at his soul taking its toll. His hand dropped from the other man’s shoulder, falling limply to his lap as the last bit of strength ebbed from him. 

This was it…

This was how he was going to die….

As useless as ever…

He couldn’t even save-

“V-Virgil?” Roman breathed in confusion, eyes cracking open. “W-what- Am I dreaming?” he mumbled softly. 

Virgil hesitated, chest heaving in relief at the sound of the other man’s voice. 

“No…” he answered softly. “You’re not.”

Roman’s brows furrowed as he moved to sit up a bit more, the action causing pain to shoot through him. 

“But your eyes are-” he shifted again, breath hitching, “both purple!” he finally managed, reaching out for the other man.

Virgil didn’t hesitate to take his hand, pulling it up to nuzzle against the prince’s palm. “It’s a long story,” he admitted looking exhausted. “I’m just glad I found you. I was so worried.”

“Virgil…” Roman breathed, trying to find the words. “I’m so sor-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil reassured. “All that matters is that you’re alright. Remy told me you were-” 

“Remy?” Roman asked as it all came flooding back to him. “The baku! They told me you were dying! Are you alright?! What’s going on?!” Roman demanded, sliding his knees under him so he could move closer, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. 

“Ro,” Virgil whispered, “I’m fine for now, but-”

“For now?!” Roman boomed.

“Keep your voice down, you idiot!” the witch hissed, giving him a weak smack. “The guards will-”

It was too late. Before Virgil could muster the energy to react, the soldiers were on top of them once more.

………………………………………………………………………….

“Logan isn’t like that!” Patton yelled at the other man. “He doesn’t use people like you do!” 

“Doesn’t he though?” Noname asked. He considered his next course of action. He could kill the witch fairly easily judging by the man’s poor talents, but then he would have to deal with his irate older brother, and that was never fun. “He used naive little Virgil for his own gain,convinced him to bond even though it would kill them both, and then when it was time to jump ship, he found you.”

“It’s not the same!” Patton protested as Logan pushed himself up.

“He’s right,” Logan admitted as he straightened, his resolve flooding through the bond. 

“Logan, no…” Patton argued, already aware that it wouldn’t work. 

“I used Virgil and all of us know it,” Logan nodded. “I’m the reason he is in the state he is in, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t make it right! My past mistakes do not define who I am, and neither do you!” the witch roared at the well dressed man across from him. “Not anymore! You don’t think I see what you’re doing? Using that silver tongue of yours to turn us against one another isn’t going to wor-”

“My Lord!” A soldier called, as he and another man pulled a struggling Roman further into the courtyard. 

“Roman!” Patton cried, taking a few steps before hesitating.

The last guard dragged a weak looking Virgil towards the others, the witch limp, eyes barely open. 

“These two were trying to escape,” the soldier continued. 

Noname sighed, glancing at the two of them. 

“Virgil,” he greeted. “I was wondering where you were. I had assumed if Logan was here you weren’t too far off. Still, I expected better from you.” 

Virgil didn’t respond, head hanging low as the soldier supported him. 

“Then again, I’m surprised you made it this far,” the villain admitted. “Look at you, you’ve got one foot in the coffin. Honestly, you really should _just give in_.” 

Virgil grunted, feeling the tendrils of Noname’s words pressing against his thoughts. The soothing tone of his voice coaxing his eyes closed. He was right. Virgil should just give in. Let it all go. No more pain… No more wor-

“Fuck you!” Roman spat, fighting against his captures’ hold. 

The words pulled the witch from his drowning thoughts, his eyes shooting open. 

Noname tisked in annoyance. 

“You really are more trouble than you’re worth,” the vile man sighed. “Kill them both.”

“D, please,” Remus pleaded, suddenly at his side, hand on his lover’s arm. “There’s no need for that. I’m sure we can-”

“You consider me a fool, don’t you?” Noname asked his companion.

“What?! No! I-”

“You think I don’t know that you helped him escape?” Noname continued, “I know Roman couldn’t have turned himself human without your help.That he couldn’t have made it as far as he did. You’re lucky I value you so greatly or you’d be joining him!” 

“D!” Remus pleaded again. 

“That’s enough! Kill them!” He ordered again. 

The soldier to Roman’s right pulled away, drawing his sword to give the final blow. 

“No!” Virgil cried, suddenly shoving against his capture, throwing him off balance and sending them both sprawling to the ground. 

The small witch lifting his hands, fingers dancing across the air as he drew the symbol needed. 

He could feel his life force draining once again. 

His voice cried out, igniting the rune and sending a large blast of wind rushing towards the prince.

Virgil collapsed against the ground, not even having the strength to catch himself, as Roman and his two captures went flying. 

“Virgil!” Logan cried, already sprinting towards the motionless witch. 

“Don’t even think about it!” Noname spat, lifting a hand. 

Logan froze midstep, an invisible force making him unable to move as Noname began to squeeze the breath from his lungs.

Roman scrambled to his feet, catching sight of the soldier’s discarded sword. He scooped it up as he rushed forwards. 

Now was his chance! 

The distance closed between himself and the Villain.

Noname was distracted! 

He was so close!

All he had to do was to strike him down!

He felt his sword slid against flesh and bone, a sickening squish as the blade embedded into a body. 

Horror struck the prince. 

The world around him seemed to fade into the background. 

……………………………………….

Logan felt his vision blur as his head fogged from lack of oxygen. He needed to stop this. He needed to get to Vir-

Air rushed into him as he was released, bringing a new kind of pain. 

His chest screamed in agony, the pain of the wounds on his back nothing in comparison

Sadness filled him, hot tears beginning to stream down his face.

What was happening? 

Something was very wrong.

Why did he feel- 

“Nooo!” Noname cried, bringing Logan’s attention up as he tried to remember how his lungs were supposed to work. 

The yellow and black clad man turned, back now facing the seer, his own stunned attention on the two men now before him.

Roman stood, shock etched onto his features, hands still gripped tightly around the hilt of the sword before him, its blade reflecting the flames from the nearby tree illuminating the face of it’s victim.

Logan’s newly found breath hitched, catching in his throat. Whether it was from the immeasurable pain or the shock of what he was seeing he couldn't tell, but the cry that escaped him, meant to rise above it all, to break past the heavens to express the agony that was coursing through his soul, came out in nothing but a soft broken whisper.

“...Patton.”

To be continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... That happened.  
> If it helps at all, I'll cry with you in the comments <3
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	37. Campfire and Mulled Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Feelz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, blood, gore.

The blackness ebbed away slowly...

Patton’s brows furrowed. Why did Roman look so shocked? Patton always liked it better when he smiled. Roman had the third best smile among them. The first was Logan and then followed closely by Virgil,mainly because he didn’t show it often. Either way, Patton definitely liked Roman’s smile. 

He should definitely tell him this.

Patton opened his mouth to do just that, but the only sound that escaped him was a gurgled cough as blood ran down his chin. 

Roman’s horrified gaze lifted from the hilt of his sword.

Patton’s knees gave out.

He fell, body leaning forward. 

The hilt of the sword struck first, the polished pommel catching in the dirt, embedding the blade further inside him.

Patton’s gaze lowered to the intruding metal, a hand lifting to touch the shining material. 

Huh…

That’s right… He’d been stabbed….

He had expected it to hurt more….

………………………………………………………………………….

“NO!” Noname cried, turning to catch sight of his brother collapsing.

His gaze lifted towards the prince, the anger and pain of his loss swirling inside him. 

“What have you done?!” he demanded voice raising as his words shifted into a monstrous roar. “I’ll kill you,  _ myself! You bastard!!! _ ” 

Scales began protruding from Noname’s skin. The yellow of his gloves tearing away to reveal the same sickly color beneath him as Noname shifted into the oversized reptilian creature. 

Unlike his brother’s dragon form, Noname was sleek and snakelike, muscles expanding and retracting to allow him to move. His wings extended out of the middle of his back, large white feathers covering the thin membrane that Roman had seen on Patton’s. 

The dragon twisted in on himself, his movements far too quick for the prince to have time to react. The beast’s tail whipped around, smacking Roman across his midsection and sending him flying. 

The prince’s body struck one of the remaining walls, the impact causing a loud thud before he crumbled unmoving to the ground. 

“Roman!” Remus cried, already rushing to his side. 

………………………………………………………………………….

Virgil could smell the earthy scent of freshly bruised grass.

Everything hurt. 

All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. 

No. He needed to open his eyes. 

He needed to help...

Slowly, he forced open his gaze, eyes slitting just enough that he could peer through his lashes. 

Light flickered before him...

The fire must still be going... 

He could hear someone yelling? 

Noname?

Why did he sound so pained? 

Had they won?

“What have you done?!” he heard the vile man cry. “I’ll kill you,  _ myself! You bastard _ !!!”

Who was he talking to? 

Did it matter?

He had to get up...

He had to help fight...

He forced his eyes open wider, groaning at the amount of energy it took. He shifted, his hands moving to brace under his shoulders before pushing and...

He collapsed once more, muscles weak and giving out.

“Roman!” Remus cried.

Virgil’s gaze shot up just in time to watch as the prince smacked against a wall, the impact hard enough to send dust raining down as he fell to the ground below. 

“Ro-” Virgil tried to call out, voice cut off by his own hacking cough. 

He had to get to him...

He had to save him...

He braced himself once more…

...he took a breath….

...then another….

He shoved against the earth beneath him, crying out in pain as he shifted into a kneel.

….another breath...

...two mor-

A pained cry!

…………………………………………………………..

Logan couldn’t move.

He couldn’t breathe.

The pain was too much.

Slowly, however, ever so slowly it began to fade. 

He didn’t hesitate to push to his feet as Patton collapsed, praying they would move faster... 

He had to get to him... 

He had to save him...

A cold feeling slipped through the bond. It was like he was slowly marching into a lake during early spring when the water hadn’t quite turned yet. 

His toes were icy, but the rest of him was still warming in the sun. 

The events unfolding around the two men were distant as Logan slid to a halt, gaze shifting frantically, hands lifted as he tried to figure out how to help. 

“There you are…” Patton breathed weakly, offering a small smile, lips painted the deepest red.

“P-patton,” Logan stuttered, trying to blink back tears as he tried to pull power from the man. “Y-you shouldn’t talk. I’m going to fix this! Everything’s going to be okay-”

The usually abundant power flickered briefly before disintegrating. 

He tried again. 

Nothing. 

Patton’s power was as unstable as he was, both quickly dying. 

The witch tried again.

“DAMNIT!” he snapped, slamming his fist against the ground painfully. 

“I’m sorry,” Patton attempted, giving another small gurgling cough. “I’m so s-sorry, Lo-lo. I-”

“Shh shh…” Logan hushed, forcing his anger away and lifting his hands to the other man’s cheeks. “It’s okay, Patton. It’s okay…” he lied, the tears starting to fall without his consent. 

Silence fell between them for a moment as Patton’s usually piercing blue gaze grew foggier.

“Hey!” Logan demanded. “Hey! Stay with me!” 

Patton gave a small wheeze the witch assumed was supposed to be a laugh. 

“Two w…” the dragon began, breath hitching for a moment. “Two weeks… Six and a half days.” 

“What?” Logan mumbled, wiping away his tears. 

“Two w-”

“Two weeks and six and half days, yes?” the witch rushed, causing the dragon to incline his head, a motion Logan assumed was a nod. “I don’t understand.”

“I… I forgot how old I was…” Patton explained, confusing the witch further.

“Patton-”

“I.. forgot… because it didn’t matter,” the dragon continued, He shifted, his gaze sluggish, palm turning outwards. Logan’s eyes followed the movement before he quickly placed his hand in the smaller man’s. 

“I still don’t understand, Patton,” Logan repeated, voice cracking. 

“Y-you…” Patton breathed, voice growing weaker. “You matter… T-two w… weeks… six-”

“-days!” Logan laughed wetly, finally realizing the significance behind the words.“Two weeks, six days, fourteen hours, and approximately fifteen minutes, judging from the position of the moon.” The witch’s tears returned as he reduced all their moments, all of their banter, all of their bickering, all of their laughter into the inadequate measurement of time. 

Patton’s smile blossomed as he stared vaguely down at their intertwined hands. 

Logan could feel him slipping. 

The cold had gone, replaced by…

nothing.

Their bond was no longer there to annoy him, to make him feel all those unwanted emotions. The only feeling he had left was the emptiness of his sudden solitude. 

It was just him again.

“Tell me…” Patton began in a hoarse whisper. “Tell me about the baby and its brother again… I-I… I can’t see it…. I can’t see the stars…” his voice began to sound panicked. “Logan… I can’t see the sky!”

“S-shh!” Logan urged, breath hitching in a small gasp as he failed to control his tears. “It’s okay… It's okay, P-Pat… I’ll be your eyes,” he reassured, his other hand dropping to sandwich Patton’s between them. He shifted to sit next to him, glancing at his face once more, and trying to imagine it how it usually was…. Always smiling…full of life… not this cold pale blankness now adorning his usually soft features.

He turned his face upwards. 

“L-Lo?” Patton asked.

“I’m still here!” Logan reassured with a sniffle. “Can you feel me? Feel our bond?”

“You… You feel…” Patton whispered. “Happy.”

A broken sob escaped the witch.

Patton couldn’t feel his depression…. That was good. 

“That’s because I am…” Logan lied. “I’m so happy I get to tell you about all my favorite things,” he reassured. 

He waited for a response, but none came. 

He could feel the numbness still there, still on the other side of their bond, but it was closing in. 

Patton was fading fast.

“T-the sky… The sky is a bit cloudy tonight,” Logan began, gaze turned upwards. “B-but if you… if you look t-toward the constellation of Canis Minor,” he managed, giving a small sniffle before continuing. 

The numbness drew closer. 

He pressed closer against his dying partner, leaning a cheek against the top of Patton’s soft pink curls. Yet another one of Logan’s mistakes. 

Patton smelled of campfire and mulled sweets, just as he had that night so long ago. 

“N-nestled next to the constellations of…” another sob escaped Logan.

The darkness was closing in on him.

The bond was snapping.

Patton was already gone.

“Of Cancer a-and Gemini,” Logan went on, his sobs intensifying.

Death closing in on him. 

“The brighter star is Procyon A, which is a spectral class.”

He felt dizzy.

“Which means… which means it’s a … it’s a baby star…” he cried, barely managing the words. 

“T-though the human eye can not perceive it….” 

His tears stopped.

Why had they stopped?

“There is a white dwarf… just beyond Procyon A, known as Procyon B…” 

His voice was soft… 

Barely a whisper…

“A..” he fought to keep his eyes open. “A tiny b-baby friend for…” 

What had he been saying?

He collapsed against Patton’s side…

Huh…

At least it wasn't cold anymore…

Good…

He never really liked the cold…

  
To be continued...


	38. Fruition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil faces a very traumatizing delima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death, blood, gore, cursing, vomiting, cannibalism.

Virgil’s knees hit the ground, sending a shock through him. 

He glanced up at the creature Noname had become, the beast currently curling around…

Was that Patton and Lo?

Horror struck him at the sight of his friends.

Were they dead?! 

They couldn’t be dead!

He had to keep going….

He couldn’t give in…

He shoved himself up once more, bangs shading his eyes from the world around him. 

He had to get to Roman…

“C’mon!” Remus cried, suddenly at the witch’s side. “He’s over there.”

Virgil didn’t protest as Remus wormed himself under the man’s arm, helping support his weight. If anything, Virgil was grateful for it. 

Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad afterall... 

“I hope you have some magic left, Badgerboy, ‘cause it’s not looking good,” Remus grumbled, his mustache twitching as he kept his gaze forwards. 

Virgil peered up at him, doing his best to stagger along. 

Remus looked so much like his brother, it was uncanny. It made Virgil’s chest ache. 

They had the same jawline, the same shade of curls... 

His eyes though… 

His eyes were so different. Roman’s were always so bright and full of amusement, despite the pain that Virgil knew they always hid. They had a somber beauty to them that Virgil could get lost in. 

Remus’ eyes were nothing like that. They were sorrowful too, but frantic. It reminded him of a cornered rat about to be devoured by a feral feline, trying desperately to figure a way out. 

Then again, Virgil supposed they were all rats in this scenario. 

It wouldn’t be long before Noname decided to stop toying with them and give the final blow-

“Roman!” Virgil rushed, pulling away from Remus’ hold towards the man currently stretched on the stone path before him. 

“H-hey, Stormcloud,” Roman mumbled, glancing up at the witch. “Aren’t you a sight for… for sore eyes,” the prince coughed, a pained twinge crossing his features for a moment. 

Roman was in bad shape, but the force of the impact should have killed him instantly. 

It was a wonder he was still alive at all. 

“P-Patton…” he mumbled softly, “Is Patton alright?”

Virgil’s tension spiked at the question, causing him to glance over at his friends once more. 

Patton was slumped over, features were hidden, pink curls falling into his face. His limp hand was still in Logan’s while the witch next to him continued staring lifelessly up at the stars. The giant snake-like dragon still coiling around their bodies.

“He’s fine,” Virgil reassured, turning back to the man he cared so much for. “L-Logan managed to heal him, he’s going to be fine.”

The lie felt unsettling, but the relief in Roman’s face had him unable to regret the words. 

“Good… ‘s good,” the prince breathed, the tears finally falling in relief. The prince weakly reached for Virgil, the witch taking it without hesitation.

Roman’s expression shifted when their hands met, his eye’s dripping to close before the tension in his features drained completely as his grip lost all of its strength.

“Ro?” Virgil called. 

The prince didn’t answer. 

“Roman!” he demanded, giving him a shake. 

“Wake up…” he pleaded, uncontrollable tears trailing down his face. “Wake up damn it!!”

Roman was leaving him just like everyone else did.

Just like his parents.

Just like Logan and Patton.

They were all gone.

They all left him alone. Alone with his thoughts, alone with his fears, alone with the person he always knew himself to be. 

“You told me-” the witch snapped. “You told me that wherever I go, you would follow! You said, I had to deal with it whether I like it or not!”

No response. 

“Please don’t die, Roman,” Virgil pleaded weakly, shaking his lifeless body once more. “Please. I don’t want to be alone again! Not after you! Not after everything!” He pressed his face against the blood stained fabric of Roman’s shirt, cloth dampening with his sobs, “I’m so scared!” 

“Move!” Remus demanded, shoving the grieving man out of his way. 

Virgil, shifted too exhausted to put up much of a fight.

“I’m sorry, brother,” Remus mumbled, lifting the blade. “This is going to hurt.” the mustached twin embedded a blade into Roman’s chest, making his body convulse slightly. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Virgil cried, lunging for the knife, Remus fending him off easily in the witch’s weakened state. 

“Virgil,” Remus called. “Stop.”

“No!” 

“Virgil!” Remus yanked on the witch’s shoulder pulling him back to what they were doing. “I know how to save you both, but we don’t have much time” Remus informed him, “ And you’re going to have to do it.” 

“Do what?” Virgil asked, not understanding.

“Cut out his heart,” Remus ordered. 

Virgil shook his head. He knew the trashrat was jacked in the head but this was beyond demented. 

“What is wrong with you?!”

“Cut it out or you both die!” Remus snapped, taking the knife out of Roman’s chest and offering out the hilt. 

Virgil hesitated.

This couldn’t be happening.

This was some sort of twisted trick. 

“Virgil!” 

The witch jumped, taking the knife. 

Even if there was the slightest chance to save Roman, he had to take it.

It wasn’t a question. 

He glanced up at Remus, hand gripping the dagger loosely. 

The man didn’t seem phased in the least that his brother just died! 

Virgil was shaking. 

Remus gave an annoyed huff, rolling his eyes. 

He reached out for the witch’s hand, guiding the wrist with the dagger back to Roman’s chest and burying it once more. 

Virgil felt the blade cut past muscle and cartilage, the feeling making his stomach churn.

“You won’t have to cut much more away,” Remus informed him, helping apply pressure as they worked. “I think your hands are small enough that we won’t have to crack any ribs either.”

Virgil was going to vomit; he just knew it! 

Blood pooled over the prince, running over his chest and onto the path beneath him. 

It was still warm. 

Oh gods, it was still warm!

“Virgil!” Remus snapped, glaring at the witch. “Stay with me! It’s only going to get worse.” 

Virgil hesitated. 

How could it… 

Realization hit. 

_Logan had been right._

_Everything had been right!_

The witch pulled from Remus’ grasp and doubled over heaving.

The contents of his stomach hit the stone with a sickening sound as he coughed up the last of it. 

“Feel better?” Remus asked, suddenly by his side. 

Virgil didn’t answer. 

“Good,” Remus continued, “Come on.” He took Virgil’s arm once more, dragging him back to the body of his dead lover. 

Virgil shook his head.

He didn’t want to do this. 

He _couldn’t_ do this.

He felt the blade move as Remus worked with him.

It was as if Remus was a puppeteer forcing Virgil to obey his own movements. 

“There,” Remus nodded, letting Virgil’s hand drop before taking the blade himself and removing it with one sharp tug. “Now, squeeze your hand in.”

“No,” Virgil rebelled weakly.

“We don’t have time to argue,” Remus growled. “It won’t work if I do it. Stick your damn hand in his chest!” 

“No!” Virgil growled back.

“Gods you’re so squeamish,” Remus spat. “Listen, if his heart gets cold the spell won’t work. He will _actually_ be dead. You-”

“He _is_ dead!” Virgil spat.

“Ugh! You really are a Fuckwit!” Remus cursed, obviously frustrated. “ _He_ isn’t dead. His body is. You can bring him back, but we have to do this now! So, get your pansyass hand into his fucking chest and rip out his heart!” 

Virgil stared at him in shock. 

“NOW!” Remus snapped, making him jump.

Virgil’s gaze shifted to Roman’s blank face.

He steeled himself, eyes moving to the large gaping hole in his torso. 

He reached out before hesitating once more.

“For fucks sake!” Remus cried, his hand once more taking control of the situation.

Virgil tensed, turning his face away at the feeling of warm blood and soft tissue. 

“You’ll have to feel for the bone. Squeeze in between the ribs…” Remus instructed.

Virgil didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to-

“I… I think I found them…” he breathed weakly.

“Good!” Remus encouraged. “It’s going to be a tight squeeze but they’ll move out of the way for you if you press hard enough.”

Why did he sound like he knew what he was doing?

How many hearts had Remus-

It didn’t matter. 

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

So much had happened.

What if this was a hoax?

What if Roman couldn’t come back?

All his friends were dead.

He was already alone.

There was no hope-

“Virgil! Focus!” Remus demanded. “We’re doing this to save Roman.” 

Virgil paused.

He’d gone through worse. 

He had _done_ worse. 

All those years torturing for Noname. The same person currently responsible for the death and destruction falling around them.

He gave a small nod. 

He turned his head away from Roman’s face as he buried his arm once more. 

He could do this.

“Feel around for the-” Remus began.

“Got it!” Virgil breathed, fingers finally around Roman’s heart. 

“Perfect!” Remus praised, sounding excited. “You’re not going to be able to pull it out in one peice. Just grab what you can and pull it out.”

Virgil willed himself not to think about what he was doing. 

He couldn’t second guess this now…

He tightened his grip-.

The action sent more blood gurgling up around his elbow, the sound making him want to gag.

“Don’t vomit! Not again!” Remus pleaded. “We don’t have time!”

The witch swallowed, pushing down his nasua. 

He pulled his arm out slowly, pausing to wrestle his hand out from between Roman’s ribs.

As soon as his hand was free, Remus wrapped his own around it. 

“Show me,” Remus insisted. 

Virgil refused to look as he spread his fingers. 

He knew what was coming next. 

He did his best to keep his breathing calm as Remus spoke once more.

“Now, take a bite,” the man instructed, pushing Virgil’s hand towards the witch. 

Virgil shivered. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to think.

“Take. A. Bite.” Remus repeated, waiting for a response that never came. “Now!”

Virgil squeezed his eyes closed a bit more firmly, the tears that had never stopped still staining his cheeks. 

He had to do this to save Roman. 

Another sob escaped him. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, the action smearing Roman’s blood across his face. Remus was there once more, guiding the remnants of Roman’s heart to Virgil’s lips. 

“Virgil…”

“I know!” the witch snapped angrily. 

“The more you can manage,” Remus added softly,“the stronger the effect.” 

Virgil breathed in deeply.

He took another breath before lifting his hand to his lips

He refused to open his eyes. 

If he opened them now, he knew he’d never be able to do what was being asked of him

His breath hitched once more as he fought back more tears before leaning forwards, teeth sinking into flesh while the strange tang of copper coated his tongue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I apologize for the late post.  
> It would seem that the original draft was far too graphic and I had to rewrite the chapter a few times but if we're lucky we might get two chapters today!  
> I wanted to also give a shout out to my beta GilbyJuly4th for always being their to help and TypicallyUntypical for assisting in this chapter as well. I couldn't have done it without you two thank you so much!!!!  
> As always feel free to comment or leave kudos.  
> We only have two chapters left. Hopefully things will start looking up? Maybe? I dunno...
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	39. A Night's Walk in Cold Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to make sense...

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the small form, huddled against the wall. He felt bad for the witch, he really did. The poor man had been through a lot. 

“Remus!” Noname called, causing Remus’ gaze to snap forwards once more. 

The giant serpentine dragon began to unfurl from around the two dead men at its center, revealing the two corpses now laid side by side. 

The dragon slowly began shrinking until the man Remus knew and loved stood before him. 

“Remus…” Noname repeated , this time the name a broken whisper. “Patton… Patton is…”

Remus’s expression softened at the look of pain in the dragon’s eyes. He supposed that it wasn’t too much of a surprise that Noname was hurting. In battle, there were no real survivors. No one came out unscathed. 

The dragon staggered forward as Remus held out his arms to embrace him. Noname didn’t hesitate. He collapsed into Remus’s arms and dropped to his knees, clinging to the man holding him as he buried his face in his chest. 

……………………………………………………………………

Virgil shivered. The wind brushed against his damp clothes, sending chills up his body. 

This wasn’t how everything was supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to be the last one alive. He was supposed to be the one that died. Roman was supposed to be safe. Patton and Logan were supposed to live happily ever after together.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be!

This was all his fault. 

He should have never ran from the prince. 

He should have never dragged Logan and Patton here. He should have come alone. They could have avoided all of this. 

It didn’t really matter now. He could feel himself fading. It wouldn’t be much longer…

………………………………………………………………………

Logan remembered the cold... 

He hated the cold... 

He remembered the stars and the cloudy sky...

Why had they been so important?

He also remembered blood.

So much blood-

“Lo?” 

“Patton!” the witch cried, shooting up into a seated position.

“Whoa there, Kiddo!” a cheery voice cooed from directly next to him.

Logan glanced at Patton, currently smiling down on him from where he knelt at his side. His grin so broad and bright it was almost blinding. 

“Y-you were…” Logan stuttered, eyes wide as his brain tried to catch up with everything. “You had…”

“Died?” the dragon asked with a tilt of his head. “Well, the only thing ‘dyed’ about me now is my hair,” he teased. 

“But I saw it!” Logan protested, scrambling to his knees, reaching for Patton’s face. He needed to make sure he was real. “I  _ felt _ it. Patton you-”

“I know,” Patton reassured, his smile fading. “It’s okay, Lo. Everything is okay, now.” 

Logan tried not to allow Patton’s soft tone to soothe him, but despite everything, his breathing slowed to a casual pace. 

His gaze lowered, taking in the sight of Patton’s stained and torn shirt. 

“You’re alright?” Logan asked. Just to be completely certain, he pressed a hand against the smooth expanse of the smaller man’s chest. 

Patton’s smile returned as he nodded, and the realization struck the witch.

He couldn’t feel their bond! 

He couldn’t feel Patton’s emotional state!

His tension returned.

How was any of this possible?!

“Patton!” Noname cried suddenly, his arms wrapping around his older but significantly smaller brother’s waist and yanking him off the ground. 

Patton gave a small giggling yelp as he was smothered into an embrace. 

Logan jumped to his feet, fear spiking. 

Noname was still there? He had to find a weapon! He needed to protect-

A hand slapped against Logan’s back, causing him to give a small cry of surprise as he braced against the pain that was sure to come. 

Nothing. 

Shock washed through him. 

His wounds… 

“Relax, Professor Know-it-all,” Remus grinned, appearing next to him, hand still on his shoulder, “Let them have this moment.” 

Logan stared at the Roman look-alike, who was also covered in blood.

What the hell was going on?! 

Were they all dead? 

Was this the after life?

This couldn’t be heaven… 

Not if Noname were here.

Then again, Hell wasn’t an option if Patton’s beautiful laughter was any indication.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” he heard the man of his nightmares demand.

“What, save your life?” Patton teased, peering up at Noname’s scarred face. 

“I mean die, you ass!” Noname snapped, suddenly pulling away to straighten his suit. His expression turned neutral, trying to hide the fact that he had just acted so childishly and that he had been crying only moments earlier.

“Aw! You were worried about me!” Patton accused.

“I was not!” the man snapped before turning to his lover. “Remus!” he demanded, making Remus jump. “Seize the feline and if Virgil is alive, him as well.”

Remus hesitated. “D, I don’t think that-”

“Now, you wait just a minute, young man!” Patton chidded, a scowl scrunching his feature. The look was odd on someone as soft as Patton, his new hair color making it all the more out of place. 

“You’re not our father and I didn’t ask your opinion,” Noname replied flatly. “You’re lucky I don’t kill them both where they stand after everything they’ve done!” 

“Wait,” Logan breathed. “ _ If  _ Virgil is alive?!” the witch demanded, turning to Remus, who still stood unsure of himself at the order.

“Where is he?” Logan pressed. 

Remus glanced between Logan and Noname.

“Where is he?!” Logan demanded again. 

“He’s not in the best of-”

“Take me to him!” Logan demanded. 

It didn’t matter how or why they were alive at the moment. 

He couldn’t lose Virgil.

“Take it easy, Teach,” a familiar voice came, causing Logan to turn on his heels. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Roman!” Patton cried in excitement, “You’re alright!” 

“Well, not exactly,” Roman huffed in amusement, glancing over the smaller man’s shoulder at the dragon’s younger, but taller brother. 

Noname stared at the prince, obviously tense and uneasy.

“But I will be,” Roman reassured with a small smile, “Come on, we’ve got a witch to badger!” The prince paused a moment when no one responded. 

“Not my best… But hey, I just died. Cut me some slack.”

………………………………………………..

“Virgil?” Logan’ soft voice came, causing the smaller witch’s gaze to lift slowly. 

“L-lo?” Virgil asked weakly. He lay leaning against the wall, body too exhausted to move. 

“I’m here, Virgil,” Logan nodded. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” the smaller witch answered. “But that means… That means I’m not dead yet, right?”

Logan nodded.

“Then how… how are you…”

“I don’t know, Virgil,” Logan admitted with a shake of his head. “I honestly don’t know, but that’s not important. We need to get you bonded before you-”

“No,” Virgil refused.

“What? What are you talking about? You’ll die if-”

“I said no,” Virgil repeated.

“Virgil, be reasonable,” Logan pleaded, shifting closer. 

“Logan,” the smaller man huffed. “You have Pat. You did it. You got out… I don’t want to burden anyone… Roman is… Roman… he…” his breath hitched as he tried not to think about what he had done. “I don’t think I would be okay without him.”

“Wow!” Roman’s bolstering voice boomed from over Logan’s shoulder. “And I thought  _ I  _ was dramatic.”

The sound pulled Logan’s attention, the lanky witch glancing over his shoulder at the prince who currently stood a few paces away. Unlike the other members of his party, the prince stood tall, hair perfectly manicured, clothes in pristine condition. 

“Lo?” Virgil breathed, brows furrowed in confusion. “I… I can see R-roman.” he whispered in awe. “I must be hallucinating.”

“No,” Logan clarified, moving out of the prince’s way as he approached. “I see him too,” the witch clarified. 

“Relax, Stormcloud” Roman chuckled, bending to offer a hand out to Virgil. “It’s really me. In the flesh… In a manner of speaking.”

Logan couldn’t help but look toward the body of the original Roman lying only a few feet away. 

Virgil didn’t notice the other witch’s backwards glance. He only saw the man he loved before him as he lifted a shaky hand to place it in this Roman’s palm.

Warmth washed through him.

It felt like a hot bath after a night's walk in cold rain. 

Virgil sighed in pleasure.

Then the power came.

He gave a cry as it blew through him, wave upon wave of a raging storm breaking him apart and putting him back together again. 

Logan rushed to help brace Virgil’s thrashing form. “What are you doing, Roman?!”

“Creating a bond,” Roman answered simply.

“You’re killing him!” Logan spat in return, trying to force their hands apart, but to no avail. 

“No Logan,” Roman argued, giving the witch a flat glare. “I’m saving him.”

Logan’s brows furrowed as he stared up at his friend, the air around him seeming to grow more dense by the second. 

It couldn’t be…

Logan had to be imagining it…

Roman’s eyes softened as turned from the lanky man and stared into his love’s violet gaze.

“No one said bonding with a god would be pleasant,” he said, “but Virgil is strong. He’ll survive.” 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys...  
> Only one chapter left...   
> I hope everyone is still with me. 
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	40. The God of Arepo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything wraps up...

Roman stepped forward as soon as Virgil stilled, bending low to scoop him up into his arms. 

He recalled the first time he had held the man,well,  _ raccoon _ , at the time. 

To think he had actually been worried about rabies...

He pulled Virgil’s unconscious human form against his chest before turning to address the two men next to him. Patton and Logan still looked so concerned. 

“It’ll be fine,” Roman chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

He took another step forward. An ethereal archway appeared, curved polished stone towering over them. 

The god paused, gaze shifting towards the two men who had started all this, Noname and Remus. 

“You two as well,” he growled, causing them to pause in their whispered discussion.

Noname hesitated as he glanced between his lover and the deity, obviously trying to figure a way out of this. 

“R-Roman...” he chuckled nervously, “Surely we can talk about this. Perhaps we can come to an agr-”

“No,” Roman replied flatly, Noname’s voice suddenly dying in his throat. “You can come willingly, or I can force you to. The choice is yours.” 

Noname hesitated for a moment, obviously nervous at the reappearance of the prince. Remus leaned in toward his lover, whispering something in his ear. Noname glanced at him before nodding and following after Roman.

Patton moved to follow, pulled to a stop by the hand that suddenly appeared on his arm. 

“I’m not so sure about this,” Logan breathed, concern dripping from his voice. 

“I’m sure it’s fine, Lo,” Patton tried to reassure, offering one of his signature smiles. 

“Well, I’m not! How are we sure that this really  _ is  _ Roman?” Logan pointed out. “What if this is another trick. What if-”

“Wow, you really are paranoid,” Remus chuckled as he approached. 

“No one asked you!” Logan snapped glaring at the mustached man. 

“Logan!” Patton chided. “Don’t be rude!”

The witch hesitated, glancing between the two men before dropping his hands. 

“My apologies,” he grumbled like a scorned child, glaring at Roman’s look-alike. 

“Don’t worry, Teach,” Remus teased as he brushed past. “I’m sure a  _ god _ won’t mind you disrespecting his  _ brother _ .” 

The words made the witch tense further.

“Come on, Lo,” Patton chuckled as he moved to follow Remus. “What do we have to lose?”

Both men disappeared, leaving the witch to stare after them with his own reservations. 

Logane sighed softly, the memory of Patton’s death weighing heavily on his heart. 

“I could lose you...”

……………………………………………….

The white expanse of Roman’s domain stretched out before him as his boots clicked against the non-existent floor. 

He hadn't realized he had missed this place so much. Though he supposed, you couldn’t miss something you didn’t remember. 

An ornate slab of gold, encrusted with purple and green jewels materialized before him as he began to lower Virgil atop it, pausing halfway. 

“No… That’s not right,” he hummed. A brief moment passed before a large fur cloth appeared across the top, pillows scattered among it. 

“Perfect.” 

He lay Virgil atop them slowly to make sure he was comfortable, his tattered and stained clothing suddenly repaired and clean, before straightening. 

“I won’t be long, Stormcloud, ” Roman reassured, brushing back the witch’s dark locks. “Try and get some rest...”

…………………………………………………………………

“Logan?” Patton called, voice echoing through the empty whiteness.

No answer came. 

Was he alone? 

“Remus?” he attempted once more, glancing down at the clothes he now wore. His original outfit was crisp with cleanliness, blood and tears now gone.

He didn’t like the idea that he was the only being in this never ending expanse. He felt so lonely. The worst part was that he didn’t even have his bond with Logan to keep him company.

“Roman?!” he called desperately.

“I’m here, Patton,” Roman’s kind voice came, startling the smaller man and causing Patton to spin on his heel to face him.

“Thank the gods,” Patton breathed in relief before realizing what he said. “I mean… uh… Thank…  _ you _ I guess,” he chuckled nervously.

Roman gave a small laugh at the man’s unease. 

“Relax, Patticake,” Roman teased lightly. “I’m the same charming and extremely handsome man you know and love. I just have all of my memories and power back now.” 

Patton hesitated, eyes downcast as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

“Right,” he breathed softly, “Of course…”

“I think I get it,” Roman chuckled before opening his arms wide. 

Patton didn’t even hesitate, expression brightening instantly as he launched himself into the larger man’s arms. 

Roman wrapped him up in a giant hug, squeezing the dragon until Patton could barely breathe, sending the small puffball into a fit of giggles. 

“I was so worried about you, Kiddo,” he managed as he was set back on his feet. 

“Me?!  _ You  _ died!” Roman laughed in return. 

“So did you!” Patton accused, causing Roman to pause. 

“Point made,” he chuckled before the amusement faded. “Listen, Pat… I’m… I’m so-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Patton interrupted, “I’m the one that got in the way and I don’t regret a thing!”

“Still… Patton-”

“No sir!” Patton interrupted once more. “I won’t have any of it!”

The world around them suddenly shimmered and shifted until the white dimmed into the large sitting room that Patton had brought Logan to when they had first met.  _ Patton’s _ sitting room. 

The dragon glanced around, taking in the sight with wide eyes. 

“Are we-” he mumbled, moving to touch one of the blankets still folded neatly on the arm of his chair. 

“No,” Roman answered, understanding the unspoken question. “We’re still in my domain. I just thought this might be a bit more comfortable for you while we talk,” he explained.

“How did you know?” Patton whispered in awe.

“I’m a god, Pat,” Roman gently reminded. “If it exists, I pretty much know about it. Past, future, here, there, doesn’t matter.”

It wasn’t often Patton was humbled in such a way. He was so used to being the most powerful being in the room. It was a bit strange now that he wasn’t, and he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to be acting. He just hoped Roman would forgive him for any missteps.

Patton gave a small nod, moving to allow his fingers to brush against all his familiar possessions. 

It felt like it had been so long since he had been there, waiting for Logan… Waiting for everything to start… and now, now it was over. 

“What about the others?” Patton asked, “Logan, Remus, Virgil-” 

“They’re all fine,” Roman reassured, moving to sink down onto the sofa, lounging across the countless pillows as if he belonged there. “Logan and I are having a similar discussion at the moment. Remus is yelling at me that he’s bored and Virgil is resting.”

“Wow! You can talk to them all at once?” Patton breathed in awe, sinking down into the chair across from the god. 

“Yup!” Romen grinned “Pretty cool, huh?” 

The smaller man fell silent for a moment. 

“So… Why are we all here anyways?” he asked softly. 

“Well,” Roman huffed, adjusting himself to sit more properly in the approximation of Patton’s cave. “I owe you and Logan a debt for everything you did for me and I would like to repay it.” 

“Aw! You don’t have to do anything like that, Kiddo!” Patton chuckled, waving away his words. “We were happy to help!”

“Still, I would feel better if-”

“You gave us our lives back! That’s good enough-”

“Patton!” Roman said with amusement cutting the dragon off. “I  _ want  _ to.” 

“Oh…” Patton giggled, flushing slightly, cheeks matching the color of his new hair color. “I guess if it would make you happy, I won’t argue.” 

“Good!” Roman chuckled. “Now, what is it that you want…  _ really _ want in life…”

The dragon hesitated a moment as he thought about it, a minute detail in their conversation suddenly apparent to him.

“You didn’t mention my brother,” Patton pointed out.

“What?”

“My brother. You mentioned Lo and Virge and even Remus, but you didn’t mention my brother.” the smaller man confirmed “What are you planning to do with him?” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“You’re late,” Roman huffed as Logan finally stepped through the archway. “Then again, I guess if anyone would be suspicious, it would be you, Teach.”

Logan glanced up at the obviously amused man before him, before taking in the white void around them. 

“Where am I?” He mumbled before he realized he and Roman were alone. “Where is Patton?!” he demanded, panic rising. 

“Relax, Logan,” Roman laughed, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. The action caused the witch to tense out of habit, the pain it usually caused nowhere to be found. “Patton is fine, I promise. He’s here, in another space. We’re having the same discussion you and I are… Well… close to it anyways.” Roman shrugged as he began to walk. 

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Logan admitted as he fell into step next to the man. 

Roman gestured towards himself. “I’m a god… remember,” he teased lightly. 

“So you say,” Logan huffed as sceptical as ever, making Roman laugh again. 

“You’re always so serious,” the god mused as the white began to fade into deep blues and blacks, stars flickering into existence around them. “It’s something I’ve always liked about you, even when I passed as a human.” 

Logan’s gaze shifted to the countless galaxies around them, his breath caught in his throat at the beauty of it all. He could make out so many of the countless stars he had only ever been able to view from a distance. There was Kaus Media… And over there was Chertan… and in the distance, past the rest, just barely visible from where they stood was Procyon… 

“I don’t know where I would be without you,” Roman admitted. “Or where Virgil would be for that matter.”

The mention of the other witch’s name had Logan snapping back into focus. 

“Where is he?” he asked. “Is he alright? Can I see him?” 

“Whoa! Slow your roll there, Pocket Protector,” Roman teased.The nickname causing Logan a great deal of confusion. Why did a pocket need a protector? Before the witch could ask, Roman continued. “Virgil is fine, just like everyone else. He just needs some rest. You’ll see him soon enough. For now, we have other matters to attend.”

“Like the reason we’re all here?” Logan asked, with a suspicious glance. 

“Ha! You’re so… Debby Do-too-much,” the god teased. “Take it easy for once, Microsoft Nerd! I just want to show my appreciation for everything you’ve done.”

“By kidnapping everyone into an alternate dimension and separating us all?” Logan asked flatly, causing the other man to hesitate. He didn’t bother to address the additional nickname he obviously didn’t understand.

“A valid point,” Roman conceded with a click of his tongue. “But I thought that our discussion might be a bit too personal for the others to hear…”

……………………………………………………………………….

“Give me one good reason why I should not smite you where you stand?!” Roman snapped as he appeared before Noname, taking hold of the man’s shirt and dragging him up right. “You dragged me to Earth, imprisoned me, tried to ciphon off my powers, and if that weren’t enough, you attempted to murder the man I love!” Roman accused as he watched the dragon’s mouth flap uselessly. “You deserve a worse fate than death! How do you plead?!”

“No! Wait!” Noname cried, his voice suddenly returned from his panic. “I can explain!” 

“Then start!” Roman demanded giving him a shove. 

“I had no other choice!” the man pleaded, cowering before the god. “I needed your power to go back and save someone!” 

“Who?” Roman questioned flatly, obviously sceptical. 

“My Mother…” Noname admitted, voice cracking with heartbreak.

…………………………………………………….

“It’s true,” Patton acknowledged, nodding in response to Roman’s question. “Our mother died giving birth and our father blamed him for his loss,” Patton whispered, his blue gaze lowering as he recounted the sad tale. “Father resented him, tried to kill him more than once, even refused to give him a name. It was horrible to watch growing up, but so much worse for my baby brother” 

“So, that’s why he goes by Noname,” Roman acknowledged, earning another nod. 

“I tried to protect him,” Patton continued. “Took the majority of the beatings, stole food for him when he was left to starve. When he was old enough, I packed up our things and we ran away.” 

“It sounds like you care a great deal for him,” Roman whispered, studying the smaller man.

“I do!” Patton nodded eagerly. “He’s the only family I have! We tried to take shelter with the humans, you see… but… Well…”

“Humans can be cruel,” Roman acknowledged, trying to comfort the dragon as he caught sight of the tears welling up in his eyes. The people of the village stealing their supplies as Virgil bled out in his arms, still as jarring as it had been the day it happened.

“We jumped from town to town,” Patton whispered, “living off scraps and scrounging what we could, doing our best to hide what we were from the people around us and from our past. Eventually, news of our father’s death reached us. We were finally free. Free to come out of hiding. Free to actually live the life we were meant to.”

“So… What happened?” Roman pressed. 

“Well, Brother had grown resentful of humans and dragons alike. He hated what we were,” Patton explained. “Said he had found a way to fix everything. I didn’t believe him, at first,” Patton sighed, sounding remorseful. “He was just a wyrmling back then. Still, it was good to see him find something he was passionate about. I just… I never thought that it would lead to… to…” the dragon’s breath hitched. 

“It’s alright Patton,” Roman reassured, moving to offer another blanket to add to the mountain Patton was currently curled under. 

“I… I think I know what I want to ask for…” Patton admitted, glancing up at the god. 

…………………………………………………………..

“BOOOORRRREEEDDD!” Remus yelled into the nothingness for the tenth time.

“You’ve been here for less than five minutes!” Roman huffed, appearing next to him. 

“Is that all?” Remus sighed. “It feels like eternity!” 

“For the love of-” Roman growled. “You are such a drama queen!”

“Nuh uh!” Remus counted. 

“Uh huh!” Roman huffed.

“Nuh uh!” 

“UGH! You are so lucky we have the same dad or I would totally strangle you right now,” Roman growled. 

“It’s not my fault he left you with all the brawn and me with all the brains,” Remus shrugged, making Roman scrub a hand down his face in annoyance. “What? It’s true! Besides, you’re obviously the favorite…. So, powerful and responsible! Gross,” Remus grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

“I can’t believe we’re related,” Roman huffed under his breath. “Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for-”

“I know,” Remus shrugged, earning another annoyed growl from his brother. 

“Would you let me finish?!” 

“Nope!” Remus grinned. “You’re going to offer me something as payment and I already know what I want.”

“Thank all that is holy!” Roman sighed,“Then just tell me so I don’t have to put up with you any more…” 

………………………………………………….

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty,” Roman whispered softly as he sank down next to Virgil, brushing the witch’s dark locks out of his eyes. “It’s time to wake up.”

Virgil shifted, curling more firmly into the pillows beneath him, tugging his blanket tighter around himself. 

“Everyone’s waiting on you, Stormcloud,” Roman chuckled, unable to keep a smile from his lips as he watched the witch’s brows furrow in annoyance. 

“Piss off, Princey.” the rough voice came, still dripping with sleep.

“Rude!” Roman gasped in feigned offense. “And after everything I’ve done for you?!” 

The witch gave no reply, content to drift back off. 

“If you don’t get up, I’m telling Patton what really happened to those cookies he stashed at the bottom of his pack,” Roman warned, causing the witch to bolt upright. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Virgil accused, before pausing at the sight of the prince. 

Roman’s grin only broadened as he waited for Virgil’s sluggish mind to catch up to what had transpired. 

“I’m dead,” Virgil stated, matter of factly. 

“Nope,” Roman laughed with a shake of his head. 

“ _ You’re  _ dead,” Virgil offered instead. “And I’m just stuck in some weird waking dream.” 

“Wrong again,” Roman teased. 

“Then what the FUCK is going on?!” the witch demanded.

Roman shifted, moving to take the smaller man’s hand in his before meeting his purple gaze once more.

“It’s a lot to explain,” Roman offered softly. 

“Well, it's a good thing you like the sound of your own voice, Princey,” Virgil scoffed, “‘Cause you’re not getting off that easily.”

Another chuckle escaped the god as he shook his head. How could anyone make him laugh the way Virgil did? 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Roman replied. “I’m not sure if your badger sized brain can handl-”

“I’m not a badger and you know it!” Virgil snapped. “You prick!” he added, giving him a playful smack. 

…………………………………………………………………….

Logan stepped out of the arch, shoulders stiff as he anxiously searched for-

“Logan!” Patton called, giving no other warning before jumping into the taller man’s arms, “There you are! I was starting to worry.” the dragon admitted as he squeezed the witch uncomfortably tight. 

Logan’s own arms wrapped around the man’s smaller form, burying his face into his pink locks and breathing him in. The smell of campfires and mulled sweets would never cease to comfort him. 

“My apologies, Patton,” Logan breathed as they pulled apart. “Roman and I had a few things to discuss.”

“That we did,” Roman called from where he suddenly appeared a few paces away, letting go of the man he held by the scruff of the neck. Noname dropped onto his knees next to the god, glaring down at the ground before him. 

“Brother!” Patton cried, rushing to the scarred man’s side to make sure he was alright. 

“Don’t worry, Patton,” Roman reassured. “I haven’t harmed him.”

Nonamed pulled away from his older brother as if disgusted, though it was difficult to tell if it was with himself or with Patton. 

“H-he’s….” Patton stuttered, in awe, already sensing the change. 

“Only human now, yes,” Roman clarified. “You and Remus both pleaded for his life. I couldn’t in good conscience kill him, but I certainly wasn’t willing to allow him to keep his powers.”

“R-Roman,” Patton whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he stared up at his friend. “Thank you!” 

Logan shifted closer to the god, lifting a hand to rest on Roman’s broad shoulder. 

“Yes, thank you,” he mumbled as well. 

“Careful, you’re going to give him an even bigger head than he already has,” Virgil’s voice came, his amusement obvious as he suddenly stepped into existence next to Roman. 

“Virgil!” Patton called out in surprise, straightening and dancing from foot to foot in excitement. “Can I hug you?”

“Um-”

“I’m going to hug you now!”

“Don’t hug me. I’m sc-Oof!” Virgil barely got the words out before Patton was glued to his side. “Great,” he huffed indignantly.

Logan glanced up at the other witch, hesitant for only a moment before he moved closer wrapping his own arms around Virgil, causing the dark haired man to tense. 

Logan never hugged him. 

Logan never hugged anyone…

Virgil hesitantly lifted a hand to pat Logan awkwardly on his head before untangling himself from the two men. 

Roman couldn’t help but give an amused smile, earning yet another glare from his lover. 

“Not a fucking word,” Virgil warned as he straightened his cloak around himself. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Roman defended.

“Liar,” Virgil huffed. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Kiddo,” Patton breathed, already pressed into Logan’s side. “You had us real worried there for a minute.” 

“Says the guy that jumped in front of a sword!” Virgil accused. 

“I stand by my choices!” Patton retorted. 

“All of this aside,” Logan interrupted, pulling the groups attention, “What happens now?” he asked curiously.

“Well…” Roman considered for a moment. “I suppose whatever you’d like,” he shrugged. “Noname is powerless. As we speak, Remus is gathering up all the individuals he had bonded with and starting to rebuild the fortress. Noname is to stay in my brother’s care, helping everyone here and in the surrounding areas,” Roman explained. “As for you Logan, you and Patton are free to go where you wish. You have your own source now. You will never be required to bond to another being again. You can live your life to the fullest.” 

“Thank you, Roman,” Logan whispered, smiling up at his friend. “Thank you for everything.”

“What is it, Patton?” Virgil asked, sensing the man’s uneased.

“Oh!” the dragon squeaked, forcing a smile on his lips. “Nothing! Nothing at all!” 

The dragon contemplated what Roman’s words meant.

Did that mean Logan didn’t need him anymore? 

Now that their bond wasn’t a requirement did that mean Logan was through with him?

Would Patton be alone again?

“Perhaps, now would be a good time to share  _ your _ gift Logan,” Roman offered with a knowing smile. 

Logan tensed as he was called out, a flush darking his cheeks. 

“R-right… Of course,” he acknowledged, digging into his vest pocket. “I um… I just…” 

Patton stared up at him curiously.

“Is everything okay, Lo?” he asked softly, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm, hoping to reassure him. 

The action only made Logan tense further.

“Y-yes… Everything is fine I just… Well…” he mumbled, still fumbling in his pocket. 

“Cat got your tongue, Kiddo?” Patton teased, grin widening. 

The joke earned a snort from the muscular god, although Virgil gave him an elbow to the ribs before Roman could comment. 

“Got it!” Logan exclaimed, producing a small silver ring, matching the one he now wore on his index finger. 

Patton’s brows furrowed in confusion as Logan offered it out. 

“Patton, I’m not…very adequate with these sorts of things… I suppose that is more your area of expertise… What I mean to say is… Well… ” the witch stuttered, “you’re... you are my… my guiding star if you will… My very own Procyon… Of course, I understand if you regret the bond we-”

“Do  _ you _ regret our bond?” Patton rushed in confusion.

“What?! No!” Logan rushed in shock. “That wasn’t what I- That is to say-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Virgil huffed in annoyance, “This is too painful to watch. He’s asking if you want to bond with him again, Patton,” the other witch clarified. 

“Oh,” Patton blinked in surprise before it really dawned on him. “OH!!” he repeated, his smile appearing once more hidden behind his hands currently raised to his mouth in surprise. 

“YES! I DO!” the diminutive dragon exclaimed, “Of course I do, silly!” 

The tension in Logan’s shoulders washed away as he breathed a sigh of relief and extended a hand, requesting for Patton’s. 

The dragon’s hand shot to Logan’s without hesitation, allowing the witch to slide the ring onto his finger, their bond instantly reestablishing itself. 

Both men’s affection washed through them, increasing the intensity of the sensation as Logan pulled the smaller man into his arms, bending low to press his lips to Patton’s, warmth enveloping them. Logan could taste cinnamon and chilis, the sensation burning his skin as he kissed the smaller man with as much passion as he could muster, hands tangling in his unnaturally pink curls. 

“Now, the bond is a bit different than your last one,” Roman explained as the two embraced. “You’ll be able to control the amount of emoti-”

“Ro,” Virgil interrupted, nodding towards the two, obviously too engrossed in one another to pay the god any attention. “Maybe we should give them a minute?”

“Oh,” Roman mumbled before nodding. “You’re probably right,” he acknowledged, turning and offering an arm out to his partner. 

Virgil accepted the offered limb, falling in step next to him.

“I usually am,” Virgil shrugged as they walked. “Question, if we’re bonded does that make me a god too?” 

“Technically, yes,” Roman admitted. 

“Oh! Wait until I tell Remy! They’re going to freak!” Virgil laughed, excitedly. 

“Speaking of… Do I really have to make a deal with-”

“Yes,” Virgil replied flatly as they began to fade back out of existence.

“But Stormcl-”

“You’re not getting out of this, Roman. Deal with it!”

“Whatever you say, Ser Virgil…”

“Oh, put a sock in it, Roman!” 

“My dearest Procyon?”

“Don’t make me hurt you…”

A breeze blew through the courtyard as the two deities vanished, causing the black smoke tendrils still rising from the embers of the fallen tree to swirl in its wake. The smoke dissipated slowly as it rose closer to the brightening sky overlooking the crumbling fortress, the source of so much destruction. 

Still, life seems to always find a way to raise from the ashes, to plant seeds where forests were laid to waste, to grow new ideas where there once were none, to coax the good out of even the worst. Life would always persevere as long as there is a bit of kindness to nurture it. 

La Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys... This is it... The ending of my first completed multi-chapter fic.   
> Its so unreal...  
> Anyways! The discord server will still remain up and I am excited that I got to share this experience with each and every one of you!   
> For those who have already ask, I will be participating in the Big Bang writing challenge so you can look forward to that! I also have other ficlets and challenges posted here on AO3 for those who are interested.  
> Anyone interested in my tumblr it is Sebthesnipe.tumblr.com. My asks are always open for chats/requests/prompts. You name it!  
> I love you all dearly!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/cCWfQHq


	41. Beginnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION MY DEAREST PROCYON READERS!**

**I have started writing the backstories I have promised!**

**However, I have made them their own separate fic.**

**Each character will have a few chapters to themselves as I work on them.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368423/chapters/69507084** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368423/chapters/69507084)


	42. Matchbox boy (Chapter 2 of Beginnings) is up!

**ATTENTION MY DEAREST PROCYON READERS!**

**I have started writing the backstories I have promised!**

**However, I have made them their own separate fic.**

**Each character will have a few chapters to themselves as I work on them.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Chapter 2 of Logan's story is up!**

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368423/chapters/69687453#workskin** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368423/chapters/69687453#workskin)


End file.
